Meet Me in the Memory (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: Después de presenciar la muerte de Mason en Spokane, Rose, llena de dolor y pena huye y pierde algo aún más precioso. Incapaz de regresar a casa, deja a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Dimitri, con un agujero en sus vidas que no se puede llenar. Cuando el destino la trae de vuelta dos años más tarde, tiene que tomar una decisión: seguir así o volver a una vida que no recuerda.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Rose**

Sostuve su cuerpo en mis brazos. Acuné su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras presionaba mi rostro contra sus rizos rojos. Mi mejor amigo estaba muerto... por mi culpa.

Si no le hubiera dicho dónde estaban los Strigoi... Si hubiera insistido en que nos fuéramos inmediatamente cuando lo encontré a él y a los demás... Si él no hubiera regresado por mí... Si simplemente lo hubiera amado de la forma en que él me amaba, de la forma en que se merecía que yo lo amara... estaría a salvo. Tantos "si", pero solo una verdad: él estaba muerto y solo yo tenía la culpa. Debería haber sido yo la que muriera.

Levanté la vista de su cabello, donde mis lágrimas cayeron en el olvido. Las envidié. Envidié la capacidad de desaparecer, olvidar, simplemente dejarme ir y perderme en el mundo. Mirando a mi alrededor, vi los otros dos cuerpos cercanos. Eran fríos, pálidos y sin alma... pero eso había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Yo simplemente les había arrebatado la última semblanza de vida. De alguna manera, también los envidié a ellos. Habían sido asesinos, pero ahora... yo también lo era. Al menos yo les había brindado paz.

Miré a Mason de nuevo. Se veía tan pacífico en mis brazos. Su cuello estaba roto, pero apenas había otra marca en él. La sangre que manchaba su perfección era mía o de una de mis víctimas. Parecía como si pudiera estar durmiendo, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Con un último beso, lo recosté suavemente en el suelo. No me quedaban más lágrimas. Me sentí entumecida. Me sentí sin esperanza. Sentí que no tenía otras opciones...

...así que corrí.

Corrí como me había enseñado Dimitri. Corrí más allá de los edificios y las señales de las calles. Corrí hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse detrás de las colinas desconocidas. Corrí rápido y lejos de la casa. Había sido una prisión para mí y para mis amigos, y ahora era una tumba. Las constantes pisadas creaban un ritmo meditativo mientras mi mente corría entre pensamientos, casi como si mi vida pasara ante mis ojos. No tenía idea de hacia dónde iba, pero la sensación de que tenía que seguir avanzando me empujó.

Los recuerdos venían y se iban. Mi madre abandonándome en la Academia cuando aún era una niña, y su repentino regreso hace apenas unas pocas semanas. Nuestra relación era difícil y prácticamente inexistente, pero ella seguía siendo mi madre, y yo la amaba a pesar de todo.

Vasilisa. Lissa. No estábamos relacionadas por la sangre, pero era mi hermana. Más que eso, era mi compañera de vínculo y estábamos unidas por algo más fuerte que la sangre. Estábamos unidas por el Espíritu. Le debía la vida y sabía que si le abría la mente por un momento sentiría todas sus emociones precipitándose sobre mí. No podría hacer eso sin embargo. Ni siquiera podía manejar mis propias emociones ahora, mucho menos las de ella. Había prometido estar siempre allí para ella, para protegerla. Ahora la estaba abandonando.

Una a la vez, otras caras brillaron ante mis ojos. Mason, Eddie, Christian, Mia, Adrián, el Sr. y la Sra. Dragomir, Andre, incluso Alberta, que era como una segunda madre para mí. Parecía que todos los que había conocido en mi vida, buenos o malos, aparecieron un momento en mi mente antes de desaparecer.

Finalmente, vi a Dimitri. Caí de rodillas cuando su cara apareció. Lo había conocido solo hace poco, pero había tocado mi corazón de una manera que nadie más podría hacerlo. Era como si su alma supiera cómo hablar con la mía y viceversa. En los pocos meses que había estado en mi vida, me había cambiado muchísimo. Él había ayudado a ponerme los pies sobre la tierra, y me había vuelto más centrada bajo su dirección. Él había visto el potencial en mí que otros pocos habían visto pero que nadie más se había preocupado por nutrir. Le debía mucho por eso. Él había sido un mentor para mí, pero también era mucho más. Lo amaba. Sabía que él también me amaba... al menos hasta cierto punto, fuera lo que fuera. Nunca podríamos estar juntos por muchas razones fuera de nuestro control, pero sabía que una parte de mí siempre amaría a Dimitri.

No podía ver nada a mi alrededor mientras yacía jadeando en la hierba húmeda de algún parque al azar, y el recuerdo de Dimitri me consoló. No quería que me viera así, que viera cómo le había fallado en mi entrenamiento, pero la imagen de su esquiva sonrisa y la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor fue todo lo que me mantuvo anclada a la realidad. Desafortunadamente ese agarre fue temporal, y pronto me encontré sucumbiendo al agotamiento y al estrés. Sentí que los hilos finales de la conciencia se desvanecían cuando lo escuché llamar mi nombre desde un lugar muy lejano en mi mente.

"Roza…"

 **Dimitri**

Parecía ser que llevábamos horas buscando. No teníamos mucha información que nos ayudara a encontrarlos, solo la vaga sugerencia de Adrián sobre una casa con sótano y algunos informes recientes de avistamientos de Strigoi en algunos barrios residenciales. Mi energía se estaba drenando casi tan rápido como mi esperanza en cada calle que pasábamos. Había muchas casas en esta área con sótanos, demasiadas para simplemente tocar a sus puertas. Como no teníamos una dirección o descripción, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era peinar el área y rezar para que viéramos alguna otra pista que condujera a su ubicación.

El crujido de mi auricular me llamó la atención—. Hemos localizado a los estudiantes. Rinaldi, Ozera y Castile han sido localizados.

Un momento... solo eran tres de los cinco. Mi pecho se sentía como plomo mientras esperaba el resto del informe.

—Ashford y Hathaway todavía están en la casa. —Una dirección siguió rápidamente y reconocí el nombre de la calle. La había pasado hace poco tiempo. Probablemente había pasado por allí. Empecé a correr en esa dirección antes de que las siguientes palabras me detuvieran en seco—. Una baja reportada.

No recuerdo cómo fue que llegué frente a la vieja casa azul, con pintura descascarada y adornos blancos. Había visto esta casa hacía solo unas horas. Recuerdo haberme parado justo en frente de ella, preguntándome si ella estaba dentro. Tal vez Rose me había estado esperando y yo me había alejado.

Los guardianes entraban y salían de la puerta principal sin urgencia. En casi cualquier otra situación, sería tranquilizador verlos tan serenos, pero su falta de prisa solo podía significar una cosa: no había nada por lo que valiera la pena apresurarse.

—Guardián Belikov. —La voz de la Guardiana Alberta Petrov me sacó de mi quietud. A pesar de su edad, su experiencia y presencia imponente la hacían perfecta como la capitana de los guardianes de la escuela. Desafortunadamente, su voz también estaba cargada con algo que nunca antes había escuchado en ella: lástima. Era sutil, pero allí estaba—. Creo que deberías venir a ver esto.

Sin mi permiso, mis pies se movieron hacia la puerta de entrada. El caos interior me confundió inicialmente. Agua, vidrios y peces estaban esparcidos por el piso. Algunos muebles estaban derribados o rotos. Los guardianes estaban reunidos en grupos, hablando en voz baja y tomando notas. Pude escuchar algunos fragmentos de sus conversaciones pero no pude entender de qué hablaban.

—Las espadas no tienen filo. Parecen que no se han usado en años.

—Seguramente necesitó una fuerza insana para hacer esto.

Finalmente vi de qué estaban hablando. Dos cuerpos Strigoi yacían en el suelo, rodeados de sangre con sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos por unas pocas pulgadas. Habían sido asesinados por decapitación. Era, por mucho, el método más difícil y uno que ningún guardián habitual habría tomado si estuvieran armados con estacas. Debía de haber sido uno de los novicios.

Al examinar el piso, vi una espada vieja que era más adecuada para servir de decoración que para la defensa. Sin embargo, las marcas de sangre en la cuchilla no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su uso más reciente. Sin embargo, solo me llamó la atención por un momento, antes de que la mano al lado de ella hiciera que mi corazón se detuviera.

La mano estaba quieta e inmóvil. El resto del cuerpo estaba protegido por otros guardianes. Sin embargo, dos cosas eran ciertas: primero, estaba demasiado pigmentada como para ser Strigoi. Segundo, estaba demasiado pálida para ser Rose.

Me abrí paso, confirmando esa pequeña esperanza cuando vi el pelo rojo de Mason Ashford. Por mucho que me doliera ver al joven novicio muerto a mis pies, una pequeña parte de mí se sintió aliviada de que no fuera mi bella Roza. Aún podría aferrarme a la esperanza.

Desesperadamente, escaneé a la multitud de nuevo. Ella debía de estar aquí. Solo se había reportado una víctima, por lo que debía estar en algún lado. Mi corazón se hundió cuando vi la increíble vista de la guardiana Janine Hathaway sentada en el sofá y mirando fijamente delante de ella, aparentemente en estado de shock con lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas. La Guardiana Hathaway era uno de los guardianes más controlados que había, y solo algunas cosas podían sacudirla así. Rose estaba desaparecida. En nuestra profesión, podría ser un destino peor que la muerte.

Eché un vistazo por la casa una última vez, mi corazón latía aceleradamente mientras buscaba sus mechones de color marrón oscuro. Cuando no pude encontrarla allí, salí de la casa otra vez. La Guardiana Petrov estaba hablando con la pequeña Moroi rubia, Mia. Caminé hacia la pareja, desesperado por respuestas.

—¿Donde está? —Exigí.

—Guardián Belikov, —respondió Alberta—, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Rose. Mia fue la última en verla. Según su versión, Rose se quedó atrás para permitir que los demás escaparan hacía la luz del sol. Ashford regresó para ayudarla y murió en el proceso. Sin embargo, Mia fue capaz de romper un acuario y causar una distracción que le permitió a Rose decapitar a los dos Strigoi. Mia alentó a Rose a venir con ellos para buscar ayuda, pero ella se negó a abandonar el cuerpo de Mason. Dijo que solo había dos Strigoi en la casa en ese momento, ambos ahora muertos. Esto ha sido confirmado por los cómplices humanos que encontramos atados en el sótano. No sabemos el paradero de Rose en éste momento, pero te aseguro que haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla.

Aunque estaba desaparecida, Rose había matado a los únicos dos Strigoi presentes. Era un pequeño consuelo ya que eso significaba que no era probable que Rose hubiera sido transformada. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera en peligro. Probablemente estaba herida, tal vez desorientada, y definitivamente perdida. Pero al menos ahora tenía algo de información sólida. Podía construir un plan a partir de esa información.

—¿Ya tienes un equipo peinando el área? —Pregunté.

—Aún no.

—Me ocuparé de eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando me volví para buscar ayuda. _No te preocupes, Rose,_ pensé, _ya voy._ _Te encontraré. Lo prometo._

* * *

 **Chicos, aquí está el inicio de ésta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ésta historia solo la voy a subir los viernes porque mi prioridad es Shadow Kiss, pero por favor les pido que me apoyen con sus reviews si les gusta, se los agradecería enormemente.**

 **¿Qué opinan de éste primer capítulo? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Están emocionados por seguirla leyendo? Déjenme todas sus opiniones y sus teorías. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Rose**

—Oye, ¿estás viva? —La voz femenina vino acompañada de un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

Abrí los ojos y vi un par de botas de tacón alto a mi lado. Traté de levantar la cabeza, pero terminé haciendo una mueca por el dolor que me recorrió la columna vertebral. Era mucho más que simplemente estar rígida por dormir en una posición incómoda, estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre el pasto crecido, pero no sabía dónde, por qué o cómo me había lastimado. Empujando a través del dolor, seguí el par de piernas hasta la cara de la chica.

—¡AH, HA! No estás muerta. ¡Genial! Eso realmente habría arruinado mi noche. —Me sonrió y extendió una mano cuando notó mi lucha por moverme.

Parecía tener unos veinte años, vestía un polo negro que parecía demasiado pequeño para ella y un par de jeans ajustados. Había un nombre y un logotipo en la camisa, pero no pude entenderlo. Su cabello rubio estaba recortado en un corte estilo pixie, su flequillo casi ocultaba sus ojos verde claro, y tenía el cuerpo largo y delgado de una bailarina. Su apariencia era de alguna manera reconfortante, incluso si no tenía idea de quién era ella.

—No, —respondí, mi garganta parecía un poco áspera, aunque no sabía por qué—. Todavía no estoy muerta, pero ciertamente siento que estoy a mitad de camino.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me miró completamente—. Sí, te ves aún peor. Sin ofender.

—No te preocupes. —No dudaba de ella, teniendo en cuenta el dolor en el que estaba, pero de todos modos miré hacia abajo a mi cuerpo. Mi ropa estaba salpicada de sangre, más de lo que los arañazos visibles en mis brazos y piernas podrían explicar. No sabía cómo había llegado allí.

La confusión debe haber sido evidente en mi rostro porque de repente el tono sarcástico desapareció de la voz de la chica y fue reemplazado por genuina preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estuviste en una pelea o algo así? ¿Alguien te atacó?

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Los eventos del día anterior habían desaparecido—. No… no sé.

Cuando traté de recordar, me di cuenta de que no solo el día anterior era un misterio para mí. No podía recordar nada. Ni el día anterior, ni la última hora, ni la última década. Fue sorprendente y automáticamente busqué pistas a mi alrededor. En la oscuridad, solo pude distinguir algunas cosas. Parecía estar en una especie de parque, uno que estaba rodeado por los edificios más altos de una ciudad. No sabía qué ciudad, pero era mejor que haber despertado en la nada. Volví a mirar a la chica, que parecía más confundida y preocupada que antes.

—Mierda. Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital. Mi coche no está lejos. ¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta allá?

Asentí con la cabeza, pero la acción hizo que mi cabeza latiera un poco más.

Mientras ella me ayudaba a caminar, se presentó—. Soy Marie, por cierto.

Sonreí, abriendo mi boca en una respuesta automática—. Yo soy... —mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y fruncí el ceño en concentración. Diablos, esto debería ser fácil.

 _¿Cuál es mi nombre?_ Me preguntaba. _Algo... floral. ¿Margarita? No. ¿Lily? No._ Rápidamente revisé una lista de todos los nombres botánicos femeninos en los que podía pensar. _Jasmine, Iris, Heather, Holly, Violet, Rosemary... un momento._ Eso se sentía cerca. No del todo correcto, pero cerca. _¿Rose tal vez?_

Levanté la vista hacia Marie y vi su rostro dudando con cada momento de silencio. Sin pensar más, solté el primer nombre que me vino a la mente.

—Ivy. Mi nombre es Ivy.

Marie pareció relajarse visiblemente—. Bueno, está bien entonces Ivy. Vamos a llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen. No voy a mentir, me estás asustando poco.

Me reí, principalmente tratando de romper la tensión dentro de mí. No había nada más que hacer, podía reírme o llorar, y llorar probablemente solo asustaría más a Marie. Dado que ella era literalmente la única persona en el mundo que tenía en este momento, no podía darme el lujo de asustarla.

Llegamos al hospital momentos después. Marie tuvo la amabilidad de quedarse conmigo por el momento, aunque no esperaba que se quedara mucho más tiempo. La documentación del registro prácticamente me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza con preguntas de las que no sabía la respuesta. No tenía idea de mi edad, ni mi apellido. Demonios, realmente ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, y mucho menos mi historial médico completo. Después de completar las pocas preguntas descriptivas que pude determinar fácilmente, sexo: femenino, color de cabello: marrón, ojos: marrón, regresé con el recepcionista, que estaba demasiado alegre a las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Ya lo llenaste todo, cariño? —él chirrió.

—Um, no todo. ¿Qué pasa si no sé o no puedo recordar algunas de las respuestas? —Traté de sonar despreocupada sobre el asunto, pero no sé qué tan posible fue realmente.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mientras tengamos lo básico, todo debería estar bien.

—Um... entonces podría haber un pequeño problema.

Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión mientras le entregaba el portapapeles. Mientras escaneaba la primera página casi en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

—Oh, —balbuceó—. Bueno… déjame preguntarle a alguien sobre esto.

Sentí que mis mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza cuando se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de atrás. Estaba casi de vuelta en mi asiento cuando escuché una voz que llamaba desde la sala de espera de emergencias—: ¿Ivy?

Alcé la cabeza, reconociendo la única pizca de identidad que realmente tenía en este momento. Antes de contestar, volví a mirar al recepcionista, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigí al médico con Marie siguiéndome de cerca.

Después de una larga serie de preguntas que en la mayoría de los casos podían responderse con "No sé" o "No recuerdo", el médico finalmente pareció saciado, aunque no del todo satisfecho. Marie trató de ofrecer tanta ayuda como pudo, pero fue poco más de lo que fui capaz de dar yo misma. Después de que me dijeran que tendría que someterme a bastantes pruebas y procedimientos y que definitivamente me quedaría a pasar la noche, Marie me dejó su número de teléfono y me pidió que la llamara mañana para informarla de mi situación.

El doctor no había mentido sobre las numerosas pruebas a las que me someterían. Algunas eran bastante simples, como un examen visual de mis golpes y hematomas. Otras fueron más preocupantes, como el examen ginecológico de rastros de agresión sexual, que gracias a Dios resultó negativa, y una tomografía axial computarizada. Después de varias horas y no muchas respuestas, pudieron determinar que no tenía una conmoción cerebral y pude dormir. Incluso me dieron un poco de comida lo que me provocó un hambre que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Me sentí como si no hubiera comido en días. Una vez que mi apetito fue saciado, me quedé dormida rápidamente.

 _Estaba en una casa, con las manos atadas detrás de mí. Podía oler el olor metálico de la sangre mezclado con el de carne quemada. La habitación estaba lo suficientemente oscura para que mis ojos tuvieran dificultad para adaptarse. Parecía estar sola, aunque había varias otras sillas vacías en la habitación._

 _No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero podía sentir el terror y el miedo apoderándose de mí. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta que estaba frente a mí, vi a un hombre que entraba. Físicamente, era alto, delgado y solo parecía tener unos 40 años, sin embargo, desprendía esa sensación de ser mucho mayor. La confianza en su caminar decía que había visto décadas, tal vez siglos, y que no tenía miedo. Solo eso me hizo sentirme más incómoda. Pero no era el único rasgo extraño en él. Su piel parecía casi blanca, destacándose incluso en la habitación a oscuras. Nunca había visto a alguien tan pálido, y si no irradiara tanto poder, podría pensar que estaba mortalmente enfermo._

 _Cuando se acercó a mí, me apreté lo más que pude contra el respaldo de la silla. Estaba luchando con mis ataduras, pero no tenía forma de liberarme. Estaba a solo unos pies de distancia cuando noté sus ojos. Eran de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, pero alrededor del borde del iris había un anillo de color rojo sangre. Era débil, pero una vez que lo ví, fue imposible ignorarlo. No era natural y solo verlo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara._

 _Cuando estuvo justo en frente de mí, se inclinó hacia delante. Seguí tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros, pero no sirvió de nada. A pesar de que él no traía armas, sabía que estaba muerta. Estudió mi rostro, apartando mi cabello y trazando la línea de mi mandíbula. Era casi como si mi miedo lo divirtiera. Después de jugar conmigo, me miró directamente a los ojos y no pude mirar hacia otro lado. Esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que mi estómago se sacudiera y apenas tuve un momento para registrar sus colmillos antes de que él pusiera su rostro en mi cuello y mordiera._

Me desperté en el hospital, gritando. Varias enfermeras entraron corriendo y ciegamente traté de alejarlas de mí antes de reconocer mi entorno. Mantuvieron su distancia, pero aun así se quedaron por un momento para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de que finalmente me tranquilicé, me disculpé tanto como me lo permitieron y se fueron para poder descansar un poco más.

Mientras descansaba mi cabeza contra la almohada una vez más, negué con la cabeza con incredulidad—. Genial, —le susurré a nadie en particular—. Ahora estoy teniendo pesadillas con vampiros.

 **Dimitri**

Tres días buscamos. Tal vez debería estar agradecido de que hubieran permitido que la búsqueda continuara por tanto tiempo. Todos los Moroi habían sido encontrados, no había pistas a seguir para saber si ella estaba viva, y teníamos la desafortunada tarea de preparar un servicio conmemorativo para un estudiante asesinado. Quizás la muerte de Mason fue la razón por la que extendieron la búsqueda. Anunciar una muerte ya era bastante malo, anunciar que otro estudiante estaba desaparecido y posiblemente muerto también, solo empeoraría las cosas.

El primer día, varios equipos de guardianes cubrieron el área a pie, moviéndose hacia afuera de la casa donde habían estado los estudiantes. Mia dijo que había estado viva y relativamente ilesa cuando la vio por última vez, pero cualquier otra información que tenía era de poca utilidad para la búsqueda. Por mi propia cordura, tenía que creer que estaba viva, pero no podía entender por qué no había contactado a nadie.

Al día siguiente, Alberta y yo revisamos en varios hospitales de la zona. El primer par había sido un fracaso completo, pero todavía tenía esperanzas en el último. Entramos en la atestada sala de emergencias y nos acercamos al recepcionista demasiado feliz.

Él comenzó su diálogo básico incluso antes de que llegáramos al escritorio—. Por favor llenen estos formularios a…

—Estamos buscando a alguien, —lo interrumpí bruscamente—. Podría haber ingresado la noche pasada. Su nombre es Rosemarie Hathaway.

Se volvió hacia su computadora y silenciosamente miró a través de algunos archivos antes de volverse hacia nosotros—. Lo siento, no tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre. —Continuó, respondiendo mi segunda pregunta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir mi boca—. Tampoco hay ninguna mujer no identificada.

La billetera de Rose había sido encontrada entre las posesiones que les habían confiscado a los estudiantes cuando fueron capturados. No traía efectivo ni identificación con ella. Si hubieran encontrado a Rose inconsciente, entonces no la registrarían bajo su nombre. Desafortunadamente, la única desconocida que había ingresado esta noche en otro hospital era una mujer de 1.88m de estatura, con cabello negro que tenía al menos treinta años.

Mi corazón se hundió cuando mi última esperanza de esta noche se apagó. La Guardiana Petrov dejó su número de teléfono solicitando que la contactaran si Rose aparecía. Era la misma rutina que habíamos seguido en cualquier otro hospital. Empecé a caminar hacia afuera, aturdido, tropezando accidentalmente con una joven rubia mientras lo hacía. Rápidamente me disculpé antes de regresar a la camioneta, esperando que Alberta se uniera a mí.

Había más lugares donde buscarla, por supuesto. Ya habíamos presentado el informe de una persona desaparecida en la estación de policía local, pero debido a su edad, era fácil ver que ya lo estaban haciendo pasar por una escapada. No podíamos decirles exactamente que había estado cautiva durante varios días antes de desaparecer, al menos no sin contestar varias preguntas difíciles.

Más guardianes fueron enviados a la estación de autobuses y a otros lugares donde tal vez podrían encontrarla, incluidos un par de refugios para jóvenes y personas sin hogar, pero aún no habíamos recibido noticias de ellos.

El único lugar que nos faltaba revisar era el único lugar donde deseaba desesperadamente no encontrarla. Enviaron al Guardián Stan Alto y a otro guardián que la conocía a la Morgue de la ciudad. Todavía no les habían dado ninguna información, pero yo no estaba precisamente impaciente por saber. Era una extraña combinación de alivio y tortura mientras esperábamos su informe.

Cuando volvimos al pequeño hotel donde los Guardianes que participaban en la búsqueda se estaban quedando, pude escuchar el rugido sordo de los susurros que crecían. Janine todavía parecía en estado de shock, y odiaba ser quien arruinara sus esperanzas. Afortunadamente, ella me ignoró por completo cuando Alberta le contó la noticia y la consoló suavemente.

Uno de los guardianes habló demasiado fuerte, y pude escucharlo preguntando si eventualmente consideraríamos a Rose como lo haríamos con cualquier otro guardián que hubiera desaparecido en acción. Me estremecí ante la idea. Cuando un guardián desaparecía durante una redada o pelea, y no había un cuerpo, se les consideraba como muertos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, era un término incorrecto. Cuando no se encontraba un cuerpo, por lo general era porque habían sido convertidos. La idea de que Rose fuera Strigoi era más de lo que podía manejar en este momento. Seguí aferrándome al hecho de que Mia la había visto después de matar a los dos Strigoi en la casa, pero si había otro del que ellos no habían tenido conocimiento... no. No podía pensar de esa manera. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte, enfocado. Pero sobre todo tenía que mantener la esperanza.

Me retiré a una de las varias habitaciones que estábamos usando durante la búsqueda e intenté dormir un poco, aunque no me sirvió para descansar. Estuve dando vueltas toda la noche, mi mente plagada con la idea de dónde estaría Rose. ¿Se estaba muriendo de frío mientras yo yacía aquí? Era invierno después de todo. ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Estaba sola o asustada? ¿Estaba pensando en mí? Ella tenía que saber que la buscaría. Probablemente estaba esperándome ahora mismo.

Después de unas horas, me levanté y comencé a buscar de nuevo. Estaba aún más cansado de lo que había estado la noche anterior, pero no podía permanecer sentado por más tiempo. Desafortunadamente, el segundo y el tercer día terminaron siendo tan exitosos como el primero. Sin avistamientos, sin pistas, sin información adicional. La única buena noticia es que no apareció en la morgue.

Finalmente, en la tercera noche, la Guardiana Petrov reunió al grupo y les dijo que la búsqueda había sido cancelada. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y fue bastante difícil contener mis propias emociones cuando escuchamos las súplicas desesperadas de Janine Hathaway entre sollozos. Cancelar la búsqueda era lo mismo que considerar a Rose como muerta. Si bien era probable que la escuela la registrara como desaparecida hasta que se recuperara un cuerpo, la posibilidad de que eventualmente la encontráramos con vida se había vuelto tan pequeña que no valía la pena tener esperanzas.

Volamos directamente desde Spokane a la Academia. Los pocos guardianes que no trabajaban en la escuela y que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para la búsqueda regresarían a sus puestos desde allí, y Janine se quedaría unos días más para completar algunos documentos y recoger las pertenencias de Rose. No podía imaginar volver al servicio activo tan pronto después de algo como esto, pero creo que ver una cierta apariencia de normalidad podría ayudar. Sin embargo, me sentí mal por ella. Sé que ella y Rose no habían sido cercanas, pero Janine apenas había empezado a acercarse a su hija cuando la arrancaron de su lado.

A medida que el horizonte de la ciudad de Spokane desaparecía lentamente, traté de despedirme de Roza. No podría, sin embargo. No podía resignarme por completo al hecho de que ella se había ido.

El primer día de regreso a la escuela fue una pesadilla para mí. Una parte de mí estaba desesperada por caer en viejos hábitos para evitar pensar demasiado, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que mi vida en la Academia se había centrado prácticamente en Rose. Nuestros entrenamientos habían ocupado gran parte del día, y el tiempo parecía prolongarse sin ellos. Proteger a Lissa no era un gran alivio ya que se la pasaba llorando por Rose también. Quería suplicar por más turnos de guardia, pero incluso si Alberta me lo permitiera, tendrían resultados mixtos. Ya había sentido lo deprimente que era ver una de las clases de los novicios de último año con dos asientos vacíos, y un turno de guardia en el perímetro de la escuela para verificar las guardas solo me proporcionaría demasiado tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos.

Con mi tiempo libre indeseado, opté por caminar sin rumbo por el campus. Por un tiempo, la presencia general de otras personas fue reconfortante, incluso si no estaba interactuando con ellos. Noté algunas miradas y susurros mal disimulados. No sabía exactamente lo que estaban diciendo, y honestamente no estaba seguro de que realmente me importara, pero después de un tiempo se volvió molesto y decidí tomar un breve descanso de la humanidad. Me dirigí hacia un pequeño estanque en el otro extremo del campus. No estaba cerca del edificio académico o la vivienda estudiantil, así que no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, y realmente no esperaba encontrarlo precisamente a él allí.

No lo reconocí al principio. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que rodeaban el estanque. En pleno invierno, no había mucho que admirar aparte de la nieve y el hielo, pero tal vez le ofrecía cierta serenidad. A medida que me acercaba, se hizo evidente que él no estaba allí para disfrutar de la vista. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Afortunadamente, estaba respirando. No me habría sorprendido enterarme de que había estado bebiendo desde temprano, se había quedado dormido y había sucumbido a la hipotermia.

—Lord Ivashkov. —Llamé, un poco más áspero de lo necesario.

Saltó por el ruido repentino, girando rápidamente para mirarme—. ¡Vas a causarle un ataque al corazón a alguien!

Una parte de mí quería sonreír ante su reacción porque disfrutaba extremadamente impresionar al niño mimado, pero su reacción fue tan parecida a las de Rose en ocasiones similares, que mi estado de ánimo decayó rápidamente.

—No estudias aquí. ¿Qué te trae al campus?

La forma en que me miró me dijo que la respuesta debería haber sido obvia. Solo seguí mirándolo. No tenía tiempo para jugar sus juegos. Después de un momento, más o menos, rodó los ojos con un suspiro dramático.

—Estoy aquí por Rose. Bueno, estoy parcialmente aquí por Rose. Estoy trabajando con Lissa y el espíritu con la esperanza de que podamos encontrarla.

Solo asentí. Mi experiencia con la magia del Espíritu estaba bastante limitada al vínculo de Rose con Vasilisa. Sabía que ser capaz de sentir los pensamientos y la ubicación solo iba en una dirección, y desafortunadamente no era la que necesitábamos desesperadamente en este momento.

Sin embargo, Adrián nos había ayudado a encontrar la ubicación de Rose y los demás en Spokane al hablar con ella en uno de sus sueños. Quizás podría hacerlo de nuevo. La pregunta era por qué aún no lo había hecho. Casi tenía miedo de preguntarle

—¿Has podido llegar hasta ella?

Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Me sorprendió que la desesperación que sentía no sonara en mi voz.

—Honestamente, —me miró a los ojos por primera vez, y noté las ojeras debajo de los suyos—. No tengo ni idea.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —No quise sonar tan acusador, pero mis nervios estaban destrozados a este punto y mis palabras salieron extremadamente duras.

Se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia mí a una velocidad que no había visto antes en un Moroi.

—Escúchame bien, Asalta cunas. No he bebido ni una sola gota desde el momento en que desapareció del resort. He intentado durante el día y la noche llegar a ella sin suerte. No sé lo que significa, pero voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que muera o enloquezca.

La ira que se encendió en su mirada se asemejaba mucho a la locura del Espíritu antes mencionada. Noté que había olvidado una opción...

—¿Y si ella ya está muerta?

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad desde donde estaba su mente por un momento—. No. No lo creo. Puedo… sentirla. —Tiró de su cabello, como si el dolor lo ayudara a concentrarse—. Si estuviera muerta, entonces no podría sentirla en absoluto. Todavía puedo sentir su aura, pero de alguna manera es inalcanzable. Es casi como si estuviera allí pero ausente al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Un coma, tal vez? —Eso significaría que estaba herida, pero viva. No era mucho, pero era algo.

—Quizás, —respondió. —No sé mucho sobre ese grado de inconsciencia.

Un silencio incómodamente pesado cayó sobre los dos. No me gustaba Adrián, y sabía que yo tampoco le agradaba. Sin embargo, en este momento, teníamos algo en común: ambos estábamos preocupados por Rose. Por mucho que me acusara de ser un asalta cunas y que yo lo acusara de ser un playboy, sabía que los dos haríamos casi cualquier cosa por saber su paradero. Competimos por su afecto, pero en este momento sabía que cualquiera de los dos se haría a un lado y le dejaría el camino libre al otro si eso significaba que Rose estaba sana y salva.

El día del funeral llegó. Como era de esperar, fue un evento solemne y triste. La muerte de un muchacho siempre era horrible, y esto no era diferente. La capilla estaba llena de una manera que nunca se había visto ni siquiera los domingos, haciendo eco con los sonidos del luto.

Técnicamente estaba de servicio, así que permanecí en la parte posterior viendo la escena desarrollarse a mi alrededor. Los padres de Mason, una madre dhampir y un padre moroi plebeyo que lo había criado en un hogar amoroso, se sentaron cerca del frente. Su padre apenas reprimió las lágrimas mientras agradecía a aquellos que ofrecían sus condolencias. Su madre permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas, pero aún así parecía estar en estado de shock. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si estuviera a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Entendí la sensación. Mi pecho también se sentía vacío. Mientras estaba físicamente aquí, mi mente parecía vivir en recuerdos del pasado como si se aferrara a la felicidad que pudiera encontrar. Estaba seguro de que la madre de Mason estaba haciendo lo mismo. Era todo lo que podíamos hacer para superar el día.

La Princesa Vasilisa y Christian se sentaron juntos. Ella estaba escondida debajo del brazo de él. Sabía que estaban allí para llorar a Mason y darle el último adiós, pero había algunos de nosotros que estábamos de luto por alguien más. Tal vez debería estar agradecido de que este no fuera un funeral doble, pero el caso inconcluso, especialmente cuando se trataba de Rose me estaba comiendo vivo.

Eddie estaba sentado al otro lado de Lissa, con la cabeza inclinada. Casi podía ver la culpa sobre sus hombros como un peso físico, uno que estaba luchando por soportar. Mia estaba allí también. Toda su actitud había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Había comenzado con el asesinato de su madre, pero haber estado cautiva lo había solidificado. Pude ver una nueva determinación en ella de querer ser fuerte, de protegerse y proteger a los demás. Si bien era agradable ver un cambio positivo en la "chica mala" e insegura que había sido antes, los motivos que habían propiciado el cambio eran agridulces. Adrián parecía estar muy enfermo. Estaba más pálido de lo normal con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Fiel a su palabra, aún no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol, pero su estabilidad mental estaba sufriendo mucho por ello. Instintivamente, alargó la mano hacia su licorera que usualmente estaba escondida en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, solamente para sacar la mano vacía.

Varios guardianes, incluyéndome a mí, nos alineamos en la pared, dando la ilusión de seguridad que aún era tan necesaria después de la tragedia. A decir verdad, los guardianes de turno estaban casi tan distraídos como los que no estaban de servicio. Parte de esto se debía a la gran catástrofe que nos había reunido aquí. Sin embargo, creo que una buena parte de esto fue el ver a varios guardianes fuertes cerca de su punto de quiebre. Alberta Petrov, capitana de la guardia escolar, iba de esconder sus propias lágrimas a consolar a los demás. Sin embargo, ella no era la más inquietante. No, lo más angustioso fue ver a Janine Hathaway, conocida por su profesionalismo y falta de emociones, sollozar en un rincón. Tardé un rato en identificar al hombre de cabello oscuro y ostentosamente vestido detrás de ella. No había visto a Abe Mazur, conocido en casa como Zmey, desde que era un adolescente. Era un hombre bastante peligroso, conocido por su eficiencia de encargarse de las personas que se interponían en su camino. No sabía qué pensar de sus torpes gestos de consuelo hacia Janine, ni de su aparente tristeza. Eso despertó mi curiosidad momentáneamente, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Apenas tenía la motivación suficiente para hacer las cosas cotidianas, como comer, no tenía la energía mental para preguntarme por qué Zmey estaba interesado en el funeral de un estudiante.

Antes de darme cuenta, el funeral estaba por terminar. No podía recordar ni una palabra. Le di mis últimos respetos a Mason antes de regresar a mi pequeño departamento. Como todo lo demás hoy en día, parecía frío y vacío. Nunca había sido partidario de la decoración excesiva, pero ahora incluso las pequeñas personalizaciones, como mi colección de libros, no me daban alegría ni consuelo. De hecho, solo había una cosa que me reconfortaba recientemente.

Me senté en mi cama y me apoyé contra la pared mientras buscaba debajo de mi almohada el marco de madera escondido allí. Con los ojos cerrados, presioné la fotografía contra mi pecho. Había memorizado esta foto y podía recordarla en cualquier momento, pero sostenerla era lo más cercano que tenía de sostener a Rose. Después de un momento, abrí los ojos. Vergonzosamente, había robado esta imagen de la habitación de Rose unos días después de que habíamos regresado de Spokane.

Había sido un momento de debilidad, pero durante una de mis rondas en los dormitorios femeninos hampir, no pude resistirme y usé mi llave maestra para abrir su puerta. Estaba buscando consuelo, pero en cambio solo terminé con el corazón aún más roto. La delgada capa de polvo era un fuerte indicio de que ella no había estado allí por un tiempo. Sin embargo, su sombra todavía parecía rondar por la habitación. Las mantas en su cama todavía estaban revueltas de la última mañana en que se despertó aquí. Los papeles de la escuela estaban dispersos sobre su pequeño escritorio. Había incluso un pequeño vaso de agua en su mesita de noche, el vidrio marcado con líneas de evaporación con el tiempo.

De repente, me dolió incluso respirar. Me había permitido sucumbir a los recuerdos de ella. Me rendí ante el horrible pensamiento de que quizás nunca volvería a verla, y me resultaba físicamente doloroso imaginar una vida sin ella. Necesitaba una distracción rápidamente, antes de que mi depresión pudiera alcanzarme como lo había hecho todas las noches antes de quedarme dormido.

Nunca antes había estado en su habitación, pero era fácil imaginarla aquí. Deje que mis manos vagaran sobre la mesita de noche antes de abrir el pequeño cajón. No había mucho en él; algunas piezas de joyería incluyendo un familiar collar en forma de rosa, algo de cambio y un pequeño cuaderno. Recogí el collar, recordando la última vez que lo había visto y cómo lo había cambiado todo. Los destellos de esa noche parpadearon en mi mente como una película vieja, y antes de que pudiera justificarme, había deslizado el dije en mi bolsillo. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón de nuevo cuando sentí un pequeño tirón hacia el cuaderno. No parecía nada especial, pero cuando abrí la primera página, me di cuenta de que era un diario, uno que había comenzado uno o dos días después de que la había encontrado a ella y a Lissa en Portland.

Sin pensar, leí la primera página y me reí cuando se quejó de su nuevo "carcelero ruso" y prometió "hacer de su vida un infierno" por arrastrarlas de regreso a la Academia. Sin embargo, en la siguiente línea, expresaba su gratitud por haberla defendido y por haberme ofrecido a ser su mentor cuando estaba a punto de ser expulsada. Verla tan abierta me recordó que esos eran sus pensamientos privados y de repente me sentí mal por invadirlos. Cerré la libreta, con la intención de volver a colocarla en su lugar, pero noté una página suelta que se estaba cayendo. O al menos pensaba que era una página, pero en realidad era esta foto.

Debía de haberla tomado en ese viaje a Missoula. Recuerdo vagamente a Lissa tomar la fotografía con su teléfono. Rose tenía el cabello recogido, luciendo simplemente una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía haber sido tomada en medio de una risa. Yo estaba parado detrás de ella, y aunque era bastante visible, dudo que Lissa incluso me haya notado en la imagen; era obvio que yo no era el objetivo previsto. Estaba mirando a Rose con una vaga sonrisa propia. La mayoría interpretaría mi mirada como una de orgullo, pero era obvio para mí, y tal vez también para Rose, que me estaba enamorando de ella. Los sentimientos que esta imagen me inspiraba eran agridulces. Estaba agradecido por esta fotografía de nosotros dos, pero era un recordatorio de todo el tiempo que había dado por hecho que ella siempre estaría ahí; cada momento que la había alejado o mantenido mi distancia porque era lo "correcto." Estaba agradecido por el pequeño momento de paz que había habido entre nosotros la noche en que desapareció, en lugar de toda la tensión y las discusiones que nos habían llevado a ese momento, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás haría muchas cosas de manera diferente.

Sonó la pequeña alarma de mi teléfono, advirtiéndome que mi turno estaba a punto de terminar por esta noche. En lugar de regresar la foto y el diario a la mesita de noche, me los llevé conmigo, junto con el collar de rosa. Mirando la habitación una última vez, cerré la puerta con llave, terminé mi turno y volví a mi apartamento. Supuse que su habitación y la de Mason pasarían por el mismo proceso que la de un guardián caído en el campo de batalla. Un miembro de la familia pronto recogería sus pertenencias y sería como si nunca hubieran existido. Pronto, no habría señales de que Rose había vivido allí.

* * *

 **Chicos, ¿qué les pareció éste primer capítulo? Nuestra querida Rose perdió la memoria, y todos los demás están destrozados por su ausencia. Debo admitir que el que más me conmovió fue Adrián, sabemos que él era mucho más débil emocionalmente que Dimitri, pero aquí me encanta su fuerza y resolución para tratar de encontrar a Rose.**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Están emocionados por seguir leyendo? Yo sólo les puedo decir que es una de mis historias favoritas. De verdad espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews para apoyar la historia, cuídense mucho y no se pierdan el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia el próximo viernes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Chicos quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa. Apenas leí sus reviews y me di cuenta que había subido el capítulo equivocado. Les subí el capítulo 3, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Perdón por arruinarles un poco el orden, pero si lo vuelven a leer de corrido tendrá más sentido para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Rose**

Me "desperté" de uno de mis extraños ensueños otra vez. Era tan extraño, como si me estuvieran transportando a otro lugar, como si estuviera mirando a través de los ojos de otra persona.

Hoy, parecía estar en un funeral. La gente lloraba a mi alrededor y sentía una abrumadora sensación de pérdida. Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules intentaba consolarme, a pesar de su aparente tristeza. Un chico de cabello rubio cenizo a mi otro lado parecía tan consumido por la culpa, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando. Más allá de él, una pequeña chica con rasgos casi de muñeca parecía estar en conflicto entre culpa, tristeza y una extraña determinación para consolar a los demás, mientras que un tipo un poco mayor parecía medio loco mientras buscaba distraídamente algo en su bolsillo una y otra vez. Me volví para ver a una mujer pelirroja de unos 40 años sentada a unos pocos bancos de distancia que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para silenciar sus sollozos y ocultar sus lágrimas, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Una mujer mayor la envolvió con un brazo mientras derramaba sus propias lágrimas.

Finalmente, me volví para mirar hacia el fondo de la sala y un hombre alto con el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros me llamó la atención. Lo había visto a él y a los demás un par de veces en estos sueños diurnos, pero había algo en él que era diferente. Nunca lo sentía durante los sueños, pero cuando volvía a la realidad, siempre sentía un anhelo extraño de volver a verlo. Hoy, él estaba parado solo contra la pared trasera, ligeramente separado de cualquier otra persona, incluso en la capilla que se encontraba llena. No estaba llorando abiertamente, no había lágrimas ni nada que pudiera expresar sus emociones, pero había un vacío en sus ojos que sugería que estaba peor de lo que parecía. Su mirada parecía de culpa y dolor. No pude soportar mirarlo por mucho tiempo, y me volví hacia el frente antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera y regresara al momento presente.

Como de costumbre, simplemente sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente de los pensamientos extraños y volví a mis actividades normales. Los doctores me habían dicho que estos momentos eran solo una parte de mi amnesia disociativa. Podrían ser cualquier cosa, desde recuerdos tratando de hacer su camino de regreso a mí, hasta un simple efecto secundario de mi lesión que no significaba absolutamente nada. Incluso podrían ser solo el resultado de una imaginación hiperactiva. Aunque era algo molesto, estaba aprendiendo a vivir con éstas ocurrencias extrañas. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes, pero seguían siendo impredecibles cuando llegaban. La peor parte fue aceptar lentamente que tal vez nunca podría recordar nada antes de mi accidente.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez antes de escuchar a Marie tocando el claxon de su auto. No solo me había acogido gentilmente después de que me dieron de alta del hospital, sino que también me había conectado con una entrevista de trabajo en el lugar donde trabajaba. Ahí es a donde me dirigía ahora. Realmente necesitaba el dinero. Le debía bastante a Marie. Ella había estado cubriendo el costo de mi comida e incluso me había conseguido ropa de segunda mano de sus amigas que eran más o menos de mi talla. Estaba más que dispuesta a devolverle el dinero por su gratitud y comenzar a hacerme cargo de mí misma.

Traía el pelo suelto, éste me cubría holgadamente los hombros con rizos oscuros. Una vaga voz sonó en mi oído, "recógetelo", pero sacudí el ridículo pensamiento antes de tomar mi bolso y salir corriendo. Saltando en el lado del pasajero del pequeño Honda azul, le lancé una sonrisa nerviosa a Marie mientras ella comenzaba a salir del camino de entrada.

Ella ya estaba vestida con su polo negro, lista para su turno en el mismo bar al que estaba presentando mi solicitud. Marie era camarera y esperaba ser una también para el final del día. Marie trabajaba en la barra del restaurante donde "las propinas mejoraban cuanto más borrachos eran los clientes", o eso decía ella. Desafortunadamente, como novata, no estaría comenzando en la barra. Eventualmente me esforzaría para llegar a atender la barra, con suerte esto sería dentro de unos meses. A pesar de que no podía beberlo, era totalmente legal para mí servir alcohol a los 18 años en Spokane, Washington. Bueno, al menos se había estimado que tenía 18 años. Los doctores dijeron que podía estar entre los 17 y 19, pero como tener diecisiete años me convertiría en menor y necesitaría un poco más de papeleo, elegí tener 18.

Por tercera vez ese día, recordé cuán extraña era esta situación. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a mis circunstancias, aunque no podía recordar nada más de mi vida anterior. No solo había tenido que elegir mi fecha de nacimiento sino que también había tenido que elegir mi nombre legal completo y casi cualquier otra información de identificación. Mi nombre oficial ahora era Ivy Marie Jones. Como ya había empezado a llamarme Ivy, no tenía sentido cambiarlo, Marie era una simple forma de agradecerle a mi única amiga, y Jones era solo uno de los nombres más genéricos que podía pensar. Había suficiente extrañeza en mi vida, tal vez tener un apellido aburrido contrarrestaría mi extraño destino. Básicamente había elegido una nueva identidad. La documentación era inmensa, pero la trabajadora social que había asumido mi extraño caso había abogado por mí y me estaba ayudando a poner todo en orden con bastante rapidez. Incluso estaba trabajando para obtener mi certificado de bachillerato. Puede que no recordara la escuela, pero creo que conservaba la información que había obtenido en ella... o al menos la mayor parte. Aparentemente solo era una estudiante promedio. Por lo demás, podía funcionar como cualquier otro adulto en el país.

Llegamos a Sullivan's Bar and Grill en unos pocos minutos y Marie me miró con una gran sonrisa optimista en su rostro.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

—Tan listo como podría estarlo. —Deseé poder robar algo de su entusiasmo—. ¿Estás segura de que al menos estoy calificada para esto? No tengo ninguna experiencia... al menos, no creo que la tenga.

Ella rió, un gran sonido bullicioso que era tan contra intuitivo para su pequeño cuerpo, y me hizo reír en el proceso. Tan desordenada como era mi vida en la actualidad, Marie me ayudaba a ver el humor en la situación y se había convertido en una especie de broma. Ella también disfrutaba inventando teorías sobre mi vida pasada. Cuanto más escandaloso, mejor. La mejor hasta ahora era que yo era una vampira asesina a la Buffy, pero sus pensamientos elaborados y detallados sobre mí siendo la hija de algún jefe de la mafia también eran bastante buenos.

—Ya le he contado a Rob sobre tu particular situación y le prometí que yo te capacitaría y te pondría al corriente rápidamente si te contrataba. No hay mucha gente compitiendo por el trabajo de todos modos, y prefiere hacer tan poco trabajo él mismo como sea posible. Combina eso con el hecho de que él me debe, y estoy bastante segura de que trabajo será tuyo siempre y cuando entres allí, sonrías, y no arruines la entrevista.

Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de salir del automóvil y entrar al viejo edificio, con Marie detrás. Media hora después, vestía el mismo polo negro que el resto de las camareras.

Aprendí rápido. En un mes, era tan rápida y fluida como cualquiera de los otros camareros, y las propinas eran la prueba. Me había mudado oficialmente con Marie y pagaba el alquiler. Marie finalmente había comenzado a atender la barra, y la vida en general era bastante buena.

Lo peor de mi trabajo eran los avances no deseados de los clientes. Los clientes no me molestaba demasiado cuando trabajaba en el restaurante, pero en los días que me tocaba atender la barra, la legalidad de hacerlo sin un permiso de manejo de licor era aparentemente un concepto poco importante para mi jefe, podía esperar obtener más de un número de teléfono e incluso algunos moretones en mi trasero si el cliente se encontraba excepcionalmente audaz o borracho. Había sido en uno de estos días que descubrí algo sobre mí: no pegaba como una niña.

Había estado atendiendo la barra, y un par de muchachos de la fraternidad eran demasiado. Marie había dejado de servirles alcohol hacía un rato, pero todavía estaban bebiendo sus últimas bebidas y tratando de coquetear con las dos. Las dos estábamos bastante acostumbradas, pero en este día en particular ya había tenido suficiente. Afortunadamente, nuestros turnos estaban a punto de terminar, así que simplemente lo soportamos un rato más.

Cuando regresamos al automóvil de Marie, los escuché llamarnos. Eran los comentarios habituales de hombres borrachos, pero cuando no retrocedieron, las cosas se calentaron un poco. Intentaron llevarnos a su casa con ellos. Les dijimos que retrocedieran. En realidad, el lenguaje de Marie había sido un poco más colorido, pero habían entendido el punto. Finalmente, borracho y molesto, el aparente líder del grupo del tipo agarró mi muñeca y fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, lo había arrojado al suelo, y varios de sus amigos que intentaron ayudarlo estaban sangrando. Marie y los pocos tipos que estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para quedarse atrás simplemente me miraban en estado de shock, y no los culpaba. Honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Los chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, gritándonos algunos improperios mientras se alejaban.

Marie inmediatamente comenzó a exclamar lo increíble que había sido y a preguntarme cómo lo había hecho. Obviamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo hice lo que hice, pero pasé el viaje en automóvil tratando de descubrir dónde podría haber aprendido a luchar en mi vida anterior. Una cosa era cierta: quien me había entrenado había hecho un trabajo mortal.

Después de descubrir mi talento oculto, comencé a ir al gimnasio local casi todos los días. No parecía correcto dejar que esas habilidades se desperdiciaran, incluso si su propósito era desconocido para mí. Trabajaba con uno de los instructores locales de artes marciales algunos días a la semana, pero la mayoría de las veces, simplemente disfrutaba correr por la pista o trabajar con un saco de boxeo. Finalmente me expandí en algunas de las ofertas del gimnasio, incluido el baile. Si bien no era tan "natural" como lo era con las artes marciales, finalmente me volví bastante buena.

 **Dimitri**

Seis meses. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que había visto a Rose. Todavía pensaba en ella todos los días, pero la vida avanzaba, lo quisiera o no. Aunque seguía mirando su fotografía cada mañana y cada noche, nunca me aventuré a abrir su diario nuevamente desde que lo había descubierto por primera vez. Incluso sin ella, no me parecía bien. Vagamente me preguntaba si era porque todavía no podía estar seguro de que ella realmente se hubiera ido. Nunca habíamos recuperado un cuerpo. Rose seguía oficialmente catalogada como "desaparecida", aunque en realidad ya nadie la estaba buscando. A menudo pensaba en volver a Spokane para tratar de encontrarla, pero siempre me detenía el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de dónde comenzaría mi búsqueda.

Algunos días eran mejores que otros. Hoy había sido un mal día. En realidad, a excepción de quizás lo que habría sido su cumpleaños número 18, este era el peor día hasta el momento.

La clase de novicios graduados estaba sentada directamente frente al escenario. La graduación oficial de la escuela se había realizado más temprano en el día junto con los estudiantes Moroi, y ahora era el momento de la ceremonia de la Marca de la Promesa. Cada estudiante debería leer oficialmente el puntaje de sus pruebas finales antes de recibir su tatuaje.

Mi mente pensó melancólicamente cómo me sentiría de pie aquí, como pensaba que sería hace más de seis meses. Honestamente, no mucho habría sido diferente. Seguiría estando aquí apoyando con orgullo a mi estudiante como su mentor. Ese estudiante seguiría programado para ser mi compañero guardián en la protección de la Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir. Ni siquiera tenía duda alguna de que mi estudiante también habría recibido los puntajes de la prueba más altos de la noche. La única diferencia real era que, en lugar de Edison Castile, ese estudiante habría sido Rose.

Un mes después de la desaparición de Rose, Eddie me encontró en el gimnasio. Estaba cerca del toque de queda de los estudiantes, y estaba tomando otra ronda para sacar mi ira y frustración en los sacos de boxeo. Honestamente, me sorprendía que incluso se me hubiera acercardo en ese estado. La mayoría de los estudiantes, e incluso algunos guardianes, mantenían su distancia ahora a menos que tuvieran que hablar conmigo. Me había convertido en algo muy cercano a la persona que era cuando llegué a la Academia después de la muerte de Iván. Quizás incluso peor. Era tranquilo, dedicado, y no hacía mucho más que comer, dormir y completar mis turnos requeridos. Incluso Alberta había intentado hablarme sobre mi repentino retroceso social, pero dejé bastante claro que no estaba aquí para socializar y hacer amigos. Estaba aquí para ayudar a entrenar a los estudiantes novicios hasta que pudiera tomar mi posición oficial como guardián de la princesa. El deber era lo único que me mantenía sano en esos primeros meses.

Aún así, Eddie vino y vino con una solicitud.

Lo escuché acercarse antes de verlo. Estaba callado, pero podía escuchar sus pasos. Esperaba que si lo ignoraba, se iría, pero lo sentí esperándome para que le hiciera caso. Finalmente, detuve mi brutal asalto al saco de boxeo y me volví para mirarlo.

—Guardián Belikov, —saludó.

—Castile, —le contesté.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras lo veía reuniendo la determinación para decir sus siguientes palabras. Fue el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera darme cuenta de lo parecido que nos habíamos convertido. Donde una vez había habido un joven brillante, feliz y social, ahora había un caparazón que no contenía más que dolor, culpa y sentido del deber. Yo siempre había sido bastante callado y reservado. Era mucho más perturbador ver esos rasgos arraigados en alguien que no había sido así de forma natural.

—Me gustaría que me entrenara.

Su petición me sorprendió. Honestamente, era lo último que esperaba, y mi inclinación natural era decirle que no. No tenía ningún interés en ser mentor de otro estudiante. Para ser franco, solo había empezado a ser mentor de Rose porque estaba prácticamente obligado a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad de decir que no antes de que Eddie comenzara de nuevo.

—Sé que no tengo el mismo potencial que Rose, —mi corazón se encogió por el sonido de su nombre—, y nunca podré sustituirla, pero me gustaría ofrecerme como el segundo guardián de la Princesa Vasilisa ya que Rose ahora... no está disponible. —Habló tan formalmente, pero su voz vaciló en la última palabra y se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

Eddie respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura—. Siento que soy al menos parcialmente responsable por el hecho de que Rose y Mason no estén aquí, y aunque no puedo traerlos de vuelta, al menos puedo hacer todo lo posible para llenar los agujeros que dejaron.

Sabía que debía decirle algo como "no fue tu culpa", pero no pude obligarme a hacerlo. Él no tenía la culpa de la situación, pero en mi estado de enojo actual no parecía importar. Por un breve momento, pude pasarle la culpa por la muerte de Mason y la desaparición de Rose.

Pero ese momento fue efímero porque si alguien tenía la culpa de que se hubieran ido, era yo. Yo le había contado a Rose sobre el rastro de Strigoi en Spokane. Eddie había revelado en un interrogatorio posterior que Rose había dejado que se le escapara ésta información con Mason. Aunque había sido Mason el que había decidido investigar más a fondo y había reclutado a Eddie y Mia como respaldo, y Rose había intentado traerlos de vuelta antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de su ausencia, no podía evitar cargar con la culpa sabiendo que ambos seguirían estar aquí si simplemente hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada.

Quizás el hecho de que ambos nos sintiéramos culpables fue la razón por la que le dije que sí. Ahora teníamos varias cosas en común, incluida nuestra culpabilidad por la pérdida de nuestros mejores amigos, y eso nos brindaba un extraño tipo de compañerismo.

Comenzamos a entrenar de inmediato, dando vueltas a la pista la mañana siguiente. En general, trabajábamos bien juntos, pero había desacuerdos ocasionales entre nosotros. Internamente, no podía evitar compararlo constantemente con Rose. Él era bueno, pero no tenía el mismo talento natural. Trataba de mantener esas comparaciones en silencio, pero cuando lo presionaba demasiado, él me recordaba amargamente que no era Rose y que nunca lo sería. A pesar de nuestros problemas infrecuentes, nos convertimos en lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía el otro.

Eventualmente, ambos mejoramos. Nunca superamos nuestras pérdidas, pero recuperamos un poco de normalidad después de un tiempo. Estuve allí cuando él fue con Lissa y se ofreció a tomar el lugar de Rose como su guardián, asegurándole que felizmente renunciaría si alguna vez ella aparecía. Intercedí por él cuando Lissa hizo su petición de guardián unas semanas antes de la graduación. Aunque nunca le había dicho nada ni a él ni a nadie, Eddie finalmente se dió cuenta que mi relación con Rose no había sido tan pura como había parecido desde el exterior.

Así que ahora estábamos aquí, meses después, en la graduación y simultáneamente celebraba su éxito mientras lamentaba la pérdida de Rose una vez más. Sabía que él lo entendía. Si bien este debería ser un día extremadamente feliz para él, celebrando todo lo que había logrado, no me costó mucho ver que simplemente estaba poniendo una fachada alegre. Pero todos nosotros que lo conocíamos mejor, podíamos ver que apenas se mantenía de una pieza.

En una semana había asumido mi papel oficial como guardián de Lissa. Eddie recibió su posición oficial como su segundo guardián poco después de eso. Lissa se mudó a la Corte después de la graduación, preparada para una posición de alto rango bajo el consejo de la reina Tatiana. Técnicamente, no podía tomar un lugar oficial en el consejo ya que no había otros representantes de su familia, pero la Reina estaba trabajando para rectificar esa cláusula. Naturalmente, Eddie y yo la seguimos, al igual que Christian.

Adrián también había regresado con nosotros a la corte. No estaba exactamente emocionado con su presencia, pero su trabajo espiritual con Lissa lo había atado a nuestro pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, había un acuerdo tácito de que ninguno de nosotros mencionaría a Rose. De hecho, con el tiempo, ninguno de nosotros volvió a mencionar a Rose. No era como si intentáramos olvidarla, porque eso no era posible, pero el hecho de recordarla solo nos llevaba a la tristeza.

El otoño siguiente viajaríamos a una universidad cercana donde Christian y Lissa buscarían su educación superior. Lissa una vez nos había confesado que no era su primera opción, la cuál era la Universidad de Lehigh, pero parecía que gran parte de la confianza de la Princesa había desaparecido junto con Rose porque nunca más pidió asistir allí. De hecho, Lissa se había convertido en una especie de presa fácil cuando se trataba de Tatiana. Ella cumplía con casi todas las peticiones de la reina excepto una: nunca consideraría a ningún otro pretendiente más que a Christian.

A duras penas me consideraría una persona romántica, pero tal vez la pérdida de Rose había encendido algo de eso dentro de mí porque silenciosamente la aplaudí por defender su relación. Ella no era la misma persona sin Rose a su lado, pero ninguno de nosotros realmente lo éramos. Al menos con Christian, ella tenía a alguien que la mantuviera con los pies en la tierra.

* * *

 **Ahora si chicos, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Ya saben por qué Rose sabe bailar y por qué Eddie terminó de guardián de Lissa.**

 **Me pidieron que siguiera con la dinámica de los reviews con ésta historia, así que el próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo martes o cuando lleguemos a los 133 reviews. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Dos años después…**

 **Rose**

El sol apenas se estaba poniendo y el Strip, la calle más famosa de las Vegas, comenzaba a brillar con luces y sonidos. Entré al club. Marie había había salido primero y ya estaba en la barra. Pasé de la muchedumbre hacia la sala VIP y luego tomé la puerta de la izquierda, la entrada de los bailarines.

Marie y yo nos habíamos mudado a Las Vegas desde Spokane hacía menos de un año. Ella había seguido a un novio, y yo la había seguido a ella. Se separaron al mes siguiente, pero para entonces ella ya estaba trabajando como camarera en un nuevo club en el Strip. Encontrar trabajo para mí había sido un poco más difícil. En Spokane, era camarera, pero en Nevada tenía que ser mayor de 21 años para servir alcohol. En un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, no era necesario tener 21 años para ser una bailarina. Solo tenía que ser un adulto legal.

Una vez más, fue Marie quien me había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo. No creo que alguna vez pudiera dejar de deberle, aunque ella era una de esas personas que nunca esperaban nada a cambio. El bar en el que trabajaba no era técnicamente un club de striptease. Los bailarines nunca nos quitábamos la ropa. Sin embargo, teníamos varias pistas y tubos que utilizábamos para el entretenimiento de los clientes. Las clases de baile que había tomado en Spokane más mi aparente atletismo hicieron que esto fuera algo natural para mí. Un poco de entrenamiento, y el trabajo fue mío.

Quizás algunas mujeres se sentirían avergonzadas de trabajar como bailarinas en Las Vegas. Ciertamente, éste trabajo venía con su dosis de rumores. Sin embargo, al no tener amigos o familiares aparte de Marie, realmente no me molestaba. Sabía quién era y qué hacía. No estaba avergonzada de eso. Cuando bailaba, lo hacía bajo un seudónimo como los otros bailarines. Mis atuendos eran llamativos y reveladores, pero tendía a escoger las opciones más modestas disponibles. Algunos de los otros bailarines se deleitaban con la atención extra que recibían cuando usaban algo más impactante, pero a mí no me importaba. Estaba aquí para ganarme la vida, eso era todo.

 **Dimitri**

Adrián arrastraba a Christian a Las Vegas para su despedida de soltero. La boda entre Christian y Lissa sería en unas pocas semanas más, pero este era el mejor momento debido a cada otro de los eventos sociales previos. Eddie y yo los acompañábamos, tanto de manera personal como profesional. Al igual que el resto de nosotros, Christian no era extremadamente sociable, y no había hecho muchas otras amistades en los últimos años. Y como al resto de nosotros, realmente no le importaba.

Eddie y yo habíamos protestado que no podíamos alejarnos de Lissa para asistir a su despedida de soltero, especialmente cuando tendríamos que ir los dos al mismo tiempo. Lissa finalmente tuvo que obligarnos a ambos a tomar los días libres, amenazando con ir a Las Vegas, arrastrándonos con ella, si no lo hacíamos. Su argumento final fue que quería estar segura de que tanto Christian como Adrián estuvieran bien protegidos y confiaba en nosotros para hacer el trabajo. Finalmente aceptamos con la condición de que ella no saliera de la protección de las guardas durante el fin de semana y yo elegí personalmente a los guardianes que la cuidarían en nuestro lugar.

Pude ver muchas manías en el Guardián Castile que también residían en mí, tanto buenas como malas. Dedicar tanto a nuestro trabajo y no tomar tiempo para nosotros mismos era solo una similitud entre muchas. Ninguno de los dos había tomado vacaciones desde que comenzamos a cuidar a Vasilisa. Habíamos vivido experiencias personales que nos empujaron a esta falla, pero era una falla de todos modos. Se me había pasado por la cabeza que uno de los beneficios de mi posible asociación con Rose había sido que, aunque compartíamos algunas de las mismas fortalezas, nuestras debilidades personales se habrían equilibrado con los atributos positivos del otro. Su apertura natural me sacaba de mi soledad y mi enfoque estabilizaba su espontaneidad más problemática. Apreciaba el talento y la dedicación de Eddie, pero había una parte de mí que sabía que nunca tendríamos la misma química profesional que Rose y yo. Por supuesto, la química entre Roza y yo había ido mucho más allá de lo profesional...

No. No puedo permitirme pensar así. Ella se había ido. Muerta o viva, ella se había ido y tenía que aceptar eso. Seguía rezando para que volviera a verla, pero mi esperanza moría un poco cada día.

—Belikov.

La voz de Eddie finalmente me sacó del agarre vicioso en el que esa línea de pensamiento tendía a retenerme. Me volví hacia él para ver una expresión familiar en su rostro. Algunos podrían confundirlo con lástima, pero en realidad era de triste camaradería. Él entendía dónde era que mi mente vagaba ocasionalmente. Sus pensamientos se trasladaban culpablemente a su mejor amigo casi tanto como los míos a Rose, y aunque al menos yo podía imaginarla viva de algún modo, él estaba atascado con la cruda realidad de la muerte de Mason y la culpa de que no había podido evitarlo.

—¿Todavía seguimos con el plan original? ¿Yo los cuidaré de cerca, y tú de lejos? —preguntó mientras se colocaba su auricular.

Encendí mi propio receptor para revisar el equipo junto con él—. Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Sin embargo, podemos cambiar más tarde si necesitas un descanso. —Le dirigí una sonrisa cuando vi que él entendía lo que estaba insinuando.

Ambos Moroi eran un poco difíciles de manejar cuando estaban completamente ebrios. De acuerdo, Adrián tenía mucha más práctica resistiendo el licor una vez que su voto de sobriedad por el bien de Rose terminó seis meses después de su desaparición. Él había estado dispuesto a continuar, quería continuar, pero se hizo evidente que no podría manejar la oscuridad por más tiempo y se perdería a sí mismo a menos que tomara medidas preventivas. Vasilisa había sido la que lo había convencido de volver a beber... con moderación.

Christian, por otro lado, rara vez bebía. Pero cuando lo hacía, se volvía mucho más audaz y tendía a intentar riesgos que no debería. La mayoría de las veces, era inofensivo y entretenido, pero podía salirse de control rápidamente. Era casi como si los dos hombres cambiaran de personalidad cuando estaban borrachos, solo que llevaban las cosas al extremo. Christian se volvía salvaje y descarado, dispuesto a meterse en peleas y cantar karaoke, mientras que Adrián se entristecía, enojaba y se ponía al borde de la depresión. Esta noche, no solo protegeríamos a los Moroi de las fuerzas oscuras externas, sino que también los protegeríamos de ellos mismos.

Con un chequeo final para asegurarme de que mi estaca estaba en posición y mi arma de fuego oculta estaba cargada, Eddie y yo llamamos a la puerta contigua a nuestra suite del hotel.

Adrián abrió y rápidamente me examinó antes de darme una mirada afilada que me dijo que no estaba impresionado con mi atuendo de esta noche. Si bien no era el uniforme tradicional de guardián, tampoco me había alejado mucho de él. Había cambiado el blazer negro por mi gabardina de cuero preferida, pero por lo demás, mi atuendo podría decir que estaba en casa en la Corte.

Di un silencioso y apático encogimiento de hombros ante su desaprobación antes de que volviera su mirada hacia Eddie. Aparentemente, él había tomado una mejor decisión usando jeans, pero solo por poco.

—Bueno, —comenzó Adrian—, al menos ustedes dos no serán demasiada competencia con las damas esta noche.

Eddie y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida y él rodó sus ojos. El resto de nuestro grupo no parecía entender que no estábamos buscando un romance, ya sea a largo plazo o solo por la noche. Sabían que no debían intentarlo conmigo, pero la única vez que intentaron establecer una cita a ciegas para Eddie, terminó en un desastre. Castile era demasiado dedicado y absorto en su posición de guardián como para preocuparse mucho por una relación personal. Yo había sido cómo el una vez y me gustaría decir que me sentía de la misma manera ahora, pero la amarga verdad era que simplemente no tenía ningún deseo de encontrar intimidad con otra mujer después de que había perdido a mi Roza. No solo mi corazón seguía aferrado a su memoria, sino que todavía tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiera despertar algo parecido a las mismas emociones y sentimientos dentro de mí que ella despertaba.

Eso no quería decir que no hubiera tenido ofertas. Tasha continuó ofreciéndome su propuesta durante unos meses después del incidente de Spokane. Al principio, intenté decepcionarla diciéndole que ahora sentía una mayor responsabilidad hacia la protección de Vasilisa después de que hubiera perdido a su segundo guardián. Cuando eso no funcionó, fui franco con ella y le dije que no me sentía así por ella. Tuve que decírselo tres veces antes de que Natasha perdiera su sentido de la decencia y mencionara a Rose y cómo tal vez había estado destinada a que se la llevaran antes de que nuestra "relación irracional" progresara más. De acuerdo, sus palabras habían sido excepcionalmente más coloridas e insultantes, lo suficiente como para sentir que mi propio temperamento menguaba. Fue la primera y única vez que me había sentido tentado de golpear a una mujer por enojo y fuera del entrenamiento. Afortunadamente, pude satisfacer mi furia con algunas palabras de elección muy fuertes. No he hablado más de unas pocas palabras con Natasha desde entonces. En las raras ocasiones que visitaba a Christian, ella sabía lo suficiente como para mantener su distancia conmigo.

De vez en cuando, una mujer me proponía una relación, pero a cada una de ellas la recibía con el mismo rechazo. Ninguna de ellas se comparaba con mi Roza y estaba contento de vivir mi vida sólo con su memoria y mis sueños, si era necesario.

Bajamos las escaleras y tomamos un taxi. Nos estábamos hospedando en el hotel Luxor y el club del que Adrián había estado hablando toda la noche aparentemente estaba en el otro extremo del Strip. Estábamos en un horario humano, así que íbamos a salir por la noche, y aunque Las Vegas era un lugar vacacional concurrido, también era un área de alto riesgo por los Strigoi ya que no solían reportar como desaparecidos a los turistas borrachos rápidamente. Hubiera preferido un coche alquilado por razones de seguridad, pero también sabía que encontrar estacionamiento sería más que difícil.

El club se llamaba Wonderland. El nombre solo me hacía dudar, y pude ver que no era el único. Adrián estaba listo para entrar, pero Christian miró el edificio con recelo.

—Adrián, Lissa solo tenía una condición: no clubs de striptease.

Adrián soltó una sonrisa característica, como si supiera exactamente cuál sería la reacción de Christian—. Te lo prometo, no hay strippers aquí. Estas chicas son simplemente bailarinas. ¡Diablos, llámalas artistas si quieres! Además, no es necesario que se quiten la ropa para poner en marcha la fiesta.

Sin un momento de discusión adicional, arrastró a Christian por la muñeca, dejando que Eddie y yo los siguiéramos. Eddie siguió a los dos Moroi a la barra mientras yo me abrí paso a través de la habitación para obtener una mejor posición estratégica del área en general.

Era un club humano, y por lo que podíamos ver, no había ningún otro Moroi o dhampirs aquí. Una gran barra corría a lo largo de la parte posterior con varios camareros detrás. Un gran escenario estaba enfrente del bar, con varias pistas extendiéndose hacia el área de asientos de la audiencia. Al final de cada pista había un tubo de baile, y en el centro del escenario principal había una larga tira de tela de seda que colgaba del techo. El resto del área estaba designada para los asientos, y había muchas mesas redondas pequeñas para los clientes.

Registraba los detalles en el fondo de mi mente. Una entrada principal con un guardia, una salida principal con otro guardia, tres salidas de emergencia visibles, un conjunto de baños, una sala VIP y dos puertas que decían "solo empleados". Una conducía al escenario y la otra conducía a lo que parecía ser una sala de almacenamiento para el bar. Podía estar bastante seguro de que los baños eran seguros ya que normalmente no tenían ventanas o puertas que condujeran al exterior, lo mismo que el almacén del bar, pero tendría que centrarme especialmente en la sala VIP y la puerta que conducía al escenario ya que eran zonas desconocidas para mí y no podía confiar en el diseño detrás de esas puertas cerradas. Confirmé mis notas con Eddie por el auricular y lo vi mirar por encima de la habitación antes de confirmar mi análisis.

La música salía a través del sistema de altavoces ocultos, y varios bailarines, hombres y mujeres por igual, se dirigieron al escenario. Adrián tenía razón, la vibra que despedían no tenía nada que ver con la idea estereotípica de strippers que tanto le gustaba a él. Sí, sus atuendos dejaban poco a la imaginación y su ritmo era provocativo, pero eran mucho mejor de lo que había estado esperando de los planes de Adrián para este fin de semana.

Christian y Adrián tomaron una copa, con Eddie parado cerca y mezclándose con el par. Parecían parte de una despedida de soltero. Después de un tiempo, incluso Eddie pareció relajarse y divertirse.

De repente, la música comenzó a cambiar y sonó una nueva canción. Los tres chicos centraron su atención en el centro del escenario. Las luces parpadearon al ritmo de la base de la música y continué examinando el área, ignorando la conmoción. En unos momentos, mis ojos volvieron a mis compañeros. Su postura era completamente diferente de lo que había sido antes.

Christian y Eddie parecían confundidos, mirando incrédulos hacia Adrián y el escenario. Adrián estaba parado, parecía como si estuviera apunto de echarse a correr hacia el escenario... o desmayarse. A pesar de su reputación de playboy, la cual había llegado a aprender que era bastante infundada, se necesitaría un gran espectáculo para provocar ese tipo de reacción en él.

Dirigí mi atención al escenario para ver lo que aparentemente había capturado la suya. Varias bailarinas estaban en ahí. Algunas estaban cerca del escenario central, algunas en los tubos cerca del extremo de las pistas que pasaban entre las mesas. Nada parecía demasiado fuera de lo normal hasta que ví a la bailarina en el centro del escenario principal.

Miré hacia Adrián de nuevo, quien ahora trataba desesperadamente de mirarme a los ojos. Tan pronto como nuestras miradas se encontraron, él asintió. Nada más... solo asintió. Esta acción simple y silenciosa fue suficiente para hacer que olvidara cualquier otra cosa en la habitación.

Todo lo demás desapareció a excepción de esa chica. Mi Roza.

Ella estaba de pie bajo la longitud de la tela de seda, teñida de púrpura por las luces de los alrededores. Su cabello oscuro fue lo primero que destacó para mí. Era largo, un poco más largo de lo que recordaba. Seguía tan en forma y tonificada como el día en que desapareció, algo que era demasiado obvio por el atuendo que llevaba.

La base de su ropa parecía nada más que un sujetador deportivo negro y un par de pantalones cortos, extremadamente cortos, algo que no habría sido completamente inaudito en el gimnasio durante nuestros entrenamientos. Sin embargo, eran las múltiples bandas negras que conectaban las dos piezas y los estoperoles plateados lo que hacía que pareciera más provocativo. Vi como ella trepaba la seda, deteniéndose a unos doce pies sobre el escenario. Casi parecía estar volando mientras la seda acariciaba su cuerpo, manteniéndola en su lugar. Lucía como el ángel que mi mente ahora imaginaba que era. No como el típico ángel que uno esperaría descendiendo del cielo, sino más bien como un ángel vengador: fuerte, poderoso, misterioso y totalmente hipnotizante.

Mientras la canción se desarrollaba hasta un final climático, Rose envolvió la seda alrededor de sí misma, retorciéndose en un patrón complejo. En el momento en que sonaron los últimos compases, la última estrofa sonando, cayó repentinamente del aire, girando salvajemente mientras lo hacía.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se estiraba hacia ella, sintiendo la desesperada necesidad de atraparla y protegerla incluso después de todos estos años. Pero antes de que pudiera dar ni siquiera tres pasos hacia el escenario, las luces se apagaron al igual que la música. No podía decir si había golpeado el suelo o no. Mi corazón se detuvo, preguntándose si estaba bien, cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. Se paró al lado de las sedas aéreas, agradeciendo a la multitud con un pequeño saludo antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer del escenario.

Sin más demora, me dirigí al resto de nuestro grupo. Christian simplemente se quedó mirando el escenario ahora vacío, Eddie seguía preguntando cómo podría ser ella, y la cara de Adrián se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la incredulidad y la alegría.

—Adrián, ¿era Rose? —A pesar de su confirmación anterior, necesitaba que dijera las palabras.

—Sí, en el momento en que ella salió, pude ver su aura. Gracias a Dios he estado bebiendo lentamente esta noche. Pude reconocerla instantáneamente. —Su rostro se iluminó de emoción mientras el resto de nosotros parecíamos más confundidos e incrédulos que nada. Casi reverentemente, habló de nuevo—. Está viva.

Él dijo lo que yo no pude.

Cuando Eddie finalmente encontró su voz un momento después, hizo una seña a la camarera. Si bien no lo culpé por la repentina necesidad de tomar una copa, Dios sabe que no me importaría una después de lo que acaba de suceder, me sorprendió, ya que él no solía tomar. La rubia de pelo corto se acercó y le guiñó un ojo. Me recordó a Lissa, pero no tardé mucho en descartar el parecido.

—¿Qué van a tomar esta noche, hum?

—En realidad, estoy buscando un nombre, —respondió él mientras su sonrisa titubeaba un poco—. ¿Quién era esa bailarina, la que estaba usando las sedas aéreas?

—¿Oh ella? Es bastante sorprendente, ¿cierto? —Una extraña sensación de orgullo cruzó su rostro mientras hablaba. El resto de nosotros asentimos y emitimos un pequeño sonido de acuerdo—. Ella se hace llamar Shadow Kiss aquí.

Adrián y yo alzamos nuestras cejas por el extraño pero apropiado seudónimo. Parecía que todo el personal aquí tenía un nombre falso para mantener un aire de misterio.

—Se parece a una vieja amiga nuestra, una que no habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías darnos su verdadero nombre?

La camarera, que aparentemente se hacía llamar "Princesa" nos miró durante un largo momento, antes de decidir que podía confiar en nosotros con respecto al nombre de su compañera de trabajo.

—Ivy. Su nombre es Ivy.

Sentí el peso hundirse en mi pecho. El ánimo de los demás también decayó visiblemente con la revelación. Ésta muchacha se parecía mucho a ella. Adrián estaba tan seguro. Quizás el alcohol lo estaba afectando más de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

La peor parte era que realmente había pensado, y esperado, que la habíamos encontrado. El dolor fue como el fuerte aguijonazo de una herida fresca en lugar del dolor sordo de una vieja cicatriz con el que había estado viviendo durante los últimos años.

—Gracias, —Eddie dijo con tristeza.

La chica nos miró por un rato más, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera debatiéndose entre si decir otra cosa o no. Finalmente, después de comprobar que no había nadie más cerca, se inclinó sobre la barra.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a su amiga? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que entendiéramos sus palabras, pero lo suficientemente silenciosa como para no ser escuchada por otros.

—Dos años, cinco meses, —dije en voz baja, las palabras teñidas de desilusión en lugar de secreto. Mi respuesta fue automática. No tuve que pensar ni por un momento. El día que perdí a Rose estaba aún más arraigado en mi mente que el día en que la conocí.

Christian y Adrián parecían un poco sorprendidos por la precisión con que recordaba su ausencia. Eddie solo asintió a sabiendas en simpatía y comprensión. También había perdido a alguien ese día y no podría olvidar la fecha ni siquiera si lo intentara.

"Princesa" o como sea que su nombre real fuera lució sorprendida por un momento, su boca se movía en silencio mientras parecía pensar sobre lo que acababa de decir. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de sorpresa.

No pude entender su reacción en absoluto, pero me miró por un momento y después al escenario antes de preguntar mi número de teléfono.

Me habían coqueteado antes, y aunque sonaba como una línea clásica, éste no era un método muy común. No tenía ni idea de por qué quería esa información en particular, pero la forma en que me lo pidió me hizo aceptar sin cuestionar sus motivos. Lo escribí en un pequeño trozo de papel, junto con mi nombre de pila, y tan pronto como anoté el último dígito, me lo arrebató de la mano con impaciencia.

—Gracias. Tal vez... —vaciló, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras pero aún mostrando signos de su energía anterior—. Tal vez tengas noticias mías... o de alguien... pronto. —Con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la barra, donde otros clientes la esperaban con impaciencia.

—Sí, sí. ¡Ya voy! —Lanzó una última mirada hacia nosotros antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una breve y satisfecha carcajada.

—Bueno, esa no ha sido la conversación más extraña que he tenido jamás. —Confesó Christian con sarcasmo.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Adrián, mirando un poco perplejo todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, rápidamente se compuso y puso su sonrisa característica de diablo—. ¿Y quién hubiera dicho que Belikov sería el que tendría éxito con las damas esta noche?

Solté un bufido de molestia cuando me volví para regresar a mi posición anterior al otro lado de la habitación. Adrián y Christian se rieron entre dientes cuando me fui, y Eddie sacudió la cabeza con fingida irritación, tal vez lamentando el hecho de que aún tenía que cuidar de cerca a los dos Moroi, que solo se volverían más molestos a medida que continuara la noche y las bebidas.

Nos quedamos en el primer bar por un tiempo más, antes de pasar a uno de los pocos clubs Moroi en la ciudad. Éste se llamaba "La Hora de las Brujas." Adrián había reservado una pequeña cabina privada para disfrutar de las bailarinas, quienes se parecían más a la clásica y quizás estereotípica idea de bailarina de las Vegas, en lugar de las representaciones más modernas que habíamos visto en Wonderland. Eddie y yo pudimos relajarnos un poco más, aunque no del todo, ya que este lugar estaba vigilado y contaba con varios guardianes entrenados como seguridad. Eddie incluso sucumbió a la presión de los Moroi y aceptó una bebida a cambio de que no presionasen el tema más esa noche. Yo los rechacé y ellos sabían que era mejor no seguir presionándome con eso.

* * *

 **Chicos, por fin pude subir el capítulo que tocaba el viernes. Una disculpa enorme por el retraso pero la página tenia problemas técnicos y no me dejaba actualizar. Pero por fortuna parece que los problemas ya se solucionaron.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Por fin encontraron a Rose aunque no sepan que es Rose. ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Descubrirán que si era Rose o se irán de ahí sin saber lo que pasará?**

 **Chicos espero que les haya gustado. Varias personas me han pedido que publique ésta historia de acuerdo a los reviews, al igual que lo hago con Shadow Kiss. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustaría que manejara esa dinámica con ésta historia también? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganmelo por favor.**

 **Cuidense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Dimitri**

Alrededor de la 1:30, Adrian sugirió llevar la fiesta a la habitación del hotel. Nadie tenía objeciones o mejores sugerencias, así que llamamos a un taxi. Honestamente estaba listo para terminar la noche y estaba deseoso de leer algunas páginas de mi libro antes de acostarme. Solo habíamos estado en la habitación unos 10 minutos antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

Tanto Eddie como yo nos paramos de un salto, con la estaca en la mano y listos para la batalla. La hora era lo suficientemente extraña como para provocar tal reacción. Asentí con la cabeza a Eddie hacia la puerta y echó una rápida mirada por la mirilla antes de relajarse y emitir un gruñido extremadamente desagradable. La mirada que arrojó a Adrián estaba llena de veneno, mientras que Adrián simplemente se recostó con una expresión de alegría.

—¿No vas a abrir la puerta? —sonrió juguetonamente.

Christian lo miró perplejo antes de que Eddie, bastante a regañadientes, abriera la puerta.

La chica del otro lado dejaba poco a la imaginación, tanto en su vestimenta como en lo que era su profesión. Estaba de pie con las manos en la cadera, descansando solo unas pulgadas sobre el dobladillo de su ajustado vestido.

—Adrián... —advirtió Christian cuidadosamente—, Lissa solo tenía una instrucción para ti. Solo una. ¿No podías ni siquiera cumplir eso?

—Otra vez, ¿cómo va ese dicho? ¿Lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas? —Adrian me miró como si esperara que yo lo apoyara, pero no lo iba a ayudar en este caso. Nunca fui de la clase de hombre que se interesa en los clubs de striptease o en su personal, por así decirlo. No tenía ganas de sentarme aquí y soportar la locura que seguramente seguiría en ésta habitación.

—Bueno, esta es mi señal para irme. ¿Te encargas de ellos, Eddie? —No esperé su respuesta mientras comenzaba a levantarme y a dirigirme hacia la puerta, tomando mi chaqueta en el proceso.

La stripper me lanzó un pequeño puchero antes de volver su mirada hacia Eddie. Se adentró en la habitación, dejando solo una pulgada más o menos entre ella y Eddie mientras pasaba rozándolo.

El pobre Eddie parecía aterrorizado. El chico podía derrotar al mejor de los Strigoi, pero una chica medio desnuda y él se congelaba. Cerró la puerta en un ligero estado de shock y siguió a la mujer dentro de la habitación. Bueno, más bien ella lo arrastraba detrás de ella. La chica tenía un dedo enganchado en su camisa entre dos botones, pero Eddie no ofreció ninguna resistencia.

Cuando la pareja pasó junto a mí, le di un asentimiento.

—Señora.

—Vaquero, —coqueteó juguetonamente, mirándome de arriba abajo, antes de volver a mirar a Eddie.

Me reí, dejando la fiesta detrás de mí. Confiaba en que Eddie podría manejar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, aunque sospechaba que lo más peligroso que sucedería en realidad llegaría cuando Lissa se enterara del repentino giro de la noche.

Dudé en el pasillo fuera de la suite. Habíamos estado ocupando la habitación que Eddie estaba compartiendo con Adrián. Había perdido al momento de sacar la paja más corta y le tocaba quedarse con el minado Moroi. Podría volver fácilmente a la habitación que yo compartía con Christian que estaba justo al lado. Había empacado un pequeño libro de bolsillo y podía pasar unas horas leyendo. Diablos, ya era demasiado tarde para que no me diera ninguna vergüenza acostarme a dormir. Sin embargo, una cara de antes me perseguía.

Habíamos visto a Ivy actuar varias veces más esa noche, aunque a cierta distancia, y no podía sacar de mi mente su similitud con la apariencia de Rose. Así que en vez de girar a la izquierda hacia el desgastado libro del oeste que estaba mi bolso en mi habitación, giré a la derecha hacia los ascensores.

Solo me llevó unos minutos recorrer la distancia desde el hotel hasta Wonderland. Me puse a pensar si el viaje en taxi de antes en realidad había tomado más tiempo de lo que yo había hecho a pie. Cuando volví a ingresar al club, decidí tomar asiento más cerca del escenario con la esperanza de ver a Ivy un poco mejor. Había pocos asientos disponibles, el más cercano estaba al final de una de las pistas, cerca del tubo de pole dance.

Tal vez era una forma de tortura autoinducida disfrazada de terapia, pero tenía que volver a verla. Incluso si ella no era Rose, se parecía lo suficiente como para que por un momento pudiera fingir que era ella. Podría fingir que ella era mi Roza, que estaba viva, y que estaba a salvo.

Por supuesto, esta no era la vida que hubiera esperado o deseado para ella. Eché un vistazo alrededor y a las docenas de hombres de ojos hambrientos. Sin embargo, realmente no podía emitir un juicio. Incluso si mi razón para sentarme aquí ahora era un poco diferente a la de ellos, eso no lo hacía aceptable. Además, no era como si me hubiera opuesto demasiado cuando Adrián nos arrastró aquí antes.

Llevaba sentado solo un momento antes de que una camarera, que aparentemente se llamaba "Mystic," me diera una bebida. No tuve tiempo de protestar antes de hablar.

—Es por parte de lacasa. Felicitaciones del barman.

Miré hacia el bar desde donde "Princesa" me saludaba con la mano.

Me sentí un poco incómodo tomando la bebida, preguntándome si tal vez había malinterpretado el encuentro anterior y ella realmente estaba flirteando conmigo. Hasta que vi la pequeña nota escrita en la servilleta que acompañaba al vaso.

 **Ella sale a las 3am.**

La miré de nuevo, y me dio un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de volver su atención a otro cliente.

Con nadie más que yo mismo para sentirme responsable, me tomé el Jack Daniels con Coca Cola mientras comenzaba la música y unos pocos bailarines salían en medio del escenario entre el humo y luces parpadeantes.

Fue difícil verla por un momento a través de la niebla, pero era consciente de que una figura se había dirigido hacia el poste frente a mí. Un destello de piel y un látigo de pelo fueron todo lo que obtuve mientras la jovencita bailaba. Luego el humo se despejó y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Hizo una pausa al ritmo de la música, sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los míos. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi el resto de sus rasgos. Ahora tenía el pelo casi hasta la cintura, pero parecía tener la misma textura de seda que me tentaba a tocarlo. Su piel, aunque teñida por las luces del escenario, seguía siendo tan suave y bronceada como siempre soñé que sería. Incluso sus curvas hicieron sonar una campana familiar en mi mente cuando recordé la noche que había pasado mi mano por su longitud.

Esta chica no solo se parecía a Rose. Ella era Rose.

La última duda desapareció de mi mente cuando noté que su mirada interrogante estaba mezclada con sorpresa y reconocimiento. Su expresión todavía estaba apagada. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero definitivamente no esperaba la confusión con la que me encontré.

Ella rompió el contacto visual conmigo mientras recordaba lo que estaba haciendo. La música de repente pareció regresar, al igual que las luces y los otros clientes que nos rodeaban. La observé mientras ella bailaba con gracia, girando y moviéndose al ritmo de la canción vagamente familiar. Sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención a la canción. Una tormenta de sentimientos, tanto emocionales, y sí, incluso físicos, guerrearon dentro de mí.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto. ¿Cómo había terminado ella aquí? ¿Cómo había terminado haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no había regresado a la Academia? Si de alguna manera había encontrado el camino hacia Las Vegas, entonces seguramente podría haber encontrado una forma de regresar a San Vladimir. ¿Por qué no se había contactado con nadie? Con su madre, con Lissa, conmigo.

Incluso cuando estos pensamientos me atormentaban, el lado más primario de mi mente me rogaba que mantuviera mi atención en ella. No fue difícil. Ella era hermosa. Siempre había sido así, pero los últimos años le habían sentado bien y físicamente había madurado de una manera que no podía describir. Me tomó una gran cantidad medida de autocontrol para no saltar de mi silla, subir al escenario, tomarla en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido. Sentí cierta satisfacción ya que parecía captar su atención también. Vi como ella me miraba cada vez que podía. Ignoraba por completo a los demás clientes que nos rodeaban.

El recordatorio de que no era el único que podía verla así me envió una ola de ira llena de celos, y rápidamente la reprimí, para no causar una escena. Tuve que recordarme que ésta no era su primera noche aquí. Podría haber estado aquí durante años, por lo que yo sabía. La había visto bailar varias veces esta noche durante nuestra corta estancia aquí, y era obvio que también había bailado después de que nos fuimos. Por lo que sabía, cientos, si no miles, de hombres habían tenido el privilegio de observarla. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, y pelear ciegamente con los que estaban aquí en un intento equivocado de protegerla ahora, solo nos causaría problemas a los dos.

Cuando la música terminó, ella me lanzó una última mirada. Sabía que la estaba mirando abiertamente y oré para que mi rostro no revelara mis emociones. Sin decir palabra, dejó que su propia mirada me siguiera de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que insinuaba aprobación y seducción antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

La vi dos veces más esa noche. Una vez de nuevo en las sedas aéreas donde su fuerza, gracia y agilidad me recordaron a la chica poderosa que una vez conocí. La segunda vez fue durante un baile de pareja, donde mi sangre hirvió por el joven que tan la mantuvo descaradamente cerca de él. Una parte de eso era ira, otra eran celos, y una más era desesperación. Parecían tan sincronizados, tan naturales el uno con el otro, que era difícil ignorar la tensión sexual que los rodeaba. Incluso la forma en que lo miraba era cómo cuchillo en mi pecho, porque era tan reminiscente de la forma en que una vez me había mirado.

No pude soportarlo más después de eso. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarla, hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber por qué estaba allí y por qué nunca había regresado, ya que parecía ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para las 3 de la madrugada. La única bebida que había tomado durante la noche ni siquiera me había provocado un zumbido sordo para adormecer mis sentidos, y sabía que necesitaba algo para calmar mis nervios antes de hablar con Rose. Caminé hacia el bar, saludando a "Princesa" y le pedí un trago de Vodka ruso. Eso debería servirme.

—Te ves un poco menos alegre que cuando entraste, —señaló.

Elegí ignorar su observación, sin saber cómo explicarme—. Necesito verla. Tengo que hablar con ella. Por favor, —podía escuchar la súplica en mi voz—, dime cómo puedo encontrarla.

Frunció los labios por un momento. No sé si fue por el hecho de que le daba lástima que estuviera prácticamente rogándole por una respuesta, pero finalmente dijo—: Afuera de la entrada principal, bajando por el callejón a la izquierda. Le tomará unos minutos estar lista, pero siempre se va por esa puerta. No le digas que yo te lo dije y por el amor de Dios... ten cuidado.

No esperé a escuchar más, dejé algo de dinero en efectivo en la barra y volví a la entrada principal. Su advertencia me divirtió un poco, sabiendo que lo último en mi mente era el miedo a caminar solo por un callejón oscuro. En cambio, estaba eufórico... o al menos creo que lo estaba. Había una parte de mí que todavía estaba enojada y no quería nada más que gritarle. Pero también había una parte de mí, una parte bastante significativa, que quería mantenerla cerca como había deseado hacer en los últimos años, de la forma en que temía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **Rose**

El número fue prácticamente aburrido. Conocía mis rutinas como la palma de mi mano. Todo estaba funcionando sin problemas. Incluso los clientes se estaban portando bien en su mayor parte. Y aunque estaba agradecida por la noche fácil, tenía una vaga curiosidad sobre por qué no había más emoción. Por lo general, al menos había algo que valía la pena contarle a Marie al día siguiente.

Aproximadamente una hora antes del final de mi turno, lo encontré. Bueno, específicamente, lo encontré a él. Fue durante la rutina de "Feeling Good" de Michael Buble. La música era mucho más del tipo jazz, lo que lo hacía muy diferente a mi número estrella aéreo en las sedas que había bailado antes esta noche: "Dark Horse" de Katy Perry. Una de las cosas que realmente apreciaba sobre Wonderland era que tendía a usar una gran cantidad de canciones y estilos. No me malinterpreten, disfruto Def Leppard tanto como todas las demás, pero "Pour Some Sugar On Me" es un poco cliché en lugares como estos.

Estaba sentado al final de la pista derecha, cerca de mi tubo de pole dance. No lo reconocí al principio a través de la capa de humo, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo reconocerlo después de que el humo comenzó a despejarse. Los hombres que venían noche tras noche generalmente se mezclaban en el fondo, pero él destacaba.

Su altura fue lo que llamó mi atención primero. Incluso sentado, era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres que normalmente veía. Lo reconocí casi de inmediato. Lo había visto docenas de veces en mis ensoñaciones. Era casi como si el misterioso hombre de esos momentos privados hubiera cobrado vida enfrente de mí. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan misterioso. En esos sueños, se llamaba Dimitri. El cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, los ojos chocolate, incluso la mandíbula fuerte que parecía contener demasiada tensión a pesar de él que trataba de ocultarlo. Cada característica de él me hipnotizó, pero nada me cautivó más que la forma en que me miraba.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me miraran con lujuria. Podía ver un poco de lujuria en su mirada también, pero ésta estaba eclipsada por todas las demás emociones que corrían por su rostro. Conmoción, incredulidad, curiosidad y, sobre todo, una sensación de asombro. Era como si estuviera presenciando algún tipo de milagro ante sus ojos. Nadie me había mirado así antes. Me hacía sentir... extraña, casi especial. La forma en que me miraba insinuaba algo más que adoración, pero no estaba segura de qué.

Por poco me equivoco antes de volver a bailar. De alguna manera, este hombre me cautivaba casi tanto como yo parecía cautivarlo a él. Seguí mirando hacia él a lo largo de la canción. Al final de la canción, los dos estábamos mirándonos fijamente. Él era como un acertijo para mí y me moría por descubrir la respuesta. Él me cautivó y me dejó perpleja. Honestamente, era un poco frustrante. Sin embargo, cuando le eché un último vistazo, tuve que admitir que era extremadamente atractivo. Podría valer la pena luchar por él.

Jason se rió de mí cuando salí del escenario. Él ya estaba vestido y listo para nuestro tango más tarde, aunque todavía tenía una rutina más de seda aérea antes de ese baile. Las rutinas de parejas eran un nuevo show aquí, uno que había solicitado personalmente cuando me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba mis clases de baile en Spokane. Afortunadamente, el director de escena resultó ser un entusiasta de los bailes de salón también, por lo que ahora, además de sus funciones habituales, se presentaba una o dos veces por noche conmigo.

Sin embargo, sabía que a él no le importaba el trabajo. Jason tenía un ligero enamoramiento conmigo y no tenía ningún problema en darlo a conocer. Había estado persiguiéndome desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, pero él sabía que nunca llegaría a pasar nada entre nosotros. La química estaba allí, pero las emociones no. Afortunadamente, éramos bastante convincentes a la hora de bailar.

—Te veías un poco distraída, Ivy. —Su sonrisa me dijo que se había dado cuenta de mi reacción hacia el hombre misterioso.

—Oh cállate, Jason. Estaba jugando con el cliente. —Total, completa, absurda, y descarada Mentira.

—Hun, te he visto jugar con los clientes, y eso no era jugar, estabas coqueteándole.

Pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían levemente ante su observación. Resistí la tentación de golpearlo y en lugar de eso rodé los ojos e intenté simular que no era gran cosa.

—Como sea, tengo que estar de vuelta en las sedas en diez minutos y tenemos un tango en veinte. Si no te importa, tengo que ir a prepararme. —No esperé una respuesta antes de irme.

Sin embargo, no pude apartarlo de mi mente. Lo había visto tantas veces en mis ensoñaciones. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que fuera una persona real, que estuviera aquí. Y la forma en que me hizo sentir con solo una mirada fue... francamente indescriptible. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco solo al recordarlo. Sabía que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, y probablemente eso era lo mejor. Una parte de mí quería conocerlo mejor, y otra parte de mí estaba preocupada de que acabara de verme como otra cara bonita bailando en un tubo. La forma en que me miraba, sin embargo... no. Si me concentraba en el tipo de reacción que provocó en mí no sobreviviría el resto de mi turno.

Finalmente, mi turno terminó. Pude pasar el resto de la noche sin mirarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, no de una manera espeluznante, sino como si me estuviera estudiando tan intensamente que su mirada se convirtió en una sensación física. El saber que él estaba mirándome me volvió más descarada en mis rutinas, desesperada por mantener su atención.

Cuando terminé de vestirme de nuevo con mi ropa de calle y después de desmaquillarme, jugué con la idea de salir a presentarme con el hombre. Esta era la primera vez que tenía esa tentación, y después de varios minutos de debate, decidí no hacerlo. Por más intrigante que fuera, seguía siendo un extraño. Si bien no era un club de striptease, mi lugar de trabajo no era el lugar ideal para conocer a un chico.

Salí por la entrada trasera y comencé a caminar por el callejón hacia el estacionamiento para empleados. Tal vez no era tan inteligente caminar sola por esta área, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba más preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo en el Strip principal lleno de luces, música y artistas callejeros. No me preocupaba por qué alguien estuviera esperando a que una chica caminara sola por el callejón.

Esta noche, sin embargo, alguien lo hacía.

—Roza.

Me volví hacia el sonido automáticamente. Su cara estaba ligeramente oscurecida por la poca luz, pero aún así pude verlo bastante bien. Incluso si solo hubiera podido ver su silueta, lo habría reconocido. Media por lo menos 2 metros y probablemente era más alto. Pero de repente el hombre misterioso se volvió menos intrigante y un poco más intimidante.

Su voz era tranquila, no amenazante, pero aún así yo estaba nerviosa. Miré detrás de mí hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Se bloqueaba automáticamente una vez cerrada, y el hombre estaba bloqueando mi escape hacia la calle. No había forma de que mis compañeros de trabajo o los peatones que estaban cerca me oyeran gritar. Estaba sola. De verdad necesitaba dejar de tomar esta salida.

—Roza. Rose. No... no puedo creer que seas tú.

—No... no creo que debas hacerlo. No sé quién es ésta "Rose" de la que estás hablando. —Estaba tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros, dando un paso atrás con cada paso que él daba hacia mí. Desafortunadamente, sus pasos eran mucho más grandes que los míos.

Toda su actitud cambió con mis palabras. Cuando antes había sido casi reverente, ahora estaba casi ofendido. El cambio de humor repentino no alivió mi ritmo cardíaco.

—Es cierto. Ahora te haces llamar Ivy, ¿no? —Era como si mi nombre fuera una afrenta personal para él.

Me sorprendió que él supiera mi nombre. En el club, teníamos cuidado de no referirnos entre nosotros por otro nombre que no fuera nuestro nombre artístico frente a los clientes. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si este hombre era más que un cliente ansioso. Tal vez era un acosador. Una de las chicas había tenido que lidiar con uno hace un tiempo y fue bastante desagradable.

—Mire, señor, no sé quién es usted.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes quién soy? —Me sorprendió un poco la sinceridad en su tono.

—Quiero decir... que nunca antes lo había visto. —Técnicamente, eso era una mentira, pero podía decir que nunca lo había visto cara a cara antes de esta noche. Al moverse hacia mí, también se había movido significativamente hacia el lado izquierdo del callejón. No era mucho, pero si este hombre tenía la intención de hacerme daño, entonces tendría que tratar de escapar como fuera posible.

Él vio mi intención un nanosegundo antes de que me moviera. Alcancé a dar tres pasos más allá de él aproximadamente antes de sentir su mano en mi hombro. Reaccioné en defensa propia, girándome hacia él mientras le apartaba la mano y apuntaba una patada hacia su rodilla seguida por un golpe en su garganta.

La patada nunca conectó. Él la bloqueó. No solo bloqueó ese movimiento, sino que bloqueó cada otro movimiento que intenté realizar. Era como si pudiera prever todo lo que iba a hacer. Detuvo todo, pero no trató de atacarme. Se hizo evidente rápidamente que él no tenía una sola intención de lastimarme.

Después de un par de minutos de nuestra batalla unilateral, simplemente me detuve. Dejé de luchar contra él y di un paso atrás. Bajó la guardia tan pronto como lo hice y nos miramos el uno al otro, sin saber lo que acababa de suceder ni a dónde ir a partir de aquí. De repente noté que había cambiado de lugar durante la pelea, mi espalda ahora daba hacia el extremo abierto del callejón, dándome un escape. Sin pensarlo dos veces... corrí.

* * *

 **Chicos aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado, finalmente se vieron cara a cara, y parece ser que aunque Rose no recuerda a Dimitri, lo sigue queriendo.**

 **¿Qué creen que haga Dimitri después de que Rose salió corriendo? ¿Se volveran a encontrar? Cuéntenme qué piensan. No olviden dejar sus reviews, apoyen la historia porque les prometo que se pone mejor y que estará llena de Romitri.**

 **Cuidense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Dimitri**

Ella peleó conmigo y fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Me sentí como si estuviéramos en el gimnasio de la academia de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que la había enervado, tal vez incluso la había asustado al acercarme a ella en el callejón, así que no respondí a sus ataques. Sin embargo su técnica seguía siendo bastante fuerte, a pesar que estaba un poco oxidada.

Aún así, su reacción hacia mí me había sorprendido y confundido. No tanto por el que se hubiera defendido a sí misma contra alguien a quien veía como una amenaza, de acuerdo a su historial, sabía que lo haría una y otra vez. Lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que me viera a mí como una amenaza en primer lugar, e incluso el hecho de que afirmara que nunca me había visto antes.

Seguía siendo rápida, muy rápida. Cuando mis sentidos se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaba huyendo de mí, ya se había ido. La había perdido de vista entre la multitud. Una vez más había desaparecido como un fantasma. Sin ninguna idea de dónde buscarla, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el hotel.

¿Qué les diría a los demás? ¿Debería incluso decírselos? Nuestro encuentro anterior nos había sacudido a todos, especialmente cuando pensábamos que habíamos estado completamente equivocados. Todos nos habíamos enfrentado a pistas falsas anteriormente y cada vez era más doloroso. El pobre Adrián era quien había tomado la noticia más duramente. Entre el quinto y noveno trago, todo lo que parecía hacer era repetir "Estaba tan seguro" una y otra vez. Fue un bendito alivio para todos cuando finalmente se olvidó de todo después de la bebida número once. Si ella huía de mí, de nosotros... quizás era porque no quería ser encontrada. Tal vez era mejor que pensaran que no había sido nada...

No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué negaría que me conocía? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar su nombre? ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que hiciera eso?

 **Rose**

Llegué a casa pensando en la escena del callejón una y otra vez. Analicé todo, desde la forma en que se había acercado a mí, hasta lo que había dicho y cómo lo había dicho. Incluso examiné la forma en que habíamos luchado. Aunque solo había pensado en él como una extraña manifestación del hombre en mis ensoñaciones, parecía estar muy familiarizado conmigo incluso si algunos de los detalles menores, como mi nombre, habían sido equivocados.

No tuve mucho tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos antes de que Marie entrara por la puerta.

—Dime... ¿El chico alto, oscuro y guapo te buscó?

—¿Perdón?

—El hombre extremadamente atractivo, con cabello largo y acento sexy. Estaba preguntando por ti en el bar.

—¡¿TÚ LE DIJISTE QUE ME BUSCARA EN EL CALLEJÓN?! Marie, podría haber sido un acosador, no lo conoces. ¿También fuiste tú quien le dijo mi nombre? —Cada minuto estaba más molesta, pero ella parecía perfectamente tranquila. Eso sólo sirvió para enojarme más.

—Sip, y si es un acosador, es el peor que haya visto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, según él y sus amigos, no te han visto en más de dos años.

Eso me detuvo en seco—. ¿Dos años?

Asintió emocionada cuando escuchó la comprensión en mi voz—. Sí. Eso es lo que pensé.

—¿Crees que tal vez él…?

—Exactamente, —estuvo de acuerdo con mi pensamiento inconcluso—. Es por eso que te traje esto. —Deslizó un pequeño papel sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Lo desdoblé y vi un número de teléfono escrito con letra extremadamente pulcra y debajo había un nombre: Dimitri.

Estaba en shock. Una cosa era ver a un hombre que se parecía al de mis ensoñaciones. Y era otra cosa completamente distinta el que tuviera el mismo nombre. Además, aparentemente él me conocía. Nombre incorrecto, pero aún así... no era posible.

—Deberías llamarlo, —dijo Marie—. Incluso si no te conoce del pasado, sería un buen complemento para tu futuro.

Me reí ante su insinuación, pero no podía estar completamente en desacuerdo—. Lo llamaré por la mañana.

—Ya son las 4 a.m.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno, no esperes demasiado. Entre tú y yo, su pequeño grupo no se veía local.

Asentí con un largo bostezo. Marie me imitó un momento más tarde antes de sugerir que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Alrededor de la 1 de la tarde del día siguiente estaba escribiendo lentamente los 10 dígitos en mi teléfono llamándome loca todo el tiempo. El teléfono solo sonó dos veces antes de escuchar su profunda voz en la línea.

—Belikov. —Su saludo fue breve y agudo, casi militar en precisión.

—Um... ¿Dimitri?

—Roza, —su voz se suavizó dramáticamente y susurró la palabra como si fuera sagrada.

—Ivy... en realidad.

—Sí, —se corrigió a sí mismo, enfriando un poco su tono—. Ivy, mis disculpas. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ivy?

—Bueno, Marie, la camarera con la que hablaste anoche, me explicó algunas cosas después del trabajo. Lo siento por la forma en que actué en el callejón.

—Por favor, no te disculpes. No debería haberme acercado así. Tenías todo el derecho de defenderte.

—Sí, un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche probablemente no fue la mejor idea, —me reí nerviosamente. Él no se rió—. Como sea... Marie dijo que podrías, bueno, saber algunas cosas sobre mí. Me preguntaba si te gustaría intentar hablar de nuevo. ¿Quizás tomar un café en un área pública bien iluminada?

—Eso... eso sería genial. —Seguía sin reírse, pero si escuchaba con atención, podía discernir una leve sonrisa en su tono—. No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿estaría bien si nos vemos hoy?

Menos de dos horas después, estaba en uno de los muchos Starbucks que inundaban la ciudad. Estaba enfriando mi chocolate caliente cuando los cuatro hombres entraron. Algunos clientes levantaron sus cabezas cuando atravesaron la puerta de entrada, y no los culpé. No había forma de que pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Aunque Dimitri era el más alto del grupo, los otros tres no eran mucho más bajos.

No necesité llamar su atención ya que me vieron de inmediato. Dos de ellos, el de cabello rubio cenizo y el de pelo oscuro y ojos azul hielo, me miraron como si fuera un fantasma. El chico de ojos esmeralda parecía casi... ¿victorioso? En cuanto a mí, me sorprendió el hecho de que reconocí al trío tan bien cómo había reconocido a Dimitri; de mis ensoñaciones. Quizás no debería haberme sorprendido, pero no es muy frecuente que conozcas literalmente al hombre de tus sueños, y yo lo había hecho cuatro veces en menos de 24 horas.

—Así que déjame adivinar, —comencé, sacudiendo sus manos uno por uno—. Christian, Eddie, Adrián y, por supuesto, Dimitri.

—Encantado de verte de nuevo, —Dimitri dudó—, Ivy.

—¿Así que Ivy es realmente su nombre ahora? —El de cabello oscuro, Christian, comentó sarcásticamente como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Bueno, ese es mi nombre. —No sé por qué, pero este tipo me estaba molestando.

—Tonterías…

—¡Christian! —Adrián interrumpió, cortando la inminente discusión. Me miró extrañado, casi como si estuviera tratando de leerme—. Ivy, pareces un poco curiosa y confundida. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Bueno, primero que nada, el día pasado ha sido uno de los más extraños de mi vida. Y créanme cuando les digo que he tenido unos días realmente extraños.

—¿Como qué, por ejemplo? —Eddie preguntó .

—Bueno, podemos comenzar con el hecho de que los he visto a los cuatro varias veces antes, pero nunca los había visto en realidad. Por lo que yo sabía, eran raras pero extrañamente detalladas invenciones de mi imaginación y aún así... aquí están.—El sarcasmo y la incredulidad eran espesos en mi voz, y sinceramente no sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. No era como si hubiera un precedente para este tipo de cosas.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Tengo estas... ensoñaciones extremadamente vívidas. No son del todo normales. Se sienten casi reales, como una especie de experiencia extra corporal.

Adrián soltó una carcajada, lo cual fue completamente inapropiado considerando lo que acababa de decirle—. Siguen unidas. Todavía está conectada con Lissa.

Lo miré sin comprender. Literalmente no tenía sentido para mí.

—¿A quién más ves en esas ensoñaciones? —preguntó.

Lo pensé por un momento—. Bueno, ustedes cuatro juegan un papel bastante importante. Tú apareces menos que los demás, pero probablemente he visto más de Christian de lo que me gustaría admitir... desafortunadamente.

El petulante idiota pareció un poco apenado cuando Adrián se burló de su vergüenza.

—Ustedes dos... —Señalé a Dimitri y Eddie —...siempre parecen estar cerca, pero son más como sombras que otra cosa. Hay otras personas, más de las que puedo contar. ¿Quién es Lissa? Sigo oyendo su nombre, pero nunca la he visto. La mayoría de lo que escucho en las ensoñaciones no tiene ningún sentido.

Dimitri habló esta vez—. ¿No sabes quién es la princesa Vasilisa, Lissa?

—¿Debería? Siento cómo si ella fuera importante pero no puedo entender por qué.

—Ella es tu mejor amiga, es tu cargo. Se conocen desde que eran unas niñas... —se encontró con mi mirada inexpresiva—. ¿Realmente no tienes idea?

—Ninguna, pero ustedes deberían saber algo primero. —Hice una pausa, no por efecto dramático, sino porque siempre parecía ser una gran producción cada vez que intentaba explicar mi situación—. No recuerdo nada de mi infancia. No recuerdo nada anterior a hace unos dos años. Los médicos lo llaman amnesia disociativa debido a un episodio traumático. Demonios, por lo que sé, puede que ustedes tengan razón y mi nombre sea Rose en lugar de Ivy. Me desperté un día en un parque en Spokane, y ese fue el comienzo para mí.

Tan pronto como mencioné la palabra Spokane, los cuatro hombres parecieron animarse. Christian y Eddie solo sonrieron como idiotas entre ellos, Adrián se echó a reír, y Dimitri… bueno para alguien que parecía estar siempre bajo control, parecía estar a punto de perderlo. En realidad se apartó del resto de nosotros para recuperar el aliento, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Cuando? —me preguntó desesperadamente—, ¿cuándo exactamente?

—Enero tres.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lleno de esperanza y alivio.

—Rose, la chica que buscamos, desapareció el 2 de enero del mismo año... en Spokane, Washington.

Hubo una pausa muy tensa antes de volver a hablar. Había demasiado aquí para ser considerado una coincidencia—. ¿Cómo desapareció?

Christian, Eddie y Dimitri miraron hacia otro lado, de repente no podían mirarme a los ojos… y mucho menos responder mi pregunta. Casi podía ver el peso físico de la culpa sobre sus hombros y, aunque no sabía por qué se sentían de esa manera, esto no hizo nada para calmar mis nervios en cuanto a lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Fue rehén durante un tiempo. —Me quedé sin aliento cuando Adrián me ofreció una explicación vaga pero horrible—. Fue capaz de dominar a sus captores... pero perdió a uno de sus amigos más cercanos en el proceso. Asumimos que la experiencia fue simplemente abrumadora, como lo sería para cualquiera. Creemos que huyó de la escena y nadie la ha visto desde entonces. Al menos... no hasta ahora.

La información me golpeó como un tren de carga. Las posibilidades de que yo fuera quien esta gente creía que era eran casi seguras, y tal vez eso debería haber sido un alivio, pero en realidad era aterrador. Había pasado los últimos años construyendo, o reconstruyendo, una vida a mi alrededor. Había renunciado a la posibilidad de alguna vez volver a la vida que había conocido antes cuando nadie vino a buscarme. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Esperaban que simplemente volviera a una vida que no recordaba? Sin embargo, ¿podría realmente alejarme de ellos sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar mi vida? No había una respuesta fácil, pero sabía qué me arrepentiría si no lo intentaba.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Adrián pareció sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de tema, pero Dimitri me miró con ojos compasivos que parecían estar llenos de emoción a pesar de su cara estoica.

—Tu nombre, —dijo—, es Rosemarie Hathaway.

 **Dimitri**

Pude ver el momento en que tomó una decisión. Su rostro cambió de la joven asustada y confundida que una vez conocí a la decidida mujer que me habían arrancado antes de tiempo. Mi duda sobre quién era realmente Ivy había sido aclarada en un momento la noche anterior, pero verla aceptar esa posibilidad era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me sentía como si estuviera soñando, y no podría decir si estaba esperando despertar de éste sueño en cualquier momento, decepcionado y solo. Parecía dispuesta, al menos, a escucharnos, pero sabía que sería una historia completamente diferente convencerla de que regresara con nosotros.

También me preocupaba la revelación de que no recordaba nada antes de la noche en que desapareció. No recordaba a Vasilisa, quien estaba literalmente arraigada en su espíritu. Tampoco recordaba a su familia o a sus amigos. Y no me recordaba a mí. ¿Quién sabe qué más no podría recordar?

Respondimos sus preguntas por horas. Sabía que los otros habían dudado cuando les insistí en que viéramos a Ivy/Rose esta tarde después de su llamada. La esperanza podía ser cruel cuando era arrebatada, y ninguno de nosotros estaba listo para pasar por eso de nuevo. Sin embargo, la suerte había estado de nuestro lado esta vez. Comenzamos a contarle cosas básicas como su cumpleaños, la edad que tenía, dónde había ido a la escuela. Nada demasiado profundo, pero ya podía ver su rostro serio con el peso de simplemente saber quién era ella. Sentía cierta tristeza al verla tomar notas sobre lo que debería haber sabido por ser información básica sobre su persona.

Eventualmente, con una respiración profunda, comenzó a profundizar en información más compleja.

—Algo me ha estado molestando. Esta chica, Lissa, dijiste que nos conocíamos desde que éramos niñas. Dijiste que era mi mejor amiga. También dijiste que era otra cosa… ¿mi cargo? —Sus últimas palabras salieron más como una pregunta que otra cosa.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, solo para maldecir lentamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Eddie me ganó.

—Rose, dijiste que no recuerdas nada de antes. ¿Absolutamente nada?

—No. Nada conscientemente al menos. Si me pones un problema de matemáticas puedo resolverlo, pero no recuerdo haber aprendido el procedimiento, solo sé cómo hacerlo.

Rose miró en mi dirección cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras—. Lo mismo pasa con las peleas. No recuerdo haber aprendido a pelear, pero un día fue necesario y mi cuerpo simplemente supo qué hacer, como anoche. No sé de dónde vino el conocimiento, es casi instintivo.

Eddie me lanzó una leve mirada, sin que los demás lo notaran, cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose y yo habíamos tenido un pequeño altercado la noche anterior.

Rose continuó sin perder un segundo, tocando su cabeza y con una risa sin humor—, está grabado aquí en alguna parte.

Al darme cuenta de que nadie había respondido a su pregunta inicial, me encargué de hacerlo.

—Rose, estabas siendo entrenada para ser Guardiana, una especie de guardaespaldas. Te estabas preparando para proteger a Lissa.

—¿Lissa necesitaba un guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué?

—Ella es importante en nuestra sociedad. Muy importante de hecho. Ella es la Princesa Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir.

—¿Princesa? Um... guau. —Rose analizó la información antes de que su rostro se iluminara con un pensamiento repentino—. Entonces, ¿de dónde son ustedes? Ninguno de ustedes tiene acento... o, bueno, la mayoría de ustedes no lo tiene. —Rose me lanzó una sonrisa juguetona y mi corazón dio un salto. Fue un destello repentino de todas las veces que habíamos bromeado durante el entrenamiento, y cada vez que había dado por hecho sus bromas y sentido del humor.

Christian parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo—, vivimos aquí, Rose. Bueno, vivimos en la Corte que se encuentra en Pensilvania, pero vivimos en los Estados Unidos.

—Entonces... ¿cómo es posible que Lissa sea una princesa?

Pude ver que Eddie y Adrián se daban cuenta lentamente de lo que yo había temido.

—Ella es una princesa Moroi, la última de su linaje real. —Parecía totalmente desplazado con lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía escuchar la desesperación en mi voz cuando anticipé su reacción.

—¿Moroi?

Esa única palabra pareció solidificar todo para nosotros. Estábamos lidiando con algo mucho más difícil de lo que habíamos anticipado. Una cosa era recordarle quién era ella, pero sería otra cosa completamente diferente convencerla de lo que realmente era y de toda una sociedad y raza que probablemente vería como algo salido de un libro de cuentos.

—Mierda. —Christian parecía aturdido, mientras asimilaba todo el peso de la situación y dijo lo que estaba seguro de que todos estábamos pensando. Adrián la miró aturdido, y Eddie parecía abrumado. Por su parte, Rose estaba confundida. No podía culparla, literalmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento.

Antes de que nuestra conversación pudiera ir más allá, me incliné hacia Adrián, sacándolo de su estupor mientras hablaba con él en privado.

—Este no es el lugar adecuado para discutir esto. Quizás deberíamos regresar a la habitación del hotel.

Adrián parecía un poco perplejo, sabiendo muy bien que Rose no se iría con cuatro desconocidos. Levanté mi ceja, dando una silenciosa indirecta y sus ojos se abrieron cuando entendió. Él asintió levemente, casi decepcionado pero sabiendo que no había otra opción, antes de volverse hacia Rose.

Rose nos miró a los dos durante nuestra tranquila conversación antes de posar sus ojos en Adrián mientras él aclaraba su garganta.

—Rose, ven con nosotros a nuestra habitación de hotel. Hablaremos más sobre esto allí.

Sentí una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad mientras veía sus ojos vidriosos bajo la influencia del hechizo de compulsión. No era nada comparado con lo que sabía que Adrián estaba sintiendo en este momento. Arrojó un poco de dinero en efectivo sobre la mesa y se levantó antes de que ella respondiera, sabiendo que estaría de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Chic s he vuelto, después de muchos meses de ausencia aquí estoy para seguirles trayendo éstas maravillosas historias. Espero que de verdad puedan disculparme por todos los meses que los dejé en el limbo sin publicar, pero problemas de índole personal me habían mantenido lejos de mi ordenador y sobre todo me habían quitado el ánimo para traducir y trabajar en esto. Debo confesar que llegué a considerar más de una vez el abandonar por completo las traducciones, pero los recordaba y aún más importante, sus mensajes de cariño, preocupación y apoyo fueron los que me animaron a seguir adelante con esto. Así que es gracias a ustedes que aquí sigo al pie del cañón en FF. Espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. Sin embargo ya no podré publicar tan seguido como lo hacía antes, ahora solamente subiré un capítulo por semana de cada historia. Esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo de Shadow Kiss, sé que les encantará. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **6**

 **Rose**

Estábamos en una suite bastante lujosa en el hotel Luxor. Yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con Adrián y Christian sentados en el sofá frente a mí. Christian se mordió la uña del pulgar, un tic nervioso que acompañaba su mirada distante. Adrián parecía concentrado pero seguía buscando en su bolsillo, era como si buscara una licorera a pesar de la bebida frente a él en la mesa de café. Eddie se paseaba de un lado a otro detrás del sofá y Dimitri se puso de pie a mi lado. Mientras todos los demás parecían nerviosos e inseguros, él parecía completamente impasible. Estaba casi demasiado calmado. Me preocupaba todo lo que estaba burbujeando bajo la superficie.

—Entonces... —Rompí el incómodo silencio—. Moroi. ¿Qué es un Moroi?

Todos se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue Adrián quien finalmente comenzó a explicar.

—Hay mucho más allí de lo que puedes imaginar Rose. Nuestra sociedad se mantiene en secreto y apartada de la población en general, aunque no siempre fue así. En la actualidad, la mayoría de los humanos no tienen ninguna idea más allá de lo que oyen en leyendas o mitos pero hemos existido desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Los Moroi son... vampiros.

Me reí. Era tan ridículo que tenía que ser una especie de broma—. ¿Así que soy una especie de guardaespaldas de una princesa vampiro?

Mi risa murió cuando noté que nadie más se reía como yo.

—No. —Todo mi humor anterior desapareció repentinamente y fue reemplazado por la desesperación cuando protesté ante la idea—. Los vampiros no son reales. Son demonios pálidos y de ojos rojos que viven en las pesadillas, nada más.

Miré hacia Dimitri para confirmarlo. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que confiaba en él lo suficiente cómo para que me apoyara en esta locura. Sin embargo, él no me estaba mirando a mí, sino que miraba a Eddie un poco sorprendido.

—Esos son los Strigoi, —respondió Eddie—. ¿Los has visto antes?

—Como dije... pesadillas. —Me mordí el labio, avergonzada por lo que acababa de admitir.

—Hay dos tipos de vampiros, —continuó Adrián—. Lo que estás describiendo es un Strigoi. Son muertos vivientes, inmortales y sin alma. Se parecen mucho más a los vampiros del tipo de Drácula que la mayoría de la gente tiende a imaginar. Matan a la mayoría de sus víctimas y convierten a otros en criaturas desalmadas como ellos. También están los Moroi como Christian y yo. Crecemos, envejecemos y morimos igual que tú. No matamos a aquellos de los que nos alimentamos, y poseemos cierto poder sobre uno de los cinco elementos.

—Espera, —lo interrumpí—. ¿Eres un vampiro?

Adrián asintió.

—¿Bebes sangre?

Nuevamente asintió, aunque agregó—. Pero nunca matamos a los humanos.

—Entonces... ¿tienes... colmillos?

Adrián y Christian se rieron ante la loca pregunta antes de que cada uno me ofreciera una sonrisa más amplia de la que les había visto esbozar hasta el momento. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta, pero tan pronto como vi los dientes puntiagudos, salté y presioné mi espalda lo más que pude en la silla en un intento frenético de crear cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Mi miedo obviamente no era la reacción deseada, ni anticipada. Dimitri se agachó inmediatamente frente a mí, escondiendo a los otros de mi vista mientras tomaba mis manos e intentaba calmar mi respiración acelerada.

—Ellos son... son... —No pude terminar de ordenar mis pensamientos cuando comencé a hiperventilar.

—Rose, Roza. Mírame. —Sentí su mano rozar mi mejilla mientras obligaba a mis ojos a centrarse en su mirada—. Respira Roza. No te lastimarán. Ninguno de nosotros te haremos daño.

Mirándolo, vi que estaba siendo completamente sincero, y aunque no sabía por qué, sabía que podía confiar en él. Aún así, abrumada y confundida por todo lo que me habían dicho, sentí la necesidad de estabilidad. Necesitaba una roca a la que aferrarme en esta tormenta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me lancé hacia adelante y me arrojé a sus brazos. Presioné mi rostro contra su cuello, e inhalé el aroma extrañamente reconfortante de su loción para después del afeitado.

Se puso rígido por un momento, sorprendido por mi repentino afecto. Sin embargo, pronto sentí sus brazos envolverme y abrazarme mientras temblaba. Vagamente, podía sentir sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello mientras susurraba en un idioma desconocido. Tenía un extraño efecto calmante sobre mí que no entendí ni cuestioné.

Cuando mis nervios deshilachados comenzaron a tranquilizarse, escuché a Dimitri hablar en español de nuevo—. Está bien mi Roza. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Nunca dejaré que nada te hiera. Lo prometo. Nunca más.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué más a él, permitiendo que sus palabras me envolvieran. Le creí completamente.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos para darnos cuenta de que los demás nos habían dado algo de privacidad y la posibilidad de calmarnos. Bueno, yo era la única que necesitaba calmarse, pero ellos lo entendieron. Media hora más tarde, varias pizzas llegaron a la habitación y volvimos a reunirnos en la sala de estar. Era la primera vez que volvía a ver a Adrián y a Christian después de mi ataque de pánico, y esta vez, se sentaron en los dos sillones mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá en medio de Dimitri y Eddie.

Aunque Adrián y Christian, los vampiros Moroi, trataban respetuosamente de mantener una distancia saludable, era el espacio entre Dimitri y yo el que parecía abarcar varios kilómetros. Podía extender la mano y tocarlo si lo deseaba, pero la repentina falta de contacto me hizo sentir sola.

Todos comimos en silencio por un tiempo antes de que alguien se animara a hablar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ustedes son vampiros…

—Sí. —Christian habló despacio, con cuidado, como si estuviera manejando algo hecho de un frágil cristal.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —Miré hacia Eddie, demasiado asustada para preguntarle esto a Dimitri—. ¿Eres un vampiro también?

—No. —Su sonrisa era amistosa, y me relajó un poco—. Al menos no del todo. Somos una especie mestiza, por decirlo de alguna manera, mitad humano y mitad Moroi. Tenemos algunos de los beneficios de ambas razas. Poseemos una resistencia física fuerte cómo la de los humanos, pero una mejor inmunidad como los Moroi. También heredamos sus agudos sentidos, pero no tenemos que beber sangre.

Me estremecí por la forma tan casual en que mencionó algo así, pero traté de seguir adelante.

—Entonces... si no eres humano, y no eres Moroi, ¿qué eres?

—Nos llaman dhampirs. —Lo dijo de una forma tan casual, como si este hecho no fuera completamente de otro mundo. Era solo un hecho para él.

—Tú y Dimitri son dhampirs.

Eddie miró a Dimitri por encima de mi hombro, y pude ver que estaba debatiendo sobre si decir algo más o no. En cambio, fue Dimitri quien habló.

—No solo nosotros, Rose. Tú también eres una dhampir.

Podía sentir la tensión que se acumulaba en mí, la parte de mí que quería gritar y salir corriendo de la habitación diciéndoles que estaban locos y que tenían a la chica equivocada. En cambio, luché contra el impulso de volver a quebrarme.

—Oh, —respondí estúpidamente, mirando al suelo mientras trataba de asimilarlo. Nadie habló durante un rato, pero pude sentir sus miradas en mí mientras esperaban a que reaccionara—. ¿Controlo un elemento?

—¿Qué?

Miré hacia arriba, observando sus caras una a una. Todos parecían confundidos con lo que quise decir, pero me enfoqué en Christian quien había hablado—. Adrián dijo que los Moroi controlan un elemento. ¿Yo también lo hago?

—No, —respondió—. Solo los Moroi lo hacen. Los Strigoi son no-muertos y ya no tienen acceso a la magia. Los Dhampirs simplemente nunca han tenido acceso a ella.

—Entonces, ¿tú qué controlas?

Christian vaciló y miró a los demás antes de chasquear los dedos. Una pequeña llama apareció sobre sus dedos, parpadeando suavemente antes de morir mientras agitaba su mano.

Me quedé maravillada, más intrigada que asustada esta vez—. Wow. Que... loco. —Miré hacia Adrián—. ¿Tú también puedes hacer eso?

—No. Me temo que mi magia es un poco más sutil. Controlo el Espíritu. No es tan popular como los otros cuatro elementos: fuego, agua, tierra y aire. Solo hay un puñado de usuarios del Espíritu que conocemos. Lissa es una de ellas.

—Entonces, ¿qué implica el Espíritu? —Tenía una vaga idea de lo que los otros elementos podían hacer, pero el Espíritu era un poco más difícil de entender.

—Personalmente, veo auras y puedo visitar a las personas en sueños si lo deseo. Sin embargo, cada usuario parece tener una especialidad única. Lissa puede sanar a las personas. Incluso ha traído de vuelta a alguien del mundo de los muertos.

Me senté, completamente cautivada por lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿En serio? ¿Le devolvió la vida a alguien?

—En realidad, ella te revivió a ti.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Adrián continuara.

—Cuando tenías catorce años, estabas con ella en un accidente automovilístico. Toda su familia falleció, pero de alguna manera ella te salvó. Ustedes no lo sabían en ese momento, pero ese hecho creó un vínculo entre las dos. Ahora ambas están unidas de una manera que es completamente única. Incluso puedes leer sus pensamientos o quedar atrapada completamente en su mente si siente una emoción particularmente fuerte. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que esas extrañas ensoñaciones que has tenido durante estos dos años fueron ocurrencias de ese fenómeno.

Pensé en las ensoñaciones que recordaba y pude ver cómo cada una estaba atada a emociones fuertes. Algunas eran tristes, como el funeral. Otras eran felices, como la proposición de matrimonio de Christian. Había visto ira, culpa, frustración, preocupación, y euforia. ¿Realmente podría ser que estuviera experimentando momentos de su vida a través de su mente? Siempre se habían sentido tan reales, como si realmente estuviera allí.

—Creo que tienes razón, —admití.

 **Dimitri**

Rose parecía tomar las cosas muy bien teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que habíamos cambiado su mundo en más de un sentido. Aún así, nuestra conversación cambió de ella hacia temas más generales. Adrián le contó sobre la vida en la Corte. Christian le contó sobre San Vladimir. Eddie le habló sobre el entrenamiento de los guardianes. Me quedé en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo único de lo que me sentía capacitado para hablarle era demasiado personal para discutirlo frente a los demás.

Adrián le preguntó sobre su nueva vida y cómo había llegado a Las Vegas. Escuchamos cómo pasó las primeras semanas trabajando con médicos, consejeros y trabajadores sociales mientras trataban de armar su situación. Bromeó sobre lo extraño que había sido elegir cosas como su nombre y cumpleaños. Rose nos contó sobre cómo conoció a Marie y lo esencial que había sido para mantenerse a flote esos primeros meses. No solo la había acogido, sino que también la había ayudado a encontrar su primer empleo como camarera. Era Marie quien se había mudado a Las Vegas, y Rose la había seguido. También nos habló sobre cómo descubrió sus habilidades de lucha cuando varios hombres comenzaron a acosarla. Nos contó sobre el descubrimiento de su amor por la danza en Spokane y cómo accidentalmente había terminado bailando en Wonderland.

Después de varias horas de discusión, la noche comenzó a avanzar. Lo último que quería hacer era volver a dejar a Rose fuera de mi vista, pero ella insistió en que tenía que asistir a su trabajo en el club. La idea de que volviera a bailar esa noche despertó ese impulso de celos en mí, pero lo reprimí sabiendo que había pasado los últimos años cuidándose a sí misma y que no tenía derecho a interferir en eso. Al menos no en lo que concernía a su nueva vida.

Mientras los demás juntaban sus cosas, llevé a Rose a un lado. Había una cosa, a pesar de lo incómodo que podía ser, que necesitábamos discutir y el tiempo se nos estaba acabando porque nosotros regresaríamos a la Corte el día siguiente.

—Rose.

Ella giró reconociendo el nombre como propio.

—Gracias por hablar con nosotros. Sé que esto tiene que ser abrumador.

Ella asintió—. Las últimas 24 horas parecen... irreales. —Parecía agotada por la sobrecarga de información.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro, en un vano intento de prestarle algo de mi propia fuerza.

—Sé que ha sido difícil Rose, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Todos lo estamos, —rápidamente modifiqué mis palabras—. Hay todo un grupo de personas que están preocupadas por ti. Te han echado de menos todos los días desde que te perdimos. Sé que estarán encantados de saber que estás bien.

Ella no me estaba mirando, pero el pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa a la cara.

—Yo... —¿Cómo le preguntaría esto? ¿Que haría si decía que no? —Me gustaría pedirte que regreses con nosotros.

Creo que le tomó un momento registrar lo que acababa de decirle. Un segundo después, levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, las preguntas llenando los suyos.

—Sé que es muy apresurado, pero nuestro vuelo sale mañana al mediodía. Volaremos a Pensilvania, a la Corte. Estaré encantado de ayudarte a empacar, podemos recogerte temprano, nosotros nos encargaremos del vuelo, la vivienda, todo. Solo por favor, considera la opción de venir a vivir con nosotros. Al menos por un tiempo. —Estaba prometiéndole mucho, pero sabía que nuestro pequeño grupo movería cielo y tierra para recuperarla. Yo la amaba, pero no era el único que lo hacía.

El silencio pareció durar para siempre.

—Déjame hablar con algunas personas, y te llamaré mañana por la mañana. —Después de esas palabras, simplemente se alejó.

Bueno, al menos no fue un no.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Creen que Rose vaya a regresar con ellos? ¿Qué creen que pase? Y yo no sé ustedes, pero yo amo cada vez más a nuestro Dios Ruso.**

 **Bueno chicas, sólo me queda agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, les prometo que se pondrá mejor. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7**

 **Dimitri**

Rose se removió nerviosamente en su asiento cuando los motores del avión rugieron con vida. La vi sacar un pequeño recipiente de plástico, verter unas pastillas blancas en la palma de su mano y beberlas en el momento en que empezamos a rodar por la pista. Tragó saliva y se relajó visiblemente al hacerlo, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

—¿Qué eran esas pastillas? —Sabía que no era asunto mío, pero la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí.

Miró a través de uno de sus párpados cerrados, aparentemente sin preocuparse por mi entrometida pregunta—. Medicamento para la migraña.

—No sabía que sufrías de dolores de cabeza. –No podía recordar que alguna vez le hubiera dolido la cabeza en la Academia, especialmente dolores tan fuertes que requirieran medicamento.

—Bueno, no podíamos estar seguros si era algo de mi pasado, pero los médicos piensan que podría haber sido un efecto secundario del altercado en el que estuve antes de despertar. Al principio eran muy constantes y a menudo lo suficientemente fuertes que veía formas como sombras volando alrededor, pero ahora puedo bloquearlas en su mayor parte. Los paseos en avión son un asunto completamente diferente. En cuanto estamos en el aire, el dolor se vuelve insoportable y comienzo a ver sombras frente a mis ojos otra vez.

Lo pensé por un momento. Yo había estado en dos viajes en avión con ella. Una vez después de encontrarlas a ella y a Vasilisa en Portland. La segunda fue una semana antes de que desapareciera, cuando viajamos a la estación de esquí. No recordaba que hubiera sufrido dolor o visiones en ninguna de las dos ocasiones, y ciertamente no recordaba que necesitara medicamento para controlarlos.

—Si esto te ayuda, creo que esto es un problema nuevo. No recuerdo que hayas tenido problemas con dolores de cabeza antes…

—Gracias. —Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Sigue siendo extraño que alguien más sepa más cosas sobre mí que yo misma. O al menos una parte de mí... —Se interrumpió, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de volver a mirarme con renovada emoción y curiosidad—. Pero bueno, Christian ya me contó cómo me conoció, al igual que Eddie. Incluso Adrián me contó cómo fue que nos conocimos...

Podía sentir la tensión creciendo en mi cuerpo y esperé lo inevitable.

—¿Cuál es nuestra historia?

Fue una pregunta cargada. Dudé mientras pensaba en lo que debería decir. Ella no me recordaba, no nos recordaba a ninguno de nosotros. Por una parte eso me mataba, pero por otra sabía que tal vez era lo mejor. Si bien su edad y mi posición como su mentor ya no eran barreras en nuestra relación, seguía siendo insólito que los guardianes compartieran una vida juntos.

—Fui tu entrenador en la Academia.

—¿Un profesor? ¿Cómo terminaste con este loco grupo entonces?

—No era tanto un maestro, era más como un mentor para ti. —Pude oír a Adrián reírse un poco antes de que Eddie le diera un golpe en el hombro. Continué como si nada hubiera pasado—. Tú y Lissa habían perdido una gran parte del último año escolar y necesitabas a alguien para que te ayudara a ponerte al corriente en tus clases de combate. Yo me ofrecí como voluntario. Trabajábamos juntos un par de horas extras cada día.

—Entonces, es a ti a quien tengo que agradecerle por mis increíbles habilidades de lucha. Debes ser increíble si tú fuiste quien me enseñó todo lo que sé. —Había un poco de burla en su comentario, era ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos que recordaba con tanto cariño, pero también supe que debajo de eso su cumplido había sido genuino.

Aparté la vista, sin querer jactarme de mis habilidades.

—Lo es, —intervino Eddie desde el otro lado del pasillo—. Él nunca lo admitirá, pero es uno de los mejores guardianes que hay. Aunque tampoco es cómo que tú no fueras muy talentosa por tu cuenta. Dos años sin asistir a la escuela y aún así me hiciste ver mi suerte cuando regresaste. Eras genial antes de irte, pero una vez que Dimitri comenzó a ser tu mentor, te volviste imparable. Fuiste capaz de hacer cosas que otros novicios no pudieron. Tú sobreviviste cuando otros fallaron. —La voz de Eddie se volvió casi imperceptible ya que sabía que su mente se había desviado hacia Mason. Después de una breve pausa, sus labios formaron una apretada sonrisa—. Él también me entrenó a mí después de que te fuiste. Ahora soy mejor por eso.

Rose pensó por un momento, como si tratara de ver su pasado. Finalmente, sus ojos volvieron hacia mí—. Gracias, de verdad. Sé que no recuerdo todo el empeño que pusiste de tu parte para enseñarme, pero las cosas que me enseñaste de alguna manera se aferraron a mi memoria cuando la mayoría de las otras cosas no, y me eso me sacó de más de una situación difícil.

Habló con total sinceridad y en un tono que no reconocía. Bueno, al menos no de ella. Cuando ella y yo nos conocimos, se había visto obligada a valerse por sí misma en casi todos los aspectos. Incluso con Lissa a su lado, no había sido capaz de apoyarse emocionalmente en ella. Rose había ocultado muchas de sus necesidades y preocupaciones como una forma de proteger a la Princesa. Sin embargo, Rose había comenzado a confiar y apoyarse en mí antes que en todos los demás. Se me ocurrió que aunque había estado prácticamente sola en los últimos años, había tenido que sobrevivir y eso significaba apoyarse en los demás. Así hubieran sido los médicos, los trabajadores sociales o su amiga Marie, Rose no lo habría logrado sola y ella lo sabía.

Ahora ella estaba mostrando la misma gratitud hacia mí.

Quería decirle que no tenía que agradecerme nada. Puede ser que hubiera empezado a entrenarla porque era muy hábil en eso. Puede que lo haya hecho inicialmente con la protección de Lissa en mente, pero cuando comencé a enamorarme de ella, la empecé a entrenar para enseñarle a mantenerse segura tanto ella como su cargo. Quería decirle cuan fracasado me había sentido cuando desapareció. Y no solo me sentía un fracaso como su mentor y entrenador, sino como todo lo demás que debería haber sido para ella también.

Quería contarle todo esto, pero no lo hice. No pude. Así que solamente permanecí en silencio.

Afortunadamente, ella volvió rápidamente a la Rose feliz, sarcástica y social que era mucho más reconocible.

—Bueno, parece ser que ese entrenamiento extra tomó bastante tiempo y energía. Seguramente no tenía mucho tiempo para nada más. —Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que su vida social se había reducido drásticamente, especialmente cuando comenzamos a entrenar con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo, su siguiente pregunta me dejó sin aliento.

—¿Tenía novio?

Todos estaban lo suficientemente callados como para escuchar caer un alfiler. La pregunta había sido dirigida a Christian y a Eddie, pero de inmediato ambos miraron hacia mí y notando el cambio, ella también me miró. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque probablemente solo fueron diez segundos, le respondí.

—No.

Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a la parte posterior del avión, buscando un poco de privacidad. Mientras me alejaba, escuché que Adrián bromeaba sarcásticamente.

—No por falta de intentos.

Solo había estado en la cocina del avión unos cuantos minutos antes de que Eddie me encontrara—. Así que... ¿no tenía novio? Sé que esa era la versión oficial, pero no pensé que le dirías eso.

—¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? "Oh sí, no solo era tu mentor, también estábamos peleando contra una relación completamente inapropiada que podría haber hecho que te expulsaran, que a mi me despidieran y posiblemente me encarcelaran, y que podría haber puesto a nuestro cargo: tu mejor amiga, en peligro de muerte." Eso hubiera resultado más que bien.

—Dimitri, eso fue hace dos años. La mitad de esas excusas, y eso es exactamente lo que son: excusas, ni siquiera son relevantes ahora. En cuanto a lo último, Lissa lo entenderá. Demonios, Lissa simplemente estará encantada de tener a Rose de regreso, dudo que a ella le importe.

—Entonces dime esto: ¿qué puedo esperar de ella? ¿Qué le puedo pedir? Ella ni siquiera me recuerda, no recuerda nada de mí, nada de nosotros. No puedo esperar que retomemos las cosas donde las dejamos. — Tomé una respiración profunda, luchando contra la frustración que se estaba formando dentro de mí—. Rose ya tiene demasiados problemas ahora mismo tratando de averiguar quién es. No puedo poner esto sobre sus hombros también. No lo haré.

Eddie me miró desafiante, pero su mirada se suavizó antes de hablar—. Creo que puedo entender tus motivos, pero aún así pienso que estás cometiendo un error al no hablar con ella sobre esto. Tienes razón, es demasiado esperar que ella simplemente retome las cosas donde las dejaron. Eso no es realista. Sin embargo, el no contárselo, significa que estás manteniendo oculta una parte bastante significativa de quién era ella.

—Conviví con ella por menos de seis meses. Lissa es importante, tú eres importante, Mason era importante...

—Pero nadie, salvo Lissa, había tenido un impacto tan grande en ella como tú. Conozco a Rose desde que a ambos nos dejaron en la puerta de la Academia. He estado allí durante algunos de los momentos más importantes de su vida. El mayor cambio que he visto en ella se produjo cuando comenzó a trabajar contigo, y no estoy hablando del entrenamiento Dimitri, estoy hablando de su temperamento y personalidad. Tú la cambiaste.

—Sin embargo todo eso es tiempo pasado. ¿Qué hay de ahora, del presente?

—Eso es algo que ambos deben decidir... juntos. Sin embargo, si quieres mi consejo, Rose ya se está apoyando en ti, como solía hacerlo. Tú mismo lo viste. Estaba aterrorizada y se refugió en ti. Podía haber buscado mi apoyo, podría haberse alejado por completo, pero se refugió en ti. Su mente podrá haberte olvidado, pero creo que su corazón todavía te recuerda.

La miré desde la parte posterior del avión. Se estaba riendo de algo que dijo Adrián y le dio a Christian un ligero golpe en el hombro por lo que fuera que haya sido su respuesta. Una parte de mí todavía no podía creer que estuviera aquí. Estaba emocionado de saber que estaba viva. Claro, una parte de mí se había sentido decepcionada y tal vez incluso robada cuando supe que no recordaba nada, pero después del regaño de Eddie vi algo más: una oportunidad.

¿Cuántas veces me había lamentado y arrepentido por no haberle contado mis verdaderos sentimientos ni haber aprovechado la oportunidad para mostrarle cuánto significaba para mí? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado otra oportunidad de ver a mi Roza, de abrazarla? Una oportunidad de demostrarle lo que significaba para mí, para enamorarme de ella otra vez, para dejarla enamorarse de mí. Una oportunidad para construir esta relación de la manera que desearía haber sido capaz antes. ¿Realmente podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad?

 **Rose**

—¿Y ya le dijiste a Lissa? —Adrián le preguntó a Christian.

—¿Estás bromeando? He estado tratando de encontrar un regalo de bodas decente desde hace semanas. ¡Devolverle a Rose va a ser el mejor regalo que cualquier otra cosa en el planeta!

El comentario no hizo nada para tranquilizar mis nervios. Tenía una extraña presión dado a que todos estaban esperando que yo desempeñara un papel. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cuál era ese papel. Era como si me estuvieran empujado al escenario y estuviera escuchando la música sin conocer la rutina de baile. Todos a mi alrededor sabían quién se suponía que tenía que ser yo, pero yo aún tenía que descubrirlo.

—Bueno, trajiste la mayor parte de Rose, —Adrián lo corrigió graciosamente mientras el resto de nosotros esperaba una aclaración—. Su cuerpo está aquí, pero parece que hemos perdido su mente en el camino.

Christian y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

—Sí, es cierto, —bromeó Christian—, pero al menos tenemos la parte importante.

Extendí la mano para golpear el hombro de Christian, sonriendo juguetonamente todo el tiempo. Aún así él hizo una mueca.

Apreciaba la forma en que Adrián y Christian, al igual que Marie, podían hacer que mi situación fuera más liviana. No se estaban burlando de mí. Estaban sacando lo mejor de una situación insana. Muchas personas me trataban con guantes de seda, como si me fuese a romper si me recordaban lo que me había sucedido. Con ellos al menos podía tener una idea de quién había sido yo, porque me trataban como si todavía fuera esa chica.

Dimitri debía haber entrado desde la parte posterior del avión de nuevo. Pude sentirlo antes de verlo. Había algo prácticamente abrumador en su presencia, al menos para mí. Cuando miré hacia atrás, él estaba a solo un pie de distancia de mí.

—Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Se sentó en la fila detrás de mí y pude escuchar el chasquido de la hebilla de su cinturón de seguridad. Me cambié al asiento de la ventana antes de que todos siguiéramos su ejemplo mientras el avión comenzaba a descender.

Al mirar por la ventana no vi nada más que árboles por lo que parecían millas de distancia. Cuando el jet privado se asomó sobre una colina, vi algo a lo lejos. No había manera de que eso fuera una ciudad, ni siquiera una ciudad pequeña, parecía más una universidad. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más podía distinguir las cosas que habían ahí. Había varios edificios grandes, la mayoría parecían bastante viejos y majestuosos; cómo salidos de un campus de la Ivy League. Uno o dos edificios destacaban en un estilo más moderno, pero era seguro que este lugar había estado aquí durante siglos.

Dimos la vuelta al área varias veces, bajando gradualmente cada vez antes de sentir que hacíamos nuestro acercamiento final. Las ruedas golpearon el suelo con un rebote fuerte, y después del impacto inicial, noté algo extraño. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, sentí que mi dolor de cabeza habitual desaparecía por completo. Aún seguiría nerviosa cuando todos salieran del avión, pero al menos no tendría una migraña con la que lidiar.

Nos llevó varios minutos recorrer la pista de aterrizaje hacia un área donde estaban ubicadas las rampas y las escaleras. Podía sentir que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba con cada momento, sabiendo que tan pronto como me bajara de este avión, estaría en otro mundo. Traté de consolarme con el hecho de que aparentemente había pasado toda mi infancia inmersa en esta cultura vampírica, pero no me ofrecía mucho consuelo ya que no recordaba ni un solo día de esa vida. Mi estómago se sacudió con náuseas cuando el avión se detuvo por completo.

Aunque Eddie y Dimitri se habían visto más relajados en cuanto pusimos un pie en el avión, la tensión se desvaneció completamente de sus hombros una vez que aterrizamos. Supuse que debía de haber algunas medidas de seguridad adicionales en esta Corte que les permitían relajarse un poco. Aún así, Eddie condujo al grupo por las puertas abiertas del avión.

Christian y Adrián lo siguieron y pude escucharlos hablar con algunas personas afuera, pero yo seguía pegada a mi asiento. Sabía que eventualmente conocería a otras personas, pero no esperaba hacerlo en este momento. Cerré los ojos y lentamente comencé a contar hasta diez.

Cuándo iba en el número ocho, sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la vista para ver a Dimitri parado en el pasillo central con mi bolso colgado al hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Pude ver genuina preocupación reflejada en su rostro mientras me lo preguntaba.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco abrumada, —respondí, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Ese parece ser el tema de toda esta experiencia, ¿verdad?

Me dirigió una mirada comprensiva—. No sé si esto te ayude de algún modo, pero estaré aquí cuando me necesites, lo prometo.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y la usé para levantarme. Sentí una especie de sacudida cuando nos tocamos, casi como un choque estático pero mucho más agradable—. Gracias. Ayuda más de lo que crees. —No quería soltar su mano, pero tomé la señal para soltarlo cuando se movió incómodo.

—Vamos, —insistió, casi ahogándose con las palabras—, creo que hay al menos una persona afuera que ha estado esperando verte por bastante tiempo.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de voces afuera en el asfalto. Reconocí algunas pero otras no. Una era totalmente femenina. La oí gritar tan pronto como Christian salió de la puerta y después de un momento de silencio, donde supuse que estaban reencontrándose con los labios del otro, escuché algunas bromas juguetonas.

—Entonces... ¿qué me trajiste? —la voz femenina sonaba casi musical, incluso mientras flirteaba.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a traer algo? —Christian se burló de nuevo.

—Oh, sabes que lo hiciste, ¡y más le vale que sea muy bueno señor! Estoy completamente segura de que rompiste al menos una regla.

Pude escuchar a Adrián reírse mientras le aseguraba—: Esto lo compensará, lo prometemos.

—Echa un vistazo. —Sabía que Christian me estaba dando una pista tan buena como cualquier otra, pero yo seguía pegada al piso justo al lado de la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Dimitri asintiendo con la cabeza, como si supiera que lo estaba mirando. Con esa última fuerza prestada, salí a la luz del día.

La chica rubia, Lissa, jadeó cuando reconoció mi rostro. Los tres hombres que la rodeaban parecían orgullosos de sí mismos. Me paré en el último escalón como una idiota sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y casi llegué al final antes de que Lissa pudiera encontrar su voz otra vez.

—¡Rose! —gritó, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas—, ¡Dios mío, Rose! —Corrió rápidamente hacia mí, chocando conmigo en un fuerte abrazo que le devolví torpemente. Yo seguía parada sobre el último escalón, pero con la diferencia de estaturas, estábamos frente a frente.

Tropecé un poco por la fuerza de su abrazo y sentí a Dimitri inmediatamente detrás de mí estabilizándome para evitar que nos cayéramos.

Cuando Lissa se alejó de mí, sus preguntas salieron más rápido de lo que podía entender—. ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?

La ansiedad que había sentido en el avión estaba reapareciendo y retrocedí un paso para obtener algo de espacio para respirar.

Eddie debía haber notado mi incomodidad porque pronto alejó a Lissa suavemente de mí—. Lissa, hay mucho más en esto de lo que crees. Dale un poco de espacio a Rose y todos trataremos de explicarte las cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa para poder sentarnos y hablar en paz?

Ella lo miró con confusión, pero la alegría y la excitación que irradiaba eran tan tangibles, que parecía que se podían tocar. Avergonzada por no tener la misma reacción al ver a mi supuesta "mejor amiga," me di la vuelta para tomar mi bolso de mano de Dimitri. Sabía que él estaba más que dispuesto a cargarlo por mí, parecía un tipo caballeroso, pero el pequeño bolso parecía ofrecerme una vaga ilusión de protección ante la locura que era actualmente mi vida.

Lissa tenía su brazo enganchado con el de Christian mientras la seguíamos a través de lo que parecía ser un gran campus universitario, o tal vez una ciudad universitaria completa con tiendas, hogares y familias.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a notar que la gente me miraba, y algunos llegaron tan lejos como para señalarme y susurrar unos a otros mientras caminábamos. No reconocí ni una sola cara, pero era obvio que había al menos algunas personas que habían adivinado quién era yo.

Apreté más fuerte el bolso contra mi cuerpo, tratando de mantener la cabeza bien alta mientras caminaba, pero no quería nada más que arrastrarme y meterme en un agujero. Había estado en situaciones incómodas antes, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Afortunadamente, alguien pareció notar mi angustia. Adrián miró hacia atrás por un momento antes de golpear a Dimitri en el hombro. Dimitri lo miró con el ceño fruncido, algo me decía que tenían una relación muy especial que involucraba tanto discusiones como entenderse entre sí, y vio como Adrián asentía en mi dirección. Adrián se movió para pararse a mi lado, creando un pequeño escudo humano a un lado de mí. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Dimitri se colocó a mi otro lado, ocultándome entre los dos de la mayoría de los espectadores.

Nuestra caminata duró unos veinte minutos, llevándonos a través de algunas áreas más concurridas pero alrededor de los edificios más antiguos que supuse que marcaban el centro de esta extraña ciudad. Una larga hilera de casas adosadas apareció a la vista, y Christian se dirigió hacia una que se encontraba en la esquina y tenía un patio más grande y algunas ventanas más que el resto.

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que esperaría para dos personas. No era llamativa, pero era grande. A pesar de que Christian tenía la llave, la decoración hacía obvio que había una chica viviendo aquí. Flores frescas decoraban una mesa cerca de la entrada. Dimitri se quitó su abrigo de cuero antes de tomar los de nosotros y colgarlos en el armario. Al ver lo cómodos que Dimitri y Eddie se veían aquí me hizo pensar que eran visitantes frecuentes.

—Voy a guardar mis cosas. Dimitri, ¿quieres que deje tus cosas en tu habitación?

—Claro, gracias Eddie. —Dimitri le entregó su bolso y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado una vez más. Esta casa tenía cuatro ocupantes, no dos.

Adrián se dejó caer en el sofá poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa de café solo por un segundo antes de que Lissa se los bajara de un golpe.

—Basta, ya sabes que eso no me gusta.

—Claro, prima. —La sonrisa en su rostro dejó en claro que lo había hecho solo para molestarla.

—¿Primos? —pregunté.

—En realidad no significa una relación de sangre. Simplemente significa que ambos somos de la realeza. Podría dirigirme a Christian de la misma manera, pero es como ese extraño hijastro que todos tratamos de olvidar que existe.

Todos se rieron, excepto Lissa, que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome con curiosidad.

Una vez que Eddie regresó, noté que Dimitri también había desaparecido. Entró en la habitación momentos después con una jarra de limonada y una pila de vasos.

—Despedí a los otros guardianes, —dijo—. ¿Hubo algún problema mientras estuvimos fuera? —Sirvió el primer vaso, se lo ofreció a Lissa y luego hizo lo mismo por mí antes de servir el suyo. Los otros chicos llenaron sus propios vasos.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado. Todo estuvo bastante aburrido por aquí. Tuve una reunión con Tatiana y luego pasé el resto del fin de semana mirando Netflix y terminando las tarjetas de agradecimiento para después de la boda.

—Oh Dios, el pobre Guardián Andrews probablemente vio más episodios de Gossip Girl de lo que nunca había hecho. —Adrián bromeó como si el programa fuera pura tortura para la psique masculina.

—Sí, pero Abigail pareció divertirse. —La princesa Vasilisa se volvió hacia mí y dijo—: Será tan agradable volver a tener una mujer más en esta casa. Es agotador estar tan superada en número.

Un silencio incómodo cayó pesadamente sobre nosotros. Christian fue lo suficientemente valiente como para romperlo.

—Mmm si, sobre eso Liss, Rose sólo está de visita.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensurablemente—. ¿De visita? ¿Qué quieres decir con visita? Rose, ¿no te vas a quedar?

—Ummm... —Realmente no sabía cómo manejar esto.

Afortunadamente, Dimitri me rescató—. Rose ha lidiado con bastantes problemas en los últimos años. Creo que debes escuchar la historia completa antes que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 **Chicas aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cuál creen que vaya a ser la reacción de Lissa al enterarse que Rose no la recuerda?**

 **Bueno chicas, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, eso me anima a seguir traduciendo las historias para ustedes. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **8**

 **Dimitri**

Christian, Adrián, Eddie y yo le explicamos la mayor parte de la situación a Lissa, y Rose solo agregó una o dos palabras para corregirnos cuando fue necesario. Lissa se quedó sentada en silencio durante toda la conversación. Después del shock inicial, su rostro se convirtió en una pizarra en blanco y estaba bastante seguro de que los novicios de la Academia podrían aprender una o dos cosas de ella sobre esconder sus emociones.

—Entonces, —dijo finalmente—, ¿no recuerdas nada?

Rose mantuvo la mirada baja, pero negó con la cabeza—. Nada, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre. Hasta este fin de semana llevaba el nombre de Ivy Jones.

—Pero... estamos vinculadas. ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes? Estabas en mi cabeza. Debes haber sentido mis emociones. Probablemente incluso escuchaste mis pensamientos. —La voz de Lissa se volvía un poco más histérica con cada frase, finalmente se deshizo de la tranquila fachada que se había puesto antes—. ¡Debes recordarme, al menos un poco!

Rose tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió. Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer entender a Lissa sin herir sus sentimientos—. Desearía poder decirte algo más, pero no te recuerdo en lo absoluto. —Ella hizo un gesto vago al resto de nosotros antes de continuar—. Al menos reconocí a todos los demás por mis visiones, pero como estaba viendo las cosas a través de tus ojos, nunca te vi a ti personalmente.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —Me sorprendió la indignación de Lissa. No era como si Rose tuviera una opción en el asunto—. Has estado desaparecida durante dos años, Rose... ¡dos años! ¡Y cuando finalmente vuelves a casa, descubro que recuerdas a todos menos a mí! Era tu mejor amiga. ¡Eres como una hermana para mí!

—Lissa... —Christian intentó interponerse entre Rose y la rabia de Lissa.

—¡No, no es justo! Se suponía que ella debía estar aquí, conmigo. —Las lágrimas de Lissa parecieron finalmente abrumarla cuando se volvió hacia la otra chica, su opuesto en casi todos los sentidos–. ¿Por qué te fuiste, Rose?

Estaba a punto de hablar pero Rose me ganó—. Honestamente, no lo sé, —dijo con calma—. Te lo aseguro, yo no escogí esto. Tuve que volver a empezar desde cero, ni siquiera tenía una identidad. Apenas y tengo una persona con la que puedo contar como familia y tuve la suerte de que fuera ella la que se topó conmigo en el parque. Ha sido difícil acercarme a alguien porque simplemente no entienden mi situación y ahora estoy completamente segura de que soy quien ustedes dicen que soy porque a pesar de que todo parece bastante loco, siento que es una mejor opción que continuar viviendo sin pasado y sin apenas futuro.

Todos nos quedamos simplemente mirándola. Sus palabras me atravesaron el pecho. Estaba tan emocionado de que Rose hubiera decidido regresar que nunca me paré a pensar el por qué volvería. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que estaba tratando de entrar en una vida que no recordaba porque parecía que podría ser un poco más fácil que tratar de crear una vida desde cero, sin amigos o familiares para ofrecerle apoyo.

—Lo siento Rose... sé que no es tu culpa. —Lissa respiró hondo y al parpadear borró la mirada de vergüenza que se había apoderado de sus ojos hacía un momento—. Es solo que… bueno... hay tantas cosas por las que que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí. Te he echado de menos. Creo que una parte de mí esperaba que un día regresaras, y que cuando lo hicieras todo volvería a la normalidad. Sé que no es justo para ti, pero aún así me duele.

Sorprendentemente, Rose se mostró comprensiva—. Lo entiendo. Si pudiera hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, lo haría. Pero si esto ayuda en algo, quiero que sepas que no me perdí todo. —Había una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras me preguntaba de qué podría estar hablando. Primero se volvió hacia Eddie.

—Eddie, vi tu graduación. Lissa estaba muy orgullosa de ti por superar todo y graduarte cómo el mejor de tu generación. Y yo también lo estoy, por cierto.

Eddie sonrió, inclinó la cabeza un poco antes de responder—. Fue solo porque tú no estabas allí. Tú podías derrotarme fácilmente cualquier día de la semana. Probablemente aún podrías hacerlo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego se dirigió a Adrián—. Adrián, la pintura que exhibiste en la exposición de arte el año pasado... —Recordé la pieza que hizo y mostraba a Rose con el vestido rojo que había lucido horas antes de que desapareciera—, …fue hermosa, gracias.

La sonrisa característica de Adrián se suavizó un poco llena de sinceridad.

—Y ustedes dos, —observó a la pareja sentada en el sofá—, he visto honestamente más de Christian de lo que alguna vez me hubiera gustado admitir o ver otra vez, pero tengo que decir que el pequeño discurso que pronunció cuando te propuso matrimonio fue una de las cosas más dulces que he escuchado. ¿Quién diría que el chico tenía talento?

La sonrisa de Lissa creció, ya sea por el recuerdo del momento o por el hecho de que Rose había sido testigo de ello.

—¿Ves Lissa? No me he perdido todo. Aunque no supiera quién eras en ese momento, siempre he estado allí en tus momentos especiales.

No pude evitar admirar a Rose. Sí, había muchas cosas que me habían sorprendido sobre ella desde que la vi en ese escenario, pero el hecho de que siguiera poniendo a Lissa primero no era una de ellas. Tal vez estaba simplemente arraigado en su alma e incluso el haber perdido sus recuerdos no podía cambiar eso. Rose había pasado por algo por lo que poca gente podía identificarse, pero aún así le seguían importando los demás a su alrededor.

—Sin embargo, si me disculpan, este loco horario nocturno que tienen me está matando y creo que realmente me gustaría descansar antes de echar un vistazo alrededor. —Rose miró entre Lissa y yo—. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto, —respondió ella—. Ya tenemos un lugar preparado para ti.

Vasilisa se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin dejarle más remedio a Rose que seguirla. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, pero Rose era completamente inconsciente de eso.

—Espera, creí que no sabías que yo iba a venir.

—Oh, no tenía ni idea, —aseguró Lissa—. Esta habitación ha estado esperando por ti desde que nos mudamos aquí.

Lissa abrió una puerta, una que no había sido abierta por más tiempo del que ninguno de nosotros quería recordar, y los ojos de Rose se agrandaron.

—Todas tus cosas que tenías en la escuela están aquí. Todavía hay algunas cosas en cajas en el armario, pero traté de arreglarlo un poco para ti. Siempre esperamos que volvieras a casa, Rose.

Roza entró en la habitación como si estuviera entrando en un sueño y no pude evitar sonreír por su reacción. Miró fotos en la pared, algunos trofeos pequeños de viejas competiciones de la escuela e incluso algunas de las chucherías que eran exclusivamente suyas.

—La ropa de cama es nueva. Si no te gusta, estaré feliz de buscar algo más para ti. La verdad tuve que adivinar lo que te gustaría lo mejor que pude.

—Es increíble... todo esto es increíble. —Rose parecía asombrada por todo lo que la rodeaba, y por mucho que quisiera seguir viéndola descubrir todo lo que había que ver, sabía que probablemente querría un poco de privacidad.

Deslicé su bolso dentro de su puerta y comencé a cerrarla, pero Lissa me detuvo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste? —preguntó.

Rose asintió, pero no dijo nada más, demasiado sorprendida mirando una foto vieja.

—Podemos comprarte algo de ropa si quieres. Hay algunas cosas viejas en el armario, pero estoy segura de que no te importaría ir de compras en algún momento.

Rose asintió de nuevo y esta vez estaba casi seguro de que no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Nunca había sido tan entusiasta de las compras como Vasilisa.

—Te daremos algo de tiempo, —insistí—. Solo dinos si necesitas algo. No creo que vayamos a salir a ningún lado por el resto de la noche.

Lissa asintió con la cabeza, pero Rose estaba completamente absorta en todo lo que la rodeaba y dudo que siquiera escuchara la puerta cerrarse cuando nos fuimos.

 **Rose**

Fue como entrar en una especie de museo, uno dedicado a mí. Pude ver pequeños indicios de mi pasado, y eran tantos que casi podía crear una historia si reunía toda la evidencia. Las fotos en la pared eran las más reveladoras. La mayoría de las imágenes eran de Lissa y yo a lo largo de los años. Una me llamó la atención, y la acuné como si fuera una gema preciosa. Lissa traía el cabello en coletas y una versión mucho más joven de mí estaba parada a su lado con orgullo, sonriendo y mostrando una sonrisa cursi sin dos dientes frontales. No podíamos tener más de cinco años, pero se podía notar lo cerca que solíamos estar siempre simplemente con mirarnos en esas fotos.

Muchas de las otras fotos incluían a un hombre, una mujer y un niño que parecía tener un año o dos más que Lissa y yo. Todos compartían su mismo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y después de un momento se me ocurrió que ellos debían haber sido su familia. La misma familia que murió en el accidente que aparentemente también me mató a mí. Todas las fotografías de ellos cesaron repentinamente cuando Lissa y yo parecíamos adolescentes.

Una imagen en particular me llamó la atención, y también debe haber significado algo especial para Lissa porque, en lugar de estar colgada en la pared como las demás, estaba enmarcada en la mesita de noche. Lissa y yo estábamos abrazándonos amistosamente en lo que debe haber sido una fiesta de disfraces. Parecíamos tener unos dieciséis años, pero muchas de las otras caras de la imagen parecían más viejas. Había incluso unos cuantos vasos rojos desechables en el fondo y me pregunté brevemente si de alguna manera habíamos tropezado con una fiesta de fraternidad universitaria. Ella y yo estábamos vestidas de hadas, Lissa en rosa y yo en púrpura. La cantidad de brillos que llevábamos era casi espantosa, pero me hizo reír. Parecíamos tan felices y despreocupadas, y anhelaba sentirme cómo debía haberme sentido cuando tomaron esta foto. Parecía algo en lo que Marie y yo nos habríamos metido.

Recordando a mi amiga que había dejado atrás, rápidamente saqué mi teléfono y vi un mensaje de texto.

 _Marie: Hey, espero que estés bien._

Lo había enviado hace unas horas, pero estaba segura de que Marie seguiría ansiosa por recibir una respuesta.

 _Ivy: Sí. Estoy bien. Ha sido un largo día._

 _Marie: lo puedo imaginar. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Saben quién eres?_

 _Ivy: estoy bastante segura de que sí. Tienen un montón de cosas aquí que aparentemente son mías. Ropa, premios y más fotos de lo que podría haber imaginado. Hay fotos de cuando era niña. Es tan raro._

 _Marie: Tienes que mostrarme una. Me encantaría ver a la pequeña Ivy... o Rose... o como sea que te llames._

Le saqué una foto a la imagen de mi sonrisa desdentada y se la envié.

 _Ivy: Usaré el nombre de Rose por el momento. Rosemarie Hathaway. Rosemarie parece un poco estirado para mi gusto, pero no me importa que me llamen Rose._

 _Marie: No importa cómo te llamen cariño, siempre serás Ivy para mí. Y sí, esa pequeña niña eres tú totalmente. Los ojos son los mismos. ¿Quién es la rubia?_

No le había contado nada a Marie sobre todo el asunto de los vampiros. Principalmente porque dudaba de que ella lo creyera, pero también porque los chicos lo habían hecho sonar como algo que era bastante secreto. También había omitido todo lo relacionado con el vínculo y conmigo muriendo o cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, la realeza y demás. Odiaba mentirle a Marie, pero hasta que investigara las cosas un poco más, me parecía la única opción lógica. Si ella supiera todo, estaba bastante segura de que habría llamado a la policía diciendo que un grupo de hombres delirantes estaban tratando de secuestrarme.

 _Ivy: Ella es Vasilisa, pero todos le dicen Lissa. Aparentemente crecimos juntas como hermanas. Es de una clase social alta, pero parece bastante agradable. Guardó todas mis cosas e incluso ha tenido una habitación preparada para mí desde que desaparecí._

 _Marie: Eso es lindo de su parte. No me importaría conocerla en algún momento. Si alguien va a tomar mi lugar como tu mejor amiga, me reservo el derecho de aprobarla primero._

 _Ivy: jaja. Dudo que eso pueda pasar alguna vez. Conoces muchos de mis secretos para dejarte ir. Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada por todo._

 _Marie: Me lo imagino. Llámame si necesitas algo. Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti. Siempre he estado para ti y siempre lo estaré._

 _Ivy: Gracias. No sé que haría sin ti._

Puse mi teléfono en la mesita de noche, buscando el cargador en mi bolso. Estuve tentada de echarle un vistazo a las cosas que había en el armario, pero otro bostezo me atravesó y supe que estaba demasiado cansada para manejarlo. En cambio, me acosté en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas y disfrutando de su sedosidad. Estaba bastante segura de que eran más caras que cualquier cosa que podría haber comprado en casa.

Solo tomaría una siesta. Eddie me había explicado que funcionaban en un horario nocturno para beneficiar a los Moroi que tenían problemas con el sol. No estallaban en llamas ni nada parecido a las historias, aunque me preguntaba si Christian lo haría… técnicamente él podía controlar el fuego, pero sí irritaba su piel, supongo. Como yo trabajaba por la noche, no sería un gran cambio para mí, pero estaría alterando mi agenda por las próximas dos semanas.

Cuando me desperté un par de horas más tarde, un poco más tarde de lo que quería, era la mitad de la noche, pero pude escuchar, por los ruidos que había afuera, que era el momento más activo en este lugar. Era la mitad del día para ellos. Mi cuerpo protestó un poco por el cambio, pero de todos modos me obligué a salir de la cama y bajé las escaleras hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

—Hey Rose, ¿cómo estás? —Christian estaba enfrente de la estufa cocinando algo que olía a tostadas y queso derretido. Sentí que mi estómago retumbaba en respuesta y soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Hambre? Yo me encargo. ¿Queso a la parrilla está bien?

—Claro, suena genial, si no te importa.

—No hay problema. A mí me gusta con mostaza y manzanas en rodajas. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí a la mostaza, no a las manzanas.

—Claro. Hay algo de Dr. Pepper en la nevera si quieres un poco, —volteó el sándwich en la sartén y luego se volvió hacia mí—. Aún te gusta, ¿verdad?

Caminé hacia la nevera, asintiendo con la cabeza para deshacerme de los últimos vestigios de mi siesta. La cafeína sonaba maravillosa en este momento. Abrí la tapa de la lata y bebí la mitad de un trago antes de sentarme en la mesa.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Adrián fue a su casa para desempacar sus cosas. Volverá más tarde. Lissa tuvo que ir a dejarle unos papeles a la reina Tatiana y Dimitri la acompañó. Eddie fue a las oficinas de los Guardianes para checar su horario de trabajo y el de Dimitri. Ya no deben de tardar en regresar. —Christian deslizó un plato frente a mí con un queso asado perfectamente tostado en la parte superior. Estaba bastante impresionada. Usualmente yo terminaba quemando al menos un lado cada vez que los hacía. Se sentó a mi lado con su propio plato un segundo después.

—Gracias. —Tomé un bocado y fue como un pedazo de cielo en mi boca—. Esto está increíble. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, Sparky?

Parecía más sorprendido que confundido por mi apodo repentino y chasqueé los dedos de la misma manera que él lo había hecho en Las Vegas. Lamentablemente, no salió ninguna llama de los míos. Se rió entre dientes comprendiendo repentinamente antes de tomar un bocado de su propio sándwich y responder.

—Tomé clases de cocina en mi último semestre. Se suponía que era una clase fácil, pero resulta que soy bastante bueno y realmente lo disfruto. He sido el chef de la casa desde entonces.

—Yo necesito un chef en casa, —murmuré entre dientes antes de tragar mi propio bocado—. Pensé que Dimitri y Eddie necesitaban estar con ustedes todo el tiempo. ¿No es ese su trabajo? —Nunca habían dejado a ninguno de los Moroi fuera de su vista en Las Vegas e incluso aunque se relajaron un poco en la habitación del hotel, parecían estar en busca de posibles peligros.

—Cuando estamos fuera de las guardas, sí, se quedan cerca. Técnicamente, ambos están asignados a Lissa ya que ella es la última de su linaje. Adrián ha rechazado a un guardián desde que puedo recordar y a mí simplemente nunca me ofrecieron uno. No soy exactamente popular entre la sociedad de aquí.

—Bueno, con esa actitud sarcástica tuya, no puedo estar exactamente en desacuerdo con ellos, —bromeé juguetonamente.

Él levantó una ceja hacia mí—. ¿Tengo una actitud sarcástica? Bueno, discúlpeme señorita seriedad. —Me reí entre dientes antes de que el continuara—. Nah, mis padres tomaron una decisión bastante horrible cuando yo era un niño y eso me ha perseguido desde entonces.

—Espera, ¿te están culpando por la elección de tus padres? Eso está mal. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Se convirtieron voluntariamente… en Strigoi, por la inmortalidad.

Mi emparedado cayó de mis manos aterrizando en el plato—. Mierda.

—Sí, eso lo resume todo. No sucede a menudo, así que cuando pasa, es un gran problema. Creo que la gente tiene miedo de que yo pueda ser como ellos.

Las cosas se volvieron extrañamente silenciosas durante un rato mientras comíamos. Quería asegurarle que yo no pensaba que él haría lo mismo que sus padres, pero también sentía que apenas había conocido al tipo. ¿Qué importaba mi opinión?

—¿Qué son las guardas? —Dije bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—Las guardas. Tú las mencionaste antes. —Cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema y llenar el silencio.

—Oh. Una especie de barrera mágica. Imagínala como un campo de fuerza anti Strigoi. Los mantiene alejados.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no están en todos lados entonces? —Si había una manera de mantener los lugares a salvo de la versión malvada de los vampiros, sería una buena idea ubicarlas en tantas áreas como fuera posible.

—Hay que darles mantenimiento con regularidad. Además, se pueden romper. Hace unos años hubo bastantes casos en que los humanos trabajaban con los Strigoi para romperlas. —Se veía un poco distante antes de agregar—. Fue bastante malo. Bastantes personas murieron.

—¿Cómo evitan que la gente las rompa?

—Los Guardianes toman turnos regulares de patrullaje en la Corte u otros lugares como las Academias. Dimitri y Eddie lo hacen algunos días a la semana. Es parte de su trabajo mientras vivimos aquí.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando entrar un rápido soplo a la casa, así como el sonido de la charla de Lissa. No entendí lo que estaba diciendo, pero su conversación se detuvo en cuanto nos vio.

—¡Oh! ¡Estás despierta! ¡Bien!

Christian se puso de pie y caminó hacia la estufa—. ¿Queso a la parrilla, Liss?

—Sí, por favor. —Ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Dimitri?

Dimitri levantó dos dedos sin decir nada antes de usar la misma mano para tomar una manzana del frutero.

—Haré otro para ti, Rose. —Christian comenzó a sacar rebanadas de pan de una bolsa y se puso a trabajar.

Sonreí, feliz de que ni siquiera tuviera que preguntarme si todavía tenía hambre. Aparentemente mi apetito más grande de lo normal era algo que se había prolongado después de mi accidente.

—Rose, ¿qué crees? Nunca adivinarás a quién vimos mientras caminábamos, —proclamó Lissa.

—Considerando mi situación, puedo garantizarte que estás en lo cierto.

Lissa pareció confundida por un momento mientras que Christian y Dimitri lucían divertidos. Christian incluso rodó sus ojos hacia mí.

—Cierto. —Lissa soltó una pequeña risita pero siguió hablando—. ¡Vimos a tu mamá!

—¿Tengo una mamá? —Tal frase no debería sonar tan sorprendente, pero para mí, lo era. Casi había abandonado la esperanza de tener una familia cuando pareció que no había nadie buscándome después de las primeras semanas de mi desaparición.

—Mmhmm. Ella y tu papá van a venir a cenar esta noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo Christian?

—No hay problema. —Contestó él—. Haré pastel de carne. ¿Asumo que Adrián también viene?

Supongo que Lissa le respondió, pero si lo hizo, no la escuché. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el hecho de que tenía tanto una madre como un padre.

De repente, pude sentir que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. Estaba tan emocionada como aterrorizada. Quién sabía lo que esta gente podría decirme sobre mí. Quiero decir, ellos me conocían de toda la vida. Tenía sentido que, de todos, mis propios padres me conocieran mejor. Yo era su hija. ¡Yo era la hija de alguien! Y así comencé a compilar una lista de preguntas que quería hacerles sobre mi infancia. No podía esperar para conocerlos.

* * *

 **Chicas aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Lissa cuano se enteró de que Rose había perdido la memoria? A mí me molestó un poco, aunque si entendí su dolor un poco, y puedo pensar que el que quisiera desquitarse con Rose fuera efecto de la oscuridad por el uso del espíritu.**

 **Yo sé que en éste capítulo no hubo nada de Romitri, pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos tendremos mucho de eso. Les doy una pista: volverán los entrenamientos en el gimnasio ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, espero que la sigan apoyando. Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les parece la historia y lo que les gustaría que pasara. Díganme sus teorias acerca de cómo creen que se desarrollará esta historia.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9**

 **Rose**

No pude hacer que las mariposas en mi estómago desaparecieran. Dimitri y yo pusimos la mesa mientras Christian y Lissa terminaban los últimos preparativos para la cena. Todos me animaban a que me sentara y me relajara, pero no podía. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme. Afortunadamente, Dimitri si lo entendía.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Sus palabras me sacaron de mi distracción.

—¿Huh?

—Ver a tus padres otra vez. Todo va a estar bien. Están emocionados de verte. Querían venir tan pronto como le contamos a Janine, pero tu madre estaba en medio de un turno de trabajo y tu padre estaba ocupándose de un asunto propio. —Pude detectar un poco de rencor al final de su frase.

—¿No te llevas bien con mis padres?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Me preguntó, como si no tuviera ninguna evidencia de mis sospechas.

—¿Te refieres además del hecho de que sonaste como si quisieras empujar a mi padre por un precipicio?

Se detuvo, tomando aliento y soltándolo en un suspiro—. Siempre has sido capaz de ver a través de mí. Tengo un gran respeto por tu madre. Es una de las mejores en nuestra profesión y ha sido un honor aprender de ella. También tengo un poco de respeto por tu padre. Él es bueno en lo que hace, simplemente no siempre estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Es una mala persona? —Ahora estaba genuinamente preocupada. Dimitri parecía ser del tipo que veía lo mejor en todos, e incluso ahora parecía tratar de hacerlo, pero estaba luchando por hacerlo.

—No es necesariamente malo, pero se podría decir que sabe cómo engañar y manipular cuando quiere hacerlo.

—Esos no son exactamente grandes rasgos, Dimitri.

—No, pero pueden ser útiles cuando la situación lo requiera.

Oí el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —Gritó Eddie.

Pude escuchar la puerta abrirse y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Cuando escuché la voz de Adrián, dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Una mano en mi hombro me hizo saltar.

—Necesitas relajarte, Rose. Todo estará bien.

—No lo entiendes, Dimitri. Estoy más nerviosa por esto que por cualquier otra cosa. —Estaba suplicándole que me entendiera.

—Puedo verlo, —me aseguró suavemente—, la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

Tomé una respiración profunda. Honestamente no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo intenté lo mejor que pude—. Todo lo demás es reemplazable, mis amigos, mi trabajo, incluso mi propio nombre. Lo único que no pude reemplazar en los últimos dos años fue mi familia. ¿Podrías imaginarte viviendo la vida sin conocer a tu familia? No hay nada que pueda llenar ese hueco en tu mundo. Por lo que sabía... yo era huérfana. Ahora me encuentro con mi mamá y mi papá. Estoy bastante aterrorizada.

La mirada en sus ojos me llevó a creer que Dimitri estaba luchando internamente consigo mismo. Lucía comprensivo, pero su mano vaciló cuando trató de tocarme, finalmente tomó mi mejilla y rozó su pulgar contra la suave piel.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mi familia significa mucho para mí y, aunque no los veo a menudo, sería horrible no haberlos conocido nunca. Siento no haberle dado mucha importancia. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas más cómoda?

Pensé por un momento antes de darme cuenta de lo tranquila que me hacía sentir el tacto de su mano, y supe lo que quería... no... lo que necesitaba. Aunque no sabía cómo pedirlo. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, me acerqué un poco más y lo abracé con mis todas mis fuerzas. Él me devolvió el abrazo automáticamente, y durante medio minuto, me permití tomar prestada parte de su fuerza.

Cuando finalmente me alejé, algo sorprendida de que él no me hubiera apartado por abrazarlo sin previo aviso, parecía aturdido pero no molesto.

—Gracias, —susurré tímidamente—. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

—Cuando quieras. —Su voz también era suave, y no pude evitar preguntarme si su corazón había latido tan rápidamente como el mío cuando me abrazó.

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar unos minutos después, me tensé nuevamente, aunque no tanto como antes—. Tú puedes hacerlo, —me susurré a mí misma—. Todo estará bien.

—¿Dónde esta? —sonó la voz de una mujer. Parecía bastante tranquila, pero podía escuchar la leve urgencia en su tono.

—Guardiana Hathaway, Rose está en el comedor. Siéntese, yo iré a buscarla.

Eddie apareció en el comedor momentos más tarde.

—Oye Rose, tus padres están aquí para verte, —su sonrisa despreocupada se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —susurré sin aliento, mis pies congelados en el mismo lugar.

—Saldrá en un minuto, Eddie. Gracias.

Eddie salió caminando, lanzándome otra mirada preocupada antes de desaparecer.

—Vamos, Rose, tú puedes hacer esto. —La mano de Dimitri en mi espalda guió mis primeros pasos hasta que pude caminar por mi cuenta.

Cuando entramos a la sala, las dos nuevas caras captaron mi atención al instante.

La mujer, Janine, era unos centímetros más baja que yo con brillantes rizos pelirrojos. Apenas se parecía a mí, excepto por sus curvas definidas. Sin embargo, éstas no la hacían lucir femenina. Simplemente de pie, en una posición completamente recta y firme, parecía estar lista para la batalla. Ella no era el epítome de la imagen materna que había imaginado.

El hombre a su lado se parecía un poco más a la persona que veía cada mañana en el espejo. Nuestro cabello tenía el mismo grosor y color, y nuestros ojos tenían un tono similar de marrón. Incluso nuestro tono de piel parecía ser una copia exacta. Sin embargo, ahí era donde terminaba la semejanza. Tenía un aire sobre él que gritaba "arrogancia," como si tuviera poder y él lo sabía. Solo por cómo estaba vestido, se notaba que tenía dinero, independientemente de lo extravagante que era su ropa. El aro de oro en su oreja terminaba de completar el atuendo en general.

—Rosemarie, —la mujer me habló—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. —Miré su brazo extendido, dándome cuenta de que me estaba ofreciendo... ¿un apretón de manos? Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra durante dos años y lo único que ella quería era un apretón de manos.

Sin saber qué más hacer, tomé su mano y ella le dio dos firmes sacudidas antes de sentarse. El hombre también se sentó, y me di cuenta de que parecía estar mirándome con una expresión curiosa.

—Ahora, —continuó mi aparente madre—, la Princesa Vasilisa me ha informado sobre tu condición. No tienes idea de quién soy, ¿correcto? —Parecía que estaba conduciendo una entrevista más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No, señora. —No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de imitar su formalidad. Parecía un poco menos incómodo que cualquier otra opción—. Solo sé lo que me contaron sobre usted. Parecen vagamente familiares de una visión o dos, pero eso es todo. —La única vez que recuerdo haberlos visto fue en el funeral que había presenciado años atrás. La mujer frente a mí no se parecía a la dama que había estado llorando en ese momento.

—Bueno, creo que las presentaciones están en orden. Soy la Guardiana Janine Hathaway. Soy tu madre. —Hizo un gesto al hombre a su lado—, y este es Ibrahim Mazur, tu padre.

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Kizim. He esperado mucho tiempo por éste momento.

Entre escuchar su extraño acento y el que me llamara Kizim, tardé un momento en registrar exactamente lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "finalmente"? ¿No nos conocíamos antes?

—No, lamento decir que no. No estuve presente durante tu infancia.

—Oh... —dije tontamente—. ¿Como me llamaste?

—¿Kizim? Es turco. Significa "hija."

Asentí, más como reconocimiento que otra cosa. Aparentemente, era parte turca—. Entonces supongo que ustedes dos no están casados.

El hombre, Ibrahim, sonrió, pero Janine se burló—. Difícilmente, —dijo ella—. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos hace años. Hace poco tomé una posición como su Guardiana.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo extraño que era que mi madre trabajara para mi padre y el que no pareciera haber nada más que una relación profesional entre ellos. Sin embargo por la forma en que vi a mi padre mirándola una vez, pensé que a él no le importaría que hubiera algo más entre ellos.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué nunca nos habíamos visto antes? —Aunque no podía recordar mi infancia, sentí que tenía al menos algún derecho a saber por qué no había estado presente en ella.

—Tenía asuntos que atender, —dijo enigmáticamente y recordé que Dimitri no aprobaba los negocios en los que mi padre trabajaba—. No era adecuado que una niña estuviera expuesta a eso. Recibía noticias tuyas ocasionalmente y fotos de tus primeros años de escuela.

Asentí con la cabeza, luego me volteé hacia Janine—. ¿Así que me cuidaste por tu cuenta? —Le pregunté sintiéndome un poco más cómoda con el hecho de tutearla.

Por un segundo lució culpable, pero tan rápido como vi la emoción en su rostro, ésta desapareció y fue reemplazada por una máscara en blanco—. No. Pasaste tu infancia en la Academia San Vladimir una vez que cumpliste cuatro años. Mi propio trabajo habría hecho casi imposible criarte.

Lo que quería decir es que habría hecho casi imposible hacer su trabajo, me di cuenta con resentimiento—. Entonces me dejaste en la escuela. ¿Ni siquiera pasaba tiempo contigo en las vacaciones?

—Nuestros caminos se cruzaron varias veces a lo largo de los años y tus maestros se encargaron de enviarme informes de progreso ocasionales, pero aparte de eso... no. Yo siempre seguí al Moroi a mi cargo.

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, no por los nervios que había sentido antes, sino por una especie de furia. También sentí el amargo aguijón de las lágrimas formándose detrás de mis ojos, pero me negué a llorar frente a mis padres. Sentí una extraña forma de claridad cuando me di cuenta de que, memoria o no, estas dos personas eran prácticamente un par de extraños para mí. Tal vez debería haberme sentido reconfortada por el hecho de que mi situación actual no me quitaba una vida llena de felices recuerdos familiares... pero no lo estaba.

Me puse de pie, y todos los demás se pusieron de pie conmigo. No lo pensé demasiado. En cambio, le ofrecí el mismo apretón de manos impersonal a mi madre que ella me había dado antes—. Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes dos. Si no les importa, no me siento muy bien. Creo que no voy a cenar esta noche. —Me volví y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras antes de que alguien pudiera responder.

—Rosemarie... —mi "madre" me reprendió de una manera que no hizo más que agregarle combustible a mi ya ardiente ira.

—Rose. —Escuché a varios llamarme cuando salí, pero los ignoré y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe. Fue infantil, lo sé, pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

 **Dimitri**

Oí el golpe sordo de la puerta de Rose cerrándose de golpe, y el resto de nosotros nos miramos el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Bien, —Abe rompió repentinamente el silencio—, creo que esto salió mejor de lo esperado. Considerando todo, quiero decir.

Lissa, Christian, Adrián y Eddie lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No puedo creer que esté actuando como una niña, —Janine negó con la cabeza en la dirección en que Rose había desaparecido —. Rose sabe que no tenía otra opción. Hice lo mejor que pude por ella. Ella sabe lo que implica mi posición.

De repente, pude sentir que mi propio control estaba siendo puesto a prueba a medida que aumentaba mi simpatía por Rose—. En realidad, no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe ahora es que creció sin sus padres en su vida. —Miré hacia Lissa que tenía una expresión de preocupación escrita claramente en su rostro—. Princesa. ¿Puedo?

Ella entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y asintió en silencio.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuché una mezcla de llanto y un par de golpes sordos detrás de una puerta cerrada. Golpeé un par de veces y los sonidos se detuvieron al instante. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Rose echando un vistazo para ver quién estaba del otro lado. Al ver a nadie más que a mí, la abrió un poco más.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Ella no me miró cuando pregunté, pero asintió en respuesta.

Mientras se sentaba en la cama con las sábanas revueltas, eché un vistazo a su habitación. Lo más obvio en el desorden de su recámara era la silla del escritorio que había sido volteada de lado, pero cuando observé un poco mejor, también pude ver ropa esparcida por el piso, y sus almohadas parecían haber sido usadas recientemente como un saco de box. Había estado en la habitación menos de 24 horas y, aunque sabía que Rose no era la persona más organizada del planeta, no era tan desordenada. La destrucción que estaba viendo ahora era intencional y reciente.

Después de enderezar la silla, la acomodé para sentarme frente a ella. Eché un último vistazo y me di cuenta de que todo lo que había arrojado eran cosas que no se podían romper. Al parecer solo estaba creando un caos temporal.

—Lo siento por el desastre, —murmuró—. A veces, cuando las cosas me superan, solo necesito una salida física. Suelo ir al gimnasio pero...

Esperé un momento para ver si ella decía algo más antes de hablar—. Puedo mostrarte el gimnasio aquí. Tenía la esperanza de poder ver en que condición física estás de todas maneras.

Su sonrisa se tornó lo suficientemente brillante como para hacer que el sol la envidiara—. ¿En serio? —bromeó—. ¿Apenas llevo un día de vuelta y ya estás ansioso por empezar a entrenarme otra vez?

—Si tú me lo permites. —No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, como si necesitara pensar—. Está bien, está bien. Lo permitiré. —Soltó una pequeña risita antes de que se pusiera seria una vez más.

—No quise decepcionar a todos. Solo... solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—¿Estás bien? —Estaba genuinamente preocupado. La falta de relación con sus padres siempre había sido un tema doloroso para ella en el pasado, pero su reacción de hoy me había sorprendido más que las peleas públicas que había tenido con su madre hace años.

—Sí. Estaré bien. Una parte de mí realmente quiere regresar allí y gritar y gritar…

Sí, está es la Roza que conozco.

—… pero ¿cuál es el punto? Las peleas son solo productivas cuando estás peleando con alguien que se preocupa lo suficiente como para defenderse.

Para alguien que solía acusarme de dar "lecciones zen" de forma regular, ella también parecía tener algunas buenas.

—Sí les importa, —insistí—. No son muy buenos para mostrarlo, pero les importa.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué me sacaron de sus vidas? Tú los viste, actuaron como si fuera una nueva socia comercial, no su hija.

—Yo no te puedo responder eso. Pero si puedo decirte que los dos estaban muy angustiados cuando desapareciste y todo éste tiempo que estuviste perdida. —Todavía estaba algo atormentado por la imagen de Janine llorando y rogándole al consejo de Guardianes que no suspendieran la búsqueda en Spokane—. Tu madre no es una persona que muestre sus emociones, incluso en algunas de las situaciones más difíciles. Lloró cuando pensamos que te habías ido para siempre. Para ella, eso fue enorme. Creo que pasó todos los días desde entonces creando un muro alrededor de su corazón para que no pudiera lastimarla más. Quizás le tomará un tiempo romper esa pared y creer que realmente has vuelto.

Rose miró hacia un lado, mirando fijamente a la nada mientras consideraba mis palabras.

—En cuanto a tu padre, —continué—, creo que simplemente no sabe qué decirte. Estuvo al lado de tu madre en cuanto todos llegamos a la Academia, y no la ha dejado desde entonces. Ella podrá ser su guardiana, pero hay una parte de mí que se pregunta quién realmente está protegiendo a quién en esa relación. En realidad me tomó meses darme cuenta de su conexión contigo. Una vez mencionó que siempre había esperado conocerte, pero había estado esperando hasta después de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños. Por mucho que no me gusten sus... prácticas comerciales... creo que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda.

El silencio que siguió pareció prolongarse para siempre, pero no me puso nervioso. Pude darme cuenta que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y le di tiempo para pensar. Cuando finalmente habló nuevamente, dijo algo que no esperaba.

—Realmente eras un mentor para mí, ¿no?

—Sí, —admití—, pero me gustaría pensar que también era más que eso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron—. ¿Oh?

En un instante me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y traté de girar mis palabras en otra dirección—. Me gustaría pensar que también era un amigo para ti. Desde luego que tú lo eras para mí. —No era la verdad completa sobre nuestra relación, pero sin embargo era una parte de ella.

—Oh, —repitió. La breve mirada de decepción que inundó sus ojos fue tan rápida que estoy seguro de que me la había imaginado.

—¿Hay algo más que te moleste?

Ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo—. Sí, pero probablemente pensarás que es ridículo.

Esperé pacientemente a que ella continuara.

—Siempre imaginé cómo sería una familia. Crecer y hacer cosas que las familias normales hacen. Cosas simples, como abrir regalos en la mañana de Navidad, o tal vez hacer un viaje de campamento familiar. Demonios, me hubiera conformado con cenas familiares, mi mamá enviándome a mi habitación por llegar tarde a casa y mi padre intimidando a mis novios.

No pude evitar pensar que su padre siempre intimidaría a sus novios, y muy probablemente intencionalmente. Su madre también ofrecería un poco de intimidación, estaba seguro.

—Era un consuelo imaginar estas cosas, —parecía casi avergonzada por lo que me estaba diciendo—. Al darme cuenta de que mi vida no fue así, bueno, eso duele. Creo que una parte de mí se sentía mejor al pensar que había alguien por ahí que me echaba de menos. Alguien que me quería y quizás incluso me estaba buscando. Si fingía que alguien me amaba, entonces me sentía un poco menos sola.

Mi corazón se rompió por ella. Todo lo que quería hacer era decirle que había alguien que la había extrañado, alguien que la amaba. Mi mundo nunca volvió a ser el mismo sin ella en él. A parte de mí, estaban Lissa, Christian, Eddie y Adrián. Todos la habían echado de menos y la amaban a su manera. Incluso sus padres la amaban y la echaban de menos, sin importar lo mal que lo demostraran.

—Rose, te extrañaron. Ellos te aman. Sé que esto no era lo que esperabas, y lo siento por eso. Pero por favor no te rindas solo porque tus padres no son lo que imaginabas que serían.

—Tienes razón, pero no son solo ellos, Dimitri. Es... todo. Todo lo que quería era ser normal. Es difícil darme cuenta de alguna manera que mi vida real, en la que nací, es aún más loca que la que había estado tratando de construir para mí.

No tenía nada que decir al respecto, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para que se sintiera mejor con respecto a la situación. Ni siquiera podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Considerando todo, Rose estaba lidiando con esto bastante bien. Botar una silla y arrojar algo de ropa alrededor de la habitación realmente no era tan malo en el gran esquema de las cosas.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a cenar? Christian en realidad hace un pastel de carne bastante bueno, lo creas o no.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado intencionalmente las dificultades que estaba tratando de enfrentar y enfocándose en algo un poco más ligero—. Sí, él es la pequeña esposa de la casa, ¿no?

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas, a pesar de que hubo una buena cantidad de momentos tensos e incómodos. Rose hizo preguntas sobre la carrera de Janine. Janine y Abe le preguntaron cómo había sobrevivido los últimos dos años. Ninguno de los dos se alegró de saber que bailaba en Las Vegas, pero Rose rechazó su desaprobación, recordándoles que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, que era buena en lo que hacía y que no le avergonzaba. Rose logró que los dos se quedaran sin argumentos en contra de su trabajo actual. Al final de la noche, el trío terminó en buenos términos. En realidad, su relación probablemente era mejor de lo que había sido antes de la desaparición de Rose, aunque no por mucho.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de sus padres, Rose pidió disculpas y se retiró a su habitación, y la dejamos ir sin discutir. Era claro que estaba emocionalmente agotada. Todos lo estábamos.

* * *

 **Chicas aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Por lo visto tendremos nuevos entrenamientos y escenas en el gimnasio.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Jeanine? Por mi parte a mi me encanta que sea la guardiana de Abe.**

 **Pobre Rose, parece ser que el desapego de sus padres le dolió mucho, pero afortunadamente para ella nuestro Dios Ruso estaba a su lado para apoyarla y reconfortarla.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review. Ésta historia va muy abajo en reviews en comparación con las otras. Ayúdenme a que suban esos números. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **10**

 **Rose**

A la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que mi plan de quedarme en la casa durante todo este viaje era simplemente imposible. Por un lado, no me llevaría demasiado lejos en mi búsqueda para saber quién era antes de mi accidente, pero lo más importante es que Lissa simplemente no lo permitiría.

Apenas había empezado a desayunar cuando comenzó a repasar el plan del día. Había algunas cosas que no me concernían, pero una en particular me llamó la atención.

—…y luego tenemos que llevarte a la modista para que te tome las medidas para tu vestido de dama de honor...

Casi escupo mi bocado de Cheerios por toda la mesa—. ¿Qué?

—Tu vestido de dama de honor. No queda mucho tiempo antes de la boda y tenemos que hacer algunas modificaciones rápidas.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Quieres que yo sea tu dama de honor? —Apenas la conocía, ¿y ahora quería que estuviera a su lado en el altar?

—Por supuesto que sí Rose. Siempre quise que estuvieras ahí conmigo. Simplemente íbamos a dejar el lugar abierto antes de que llegaras, porque honestamente... nadie más podría haberte reemplazado. Mia es la segunda dama de honor, Dimitri y Eddie estarán con Christian como sus padrinos, y yo le pedí a Adrián que me entregara en el altar.

—Oh. —Podía ver cuánto significaba para ella, y a pesar de lo incómoda que me hacía sentir, sabía que no podía decirle que no. No importaba que sintiera que acababa de conocerla, había sido su mejor amiga por más de 15 años. Parecía un cachorro esperando mi aprobación, y no la decepcionaría—. Suena genial, Lissa. —Traté de sonreír con entusiasmo, y aunque nunca fui una gran actriz, debo haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien como para convencerla.

Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y pude ver sus colmillos. Esto causó un ligero estremecimiento en mí. No importaba la frecuencia con que me aseguraban que los Moroi no eran como los vampiros de mis pesadillas, no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de aceptarlo por completo.

—Déjame terminar de prepararme y luego podemos ir a los alimentadores antes de ir a la boutique.

—¿Alimentadores? —No había escuchado el término antes, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender de qué estaba hablando.

—Sí. Tenía pensado ir ayer, pero con todo lo que sucedió… —Pareció disculparse.

—No tienes que entrar en la sala de alimentación. —El sonido de una tercera voz, profunda y con un acento pronunciado, entró desde el pasillo. Me volví para ver a Dimitri, con el pelo ligeramente húmedo por una ducha reciente, que venía del pasillo donde estaba su habitación y la de Eddie. No podía decir que era una mala vista de ninguna manera.

Estaba agradecida de que él pudiera entender mi miedo sin que yo tuviera que decírselo. Solo asentí con la cabeza, y Lissa se fue para preparar sus últimos retoques.

—¿Está todo bien?

¡Dang!, éste hombre era muy silencioso. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Dimitri se había parado justo detrás de mí hasta que me preguntó eso—. Sí, estoy bien. Realmente no me gustaría mirarla mientras se… alimenta.

—Hoy no será necesario.

Fingí no escuchar la implicación de que, eventualmente, sucedería.

—No te preocupes demasiado por eso, Rose. Sé que debe parecerte extraño, pero créeme cuando digo que eventualmente, te parecerá normal. Bueno, quizás no sea normal, pero al menos no te parecerá inusual.

Sin embargo, inusual ni siquiera se acercaba. La verdad es que seguía pareciéndome monstruoso. No es que pensara en Christian, Adrián y Vasilisa como monstruos, en realidad eran muy amables, pero la idea de beber sangre, sangre humana, era algo sacado de una película de terror.

Oí los pasos ligeros de Lissa bajando las escaleras, así que terminé rápidamente las últimas dos cucharadas de cereal y llevé el borde del tazón a mis labios para tomar la leche antes de depositar el plato vacío en el fregadero.

Después fui con Dimitri y Lissa hacia el centro de la Corte, y me sorprendió lo grande que era este lugar. Había una ciudad vampírica en el medio de la nada, justo debajo de las narices del mundo humano. Aún me parecía totalmente irreal.

El edificio en el que entramos parecía viejo y gastado por fuera, pero en el momento en que atravesamos las puertas de cristal, nos encontramos rodeados por algo que parecía encajar en un hotel de lujo. Parecía ser que aquí se ofrecían muchos servicios diferentes, había desde una cafetería hasta un pequeño mercado. Sin embargo el lugar al que nos dirigíamos parecía casi un spa, al menos a primera vista. Había una mujer joven sentada detrás de un escritorio grande, música suave de fondo, y muchas decoraciones azules y verdes. Las personas entraban y salían de una gran puerta cuando se les llamaba, similar al consultorio de un médico. Lissa se registró en el mostrador antes de sentarse a nuestro lado. Menos de un minuto más tarde, la llamaron.

Dimitri y yo nos quedamos en el vestíbulo, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que esperaban eran guardianes. Tenían más color en su complexión y más definición muscular que los Moroi, quienes poseían una complexión más frágil. Después de unos cinco minutos de espera, la impaciencia se apoderó de mí y comencé a pasear por la habitación. Dimitri me observaba caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mirando entre mí y su novela gastada, hasta que noté que podía ver el área de atrás desde un lugar en particular.

Había varias sillas con personas en ellas, seres humanos, me di cuenta, y cortinas que los separaban de los demás para ofrecer una pequeña cantidad de privacidad. Las personas vestidas como enfermeras caminaban entre los diferentes cubículos, atendiendo a la gente de allí. Si ésta hubiera sido la extensión de la imagen, hubiera adivinado que esto era más como un centro de donación de sangre que otra cosa.

Supongo que de cierta manera era cierto. Los que necesitaban la sangre donada eran simplemente un poco más directos en la forma en que la tomaban. Hombres y mujeres, Moroi esta vez, tomarían su lugar cerca de uno de los alimentadores y beberían de ellos.

Observé fascinada cómo el hombre mordía el hombro de una joven pelirroja y su cabeza caía hacia atrás como si estuviera en éxtasis. Sentí que debía alejarme, como si me estuviera entrometiendo en un momento privado. Pero no pude. Solo lo miré. Tal vez aún más perturbador fue el hecho de que despertó... sentimientos en mí. Anhelos.

El anhelo no era sexual, pero aún así era profundo y penetrante. Mi mano fue a mi cuello, acariciando el mismo lugar en el que sabía que esa chica estaba siendo drenada. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó y mi aliento se sintió corto y pesado. De repente, deseé desesperadamente sentir exactamente lo que esa chica estaba sintiendo. Era más que solo deseo... era casi una necesidad.

Salté cuando una mano rozó la mía.

—¿Rose?

Dimitri estaba a mi lado, con una mirada de preocupación. Me aclaré la garganta e intenté componerme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si estoy bien.

Parecía listo para decir algo más, pero afortunadamente Lissa salió de la habitación trasera en ese momento.

—Gracias chicos, perdón por haberme tardado tanto tiempo. —Cogió una menta de un pequeño plato de cristal en el escritorio de la recepcionista, la desenvolvió rápidamente y se la metió en la boca.

—Tonterías. —Dimitri desestimó su disculpa, casi automáticamente, pero mantuvo su concentración en mí como si todavía estuviera tratando de leer mi estado mental.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora... —Sonreí, recordando algo que Adrián había dicho antes para molestarla—, …su Alteza? —Terminé mi broma juguetona con una reverencia dramática y la combinación de burlas infantiles y sonrisa falsa pareció tranquilizar a Dimitri diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

La princesa Vasilisa, sin embargo, tuvo una reacción más física a mi burla. Me dio una palmada en el hombro, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerada un "golpe" y se rió conmigo—. Si vuelves a llamarme así, pediré tu cabeza. Puedo hacerlo también... reglas reales y todo eso.

No tenía ni idea de si podía o no, pero sabía que su amenaza no era más maliciosa de lo que había sido su golpe.

—La tienda de vestidos ya debería estar abierta. Llegaremos un poco temprano para nuestra cita, pero no creo que pueda hacer ningún otro mandado antes de ir allí.

La tienda de vestidos no estaba muy lejos. Era una pequeña boutique a menos de tres cuadras de distancia, llena de varios vestidos de color marfil, crema y melocotón. Oh, y encajes... muchos encajes. Entrar en la tienda, en cierto modo, me dio la sensación de entrar en una torta de boda exageradamente adornada. Su dulzura evidente me hacía sentir ligeramente enferma.

Dimitri se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, como si el aire femenino en el lugar fuera una barrera física que le era imposible traspasar.

—Princesa, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer hoy, así que si planea estar aquí las próximas horas, ¿estaría bien si me retiro por un tiempo?

Era extraño ver a Dimitri y Vasilisa caer en sus roles formales alrededor de extraños. _Espera... ¿las próximas horas?_

—Claro que sí, Guardián Belikov. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando hayamos terminado aquí. —Ella ya se encontraba distraída con las mercancías en la boutique, por lo que Dimitri me ofreció una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa comprensiva antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Cuando me uní a Lissa nuevamente, ella ya estaba hablando con la vendedora sobre los vestidos, y entró en la habitación de atrás un momento después.

—Mia se unirá a nosotras más tarde, pero pensé que como tu vestido necesitaría la mayor cantidad de modificaciones para estar listo para la próxima semana, comenzaríamos contigo.

Asentí distraídamente mientras Lissa me guiaba a un pequeño vestidor donde un vestido rosa oscuro colgaba de un gancho. No estaba emocionada por el hecho de que fuera rosa. No tenía nada en contra de las chicas que lo usaban, pero ese color simplemente no iba conmigo. Yo prefería algo un poco más atrevido. Aún así, el corte era simple y clásico con un corpiño ajustado y una falda larga y suelta. No tenía muchos adornos, pero el material se entrecruzaba en el torso, y me di cuenta de que resaltaría cualquier figura que lo llevara, sin ser demasiado revelador.

Pude ponerme el vestido con facilidad y me sorprendió que el color, a pesar de ser algo que yo personalmente no elegiría, fuera bastante halagador. Me hacía lucir... inocente. Ese era un adjetivo que nunca hubiera asociado conmigo, pero me gustó. Di un pequeño chasquido frente al pequeño espejo antes de salir hacia donde Lissa y la costurera estaban esperando.

Lissa se veía increíblemente complacida consigo misma cuando subí a la plataforma y me miré en el espejo triple. La costurera comenzó a ajustar el vestido, ajustando un poco la cintura y el dobladillo para que la tela rozara el suelo en lugar de amontonarse a mis pies.

—Sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de opinar acerca de los vestidos de las damas de honor, pero te ves genial, Rose.

—Gracias. —Sabía que probablemente debería haber dicho más, pero no podía pensar en nada en este momento. Esto era tan inusual en mí que era casi risible, y sin embargo, comencé a preguntarme si tal vez esto era parte de la persona que era antes. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a vestirme con vestidos caros del color del glaseado de los pasteles—. Entonces, ¿hacíamos este tipo de cosas a menudo?

—¿Tomar nuestras medidas para vestidos de damas de honor? —Ella sonrió, obviamente bromeando conmigo. Puse los ojos en blanco, gruñendo un poco a la extraña que estaba mirándome en el espejo—. No. Usábamos vestidos elegantes para fiestas y bailes de vez en cuando, pero no solían ser así de formales y siempre me dejabas los colores pastel a mí. Tú siempre preferías usar rojo o negro.

Sí, esa era yo. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Sin embargo, mientras me miraba en el espejo, alisando la gaza de color rosa en mis caderas, no pude evitar sonreír ante mi imagen. Dulce y pura no eran del todo mi estilo, pero no me importaría parecer más refinada o sofisticada. Madura. Hermosa. Sí, hermosa. Me habían llamado "sexy" y "caliente" más veces de las que podía contar, pero no creo que nadie me haya llamado hermosa.

—Listo. —La costurera se levantó del piso dónde estaba ajustando el dobladillo con alfileres—. Afortunadamente, no será necesario hacerle muchas modificaciones. Debería tenerlo listo en tres días. ¿Está bien, princesa?

Por un momento, me pregunté por qué se dirigía a mí como si fuera de la realeza. Ponerme un bonito vestido no me convertía en una princesa.

—Sí, Leona. Tres días está bien. —Respondió Lissa.

 _"Ah, claro,"_ pensé. _"Princesa Vasilisa,"_ Lissa casi no actuaba como una princesa cuando estaba en la privacidad de su casa y en compañía de sus amigos, por lo que era fácil olvidar que ella si era de la realeza.

—Todavía hay tiempo antes de la boda, así que eso no debería ser un problema. Mientras esté listo unos días antes para que podamos volver a verificar que le quede bien, no veo ningún problema. De hecho, esperaba que pudieras arreglar otro vestido para ella antes del viernes.

La costurera, aparentemente llamada Leona, pensó por un momento antes de asentir—. Si todavía no necesita este, entonces creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Ya tiene el vestido?

—No. Esa es la otra parte. Necesitamos encontrar un vestido para Rose que sea adecuado para el baile de caridad de los Lazar.

Los ojos de Leona se abrieron como platos cuando me miró rápidamente. No podía entender por qué parecía sorprendida, pero ocultó la expresión antes de que nadie pudiera comentar sobre ello.

Si alguien tenía el derecho de estar sorprendida, era yo. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Lissa—. ¿Qué baile de caridad?

—Oh, los Lazar tienen un baile benéfico anual para celebrar su trabajo de recuperación y restauración de artefactos culturales y sitios históricos Moroi. He asistido durante los últimos años, pero este año se supone que es particularmente especial. Creo que incluso habrá un reconocimiento especial para Adrián por la ayuda que prestó a la recreación del arte de Igor Durov que se exhibirá junto a las obras originales en el museo de aquí. Muchas fueron dañadas durante la Revolución de Octubre, y de esta manera, la gente puede entender su esplendor original.

—Todos nosotros asistiremos, y Dimitri y Eddie fungirán como guardianes. Pensé que querrías ir con nosotros.

Una vez más, estaba un poco perturbada por el hecho de que Lissa simplemente asumiera lo que yo querría e hiciera planes para mí en consecuencia, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que esto no era algo fuera de lo normal en nuestra relación. Una parte de mí quería protestar, pero ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Preferiría estar sentada sola en la casa de Lissa mientras todos los demás estaban disfrutando esa noche? Además, había oído sobre el talento de Adrián con el arte, pero aún no lo había visto. Él era sorprendentemente modesto sobre ese hecho, un completo contraste con su actitud menos que humilde en aparentemente todos los demás aspectos de su vida.

—Suena divertido, Lissa. Me encantaría ir.

Leona caminó a mi alrededor, mirando mi cuerpo arriba y abajo con mi vestido rosa de dama de honor. Me miró en silencio, con los dedos en la barbilla, excepto por las pocas veces que sacó su cinta métrica y comprobó dos veces mis medidas. Después de cinco minutos, finalmente habló.

—No tengo muchas prendas hechas para alguien con sus... curvas. —La forma en que lo dijo fue casi como si tuviera la intención de decir algo más. Aunque mi complexión era bastante parecida a una figura de reloj de arena, no era increíblemente curvilínea, al menos no hasta el punto de que encontrar un vestido fuera difícil. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que una de las grandes diferencias entre personas como Lissa y yo, era que yo tenía la bendición de tener un tamaño de copas mucho más grande y unas caderas a juego. No era que a Leona le faltaran vestidos para las mujeres con curvas, le faltaban vestidos para las mujeres dhampir. Supongo que las mujeres de mi raza no solían comprar vestidos de alta gama en estos lugares.

—¿Tienes algo? ¿Tal vez algo que puedas modificar para ella?

—Es posible que tenga algunas opciones. Por favor, deme un momento. —La costurera salió de la habitación y, en lugar de dirigirse a los expositores de ropa, entró en la habitación de atrás. Salió unos minutos más tarde con dos vestidos, uno de seda negra y el otro de encaje dorado.

—Estos son los únicos dos que creo que funcionarían para tu tipo de cuerpo en particular. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, trataría de hacer algo personalizado para ti, pero ambos deberían resaltar tus mejores características sin necesidad de demasiadas modificaciones.

Antes de que pudiera echar un buen vistazo a ambos vestidos, Lissa tomó el vestido negro y me lo tendió—. ¿Crees que necesitarás ayuda?

Sentí la tela fresca y suave contra mi piel—. No, debería estar bien. ¿Dónde tengo que dejar el otro vestido?

—Simplemente ponlo de nuevo en la percha y déjalo en el vestidor. Lo guardaré más tarde. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para tener cuidado con los alfileres.

Asentí con la cabeza, bajé la plataforma y regresé al pequeño vestidor. El vestido de dama de honor rosa era mucho más difícil de quitar sin aflojar ninguna de sus alteraciones, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude y solo terminé pinchándome dos veces. Una vez que terminé, me puse el vestido negro.

Era maravilloso. Me sentía cómoda con él, a pesar de que el material era más fino que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado alguna vez. Era un corte increíblemente básico: sin tirantes, largo hasta el piso, con una abertura en el lado izquierdo que terminaba a unas dos pulgadas sobre mi rodilla. Todo lo que necesitaría serían joyas simples y estaría lista. Claro, no me haría destacar demasiado, pero eso no era algo malo.

Cuando salí por segunda vez, Lissa sonrió—. Ese es el vestido para ti, ni siquiera es gracioso. Sabía que sería el indicado.

Me vi en el espejo. Ella tenía razón, si seguía mi instinto, este es el vestido que habría elegido entre los dos. Como dijo Lissa, era más "yo." Pero mientras me estudiaba, me di cuenta de que estaba cansada de que la gente me dijera quién era. Apenas sabía yo quién era, ¿cómo podría saberlo alguien más?

Hablé antes de pensar—. Me gustaría probarme el otro, si está bien.

Leona asintió, pero Lissa frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás segura? Este te luce bastante bien.

Cuando le quité el vestido dorado de las manos a Leona, sonreí—. Estoy segura.

No me atreví a mirar la reacción de Lissa cuando salí del vestidor por tercera y última vez. La oí jadear. En el momento en que me vi en el espejo, entendí por qué.

El tono dorado del encaje era unas pocas tonalidades más oscuro que mi tono natural de piel, pero me hacía brillar. El vestido abrazaba mi cuerpo a la perfección, luciendo como si estuviera hecho específicamente para mí y no necesitaría muchas modificaciones. Realzaba cada curva, formando un pequeño tren detrás de mí. El vestido parecía bastante modesto, con mangas cortas y sin abertura en la falda como el otro, pero en las partes que mostraba mis atributos femeninos, lo hacía con cierta clase. El escote corazón enmarcaba mi rostro y mostraba la cantidad exacta de escote. Me volteé un poco para poder ver mi espalda, y ésta era bastante visible sin ser llamativa. El escote era en forma de un gran óvalo que se extendía desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mis omoplatos. El borde del encaje lo hacía parecer casi un marco adornado. Una cinta de satén sutilmente adornada con pedrería se ataba en mi cintura, el moño quedaba justo por encima de mis glúteos.

Todo el tiempo que había estado admirando el vestido en el espejo, Lissa había estado en silencio. La persona que lo rompió fue una voz nueva que no reconocí.

—¡Rose!

Me volví hacia la entrada de la tienda, viendo a una pequeña rubia con rizos de tirabuzón. Esta tenía que ser Mia, la otra dama de honor de Lissa.

—Tú... ¡estás viva! ¡Y te ves asombrosa! ¡Pero, Dios mío, estás viva! —La chica corrió hacia mí, brincando sobre la plataforma para envolverme en un abrazo feroz—. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Lo siento mucho. Nunca debería haberte dejado. Lo siento tanto, Rose.

La abracé suavemente, mirando hacia Lissa buscando un respaldo contra esta extraña mujer que se aferraba a mí.

—Mia, ¿recuerdas de lo que te conté por teléfono?

Mia se apartó de mí, mirando a Lissa con un poco de confusión antes de brincar hacia atrás—. ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! No me recuerdas. Soy Mia.

Me reí por su presentación educada después de su asalto cercano—. Encantada de conocerte Mia.

Ella sonrió antes de mirarme de arriba abajo en mi vestido—. Te ves... increíble. En serio, ese vestido te sienta increíble.

—Gracias, —respondí—. Voy a usarlo para el evento de este fin de semana.

—¿Seguro, Rose? ¿El negro no? —Lissa parecía sorprendida por mi elección, pero me sentía segura.

—No, —le aseguré, mirando mi reflejo y a la chica que parecía algo irreconocible pero muy atractiva—. El negro no.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Sé que se ve algo lenta, pero les prometo que ese baile será muy interesante, y aún más lo que pasará después.**

 **Gigi256 compartió en su tumblr la foto del vestido dorado de Rose, si lo quieren ver, estén al pendiente de mi página de facebook porque voy a buscar la foto y ahí la voy a publicar.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **11**

 **Dimitri**

Regresé a la tienda de ropa casi tres horas después, con la esperanza de que las chicas hubieran terminado sus compras y las modificaciones de sus vestidos. Lissa tendía a descontrolarse cada vez que había una tienda de ropa involucrada, y la verdad disfruté la oportunidad de poder evitar esta visita a la modista. Si bien no era un pasatiempo de vida o muerte para la princesa, podía decir que Rose estaría sorprendida de lo devota que Lissa podía ser con el oficio. La mirada que me había dirigido justo antes de que me fuera me había dejado en claro que ella habría preferido irse conmigo, y yo hubiera estado encantado.

No me sorprendió que Lissa le hubiera pedido a Rose que fuera su dama de honor. La había escuchado lamentarse más de una vez en los últimos meses de que Rose no estaría allí en su boda y de que nunca podría ser completamente feliz debido a ese hecho. Nadie podría culparla por ese pensamiento, especialmente porque todos habíamos estado de acuerdo con ella. No era solo el hecho de que la boda fuera a estar incompleta, sino que nuestras vidas enteras estaban incompletas. Rose tenía un impacto significativo en cada una de nuestras vidas, en algunas más que otras, pero su ausencia nos dolía a todos.

No, no me sorprendió que Lissa le hubiera pedido a Rose que fuera su dama de honor, pero estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente. Quizás no debería haberlo estado. Rose siempre había sido desinteresada; poniendo las necesidades, comodidades y deseos de los demás antes que los suyos. Este hecho era especialmente cierto cuando se trataba de Vasilisa. Rose haría cualquier cosa por su amiga y compañera de vínculo, sin importar la angustia que esto le causara.

Cuando entré en la tienda, Mia acababa de bajarse de la plataforma del centro con su vestido rosa aún puesto. Me preguntaba cómo estaba manejando eso Rose. Claro, Rose habría ido a los confines de la tierra en busca de Lissa, pero podría haber pintado muy bien la línea que no cruzaría al usar un vestido rosa.

—¡Oh, Dimitri! Estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje de texto. Estamos terminando y ya podemos ir a casa. —Lissa parecía tan enérgica como cuando me había ido, pero Rose parecía un poco cansada detrás de ella. Estaba sentada en un banco, apartada de todas las demás, con los ojos en el teléfono y los dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre la pantalla.

Fui y me senté a su lado—. ¿Como estas?

Rose saltó un poco, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo y volviendo su atención hacia mí—. Estoy bien. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que algo como esto podría ser tan agotador. He tenido sesiones de ensayo durante todo el día que requerían menos energía.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, —le confié en voz baja—. Puedo correr un maratón más fácil de lo que puedo soportar un viaje de compras con Lissa. ¿A quién estabas enviando mensajes de texto? —No estaba tratando de ser grosero ni entrometido, pero su nueva vida era tan desconocida para mí que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había vivido en los dos años que había estado desaparecida.

—A Marie. Está de vacaciones en el trabajo y quería ver cómo estaba. Le estaba contando sobre la próxima boda y mi participación como dama de honor. Me exigió pruebas.

Me encantaba el tono alegre en su voz cuando hablaba de su amiga. Era tan similar a cómo había hablado una vez sobre Lissa, incluso sobre Mason. Sabía que, aunque no se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, Marie estaba arraigada en la vida de Rose y probablemente siempre lo estaría. Estaba agradecido de que hubiera encontrado una amiga y una confidente, pero una pequeña parte de mí estaba preocupada de si ese vínculo podría sobrevivir a la dificultad de ocultar una parte tan grande de este mundo a Marie. Yo le había dejado bastante claro a Rose que no podía hablar sobre el mundo Moroi, y por qué, y ella había estado de acuerdo diciendo que de todos modos dudaba que alguien la creyese, pero había razones por las que la mayoría de personas de nuestro mundo no tenían una relación cercana con quienes estaban fuera de él. Solo podía esperar que ella y Marie fueran la excepción a la regla.

Después de unos minutos más, nuestro grupo estaba listo para regresar a casa. Mia se unió a nosotros, alegando que tenía unas horas más antes de su turno en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Lissa nos aseguró que Christian ya tenía preparado el almuerzo y fue difícil pasar por alto la repentina aceleración en los pasos de Rose ante la promesa de Lissa.

Estábamos caminando a través de uno de los patios más grandes que separaban el área comercial principal de la Corte del área de viviendas residenciales dónde vivíamos. Al mediodía, éste estaba bastante ocupado. Era el momento en que gran parte de la población que trabajaba se encontraba en sus recesos para el almuerzo, y aquellos que no trabajaban estaban haciendo sus propios mandados.

Pude ver a algunas personas observándonos, y no era del todo inusual. Vasilisa tendía a atraer la atención adonde quiera que fuera. La gente estaba ansiosa por señalar a la última Dragomir. Si Christian y Adrián hubieran estado con nosotros, prácticamente podría garantizar que recibiríamos más miradas ocultas. Después de un momento o dos, comencé a ver que no era a Lissa a quien miraban, sino a Rose.

La desaparición de Rose había sido noticia en la cultura Moroi, especialmente porque rodeaba los eventos de la muerte de Mason y los ataques Strigoi. Tan horrible como había sido, la búsqueda de Rose y los otros que habían desaparecido, nos había llevado a descubrir una red de Strigoi con planes de realizar más ataques, incluido uno que había sido planeado contra la Academia San Vladimir menos de tres meses después. Pudimos capturar a muchos de los que lideraban el grupo y desmantelar sus planes con éxito.

Todo lo que rodeaba la desaparición de Rose había puesto su rostro en las noticias más de una vez, y no era del todo extraño que algunos la reconocieran. Mirándola, pude ver que ella también había notado las miradas, pero estaba tratando de ignorar la atención que se le prestaba. Sus ojos estaban firmemente en el suelo frente a ella, y ni siquiera vio el pequeño grupo de chicas que se dirigía hacia ella.

La líder del trío, una joven mujer Moroi de cabello oscuro y vagamente familiar que no pude ubicar, chocó contra el hombro de Rose. Pude escuchar una pequeña disculpa por parte de Rose, pero no tenía duda alguna de que no había sido un accidente. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

—Prostituta de sangre.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No tenía idea de por qué esta chica estaba aparentemente ofendida por la mera presencia de Rose, pero me quedé congelado por el insulto de ésta extraña.

Sin embargo Rose no estaba tan paralizada—. ¿Disculpa?

El resto de nuestro grupo se quedó mirando el drama que se desarrollaba frente a nuestros ojos en silencio y sin aliento. La vulgar mujer cambió su peso de modo que su mano descansaba sobre su cadera, y miró a Rose como si no fuera nada más que una pila de tierra que se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino.

—¿No puedes ver por dónde vas y tampoco puedes oír?

La voz de Lissa estalló en un grito de indignación—. ¡Camille!

De repente recordé dónde había visto a esta joven antes. Ella había sido una antigua compañera de clase de Rose, y la que había propiciado una gran parte de la difusión de los rumores de prostituta de sangre que habían circulado poco después de que comencé a entrenar a Rose. Mia había sido quien había comenzado los rumores, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era poco más que una adolescente inmadura e insegura, pero fue la influencia de Camille la que realmente permitió que esos rumores se apoderaran de la población estudiantil.

Rose había sido fuerte entonces, y parecía que se mantendría fuerte ahora. Se mordió el labio, probablemente conteniendo una serie de insultos que estaban en la punta de su lengua. En lugar de gritar, colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y habló con voz inquietantemente calmada—. No, te escuché bien. Solo te estaba dando la oportunidad de reconsiderar lo que dijiste.

Camille soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Vamos Rose, ignórala. Vámonos. —Mia trató de alentar a Rose a dar un paso atrás, pero pude ver que Camille no iba a dejar que Rose se fuera tan fácilmente.

—Sí, huye pequeña prostituta de sangre, como la última vez.

Pude ver a Rose tensarse, momentos antes de dar media vuelta y atacar a su acosadora, así que rápidamente puse mi mano sobre su hombro. No la agarré con fuerza, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarla si fuera necesario.

—Rose, olvídalo. No puedes…

Cuando Rose no se relajó de inmediato, comencé a alejarla antes de que pudiera hacer una escena. Lissa nos siguió, tratando de apresurarse para seguir nuestro paso mientras regresábamos a su casa.

—¡Qué diablos, Dimitri! —Rose comenzó a gritarme tan pronto como escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros—. Me llamó prostituta de sangre, o lo que sea que eso signifique, dos veces y ¿quieres que me quede como si nada?

—Sí. Desafortunadamente, tienes que hacerlo. —Me sentí mal al decirlo, pero ella tenía que saberlo. No estaba seguro de que la pérdida de memoria fuera una defensa lo suficientemente decente para justificar el que Rose golpeara a una Moroi de la realeza—. Camille Conta no es solo una Moroi, es una Moroi de sangre real. Atacarla físicamente no hará más que meterte en problemas. Incluso podrías ser encarcelada por ponerla en peligro.

 **Rose**

—Me estás tomando el pelo... —No podía creer que esta gente, mis supuestos amigos de mi vida pasada, estuvieran obligados a ponerse de su lado, no porque ella tuviera razón, sino porque era Moroi. Era de una "raza y clase superior" que yo.

—Me temo que no, Rose. —La voz suave de Lissa traicionó lo molesta que estaba por la situación, a pesar de que ella estaba en la misma posición que la chica Conta. De hecho era probable que sus privilegios fueran mayores debido a su título de princesa.

—Es un sistema enfermo, —coincidió Christian, que venía de la cocina y reconstruía el problema en base a mi desahogo verbal—, pero en este momento... así son las cosas. Vivimos en una época donde el racismo y el elitismo predominan en nuestra sociedad.

—No siempre fue así, —insistió Lissa otra vez, como si eso pudiera disminuir el aguijonazo de mi ataque verbal—. Me dijeron que en un momento dado, hace mucho tiempo, nuestras razas se consideraban iguales. Simbióticas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Teníamos diferentes roles en la sociedad, pero ambas eran respetadas. Los Dhampir manejaban un papel activo en el gobierno y tenían los mismos derechos y privilegios que los Moroi. Ya existía la realeza, pero la política no se limitaba a aquellos que tenían ciertos apellidos.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que ni siquiera puedo votar? ¿Qué quieres decir con "los mismos derechos y privilegios"?

—No, en este momento, los dhampir tienen poco o nada de poder sobre cómo se maneja nuestro gobierno. Incluso el Consejo de Guardianes está bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno Moroi y solo actúa bajo la aprobación de éste.

Estaba agradecida de que no me estuvieran ocultando nada acerca de ésta desordenada sociedad, pero su franqueza no estaba haciendo nada para hacerme querer vivir en este mundo.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber que pueda hacer que me encarcelen?

Adrián, que debía haber estado esperando que llegáramos para almorzar, dijo—: Eso es lo único de lo que creo que debes tener cuidado para evitar ir a la cárcel, pero otras reglas generales a seguir incluyen dirigirte a la realeza por su título: Lord, Lady, Príncipe, Princesa, y esas cosas por el estilo.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo con nosotros. —Interrumpió Christian—. Por favor, creo que me volvería loco si me llamas Lord Ozera.

—Los guardianes también suelen ser llamados por su título a menos que los conozcas personalmente, —agregó Dimitri.

—Esto es un desastre. —Adrián, Christian y Lissa estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Dimitri solo asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera preocupado por aceptar esto abiertamente, incluso si estábamos en privado. Su sumisión ante la forma en que los Moroi dirigían las cosas debía ser más profunda de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

—Christian, ¿por qué no servimos el almuerzo? —Sabía que Lissa estaba tratando de distraerme, pero él aceptó de todos modos.

Cuando los Moroi salieron de la habitación, me volví hacia Dimitri, de repente a solas con él en la habitación—. Esa mujer me llamó prostituta de sangre. ¿Qué significa eso?

Él evitó mis ojos. El término no sonaba agradable, pero si Dimitri, siempre estoico e inquebrantable, no podía oír el término sin reaccionar ante él, debía ser peor de lo que había pensado. Después de un momento, finalmente habló.

—Es un término peyorativo para un dhampir, típicamente una mujer dhampir, que permite que un Moroi se alimente de ella durante el coito. Es un tabú en nuestra sociedad, pero sucede lo suficientemente a menudo como para ser usado como un insulto contra otros.

—Pensé que habías dicho que los Moroi solo bebían de los alimentadores... —La idea hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y recordando el extraño anhelo que había sentido en el centro de alimentación, no estaba del todo segura de que fuera por miedo.

—Sí, en su mayor parte es así. Pero en algunas relaciones sucede. Por lo que he oído, tiende a ser consensual. Parece que hay un... —buscó el término correcto—, subidón extra de endorfinas para ambas partes cuando están excitados.

—Oh. —No pude ignorar lo incómodo que parecía Dimitri mientras me decía esto, y eso me puso más nerviosa que cualquier cosa que dijera en realidad—. ¿Alguna vez…?

Dejé la pregunta colgando en el aire porque me preocupaba saber la respuesta. La forma en que Dimitri evitó mirarme solo pareció confirmarlo. Realmente quería taparme las orejas como una niña pequeña, pero me obligué a permanecer estoica.

—No, no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Corrieron ciertos rumores en la Academia, pero eso es todo lo que fueron. Sólo mentiras mezquinas de otros estudiantes. Sin embargo, si has permitido que un Moroi bebiera de ti.

Me eché hacia atrás instintivamente e inmediatamente extendió sus manos para tranquilizarme.

—Fue voluntario. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos que tú y Lissa habían estado huyendo durante varios años? Estaban tratando de mantenerse escondidas y no podían visitar un alimentador. Alimentabas a Lissa varias veces a la semana para mantenerla viva. Era poco ortodoxo, pero honestamente, fue admirable.

Pareció distante por un momento antes de que la comisura de sus labios se levantara tan levemente que apenas me di cuenta, excepto que repentinamente se veía más cálido, abierto e invitador—. Esa fue en realidad mi primera impresión de ti.

—¿Qué? —No podía imaginar que él recordaría con felicidad algo que aparentemente era tan tabú en este mundo.

—Estuvimos buscándolas por meses. Yo lideraba al equipo en esta misión en particular, y teníamos una pista aleatoria de que ustedes estaban en Portland. Habíamos estado vigilando el edificio durante unas cuantas horas cuando la luz de la habitación que compartías con Lissa se encendió. En realidad eso me tomó por sorpresa porque era media noche, y nuestra información decía que estaban viviendo en un horario humano para mezclarse con los demás. Pude verte desde la ventana. Estabas consolándola por algo. Entonces, antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ir por ustedes, le ofreciste el cuello.

Arrugué la nariz, todavía insegura sobre la idea de darle mi sangre a otro, pero él siguió adelante.

—Todos los guardianes que estaban vigilándolas se quedaron en estado de shock, incluyéndome a mí. Creo que varios de ellos simplemente se alejaron, pero yo no pude. Solo observé cómo permitías que Lissa te debilitara para que ella pudiera fortalecerse. Nunca había visto o escuchado de un guardián haciendo algo como eso como un medio de protección, y aun así, supe que eso te hacía diferente.

Dimitri parecía... casi orgulloso. A pesar de que aún creía que eso era desagradable, estaba empezando a ver lo que él había visto esa noche y, por una vez, no me pareció tan horrible. De hecho, si hoy me enfrentara a la misma situación, creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, justo después de eso, pasaste por la ventana y me pillaste mirando. No es mi mejor momento en mi carrera de guardián. De todos modos, tomaste a Lissa y trataste de huir con ella. Si no hubieras perdido sangre solo unos momentos antes, podrían haber escapado de nuevo, pero como dije, estabas debilitada y Lissa tuvo que llevarte prácticamente arrastrando. Supuse que una vez que estuvieras cara a cara con un guardián, verías que la batalla había terminado y te rendirías, pero me sorprendiste de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté ansiosamente. De hecho, me estaba metiendo en la historia, casi olvidándome de que yo era uno de los personajes principales en mi emoción por saber lo que había sucedido a continuación. Casi podía verme tratando de correr junto a Lissa a través de las oscuras calles de Portland y ver a Dimitri en mi camino. No había duda de que era fuerte y estaba bien entrenado. Podía darme cuenta de eso incluso con una simple mirada superficial. Debo haber estado aterrorizada.

—Me atacaste.

—¡¿Yo que?! —Quizás si me hubiera conocido mejor, podría haber previsto eso. Sin embargo, Dimitri parecía un oponente imposible y cuando eras superado y te quedabas sin opciones, corrías. Era una de esas lecciones que tenía tan profundamente arraigadas, que no podía imaginarme haciendo otra cosa. La única razón por la que había tratado de enfrentar a Dimitri en el callejón fuera del trabajo era porque correr no había sido una opción y no había tenido más remedio que tratar de luchar contra él.

Él sonrió ante mi reacción, tal vez complacido de ver que ya no estaba preocupada por el acontecimiento anterior—. Rechazaste por completo mi acercamiento pacífico y pasaste a la ofensiva.

—Por favor dime que al menos te asesté un buen golpe antes de que me derribaras. —Tenía que reconocerlo, cuando llegara el momento decisivo, Dimitri probablemente siempre me derrotaría eventualmente.

—De ninguna manera.

El bastardo engreído tuvo el descaro de sonreírme. Bueno, dos podían jugar a este juego—. ¡Oye!, te asesté unos buenos golpes en Las Vegas.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Pero yo estaba tratando de hablar contigo, no de detenerte. Además, había estado bebiendo.

—Si… claro. —Asentí dramáticamente con la cabeza ante sus excusas—. Así que tus primeras impresiones de mí fueron hacer algo universalmente menospreciado en la comunidad de vampiros y luego atacarte. ¿Puedes decirme otra vez por qué te ofreciste para ser mi mentor?

—Más o menos por esas mismas razones, aunque prefiero expresarlas de manera diferente. Mi primera impresión de ti fue que pusieras la salud y el bienestar de tu cargo antes que tu reputación y tu orgullo, y luego pusiste a tu cargo antes que tu propia seguridad física en condiciones difíciles. Esos son rasgos admirables y muestran una dedicación que no puede ser enseñada. Solo necesitaba ayudarte un poco a mejorar tu autocontrol y tu técnica.

—Creo que fuiste un poco más exitoso con uno que con lo otro. —Golpeé su hombro con el mío, dejándolo ligeramente fuera de balance por apenas un momento.

—Para ser honesto, tu autocontrol podría haber sido una causa perdida desde el principio. —El tono de Dimitri era juguetón y provocador, tan diferente de todo lo que había visto antes de él y eso me gustó. Me gustaba la forma en que sus ojos se veían más brillantes cuando me sonreía. Me gustaba la forma en que mi alma se sentía más ligera cuando lo escuchaba reír. La realización me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos: no solo me gustaba hacer reír a Dimitri... era Dimitri quien me gustaba.

La claridad me dejó tan atónita como debió haber estado él la primera vez que me vio a través de esa ventana. Sabía que lo había encontrado atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Incluso podía reconocer que me había sentido atraída por su tranquila estabilidad como una fuente de fortaleza y consuelo a medida que avanzaba en esta locura actual. Pero en algún momento, se había convertido en algo... más.

Tan pronto como llegó el júbilo, sentí una sensación de hundimiento. No había forma de que Dimitri se sintiera de la misma manera que yo. Él había sido un mentor para mí, un maestro. Probablemente me veía como nada más que una niña, y una bastante débil e incompetente por cierto. Él me había visto colapsar y enloquecer más de una vez desde que me encontró, y no podía imaginar que alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como Dimitri estuviera contento con una chica siete años más joven que él y que apenas se mantenía cuerda ahora mismo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Su alegría de un momento antes había desaparecido, y en cambio parecía preocupado. Estaba triste por ver esa sonrisa desaparecer, pero sabía que aferrarme a ella tampoco era saludable para mí. No podía estar demasiado apegada a Dimitri, y definitivamente no necesitaba pensar en cómo me hacía sentir su sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Cuando forcé una sonrisa, pude ver a Dimitri relajarse un poco—. Vamos, veamos qué es lo que el Chef Christian tiene para nosotros hoy.

* * *

 **Chicas y chicos, espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Sé que no es mucho por el momento, pero tuvimos una pequeña escena Romitri para el deleite de todas y todos.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan de las leyes Moroi y el como manejan su sociedad? Yo la verdad siempre resentí el hecho de que los Dhampir fueran considerados como una clase inferior. Espero que algún día Richelle Mead pueda hacer que ésta situación cambie.**

 **Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, de verdad que son los que me animan a seguir traduciendo. Les prometo que la tensión entre estos dos está a punto de llegar a un nivel bastante alto. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **12**

 **Rose**

Había sido idea de Lissa. Creo que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerme sentir mejor, preocupada de que mi angustia durante la cena fuera el resultado de mi enfrentamiento con la chica Conta en vez de la repentina e impactante realización de que podría estar enamorándome de alguien que no debería. De cualquier manera, no tuve otra opción más que aceptar su idea de tener una fiesta de pijamas.

—¿Fiesta de pijamas? Liss, tienes 21 años y eres una de las personas más influyentes en el mundo Moroi, ¿y quieres tener una fiesta de pijamas? —Christian pareció vacilar al burlarse de su prometida sobre el asunto, pero se podía ver que apenas podía contenerse.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ella respondió con entusiasmo y de alguna manera sin darse cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba su sugerencias, incluso para mí—. Rose y yo solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo cuando éramos más chicas. Sería bueno revivir algunos de esos recuerdos.

Miré a Adrian, esperando encontrar a alguien que hubiera captado lo irónica que había sido su declaración, pero no dije en voz alta que yo no tenía esos recuerdos que revivir—. Suena bien, —respondí—. En realidad, suena genial. Nunca he estado en una pijamada, o al menos no una que pueda recordar.

—Y quién sabe, tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar algo. —De alguna manera, Lissa parecía incluso más emocionada de lo que había estado hace unos momentos, si era posible.

Dudaba mucho que las peleas de almohadas y las charlas de niñas fueran lo que mi mente necesitaba para recordar, pero eso hacía feliz a Lissa, así que no iba a decir que no. Además, prefería hacer eso que estar acostada sola en mi cama tratando de no pensar en la sonrisa de Dimitri, y en su voz, y en sus brazos, y… en todo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Para ser completamente honesta, por más divertido que sea correr a Christian al sofá, realmente no quiero dormir en la cama de los dos. Al menos no sin cambiar las sábanas.

—Ja ja… —se rió Lissa burlonamente—. No, estaba pensando que tu habitación estaría bien. Si estás de acuerdo, quiero decir. Tienes un televisor para que podamos ver un maratón de series en Netflix y comer palomitas de maíz y M&M, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Suena bien, Liss.

No tardé mucho tiempo en lavar los platos, especialmente cuando Dimitri insistió en terminar de lavarlos él para que pudiéramos ir a disfrutar de nuestra noche de chicas. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si vivir en una casa llena de mujeres tenía algo que ver con la aceptación y reverencia de Dimitri hacia el ritual de las fiestas de pijamas. Definitivamente parecía aprobar la idea, eso era seguro.

–Diviértete esta noche, —me alentó, con las manos escondidas debajo de la espuma en el fregadero.

—Oh, lo haremos. —Mi promesa podría haber sido un poco demasiado entusiasta como para que me creyeran totalmente, pero nadie tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarme acerca de ello antes de que Lissa me arrastrara con ella escaleras arriba.

—Muy bien, ahora dime. ¿En qué consisten nuestras fiestas de pijamas? ¿Vamos a trenzarnos el pelo una a la otra, o tal vez a hacer algunas bromas telefónicas? ¡Oh, ya sé! Podríamos practicar cómo besar. —Yo había asumido que ella gritaría juguetonamente ante la sugerencia, pero Lissa me sorprendió con su propia sonrisa descarada.

—Bueno, adivinaste dos de tres.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres aclarar cuáles?

—Bueno, ya practico con Christian, así que no creo que la última sugerencia sea estrictamente necesaria.

Hizo una mueca instintivamente al pensarlo, me reí de su ánimo juguetón y me eché el pelo por encima del hombro—. Tú te lo pierdes.

—Mmmhmm, seguramente. Como sea, elige tu veneno, Parks and Recreation o Friends.

—Parks and Recreation, obviamente. —Me dejé caer en la cama y tiré algunas de las almohadas al suelo para hacer espacio para Vasilisa mientras ella buscaba algo en la bolsa que había traído junto con su pijama.

—Oh, y puede que también haya tomado algo del almacén privado de Dimitri, —admitió crípticamente antes de volverse para revelarme una botella de Stoli.

—¿Te robaste el vodka del Ruso? No estoy segura de que esa haya sido la idea más inteligente.

—No te preocupes, no es como si él realmente se la fuera a tomar. Probablemente ni siquiera se dé cuenta que falta. Honestamente, estoy más preocupada de lo que sucederá cuando se dé cuenta de que tomé algunas de sus barras de dulce. —Sostenía un par de rectángulos grandes con palabras escritas en un lenguaje que no podía entender. Ruso... o cirílico... no importaba, yo reconocía el chocolate cuando lo veía.

Me reí, tomando una de las barras y rasgando el envoltorio de papel aluminio antes de darle un mordisco con un fuerte gemido de aprobación. Puede que no fuera el mejor chocolate que hubiera probado, vivir en Las Vegas tenía sus ventajas, el chocolate de alta de alta calidad era uno de ellos, pero no existía el chocolate malo.

Alrededor de la mitad del primer episodio de la tonta serie, comenzó la charla de chicas. Pude ver a Lissa retorciéndose un poco, un pensamiento tratando de salir a la luz.

—Entonces, cuéntame cómo es vivir en Las Vegas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Algunas palomitas de maíz cayeron de mi boca cuando intenté meter otro puñado dentro.

—Bueno, ¿qué haces para divertirte?

—Honestamente, trabajo casi todo el tiempo, y en las noches que tengo libres me gusta quedarme en casa y relajarme. —Era la verdad. Estaba bastante segura de que el sofá de nuestro apartamento tenía un hoyo permanente debido a mi trasero.

—¿Así que has vivido en Las Vegas y no has hecho nada arrebatado y loco? —La expresión de su rostro era casi exactamente lo que imaginaba que había sido mi cara cuando me enteré de que los vampiros no eran solo imaginarios.

—Oh, no estoy diciendo eso. Cuando nos mudamos por primera vez, Marie y yo nos comportamos como típicas turistas. Hicimos algunos de los paseos, visitamos algunos de los clubs e incluso asistimos a un par de shows. Marie enloqueció en el Hot Shot, fue gracioso. Todavía puedo recordar el sonido de su grito y tal vez hubo una risa maníaca de mi parte.

La sonrisa de Lissa era genuina, pero se volvió melancólica mientras le contaba más y más historias de mis aventuras con Marie.

—Parece que ustedes dos son muy cercanas.

—Sí. Pero eso sucede cuando todo lo que tienes es la una para la otra, ¿sabes? No sé si hubiera sido capaz de lograrlo sin ella. Y hasta cierto punto, ella también me necesitaba. Su familia súper conservadora la había desheredado después de que quedó embarazada, y aunque el bebé no sobrevivió, decidió que tenía que empezar a alejarse de los recuerdos y las críticas. Creo que las dos empezamos de nuevo a nuestra manera.

Lissa asintió, una mirada extraña en su mirada como si estuviera tratando de mirar hacia el pasado—. Nosotras también hicimos eso una vez. Definitivamente no en la misma medida en que tú y Marie lo hicieron, pero también nos apoyamos bastante la una en la otra durante años. Primero, cuando mi familia murió en el accidente, porque eran casi como tu familia también. Pero vivíamos en la Academia en aquel entonces, así que no éramos solo nosotras. Luego, cuando dejamos la Academia... fue como empezar de cero. De alguna manera lograste matricularnos en la escuela, conseguiste un apartamento, te aseguraste de que sobreviviéramos. Estábamos huyendo, y estuvieron a punto de atraparnos algunas veces, pero juntas logramos que eso funcionara.

—Parece que es la historia de mi vida. Comenzar de nuevo una y otra vez. Creo que es demasiado esperar tener una vida de paz y tranquilidad...

—No serías capaz de manejarla.

Por un momento me ofendí y, francamente, me sorprendió que la bonita y amable princesa dijera algo así... hasta que vi su seria fachada romperse en un ataque de risitas. Me reí con ella.

—Sí, —admití finalmente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—, probablemente tienes razón.

Y casi en un momento, pude entender cómo dos niñas de mundos opuestos podrían convertirse en mejores amigas y hermanas. Cómo podría estar dispuesta a sacrificarme por su seguridad y cómo ella podría amarme tanto que de alguna manera había cruzado la barrera de la muerte para devolverme la vida. Éramos completamente opuestas, pero de una extraña manera, trabajábamos juntas.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar una pregunta persistente en el fondo de mi mente. Lissa era una sanadora... pero aún no se había ofrecido para restaurar mis recuerdos. Si alguien podía arreglar esta situación, sería ella... ¿verdad? Si ella podía hacer desaparecer todo esto, ¿por qué no lo había hecho todavía? Parecía más ansiosa que nadie por que yo recordara nuestra infancia juntas. No tenía sentido.

Traté de mantener a raya mi amargura, pero se desbordó inesperadamente cuando me descuidé. Lissa estaba hablando de algunos planes de boda, algo sobre elegir las flores y tener dificultades para encontrar el color correcto de hortensias para la ceremonia, cuando lo dejé escapar.

—¿Por qué no me has sanado?

Se quedó paralizada en medio de la frase, su mandíbula se aflojó por un momento antes de componerse—. ¿Qué quieres decir? Te he curado muchas veces.

—Quiero decir ahora. ¿Por qué no has curado mi pérdida de memoria?

—Oh... oh, Rose. Ojalá pudiera.

—¿No puedes? —No sabía si debería sentirme aliviada de que ella no estuviera simplemente ignorando mi necesidad de su habilidad, o decepcionada de que ni siquiera fuera una posibilidad.

—No. Al menos estoy bastante segura de que no puedo. Por lo que nos describiste, parece que tu pérdida de memoria no se debe a una lesión física. Si te hubieras golpeado la cabeza y eso fuera la causa de la amnesia, podría ser capaz de solucionarlo, pero parece que el problema es más psicológico que físico. Desafortunadamente, mi especialidad, el Espíritu, no se extiende a los trastornos mentales.

—Oh. —Decepcionada. Definitivamente estaba decepcionada.

—Pero puedo intentarlo si quieres. —Lissa se sentó, cruzando las piernas en mi cama y haciendo un gesto hacia mí. Me senté delante de ella y nuestras rodillas se tocaron. Ella agarró mis manos, apretándolas brevemente antes de colocar sus palmas contra mis sienes.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer sentir esperanza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la frustración, que había vuelto a aceptar simplemente que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Pero desde que me había encontrado con Dimitri y los demás, pude sentir ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, el mismo que había tratado de ocultar desesperadamente, abriéndose camino de nuevo. Estas personas me habían mostrado un mundo completamente nuevo, tal vez también podrían mostrarme una posibilidad completamente nueva.

—Abre tu mente. —Ella sonrió suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Imité su acción, tratando de hacer lo que me dijo y relajarme. Aún tenía que intentar realmente meterme en la cabeza de Lissa desde que había llegado a la Corte. De hecho, había estado intentando activamente no hacerlo. Sentía que era una completa violación de su privacidad, y honestamente, era incómodo. Cada vez que me había deslizado en la mente de Lissa por accidente a lo largo de los años, se había sentido como una experiencia extra corporal. Sentía que no tenía el control y había habido algunas veces en las que había sido casi aterrador porque no podía regresar a mi propia cabeza. Incluso recuerdo vagamente haber escuchado su voz en mi mente durante esas primeras semanas, llamándome a pesar de que no entendía. Era aterrador, y temía que me estuviera volviendo loca. Escuchar voces sin cuerpo rara vez significa algo bueno. A lo largo de los años, parecía que sin querer había construido un muro para mantenernos separadas. Romper ese mismo muro por voluntad propia me ponía nerviosa.

Sin embargo, mi fe fue recompensada. Podía sentir que algo me pasaba. No sé cómo describirlo, excepto por la calidez, la luz y todo lo bueno. Prácticamente podía sentir un hormigueo en los dedos de las manos y los pies, y una sensación de paz se apoderó de mi mente. De repente, la esperanza ya no parecía un concepto tan malo.

Después de solo un momento, se fue, y la repentina ausencia del Espíritu o magia o lo que sea que haya sido fue casi dolorosa. Había durado menos de treinta segundos y ya lo deseaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Lissa todavía tenía una mirada de felicidad en su rostro. Suspiró profundamente antes de hablarme—. ¿Funcionó?

Repentinamente, recordando que el punto central de este ejercicio era intentar recuperar mis recuerdos y no deleitarme con la sensación del Espíritu, volví a mi mente nuevamente. Busqué cualquier cosa. Un recuerdo de mi madre, de la escuela, de Lissa y su familia, de Dimitri... nada. No había nada.

Ni siquiera pude mirarla mientras sacudía la cabeza. No la culpaba. Realmente no lo hacía. No era culpa suya que no pudiera curarme, así cómo tampoco era culpa mía que no pudiera recordar. Aún así, sentí una ligera sensación de enojo. Tal vez estaba dirigida al destino o a cualquier poder superior que existiera. De cualquier manera, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era inútil darle vueltas a este tema en particular porque no me llevaría a ningún lado, así que después de permitirme otros diez segundos de frustración, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, Liss. De todos modos, dijiste que era una posibilidad muy remota. Aunque creo que ya es hora de empezar con ese Vodka.

La noche terminó siendo más fácil de lo que creí posible y me encontré olvidando las dificultades del día. Honestamente, las dificultades de toda la semana parecieron desaparecer, al menos por el momento. Terminamos quedándonos dormidas acurrucadas una alrededor de la otra mientras los episodios se borraban en el fondo, y lo último que vi entre sueños fue una figura oscura entrando furtivamente en la habitación y apagando el televisor.

* * *

Lissa y yo estábamos cantando juntas en el asiento trasero del auto a la mañana siguiente, riéndonos como lo hacían las mejores amigas. Pude ver la luz de la mañana sobre la colina, haciendo que la carretera brillara por la lluvia de la noche pasada. Me sentía libre, más joven que nunca.

Miré hacia el frente, esperando ver el rostro familiar de Dimitri o Eddie detrás del volante, pero en cambio vi a un hombre alto con cabello rubio, ojos verde jade y una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sentir segura. No reconocí al hombre, pero reconocí el título. Papá.

Pero no mi papá ¿Papá de quién? Antes de que pudiera resolver el misterio, algo enfrente de él llamó mi atención.

Era un borrón de luz, viniendo directamente hacia nosotros. El sonido del claxon hizo que todos giráramos y todo pareció detenerse al mismo tiempo. No, no detenerse, sino que transcurrió en cámara lenta hasta el punto en que cada segundo parecía una hora, pero aún así no podía cambiar lo que sucedería. El automóvil se movió, girando lejos de los faros que se acercaban y una sensación de ingravidez me golpeó cuando comenzamos a desviarnos de la carretera hacia el borrón de árboles.

Sentí que una forma me cubría en mi asiento, bloqueando mi visión de nuestra muerte inminente. Apenas tuve tiempo de reconocer a mi protector como la misma persona que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo antes de que un grito me hiciera saltar de la cama.

No había manera de saber si los gritos que me despertaron se basaban en el sueño o en la realidad, pero continuaron mientras la adrenalina bombeaba por mis venas. A mi lado, podía sentir un cuerpo girando de lado a lado mientras Lissa seguía atrapada en su pesadilla. No… su recuerdo. Nuestro recuerdo compartido.

—Liss. —La llamé, sacudiéndola—. Liss, despierta.

Luchó por un momento antes de que sus gritos se desvanecieran en gemidos y su temblor en sollozos—. Oh Dios, Rose. No pude detenerlo. No pude hacer nada. Es todo culpa mía.

—No... no, Liss. —La acuné en mis brazos, protegiéndola ahora como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo—. No lo fue. Yo estaba allí. Lo vi todo. Fue un accidente. Fue todo un accidente. No es tu culpa.

Un crujido cerca de la puerta me llamó la atención, interrumpiendo mi suaves pero metódicas caricias en su cabello. Dimitri estaba en la puerta, con los ojos observando cada esquina mientras buscaba alguna amenaza antes de mirarnos a las dos.

En un instante, el guerrero listo para la batalla se ablandó al darse cuenta de que el enemigo no era algo que pudiera vencer. Sus ojos mostraban simpatía, preguntando en silencio si había algo que él pudiera hacer. Sacudí mi cabeza, acunando a Lissa un poco más cerca mientras su aliento hipaba en su garganta. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse, ofreciéndonos algo de privacidad mientras yo continuaba recobrando el aliento y reconfortando a mi mejor amiga.

Una hora después, Lissa estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi cama y yo estaba reviviendo los horribles momentos que habían conducido a mi aparente muerte una y otra vez. Aunque técnicamente era un recuerdo, para mí era la primera vez que lo vivía y no conseguía que mi adrenalina se asentara.

Con exceso de energía y sin un lugar para aliviarla, salté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Tal vez un vaso de agua calmaría mis nervios. Y si no, al menos ayudaría a aliviar algo de la deshidratación por la sesión de bebidas de esta noche.

Esperaba ver el pasillo vacío, así que la gran forma cerca del vestíbulo me hizo saltar antes de reconocer la silueta.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —Aunque sabía en algún lugar de mi mente que la sombra de más de dos metros solo podía pertenecer a Dimitri, su acentuada voz fue una grata confirmación.

—Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente me asustaste.

—Mis disculpas. Escuché la conmoción de hace un momento. ¿Vasilisa está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme del repentino resurgimiento de visiones de luz, fuego y sangre—. Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla.

—Estas temblando...

Me miré, notando mis manos temblorosas por primera vez—. Fue el accidente. Yo... no lo había visto antes. Supongo que todavía estoy un poco alterada. Sólo iba por un poco de agua.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no te sientas? yo te traeré un vaso. —Su preocupación aumentó y me hizo sentarme en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina antes de que pudiera protestar—. ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso?

—No sé qué decir. Cuanto más lo pienso, peor me siento al respecto. Al principio, solo era una imagen aterradora, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente morí, y que Lissa de alguna manera me trajo de vuelta, y luego está la culpa de que ella hubiera desperdiciado ese poder en mí y no en su hermano o sus padres, y entonces...

—Woah. —La mano de Dimitri cubrió la mía, deteniendo mis gestos cada vez más salvajes y de alguna manera haciendo que los frenéticos pensamientos en mi mente se asentaran. Ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que me estaba tocando. Después de un momento, cuando finalmente dejé de mirar nuestras manos unidas y volví a mirarlo, él continuó—. En primer lugar, traerte de vuelta no fue ningún desperdicio. Realmente agradecería que no volvieras a permitir que ese pensamiento cruce por tu mente de nuevo. —Su pequeña sonrisa hizo que mis labios se curvaran automáticamente—. En segundo lugar, lamento mucho que tuvieras que revivir eso. Me alegra que estuvieras allí para Lissa cuando te necesitó, pero está bien si tú también necesitas a alguien para apoyarte.

—Pensé que era yo quien debía protegerla. —Mi respuesta sarcástica no era más que una forma de esconderme a plena vista. No había muchas personas con las que me sintiera cómoda, Marie era la principal candidata, pero la única otra persona con la que me sentía remotamente cómoda hablando sobre mis problemas estaba justo frente a mí. Sin embargo, dado que solo lo había conocido hace unos pocos días, no podía entender por qué me sentía tan segura a su alrededor y no quería sobrepasar esos límites. Además, aunque él me hacía sentir segura... también podía hacerme sentir increíblemente incómoda... especialmente cuando sonreía así.

—Siempre has protegido a Vasilisa, ya sea que fuera tu trabajo o no, pero eso no significa que no haya personas dispuestas a protegerte a ti.

—¿Como quién?

—Como yo.

Si mi corazón no hubiera estado acelerado por el miedo desde antes, ciertamente ahora lo estaba. Desafortunadamente, en cuanto lo dijo, pareció reconocer el doble significado de lo que había dicho y se alejó.

—De todas formas, estaré despierto por una hora más si tienes problemas para dormir. ¿Quieres que pospongamos el entrenamiento de mañana? No quiero que estés demasiado cansada…

—¡No! —Hice una mueca, hablando más fuerte de lo que había querido—. Quiero decir, no. Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Además, creo que me debes una revancha después de lo de Las Vegas.

Su sonrisa juguetona de antes regresó, solo por un momento, antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a rendirse con un bostezo dramático—. Bueno, si quieres desafiarme mañana por la mañana, probablemente deberías dormir un poco. Buenas noches, Rose.

—Buenas noches Dimitri. —Mientras regresaba a mi habitación, supe que no tendría más pesadillas esta noche.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí me encantó Dimitri siempre tan tierno con Rose, asegurandole que no era un desperdicio que estuviera viva. También me lo imagino todo lindo entrando a su cuarto para apagarles el televisor.**

 **Como pudieron darse cuenta, habrá sesión de entrenamiento en el próximo capítulo. ¿Están emocionados?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su review. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **13**

 **Rose**

—Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera? —Después de todo lo que sucedió ayer, decidí que sería mejor que no me estuviera paseando en público con los Moroi de clase alta. Tal vez era mejor quedarme entre los míos, por así decirlo. Eso, y Dimitri había mencionado querer ver cuánto de mi entrenamiento se había quedado en mi cabeza a pesar de la pérdida de memoria, y yo estaba ansiosa por verlo en acción. Así que aquí estábamos, en uno de los gimnasios para los guardianes. El lugar estaba bastante vacío, ya que era tarde en la mañana y la mayoría de los guardianes estaban en turno o disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Tenía una extraña sensación de seguridad estando aquí, aunque tenía un poco de nervios por el hecho de que estaba bastante sola con Dimitri y mis pensamientos más que amistosos sobre él.

—Hay que calentar primero. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con algunas vueltas?

—De hecho, vengo de la pista, —señalé las puertas abiertas que conducían a la pista y que permitían que una ligera brisa refrescara el gimnasio.

Parecía aturdido y no podía entender por qué.

—¿Corriste... voluntariamente? ¿Por tu propia cuenta?

Aparentemente eso era algo que no hacia antes. Por la expresión de asombro en su rostro, supongo que había tenido que obligarme a correr cuando era su alumna.

—Sí. He estado corriendo casi todos los días desde que puedo recordar. Parecía... importante.

Recordé cuando comencé a correr, poco después de salir del hospital y mudarme con Marie. No tenía otras responsabilidades en ese momento, así que estaba planeando un día completo de Netflix, dividido por llamadas telefónicas entre mi trabajador social, varios médicos y algunas investigaciones personales de lo que se suponía que debía hacer para seguir adelante con mi vida.

No tardé mucho en sentirme abrumada. Como si estuviera atrapada y completamente sin opciones. Incluso sin esperanza. No recuerdo haber hecho la elección, pero cinco minutos después tenía los tenis puestos y corrí por todo el vecindario. Aunque esto no hizo desaparecer mis problemas, me dio una extraña sensación de claridad y me sentí más confiada para enfrentar cualquier desafío que se presentara a continuación. Hice lo mismo día tras día hasta que se convirtió en un hábito. Los días que no corría siempre me parecían más difíciles.

—Encontré la pista hace unos días —admití—. He estado usándola todas las noches, quiero decir todas las mañana, desde entonces. Espero que esté bien.

Él no sonrió exactamente, pero sus labios se torcieron ligeramente mientras me miraba—. Bueno, había planeado correr contigo para calentar, así que necesitaré algunas vueltas en la pista antes de comenzar. Si quieres…

—No, está bien. Correré contigo. Puedo dar algunas vueltas más.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, —advirtió innecesariamente—. Demos tres vueltas y la próxima vez podemos calentar juntos... si tú quieres.

Me reí suavemente de lo cuidadoso que estaba tratando de ser conmigo. Este hombre aparentemente me había entrenado, peleó conmigo en ese callejón, y aún así, parecía que estaba tratando de manejarme con guantes de seda como si me fuera a romper.

Dimitri acortó su paso para igualar mi ritmo en la pista. En la tercera vuelta, o en su tercera vuelta, era mi décima, estaba empezando a sentir ese desagradable ardor en los músculos de mis piernas. Mi ritmo debe haber fallado ligeramente porque noté que Dimitri retrocedía para quedarse a mi lado. Finalmente, harta de su exceso de precaución, dejé que mi naturaleza competitiva tomara el control.

Mis músculos me ardían horriblemente, pero puse todo lo que tenía en ese último cuarto de vuelta. No le gané, pero quedé bastante cerca de hacerlo. Supongo que es lo mejor que podía pedir cuando ya estaba un poco agotada y mi competencia tenía un pie de altura extra sobre mí.

Escuché su risa otra vez cuando ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento, uno más exitosamente que el otro, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Sigues siendo competitiva, ya veo. Esa siempre fue la mejor manera de motivarte.

Intenté darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero no salió nada, excepto mi respiración pesada y una pequeña tos, así que solo asentí.

—Toma, —dijo, ofreciéndome la botella de agua de la que había estado bebiendo antes—. Bebe. Lo siento, no tengo una extra. He perdido el hábito de llevar agua extra para ti. Recordaré traer otra botella mañana.

Dudé solo un momento antes de beber, saboreando el hecho de que él había tenido la costumbre de cuidarme, aunque fuera de esta pequeña manera. Cuando limpié el exceso de agua de mis labios, traté de recordarme a mí misma que su atención probablemente había sido más fraternal que romántica. No debería malinterpretar sus actos.

—Gracias. Pensarías que ya debería de recordar traer mi propia botella. Sin embargo, siempre tenían que tener unas cuantas extras en el club para mí, y casi siempre las olvidaba cuando iba al gimnasio.

—No hay problema, —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo más con sus ojos que con sus labios—. Ambos podemos compartir esta hoy... o si lo prefieres, hay una fuente de agua dentro. —Dimitri dijo la última parte a toda prisa, como si apenas lo hubiera recordado.

Hice una mueca y saqué la lengua—. No, gracias. Creo que preferiría compartir la botella contigo que la fuente con todos los demás guardianes en la Corte.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al gimnasio, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, como si ya estuviera superando los límites de su paciencia, pero el breve atisbo que obtuve de su rostro antes de que desapareciera de mi vista me aseguró que estaba conteniendo la risa. Parecía que hacerlo sonreír era mi nuevo objetivo en la vida, y viniendo de alguien que estaba buscando pistas sobre los primeros 18 años de su existencia, dejar todo a un lado para ver la sonrisa de un chico, eso decía algo.

 **Dimitri**

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio, alcancé mi bolso y saqué un poco de cinta de manos para Rose, dejando a un lado mis propias vendas.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos trabajar un poco con la almohadilla primero. ¿Necesitas ayuda para vendar tus manos?

Me lanzó una sonrisa y buscó dentro de su propio bolso, sacando dos pequeños bultos negros—. Mejor aún, tengo mis propias vendas. También tengo unos guantes de box si quieres combatir hoy.

Sabía que solo hablaba sarcásticamente, pero pelear con ella en el callejón había sido sorprendentemente difícil considerando todas las cosas. Rose había estado bastante cerca de ganarme regularmente antes de su accidente, y si de alguna manera retenía todo lo que le había enseñado y continuaba entrenando, sería interesante ver exactamente cómo encajaríamos.

—Vendas por ahora, —dije y recogí las almohadillas de la estantería de suministros—. Tal vez te desafíe más tarde.

Trabajamos en movimientos básicos y combos durante casi una hora. Su técnica era casi perfecta. Era un poco diferente de lo que habíamos practicado en la Academia, pero era más una elección de estilo que un error. Estaba inmensamente agradecido de que ella hubiera seguido su intuición para seguir practicando sus habilidades de combate, a pesar de que no entendía cómo las había obtenido o por qué era importante hacerlo.

Después de trabajar en combos, saqué las colchonetas para practicar un enfrentamiento real. Terminé inmovilizando a Rose la mayoría de las veces, pero me dio una buena pelea. Después de hacerse una idea de mi propio estilo de lucha, pudo ajustarse para defenderse más fácilmente. Era el décimo partido, el tercer "último" que Rose había pedido, cuando finalmente pudo obtener la ventaja.

Apenas había bajado la guardia por un segundo. Todo comenzó conmigo pateando accidentalmente a Rose un poco más fuerte de lo que había querido y tirándola hacia atrás. Por el pequeño jadeo que había escuchado, asumí que la había dejado sin aire. No importaba si así había sido o no, porque ella usó ese momento para aprovecharse de mi distracción y saltó.

Mientras avanzaba, anticipándome a atraparla, ella tiró mis brazos a un lado, me dio un rodillazo y me empujó al suelo. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que ella se pusiera a horcajadas sobre mí con las manos colocadas sobre mi corazón.

—¡Muerto! —Ella me miró con entusiasmo, buscando mi aprobación. Su frente estaba llena de mechones de cabello que se habían caído de su cola de caballo y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la excursión. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes y vivos, como siempre lo habían estado cuando entrenábamos. Era hermosa, y yo estaba completamente consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, especialmente donde tocaba el mío.

Tal vez en otra vida, una en la que no hubiéramos sido separados por el destino y las circunstancias, la hubiera volcado y alentado una forma totalmente nueva de ejercicio entre nosotros. Tal como estaba, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra el piso en un esfuerzo por recuperarme.

Rose se levantó de su posición sobre mí, soltando un grito de alegría ante mi derrota y lanzando sus puños en el aire triunfante—. ¡¿No están entretenidos?! —Se inclinó y se deleitó con el aplauso de una multitud inexistente, antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Tuviste suerte —insistí, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que solo estaba bromeando.

—Y aparentemente tú eres un mal perdedor. —Extendió su mano hacia mí, contrarrestando mi peso mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

Cuando ambos estuvimos de pie, estábamos mucho más cerca de lo previsto. Me estabilicé sujetando sus caderas, pero no hice ningún esfuerzo para poner distancia entre nosotros. Sus manos descansaban contra mis abdominales. Cualquiera de los esfuerzos que había hecho momentos antes para controlar la necesidad de besarla desaparecieron repentinamente cuando me di cuenta de que su pecho estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarme.

—Eres increíble, Roza. Lo hiciste muy bien. —Coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y me permití memorizar cada faceta de la forma en que me miraba, sin más prisa que yo para alejarnos el uno del otro.

Ella estaba tan cerca. Todo lo que necesitaba era agacharme un poco y mis labios estarían contra los de ella. Había extrañado sus besos durante tanto tiempo, y estar tan cerca ahora sin hacerlo era una tortura.

—Gracias —respondió ella, un poco sin aliento. Sus ojos se agitaron por un momento antes de encontrarse con los míos otra vez—. Entonces... um... ¿algo más que quieras probar?

—Sí. —Oh, dios, sí. Cerré los ojos, controlándome un momento antes de que empezara a inclinarme hacia ella. _Concéntrate, Dimitri._

Me aparté, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío cuando la corriente del ventilador del techo pudo finalmente pasar de nuevo entre nuestros cuerpos. Tomé unos segundos más de lo necesario mientras buscaba en mi bolso lo que necesitaba. Mi mano había encontrado la estaca de inmediato, pero necesitaba calmar mi corazón acelerado antes de enfrentar a Rose de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente sentí que podía respirar de nuevo, me di la vuelta, estaca en mano. Rose estaba mirando a otro lado, probablemente confundida y tal vez incluso molesta porque hubiera estado tan cerca de ella. Fue totalmente inapropiado de mi parte y tuve la suerte de que no me hubiera reprochado sobre mi comportamiento. Honestamente, tenía suerte de que ella siguiera dispuesta a estar sola en el gimnasio conmigo.

A propósito, sin mirarme a los ojos, se quedó mirando la estaca que tenía en la mano. La miró con curiosidad, como si no la reconociera del todo, aunque le parecía familiar.

—¿Eso es...?

—Una estaca —terminé—. Una estaca de plata encantada para ser precisos. Esta es el arma elegida por los guardianes. Acabábamos de comenzar a entrenar con ella antes de que desaparecieras.

Sabía que ésta sería la mejor prueba de si había retenido o no alguna de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. El boxeo y el combate los podía aprender en cualquier parte y aunque luchaba con un estilo que sin duda se parecía a mío, no era imposible que ella hubiera aprendido a pelear después de su accidente con otra persona. Sin embargo, trabajar con una estaca, eso era algo que solo podría haber aprendido de mí.

Se la entregué con cuidado, observándola a cada momento y buscando señales de su entrenamiento. La aferró una vez, incorrectamente al principio y luego reajustó inmediatamente su agarre al que yo le había mostrado años atrás. Retorció su muñeca, mirando la luz rebotar en la punta y volviendo a familiarizarse con el peso de la misma en su mano. Finalmente, levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Se siente bien, como si esto fuera... correcto.

Aún temeroso de que esto fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la guié hacia uno de los muñecos de práctica al borde del gimnasio. La coloqué a unos tres pies delante del maniquí y luego retrocedí. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mis nervios antes de volver a hablar.

—Rose, ¿dónde está el corazón?

Ella me miró interrogativamente antes de enfocarse en el maniquí y fruncir el ceño en concentración, tratando de resolver mi extraña pregunta en su mente.

Sentí que no podía respirar. El tiempo se había detenido mientras la esperaba. Debió haberse quedado allí por un minuto completo, aunque se sintió como una hora, y justo cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza y a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por eso... saltó hacia adelante.

En un instante, su estaca perforó el maniquí, justo a la izquierda del centro del pecho. Fue difícil verlo en un movimiento tan rápido, pero Rose inclinó su ataque hacia arriba, cayendo debajo de las costillas antes de girarse en el último momento para que la plata encontrara su marca.

La acción terminó en segundos, y cuando dio un paso atrás, Rose parecía sorprendida por lo que había hecho. La incertidumbre era evidente en su rostro—. ¿Acerté? ¿Encontré el corazón?

Asentí, medio de acuerdo y medio de asombro. Ella recordaba. Cualquier cosa después de esto solo sería una confirmación más para mí de que ella recordaba su entrenamiento. En algún lugar, escondido en lo profundo de su mente, donde ni siquiera ella podía encontrarlo conscientemente, recordaba todo lo que le había enseñado. Más importante aún, en algún lugar de su mente... ella debía recordarme.

* * *

 **Por fin tuvimos el tan ansiado entrenamiento de éstos dos, parece ser que ambos están como al principio. Amándose en silencio y sufriendo por la falta de comunicación. Ya veremos como se desarrolla ésta nueva historia entre ellos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado porque es uno de mis favoritos. Dimitri está muy entusiasmado esperando que Rose muy en lo profundo de su mente y su corazón lo recuerde. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar después?**

 **Bueno, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **14**

 **Rose**

El entrenamiento después fue mucho más relajado. Después de estacar el muñeco, correctamente, según Dimitri, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había sabido qué hacer, me hizo repetir el ataque unas cuantas veces más y luego me hizo mostrarle algunas de las cosas en las que estuve trabajando en los últimos dos años. Se sorprendió al enterarse que había dado clases de defensa personal para mujeres varias veces en el gimnasio local. El instructor principal de artes marciales había sido hombre, y me había sugerido que tener una instructora para la clase podría hacer que fuera más cómodo para algunas mujeres, así que disfruté ayudándolo. Incluso aunque nunca me pagaron por el tiempo que me ofrecí como voluntaria, el saber que esas lecciones podrían ayudar a esas mujeres algún día fue pago suficiente para mí.

Entrenado como estaba, Dimitri logró evadir la mayoría de mis tácticas de defensa personal, pero también pude vencerlo más de una vez. Más recientemente, usé uno de sus ataques contra él, torciendo su mano de una manera poco natural y forzándolo a caer al suelo.

Se echó a reír tirado de espaldas en el piso, mirándome y pareciendo más relajado de lo que lo había visto antes, a pesar de haber pasado varias horas en nuestro entrenamiento en el gimnasio. En lugar de levantarse de la manera normal, y algo aburrida, en que lo hacía cada vez que lo había tirado a la colchoneta, se balanceó sobre sus manos y hombros y luego pateó, volando desde el suelo hasta una posición de pie de una manera totalmente impresionante. Lo había hecho con tanta gracia y sin esfuerzo, que era prácticamente injusto.

—Wow

Me miró con expresión perpleja y me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Y ahora sólo lo estaba mirando.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en bailar? —Sí, eso no fue menos aleatorio o incómodo...

Dimitri enarcó una ceja, un gesto que lo hacía parecer más atractivo, y luego preguntó—: ¿Quieres decir como...? —Me hizo un gesto vago y tardé un segundo en comprender que creía que me refería al estilo atrevido que yo realizaba en el club.

Mis ojos se abrieron, consciente de mi trabajo por primera vez, a pesar de que él no había querido faltarme al respeto—. ¡No! No —un pensamiento me golpeó, saliendo de mi boca antes de que lo pensara por completo—. Aunque no es que la gente no fuera a disfrutarlo...

Ahora fue su turno de verse sorprendido y quizás un poco escandalizado.

—...pero me refería al baile de salón. —Escupí las últimas palabras en un intento desesperado de sonar algo cuerda.

La conmoción se esfumó de su rostro y la tensión se desvaneció de sus hombros cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba preguntando—. No, no he intentado bailar. No realmente, de todos modos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno, Sonya y Karo solían bailar en muchos de los festivales de la ciudad. De vez en cuando me hacían practicar con ellas. Sin embargo, eran más bailes populares que bailes de salón.

Se me escapó una risita cuando imaginé a Dimitri participando en algunos de los bailes rusos tradicionales—. Bueno, no estaba pensando en algo tan acrobático, pero tienes cierta... gracia... en ti. En serio, incluso cuando luchas, parece que te estás moviendo a través de un escenario. Serías un increíble bailarín, estoy segura de ello.

No parecía convencido...

—Ven. —Extendí mis manos, invitándolo a bailar. Se quedó allí como un ciervo deslumbrado en los faros de un camión—. Vamos —insistí—. Tú ya me enseñaste, ahora es mi turno de enseñarte. Te prometo que no te morderé. —Intenté imitar su pequeño movimiento de ceja y fallé miserablemente. Eso pareció ser suficiente para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

Dio un paso adelante, colocando su mano izquierda en mi derecha, y su mano derecha en la parte baja de mi cintura. Por más agradable que se sintiera, ignoré las mariposas en mi estómago en favor de una técnica adecuada.

—Um... Dimitri... mueve tu mano un poco más arriba.

Su agarre no estaba cerca de nada inapropiado, pero por la expresión de su cara, habrías pensado que acababa de agarrarme descaradamente el culo.

—Lo siento, —trató de alejarse de mí, sacudiendo la cabeza con vergüenza, pero tomé su mano y la sostuve contra mí.

—Hey, espera. —Me moví para encontrarme con sus ojos que seguían tratando de mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí—. Está bien, Dimitri, no hiciste nada malo. Simplemente no podrás llevarme adecuadamente desde allí. Pero si la pones aquí, justo debajo de mi omóplato, tendrás mucho más control.

—¿Y qué estoy controlando exactamente?

—A mí. —Sonreí con una de esas sonrisas que sabía que enloquecería a los chicos en el club y esperaba que tuviera un pequeño efecto en él—. Bueno, a nosotros. Usarás la música para guiarme, para guiarnos, a través de la canción.

La pequeña contracción en sus labios ante mi sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa completa—. ¿Sí? ¿Y te importaría decirme cómo se supone que debo guiarte?

—Usa tus manos para empujar y jalar. Si quieres que retroceda, solo da un paso hacia adelante mientras mantienes tu brazo firme y naturalmente retrocederé. Cuando quieras que avance hacia ti, usa tu mano en mi omóplato para tirame suavemente mientras das un paso hacia atrás.

De repente sentí presión en mi espalda, e instintivamente di un paso adelante. Pero él nunca retrocedió.

—¿Así?

Su acento parecía más profundo de alguna manera. Tal vez era porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su voz baja retumbando en su pecho. Podía sentir su voz en mis huesos y me prendió fuego.

—Perfecto...

Nos quedamos allí un momento mirándonos fijamente, abrazándonos. Esta era la segunda vez en el día de hoy que sentía que podía besarlo. Aunque recordé cómo se había apartado antes. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido, como levantarme unos centímetros sobre los dedos de los pies y tocar mis labios con los suyos, me aparté de su agarre.

—Yo... debería conseguir algo de música.

—Sí. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si saliera de sus propios pensamientos—. Supongo que eso será necesario.

En realidad, ya había música tocando. Una mezcla aleatoria que Dimitri dijo que habíamos usado varias veces en la Academia para nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento y que todavía usaba regularmente. Me había burlado de él cuando se escuchó la primera canción de los 80's, pero él me dijo cómo habíamos llegado a un compromiso entre la música que yo prefería, canciones de este siglo, y lo que él solía disfrutar. A lo largo de la práctica, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que el acuerdo no estaba ni cerca de una división justa. Aparentemente, Dimitri sólo permitía las canciones que se llegaban a parecer significativamente a mis preferencias personales.

Saqué su teléfono del sistema de sonido y lo reemplacé con el mío. Cambié a una mezcla de estándares clásicos, buscando un buen vals para empezar, cuando vi una opción y sonreí. Presioné el botón de "Play," y cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de piano de "If I Knew Then" de Lady Antebellum, vi el reconocimiento en los ojos de Dimitri.

—Conozco ésta canción.

—Me lo imaginé, vaquero. —Levanté mis manos y él se colocó en posición—. Ahora mantén tus brazos y hombros firmes, y avanza con el pie izquierdo... bien... da un paso hacia el lado con el derecho... y ahora une tu pie izquierdo con el derecho. ¡Lo lograste!

Por supuesto, hizo los tres pasos mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, pero aún así, no estaba mal para alguien que nunca antes había bailado.

—Ésta vez, lo haremos de nuevo, pero al revés, y quiero que mantengas tus ojos en mí.

Estaba un poco más indeciso esta vez, perdió el ritmo de la canción por completo, pero fue capaz de guiarme bastante bien a pesar de todo.

—Piensa en los pasos como combos de ataque. Adelante, dos, tres, atrás, dos, tres. —Continué contando los pasos un par de veces más hasta que Dimitri encontró su ritmo y confianza, y luego pudo asumir el control sin más ayuda de mi parte. No hicimos nada sofisticado, solo el paso básico de vals, pero me encontré disfrutando nuestro baile más de lo que nunca había disfrutado uno de mis bailes de pareja. Se sentía natural estar en los brazos de Dimitri, siguiendo su guía mientras me buscaba para que lo apoyara.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Dimitri comenzó a relajarse y yo también. Parecía... feliz. La forma en que me veía hizo que esas mariposas regresaran a mi vientre, girando en el más agradable de los nudos. La canción cambió y le mostré otros movimientos, incluyendo giros y whiskies e incluso un dip. De acuerdo, éste último fue motivado por el deseo puramente egoísta de estar completamente envuelta en sus brazos.

Pasaron otras pocas horas, y Dimitri demostró que mi teoría era correcta: en realidad era un bailarín maravilloso una vez que supo qué hacer. Tenía una gracia que era completamente inesperada en un hombre de su talla y estaba francamente celosa de lo hábilmente que se movía. Nuestra lección de baile se fue haciendo cada vez menos estructurada con cada canción y, finalmente, nos balanceamos juntos al ritmo de la música en lugar de bailar. Hablamos constantemente, pero sobre nada de importancia. No estoy segura de poder recordar la conversación más adelante, pero dudo que alguna vez olvidara la forma en que su acento enviaba escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, o la forma en que su pulgar rozaba mis nudillos como una caricia.

De repente, la música lenta fue interrumpida por la puerta del gimnasio abriéndose. El fuerte ruido metálico hizo eco, y Dimitri y yo nos separamos como dos adolescentes que habían sido atrapados en el asiento trasero de un auto. Si tan solo pudiera ser tan afortunada.

Eddie nos miró a los dos antes de mirar directamente a Dimitri. Pude ver una conversación privada entre ellos y por un momento me sentí molesta por no haber entendido lo que se estaban diciendo. Así que rompí su silencio.

—Estábamos bailando.

Ahora Eddie sólo se veía sorprendido—. ¿Dimitri baila?

Miré al hombre en cuestión, que parecía estar un poco avergonzado por el descubrimiento de nuestra lección—. Sí, –aseguré, más para Dimitri que para Eddie—, bastante bien en realidad.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Podía escuchar la burla de Eddie en el tono subyacente de sus palabras, y dejé que mi actitud coincidiera con la suya.

—Con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, por supuesto. ¿Estás aquí para tu lección?

—No en realidad, aunque lo pondré en mi lista. El Guardián Belikov no contestaba su teléfono y si no se va ahora, llegará tarde a su turno de patrullaje.

Pude escuchar a Dimitri murmurar algo que sonaba sospechosamente como una maldición en ruso antes de que fuera a buscar su bolsa. Revisé el reloj y aparentemente habíamos estado en el gimnasio durante más de la mitad del día.

—Eddie, ¿te importaría llevar a Rose de regreso a la casa? Tengo un cambio de ropa aquí y puedo darme una ducha si me doy prisa justo ahora.

Eddie miró a su alrededor listo para contestar cuando un extraño brillo destelló en sus ojos, y esto fue seguido de una sonrisa que me hizo cuestionar un poco sus motivos—. Tengo una idea mejor, Belikov. ¿Por qué no llevas a Rose contigo esta noche? Déjala ver de qué se trata ser un guardián.

—Yo no…

—¡Sí! —Interrumpí, un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario.

Dimitri me miró un poco sorprendido, pero de una manera agradable—. ¿En serio? Las patrullas rara vez son emocionantes. Es más como realizar una caminata larga que otra cosa.

—Una buena caminata suena perfecta para mí.

—Perfecto, —confirmó.

Eddie se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa—. Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, llevaré a Rose a casa para que pueda cambiarse mientras tú inicias tu turno. Nos reuniremos contigo cerca de la puerta sur, ¿de acuerdo? —Eddie se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, ofreciendo una sonrisa juguetona antes de que me apresurara a alcanzarlo. Tal vez debería haber preguntado por qué Eddie parecía tan contento consigo mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi propia energía nerviosa.

 **Dimitri**

Llegaron cinco minutos tarde. Aunque se sintió como una eternidad. Me pregunté si ella había cambiado de opinión, pero Eddie me habría llamado si ese fuera el caso, ¿verdad? Continué recorriendo un pequeño camino de ida y vuelta cerca de la puerta sur, decidiendo esperar otros cinco minutos antes de llamar a Eddie.

Afortunadamente, solo necesité esperar otros dos. Eddie guió a Rose hacia mí, su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y los de ella alrededor de la cintura de Eddie. Ambos parecían estar radiantes. La imagen hizo que mi corazón saltara en un pequeño momento de celos, antes de que recordara que eran celos innecesarios. Sí, Eddie amaba a Rose, pero no de la misma manera que yo. Eddie estaba feliz de haber recuperado a una de sus mejores amigas, alguien a quien veía como familia. Rose era como una hermana para él. Habían crecido juntos en la Academia y él había pensado que ella estaba muerta durante años. Rápidamente, mi resentimiento se transformó en gratitud. Habían pasado años desde que había visto a Eddie tan relajado y despreocupado. Había cargado con el peso de la muerte de Mason y la desaparición de Rose durante demasiado tiempo, y tenerla de vuelta parecía liberarlo de su culpa.

Pude escuchar su risa cuando se acercaron. Rose lo empujó juguetonamente a un lado y él la levantó, girándola mientras ella soltaba un pequeño grito. Eddie no era el único que parecía joven y despreocupado. Rose casi se parecía a la muchacha de diecisiete años que recordaba; la chica que se reía fácilmente y que no tenía que preocuparse por los horrores del mundo todavía.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos, compórtense ahora. No más lecciones de baile. Y Rose, trata de no distraer demasiado a Dimitri. Se supone que está trabajando después de todo. —Había un tono de burla en la voz de Eddie, pero a menos que supieras a lo que se refería, sus palabras podrían tomarse como completamente inocentes. Le lancé una mirada y él me devolvió una de burlona rendición sobre el hombro de Rose antes de regresar por donde había venido.

Un pequeño silencio pasó entre los dos. No pude evitar notar cuán incómodos eran estos pequeños momentos. Cuando estábamos en la academia, los silencios ocasionales nunca me habían molestado. Quizás ahora parecían mucho más agudos porque había muchas cosas que quería decir y simplemente no podía.

—Entonces, —Rose rompió el silencio, vacilante—, patrullajes.

—Um, sí. —¿Cómo se había vuelto ésta situación tan incómoda?— No hay mucho que hacer durante los turnos de patrullaje. Se trata principalmente de estar al tanto de lo que ocurre alrededor y buscar algo fuera de lo común. —Procedí a mostrarle las líneas de las guardas, marcadas más claramente por el sendero que los pasos de los Guardianes habían marcado a lo largo de los años en lugar de los pequeños marcadores de piedra tallada en el suelo.

—¿Son comunes los ataques de Strigoi?

—¿En lugares como la Corte? No. Se necesita un gran grupo de Strigoi que trabajen juntos para atacar un complejo como este. Aunque si han habido ataques en el pasado, —pensé en las masacres que habían llevado a la desaparición de Rose, así como en el plan para atacar San Vladimir que descubrimos y que acabamos mientras la buscábamos—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde el último ataque, sin embargo. Los Strigoi generalmente prefieren trabajar solos. Es más probable que te ataquen si estás fuera de las guardas en un grupo pequeño, aunque no es algo cotidiano. Es por eso que Eddie y yo siempre estamos con Lissa y Christian cuando se aventuran fuera de la Corte. Lissa en particular es un riesgo mayor debido a su linaje.

Hablamos de todo, desde cómo funcionaban las parejas de guardianes, hasta lo que implicaba el estilo de vida de un guardián cuando cuidaba a una familia. Mucha de esta información era algo que ella había aprendido a lo largo de sus años en la escuela, pero estaba feliz de responder cualquier pregunta que tuviera. Hasta que formuló su última pregunta.

—He notado algo. Todavía no he conocido a un Guardián que esté casado. Además de mis padres, que es un desastre que aún no estoy lista para manejar, ni siquiera he visto a un guardián en una relación seria. Al menos tú y Eddie no parecen tener a nadie en sus vidas.

Era una observación válida, y una que no me sorprendió que hubiera notado. Rose siempre había sido bastante perceptiva, y aunque nunca se había mencionado específicamente antes, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los guardianes con los que estaba más familiarizada eran solteros.

—Tienes razón. Es bastante raro que un guardián esté vinculado a otro guardián. Sólo lo he visto unas cuantas veces, pero incluso esas relaciones no suelen terminar en matrimonio ya que nuestros trabajos tienden a ser impredecibles y podemos ser trasladados a cualquier parte del mundo. Es menos inusual que un guardián termine con un Moroi, pero incluso eso no sucede a menudo. En su mayor parte, los guardianes permanecen solteros.

Las cejas de Rose se fruncieron un poco, aparentemente decepcionada con mi respuesta—. ¿Así que al convertirte en un guardián, esencialmente te conviertes en un monje?

Dejé escapar una fuerte carcajada ante la idea—. No dije exactamente eso. Acabo de decir que las relaciones serias son raras.

A Rose le tomó un tiempo sorprendentemente largo darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando, pero cuando lo descubrió, sus ojos se agrandaron—. Oh... bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer, hombre.

Sonreí por lo duro que estaba tratando de no mirarme en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que decirle que yo no vivía ese estilo de vida, pero era divertido verla retorcerse un poco. Sin embargo, parecía que sería yo quien se sentiría incómodo con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Lo preguntó con tanta inocencia, con sincera curiosidad, que era difícil no decirle la verdad en ese preciso momento. Hacerlo sería un error, de eso estaba seguro. No quería asustarla con tal declaración y todavía no estaba seguro de si era justo ejercer esa presión adicional sobre ella mientras aún se estaba adaptando a este mundo. Aún así, yo no le mentiría, no, no podría mentirle.

—Sí, una vez.

—¿Cómo era ella? —Preguntó fascinada, antes de agregar—, o él. No te voy a juzgar.

—Ella, —confirmé, preguntándome cómo podía ser tan ciega a la tensión sexual entre nosotros y dudara que me atraían las mujeres, específicamente ella—. Y ella... era la mujer más increíble que he conocido. —De repente me di cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía frente a mí. La oportunidad de ser abierto con ella sobre nuestra relación y mis sentimientos por ella sin decir demasiado y arrinconarla.

—Ella se coló en mi corazón. Literalmente nunca había esperado a alguien como ella y nunca hubiera soñado que terminaría significando tanto para mí. En todo caso, debería haber sido una espina en mi costado, pero desde el principio lo supe, en el momento en que la vi, que había algo en ella que la hacía diferente de cualquier otra persona que había conocido.

—¿Amor a primera vista entonces?

—Difícilmente, —me reí—. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella me detestaba. Yo tampoco estaba exactamente encantado de verme obligado a pasar tiempo en su compañía, a decir verdad. Pero... siempre hubo un cierto respeto y comprensión entre nosotros dos y creo que eso marcó la diferencia al final. Cuanto más la conocía, más me enamoraba de ella.

La sonrisa de Rose hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran. Ella estaba fascinada con nuestra historia de amor sin darse cuenta de su parte en ella—. ¿Era bonita?

—Hermosa. Su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Todo en ella era más que asombroso. Aún no he conocido a una mujer que incluso pueda acercarse a ella. Era tan hermosa que casi me dolía físicamente verla y no envolverla en mis brazos. Sentía que faltaba un pedazo de mí sin ella. Pero no era sólo su belleza. Era su fuerza. Era muy fuerte, física, emocional, y mentalmente. En muchos sentidos, creo que era más fuerte que yo. Me empujó a ser una mejor versión de mí mismo. Lamento decir que a menudo no era digno de ella, pero siempre tuvo fe en mí. Eventualmente, fue difícil imaginar vivir la vida sin ella. —Miré a Rose, con la esperanza de que ella lo entendiera.

Desafortunadamente, ella parecía completamente ajena—. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo?

—Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza. —Mi respiración se sentía pesada en mi pecho, ahogándome mientras caminábamos—. Desafortunadamente, nunca llegamos tan lejos.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—La perdí. Tuve un momento de egoísta estupidez y la rechacé. Y... ella se fue.

Rose se detuvo bruscamente, girándose para mirarme y tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Dimitri… —suspiró ella—, lo siento mucho.

Ver su sincera simpatía por mí se sintió extraño. No había querido engañarla diciéndole todo esto, pero sentí que lo había hecho hasta cierto punto. Cerré los ojos para no tener que mirarla directamente.

—Está bien, Rose. Como dije, fue mi culpa. He pasado años lamentándome por la forma en que la di por hecho. Tal vez algún día pueda arreglar las cosas con ella.

Rose miró nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas—. Si todavía la amas, —me miró tímidamente—, entonces creo que deberías hacerlo. Apuesto a que ella también piensa en ti. Me imagino que eres un tipo bastante difícil de olvidar.

Contuve una amarga risa ante la ironía—. Te sorprenderías. Sin embargo, quién sabe, tal vez ella me acepte de vuelta a pesar de todo.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, continuando nuestra caminata por los terrenos. Ella dudó solo por un momento, pero pronto me siguió, su mano en la mía. Pude ver un poco de su confusión por el rabillo del ojo, pero nunca se apartó de mí y eso fue más de lo que podía esperar. Pasamos el resto de mi turno hablando sobre otros aspectos del estilo de vida de los guardianes y sobre otras cosas de poca importancia, antes de regresar a casa juntos. Nunca esperé que nuestra primera cita fuera así, pero si era honesto conmigo mismo, había maneras mucho peores de pasar la noche.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Es uno de mis favoritos, ¿se imaginan a Dimitri aprendiendo a bailar? Me causa tanta ternura imaginarlo todo tímido.**

 **Eddie también me encanta jugando su papel de casamentero con sus dos amigos.**

 **Bueno chicas, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ésta historia es la que tiene más poquitos, sus comentarios de verdad ayudarían mucho. Tampoco se les olvide leer Blood Promise (POV Dimitri), ya está el primer capítulo publicado.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **15**

 **Dimitri**

Nuestros días cayeron en una cómoda rutina. Rose y yo corríamos a primera hora de la mañana, después entrenábamos un poco, y ocasionalmente practicábamos más lecciones de baile. Tenía mis turnos regulares de patrullaje, y ella me acompañaba algunas veces, y otras se quedaba con Lissa y los demás. Con cada día que pasaba, Rose parecía deslizarse en su antigua posición en nuestro pequeño grupo, y el dolor que su ausencia había dejado, finalmente se llenó.

Hoy era el día de la Gala de Caridad de los Lazar, sabía que no vería mucho a Rose durante el día. Esperaba que ella durmiera un poco más, pero como todas las mañanas de esta semana, ella ya estaba en la puerta esperándome. Después de nuestra carrera, Rose me recordó que Lissa había reservado las siguientes doce horas o más. Parecía tener sentimientos encontrados sobre la agenda de la princesa. Las manicuras eran positivas para ella, sin embargo, asistir a la modista para los últimos arreglos de su vestido... no tanto. Nunca me habían interesado las charlas ociosas de chicas de mis hermanas en casa, pero escuchar a Roza era algo completamente distinto. Sentía que podía escucharla por horas, simplemente porque hablar de estas pequeñas cosas parecía normal y sin prisas. Podía sentir esa vieja camaradería, la confianza y amistad que teníamos en la academia, volviendo a florecer con toda su fuerza. Estar con ella otra vez era como respirar de nuevo después de estar sumergido bajo la oscuridad del agua. Su sola presencia me llenaba de vida y paz.

Afortunadamente, la tristeza de no estar con ella todo el día se desvanecería un poco por el hecho de que yo estaría bastante ocupado. Estaría de turno durante toda la gala, y tendría que estar allí un poco antes para revisar las últimas actualizaciones de seguridad con los otros guardianes. Antes de eso, tenía varios mandados que había pospuesto toda la semana a favor de pasar tiempo con Rose y los demás. Parecía que mis días giraban en torno a Rose, como lo habían hecho inconscientemente en la Academia, y no podía decir que me importaba. Resistí la tentación de revisar cómo estaba Rose todo el día bajo el pretexto de preocuparme por Lissa. Finalmente, llegó el momento de ponerme mi atuendo formal y comenzar mi turno.

El gran salón de baile era fácilmente el lugar con el diseño más elaborado de toda la Corte. A pesar de que muchos de los interiores del edificio se habían modernizado con líneas limpias y muebles elegantes, el salón de baile podría haber sido sacado fácilmente de la antigua Rusia, París o Italia. Tenía techos de catedral de treinta pies, espejos dorados y molduras talladas elaboradamente. Los pisos de parquet habían sido restaurados y los candelabros antiguos habían sido conectados a la electricidad, pero aún conservaban su imponente encanto.

Hoy, una plataforma elevada sostenía una orquesta de doce piezas, que ya estaba calentando. Parecía que también habían reservado un artista vocal y me pregunté si mantendrían la impresión general del escenario con ópera o música clásica, o si la cantante cantaría algunas melodías más modernas. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso antes de que el coordinador de eventos profesionales llamara a la atención del personal y me mandaran a mi posición frente a la pared. Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la música para poder disfrutarla sin que se volviera ensordecedora antes del final de la noche. Le lancé una pequeña mirada compasiva al Guardián Asay, quien había sido colocado al lado del escenario, y esperé que le dieran algo de alivio durante la noche.

Finalmente, comencé a ver a los invitados desfilando hacia dentro del salón de banquetes. Le había advertido a Rose que realmente no podría interactuar con ella durante el evento porque estaría de turno, pero me sentía ansioso por verla. Mis ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia la entrada, e incluso me encontré deseando ver más de cerca cada vez que veía a alguien que se parecía remotamente a ella.

Rose siempre había sido hermosa para mí. Verla sonrojada y sin aliento durante nuestros entrenamientos era cautivador, y me costaba bastante trabajo el no mirarla fijamente todas las noches cuando estaba tumbada en los sillones de vuelta en casa, relajándose con jeans y una camiseta. Pero había algo particularmente especial cuando Rose se dejaba llevar por la elegancia. Solo la había visto así unas cuantas veces, la última había sido nuestro momento agridulce en el techo antes de su desaparición, pero me dejaba hipnotizado cada vez. Ya podía sentir mi corazón acelerado en anticipación.

Literalmente, pude sentir el cambio en el aire cuando entró. Mis ojos se clavaron en ella, captando todo. Roza siempre había gravitado hacia un estilo más atrevido antes, prefiriendo el cuero sobre el encaje, pero verla cubierta con el intrincado material dorado que la hacía parecer celestial fue maravilloso. El material abrazaba sus curvas y la hacía brillar, dándole una suavidad única que escondía de la mayoría de las personas. Rose era más que hermosa, era mítica. Ella era la diosa que tendría poemas épicos escritos en su honor, y templos dedicados a su adoración. De repente pude entender cómo una nación podría caer debido a una hermosa mujer. Si hubiera sido un príncipe, habría ofrecido mi reino sólo por un baile.

Aunque no tendría ese honor. No esta noche, al menos. Su brazo estaba enlazado en el de Adrián, sirviendo como su pareja para el evento. Sabía que era una elección que causaría un poco de controversia, no solo por su alto estatus real y parentesco con la reina Tatiana, sino también porque era una de las varias personas que serían honradas esta noche por su contribución al Museo de Historia del Arte. La mayoría había contribuido con fondos excesivos, pero Adrián había ofrecido su considerable talento artístico.

Sabía que era un arreglo puramente platónico, pero el verla a su lado me dolió un poco. Lógicamente, tenía sentido. Lissa asistiría con Christian como su acompañante, y en lugar de que Adrián y Rose asistieran solos, se habían reunido. Adrián incluso había disfrutado la idea de sacudir un poco el status quo al traer a una dhampir como su cita. Por supuesto, Rose disfrutaba de la oportunidad de rebelarse contra los reglas de la sociedad y había aceptado ansiosamente su protesta pasiva y agresiva, a pesar de las advertencias de todos los demás miembros de nuestro grupo. Le hice prometer a Adrián que la vigilaría de cerca, especialmente si él era el que la conduciría a la guarida del león esta noche.

Habíamos llegado a un entendimiento silencioso unos meses después de la desaparición de Rose. Ambos habíamos llorado su pérdida y la esperanza perdida del amor, pero finalmente Adrián había seguido adelante. Había tenido romances fugaces aquí y allá, y una vez se había enamorado de una encantadora jovencita de la que todos estábamos seguros que se convertiría en una adición permanente a nuestra pseudo familia. Sin embargo, no estaba destinado a ser. Adrián insistía en que estaba esperando a alguien que cambiaría todo su mundo. Alguien que, como él me había confiado en un momento de honestidad inducido por el alcohol, le inspirara la misma devoción sincera que pudo ver entre Rose y yo en el momento en que nos conoció, la misma devoción que todavía veía en mi aura hasta el día de hoy.

Pude ver las miradas comenzando a centrarse en ellos en el momento en que la pareja poco ortodoxa comenzó a descender por la escalera. Algunos eran más sutiles que otros, pero casi todos se dieron cuenta de una manera u otra. Era difícil no hacerlo. Además de ser una de las mujeres más hermosas de la habitación, Rose también era la única dhampir aquí como invitada, en lugar de protección contratada. Ella destacaba en más de un sentido.

Rose no parecía darse cuenta. Estoy seguro de que era consciente de las personas que la miraban, pero los ignoró y se enfocó en Adrián, Christian y Lissa. La presentaron a otros invitados y Rose se mantuvo regia entre la realeza, participando brevemente en bromas y charlas.

En un momento, la vi buscando alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en mí. El mundo se detuvo con su sonrisa. A mitad de la habitación y con una bebida en la mano, me ofreció una breve conversación.

—Hola, —dijo en voz baja.

—Hola, —le contesté de la misma manera, mis labios moviéndose lo menos posible.

—¿Estás bien? —Su mirada de preocupación derritió mi estoica máscara de guardián y le sonreí mientras asentía.

Ella levantó su copa de champaña en un brindis antes de que nuestra conversación silenciosa fuera interrumpida por la orquesta que comenzaba una nueva canción. Me tomó un momento reconocerlo, pero me di cuenta de que era un vals clásico ruso que Rose tenía en la lista de reproducción que usó cuando me enseñó a bailar. Dado que todo este evento era un homenaje al arte casi perdido de la herencia de nuestra raza, no estaba fuera de lugar, aunque pocas personas se dirigieron a la pista. De hecho, la mayoría la desocupó. Sin embargo, Adrián extendió su mano hacia Rose y la condujo al centro de la misma.

Quizás no debería haberme sorprendido. Adrián había sido educado en un estilo de vida que tenía la capacidad de hacer que la etiqueta social, como comer y bailar, fuera una prioridad. Era un privilegio en el que muchas, incluso algunas familias reales, ya no tenían oportunidad de participar. Pero Adrián probablemente había aprendido a bailar poco después de aprender a caminar. Tal vez era más sorprendente que conservara la capacidad de hacerlo, y bastante bien. Él fue capaz de liderar y mantenerse a la altura de Roza, pero fue ella quien se robó la actuación.

Si bien no era un baile tan llamativo como algunos de los que la había visto bailar en Las Vegas, iba mucho más allá de lo que Rose me había enseñado. Me perdí al verla bailar y la alegría que parecía proporcionarle. Lucia tan natural allí como lo hacía en el gimnasio, y me pregunté cómo podría existir tal contradicción. La canción era un poco más acelerada, lo que le dio una sensación mucho más jovial que romántica, pero en un momento las otras parejas se detuvieron para mirarlos junto a cada persona en la habitación. Incluso aquellos que parecían estar más en contra de su presencia aquí comenzaron a verse atrapados en su baile y, cuando la música llegó a su fin, la multitud estalló en un aplauso. Adrián presentó a Rose, la verdadera estrella del baile, y ella hizo una reverencia demasiado elaborada antes de que la pareja se riera de la atención.

Después de su exitoso espectáculo, Petar Lazar hizo su presentación, hablando sobre la necesidad de mantener vivo nuestro patrimonio y tradición y preservarlos para las generaciones venideras. Terminó el discurso honrando a los generosos donantes de la nueva galería y al propio Adrián. Adrián recibió el honor de revelar la obra de arte en la que había estado trabajando durante meses, casi hasta el punto de la obsesión. Y su trabajo había valido la pena. Era una obra maestra. O, técnicamente, una recreación de una obra maestra, pero sin embargo era inmaculada.

Adrián se convirtió en la persona más buscada una vez que se descubrió su logro. Rose se mantuvo valientemente a su lado mientras era sistemáticamente ignorada por persona tras persona, pero finalmente su paciencia pareció agotarse. Ella se deslizó lentamente hacia el fondo, disfrutando del ambiente en lugar de la atención.

 **Rose**

Estaba tan orgullosa de Adrián. Lo había visto ponerse cada vez más nervioso durante la noche a medida que se acercaba la hora de desvelar la obra de arte. Había mantenido una cara valiente y una nota sarcástica en su voz, pero pude ver su alivio cuando obtuvo el apoyo de la gente en la habitación. No creo que le gustara mostrarlo, pero pude ver cuánto anhelaba la aprobación de los demás a pesar de que actuaba como si no le importara. Tal vez era porque yo operaba en una longitud de onda muy similar. Estuve a su lado todo lo que pude después de eso, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pude soportar las miradas condenatorias. Me disculpé y me retiré a un rincón tranquilo desde donde pudiera disfrutar de las festividades de la noche en paz.

Sentí su presencia detrás de mí antes de verlo. Era pesada y me hizo sentir incómoda, pero no tan incómoda como cuando sentí un roce de su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, peligrosamente cerca de agarrarme el culo.

Giré rápidamente sobre mis talones para enfrentarlo, sin molestarme en ocultar el prominente ceño fruncido en mi cara. Estaba cansada de las miradas y los susurros y ya no tenía por qué fingir que no me molestaban.

–Retroceda, por favor. —Demandé con los dientes apretados. No quería crear una escena. Dios sabe que había sido el centro de atención por mucho tiempo, pero no quería que hubiera aquí ningún lugar para malentendidos.

—Bueno, ¿no eres una cosita bonita? Bailas divinamente, querida. —O no me escuchó, o no le importó. Apostaba por esto último. El hombre parecía tener unos cuarenta años, con el pelo oscuro que apenas comenzaba a mostrar su edad. No era exactamente poco atractivo, pero la forma en que me miraba hizo que mi piel me picara. Su mano comenzó a extenderse hacia mí otra vez y me aparté de su agarre.

Pude ver a algunas personas que ya empezaban a mirar en nuestra dirección. _Aléjate, encuentra a tus amigos._ Esto se convirtió en un mantra cuando comencé a retroceder, tratando de ver a alguien del pequeño grupo que había llegado a conocer y respetar. Con cada paso que daba hacia atrás, el hombre Moroi avanzaba. Eventualmente, me topé una pared y me quedé sin ningún otro lugar al que ir.

El hombre, que aún no había preguntado mi nombre ni mencionado el suyo, me sujetó entre sus manos a cada lado, antes de dejar que una trazara mi antebrazo y me agarrara de la cintura—. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo salimos de aquí? Me encantaría ver cómo luces debajo de ese precioso vestido.

—No voy a ir con usted a ningún lado. —Retiré con fuerza su mano de mi cuerpo, caminando alrededor de él y lista para correr si era necesario. Antes de que pudiera alejarme demasiado, sentí su mano en mi muñeca.

—Te gusta hacerte la difícil, ¿verdad? Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero, cariño, y esta noche, eres tú.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo espantosas que habían sido sus palabras, me atrajo hacia él. Posó su boca sobre la mía y su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios. Casi amordazada, di una verdadera reacción instintiva mordiéndolo y lo sentí romper el beso con un pequeño grito lleno de dolor. Mi palma chocó contra su cara segundos después.

En mi sano juicio, probablemente habría corrido en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba congelada en el lugar, mirando a un hombre que me había agredido tan brutalmente frente a cientos de testigos sin una sola vacilación. ¿Cómo podía suceder algo así? ¿Por qué estas personas me miraban como si yo fuera la que estaba equivocada? ¿No vieron lo que él había tratado de hacerme?

—¡Maldita zorra! —El hombre se abalanzó sobre mí otra vez, solo para ser detenido por alguien que finalmente intervino en su asalto.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Adrián empujó al hombre al suelo delante de él—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a forzar a ésta mujer?!

El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa siniestra desde donde estaba tirado, dándole la apariencia de una víbora lista para atacar—. Mis disculpas, Lord Ivashkov. No me di cuenta de que tenía un acuerdo exclusivo con su cita de esta noche.

Me tomó un momento entender lo que el hombre estaba sugiriendo, y me sorprendió el silencio. Los otros me habían advertido que al acompañar a Adrián, algunos lo tomarían por el camino equivocado. Había asumido que los rumores volarían sobre alguna relación innecesariamente escandalosa entre el sobrino de la Reina y una humilde dhampir. No me había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. No me veían como la pareja de Adrián, romántica o de otro tipo. Me veían como su juguete; un juguete para presumir en la gala antes de entretenerlo en nuestra propia fiesta posterior.

Adrián, sin embargo, entendió de inmediato. Nunca había asumido que Adrián estaría dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos, pero pronto se cubrieron con la sangre del otro hombre. Adrián le había roto la nariz y parecía ajeno a los gritos que nos rodeaban mientras continuaba atacando al hombre mayor. Pude ver a algunos de los guardianes cercanos abriéndose camino hacia nosotros. Algunos parecían familiares por mi tiempo en el gimnasio, pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos por su nombre.

Intenté alejar a Adrian, pero cuando vio que los dhampirs se acercaban, todo lo que hizo fue decirme que corriera y me prometió que se encargaría de eso. Uno de los Guardianes comenzó a separar la pareja. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di cuenta de que había hecho exactamente lo que Dimitri y Eddie me habían advertido que no hiciera. Había atacado a un Moroi de la Realeza. Probablemente me encerrarían y me acusarían de un crimen ridículo por tener el descaro de defenderme. Me volteé hacia el hombre que probablemente sería el que me sometería, y me sorprendió ver que era uno de los pocos guardianes que Dimitri me había presentado. Tanner, creo. Mientras debatía si mi entrenamiento limitado sería suficiente para enfrentar lo que asumí que serían sus habilidades considerablemente más avanzadas, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y susurró una cosa: _vete_.

Me dirigí hacia la salida que él me había señalado, y no me detuve hasta que llegué al santuario de la casa de Lissa y Christian.

* * *

 **Ahora si chicas, ya vienen mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Qué les pareció este? Sin duda lo que sucedió aquí es ub detonante que determinará muchas de las decisiones de Rose.**

 **Me encanta la camaradería que Dimitri no da a entender que existe entre él y Adrián, parece ser que ya no son rivales de amor sino buenos amigos preocupados por el bienestar de Rose. A propósito de esto, ¿cómo creen que vaya a reaccionar Dimitri cuando se entere de lo que sucedió?**

 **Quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso, pero la lectura de Bloodlines me mantuvo ocupada toda la semana y el tiempo se me fue sin darme cuenta.**

 **Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que es el único pago que obtengo por dedicarle mi tiempo a estas traducciones. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **16**

 **Dimitri**

Oí la conmoción al otro lado de la habitación. La tensión estaba aumentando en la Corte en estos días y no era poco común que los Moroi de la realeza con puntos de vista opuestos comenzaran una pelea a gritos en un evento por lo demás civilizado. Pude ver a Eddie con Lissa y Christian en un área diferente y sabía que estaban bien. Aunque no podía ver a Rose, Adrián tendía a mantenerse al margen de los aspectos más vocales de la política de la Corte y estaba seguro de que no estaban en medio de eso. Por supuesto, momentos después, comprobé que estaba equivocado cuando un destello de cabello oscuro salió disparado de la escena.

Pedí un descanso tan pronto como vi a Rose pasar corriendo a mi lado y salir de la habitación. Rose me llevaba algo de ventaja ya que mi reemplazo tardó unos minutos en llegar, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sabía dónde la encontraría. Aún no había muchos lugares con los que Rose estuviera familiarizada, así que tenía sentido que encontrara privacidad en la casa de Lissa. Si no estaba allí, no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarla.

Afortunadamente, mi intuición era acertada. La puerta principal aún estaba abierta, tal vez pasada por alto en su prisa. Me deslicé en silencio, tratando de escuchar dónde podría estar Rose. La vi antes de escucharla.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con la cara oculta en sus manos. No estaba llorando pero era obvio que estaba emocionalmente agotada y a punto de hacerlo. La observé por un momento antes de hacer notar mi presencia.

—¿Estás bien?

Su cabeza se alzó, y una breve mirada de alivio cruzó su rostro cuando me vio.

—Sí... bueno, no... pero lo estaré. Solo necesitaba salir de allí.

—¿Qué pasó? Vi a los guardianes intervenir en una pelea, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ver o escuchar mucho.

—Un tipo, ni siquiera sé su nombre, se me propuso. —Podía darme cuenta que había más en la historia. La forma en que había dicho "propuso" me hizo preguntarme si estaba quitándole importancia a algo más insidioso, pero parecía que ya estaba pasándola suficientemente mal tratando de mantenerse bajo control sin que yo la presionara por los detalles. No debería obligarla a hablar sobre su probable asalto a menos que estuviera dispuesta a compartirlo conmigo.

Sentí que el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizaba y reprimí la necesidad de cazar la lamentable excusa de hombre y enseñarle cierta decencia y respeto. Honestamente, no debería haberme sorprendido tanto. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Había visto de primera mano la frecuencia con la que las mujeres sin la marca de la promesa de su edad eran presionadas para entrar a ese estilo de vida, tanto en mi ciudad natal como aquí en la Corte. Incluso las guardianas tendían a recibir una oferta ocasionalmente, y dudaba que Rose hubiera escapado a la atención de los ojos más lujuriosos de nuestra sociedad. Aún así, escuchar que Rose había sido acosada de esa manera me mató.

—Una cosa es que te llamen puta. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a eso. No bailas en Las Vegas sin consecuencias. Pero ser tratada como tal… fue peor que nunca. En el club, por lo general, esos tipos están borrachos y simplemente tratan de conseguir algo conmigo, pero les pongo un alto y se van. Este hombre... actuó como si fuera su derecho. Actuó como si me estuviera haciendo un favor ofreciéndome una noche con él. Cuando me negué, no aceptó un no por respuesta. Me agarró... me besó. No sé qué habría pasado si Adrián no hubiera intervenido. Al menos en el club tenía el derecho de defenderme si alguien empezaba a ponerse mano larga conmigo.

Cuanto más me decía, más podía sentir mi temperamento arder. Al final, sin embargo, estaba tan impotente para protegerla contra la escoria de la sociedad como ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Rose. Sé que esto no lo hace mejor, pero lo siento mucho. —No era suficiente, pero tenía que decir algo—. Nunca debí haberte dejado sola.

—No puedes protegerme siempre, Dimitri. No me mal entiendas, aprecio tu preocupación, pero no es tu responsabilidad cuidarme. Ya no soy tu estudiante. Necesito poder hacer esto por mí misma si lo voy a hacer en absoluto.

Literalmente me mordí la lengua para no decirle que siempre me sentiría responsable de protegerla, no porque fuera mi alumna, sino porque seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, incluso después de todos estos años. También estaba luchando contra la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos, sabiendo primero que el que un hombre la tocara era probablemente lo último que quería en este momento, y segundo, que todavía no estaba al tanto de nuestro pasado y que tenía que decirle la verdad antes de que yo buscara alguna relación entre nosotros.

—Entonces, si las mujeres no prometidas son consideradas prostitutas inmediatamente, ¿qué sucede con los hombres no prometidos?

—Ellos simplemente... desaparecen. La mayoría trata de mezclarse en el mundo humano, pero existen desafíos cuando uno viene de un mundo que no existe en sus mentes. Muchos se enfrentan a algunos de los mismos problemas que tú te enfrentaste al obtener documentos educativos y demás. Hay algunos que se quedan en la comunidad Moroi, pero también enfrentan críticas y acusaciones bastante duras. Si bien los dhampirs en general sirven como guardianes, los hombres tienen pocas opciones de trabajo fuera de eso.

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú...? Si hubieras tenido más opciones, quiero decir.

Casi me reí por su pregunta, no porque fuera divertida en sí misma, sino porque enseguida me di cuenta de que, sinceramente, nunca había pensado en hacer otra cosa que no fuera ser guardián. Era ridículo que nunca hubiera considerado lo que hubiera preferido hacer si hubiera tenido una opción diferente.

—No estoy seguro. Me gusta leer, así que tal vez haría algo en el campo de la publicación. No importa, sin embargo. Convertirme en un guardián es todo lo que había planeado. Esto es lo que se esperaba de mí. Soy bueno en lo que hago, y otros se benefician de ello. Eso es todo lo que realmente me importaba. Casi se podría decir que nací para ser un guardián. —Di un resoplido sardónico, sabiendo que la declaración no estaba del todo equivocada—. Pero realmente disfruto mi trabajo. Sé que proteger a los que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos es importante y no es una mala profesión. Me preocupo por Christian y Lissa, y si fuera necesario, con gusto daría mi vida por la de ellos. Creo que las cosas serían muy diferentes si no quisiera a mi cargo y sólo los protegiera por deber y no por afecto.

—No estoy segura de si siento lástima por ti o si envidio el hecho de que estás completamente dedicado a lo que haces.

—¿Y tú? ¿El baile siempre ha sido una pasión para ti? —Rose y yo nunca habíamos discutido algo como esto antes, y me avergonzaba admitir que realmente no sabía mucho sobre sus pasatiempos fuera del entrenamiento.

—"Siempre" es un término un poco relativo. Sólo he estado en el mundo un par de años, —se inclinó y golpeó mi brazo con su hombro, agregando un poco de ligereza a su inusual comentario antes de continuar—. Supongo que simplemente caí en el baile por accidente. Como tú, soy buena en eso, así que lo hago. Lo disfruto, especialmente el desafío físico, pero no sé si lo llamaría pasión. En mi opinión, era mejor que ser camarera y no era muy hábil para atender las barras, especialmente si me comparo con Marie. Realmente no lo sé, al final, bailar es sólo un trabajo para mí.

Parecía preocupada por la admisión y quería encontrar una manera de subirle el ánimo otra vez—. Si ayuda, una vez estuviste tan dedicada a convertirte en una guardiana como yo. También eras muy hábil en el combate y parece que eso no ha cambiado mucho, a pesar de todo. No te preocupabas por Vasilisa como tu cargo, la amabas como a una hermana. Estabas decidida a hacer todo lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo. No creo que halla sido sólo un trabajo para ti, siempre lo trataste como si fuera tu destino.

Ella no levantó la vista del lugar en el piso que aparentemente había captado su atención, pero sí vi una débil sonrisa creciendo en sus labios—. Gracias. Sigue siendo tan extraño que otros sepan más sobre mi pasado que yo. Es raro que alguien te diga quién eras... o eres... o lo que sea. Sólo desearía tener un relato de primera mano de mis recuerdos.

La idea me golpeó tan repentinamente, que en realidad me senté más recto. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes? Sabía exactamente cómo darle a Rose lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

—Ven conmigo. —Me puse de pie, tomando su mano y tirándola detrás de mí antes de que pudiera objetar. La conduje por el pasillo hacia mi habitación cerca de la parte posterior de la casa. Podía escucharla riendo mientras me seguía, quizás sabiendo que mi emoción estaba completamente fuera de lugar para mí.

La solté tan pronto como cruzamos el umbral dándome la vuelta para buscar en mi pequeño librero a lo largo de la pared. La mayoría de los estantes estaban llenos de novelas del oeste en inglés y en mi ruso nativo. Había unos pocos DVD que estaban al final de uno de los estantes y las puntas de mis dedos rozaron el regalo que casi le había dado a Rose la Navidad antes de que desapareciera. Aún así, estaba buscando algo en particular.

Finalmente encontré el pequeño cuaderno apoyado sobre un costado con una pequeña caja de fotos de mi familia encima. La cubierta negra poco descriptiva no lo hacía destacar como algo especial, pero sabía que el regalo no tendría precio para Rose. Lo saqué del estante, dudando un momento sabiendo lo que pronto encontraría dentro. Si bien no había leído nada más allá de la primera página, sabía que eventualmente revelaría más sobre mí, sobre nosotros, y no había forma de adivinar cómo tomaría esa información. Aunque valdría la pena. Incluso aunque ella se enojara tanto como para negarse a verme otra vez, valdría la pena darle una cuenta personal de su pasado.

Cuando me volví para mirarla de nuevo, estaba sentada cómodamente en el borde de mi cama, luciendo igualmente divertida como confundida.

—Toma, —le ofrecí—. Es tu diario.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de darle. Ella lo tomó con avidez de mis manos, renunciando a toda cortesía en su entusiasmo. Su pulgar corrió a lo largo del borde de las páginas mientras las pasaba rápidamente, sin leer ninguna de las palabras, sino simplemente mirando su historia escrita por sí misma. Ahora podía ver que el diario no estaba completamente lleno. La última quinta parte de las páginas estaba en blanco.

—¿Como lo conseguiste? —Preguntó, su voz suave con un toque de asombro.

—Lo encontré antes de que limpiaran tu habitación. Empieza el día en que te encontré a ti y a Lissa en Portland, y supongo que termina alrededor del tiempo en que salimos para el resort de esquí esa Navidad. No estoy seguro. Nunca lo leí, pero quería asegurarme de que se mantuviera a salvo para cuando te encontráramos. Lo siento por no habértelo dado antes. Honestamente, olvidé que aún lo tenía.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, levantando suavemente la portada del simple cuaderno. Cuando me miró, pude ver las lágrimas bordeando sus pestañas.

—Gracias.

Sonreí, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarme con su diario hace tantos años, y que había tomado la decisión correcta al devolvérselo en este momento.

—Quédatelo. Es tuyo, obviamente. —Sabía que necesitaría horas para absorber el contenido, y un rápido vistazo al reloj me recordó que aún no había terminado mi turno de la noche, y que sólo estaba en un pequeño descanso—. Tengo que volver al banquete. Volveré en unas pocas horas una vez que termine mi turno. ¿Estarás bien?

Rose asintió sin decir nada, comenzando a leer la primera página del diario. Dudo que incluso notara cuando cerré lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, dejándola en paz para recordar su pasado.

 **Rose**

No podía creer lo que Dimitri me había dado. Volteé el cuaderno de un lado a otro, dejando que las páginas pasaran por mis dedos una y otra vez. Estaba asustada. No estaba tan orgullosa de admitirlo... al menos en silencio. Había pasado años, desde que podía recordar, queriendo saber algo sobre mi pasado. Si había sido un shock escucharlo de los demás, ¿cómo sería escucharlo de mí misma?

Abrí la primera página, reconociendo mi letra incluso si la historia era completamente nueva para mí. Leí la historia de mi captura por Dimitri. Pude sentir lo enojada que había estado porque nos había encontrado y nos había llevado de regreso a la Academia, y como no entendía por qué nos habíamos ido en primer lugar. Pero en la misma página, también hablaba de lo sorprendida y conmovida que había estado por la forma en que me había defendido y por como había impedido que me expulsaran.

Las páginas estaban llenas de historias. Las carreras con Dimitri por la mañana y nuestras sesiones diarias de entrenamiento. Como hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para proteger a Lissa de las horribles bromas mientras peleaba mis propias batallas contra los rumores crueles. Todo eso además de las cosas normales que se esperaban de un estudiante, como la tarea, los amigos y más. Era dolorosamente claro que mi infancia estaba lejos de ser la típica, como había soñado durante años.

Debajo de todo eso, sin embargo, había un romance emergente que no esperaba. Pude verlo comenzando lentamente. Una mirada allí, un anhelo aquí. Inicialmente, parecía que acababa de enamorarme de mi mentor y me reí de ver que aparentemente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Incluso entonces estaba enamorada de Dimitri, a pesar del hecho de que ocasionalmente me molestaba su actitud.

Pero entonces todo cambió en una noche. La noche del baile de equinoccio. La noche en que Lissa fue secuestrada. La noche que Dimitri y yo habíamos sucumbido ante el encanto de lujuria. Mi diario relataba la noche en vivo detalle. Era casi vívidamente desgarrador. Describía la forma en que me había tocado, la mirada en sus ojos mientras observaba mi cuerpo casi desnudo, cada palabra que había pronunciado esa noche. Al leerlo ahora, podía sentir lo que había sentido esa noche, pero también pude sentir la culpa que me consumió una vez que se rompió el hechizo.

Leí las razones por las que Dimitri dijo que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Mi edad, su posición en la academia y nuestro futuro como guardianes de Lissa. Todas las razones por las que no podía permitirse apegarse a mí y cómo eso me había hecho amarlo aún más. Incluso ahora, podía entenderlas y estar de acuerdo con él. Bailábamos uno alrededor del otro, ambos sabíamos como se sentía el otro, pero nos esforzábamos por ignorar nuestras propias emociones. Incluso había llegado tan lejos como para intentar distraerme con Mason, uno de mis amigos más cercanos desde la infancia, y Dimitri había encontrado una amiga propia.

Las últimas páginas estaban llenas con mi angustia de ver a Dimitri superándome con otra persona. Tasha Ozera. No podía culparlo por enamorarse de ella. Ella era valiente y hermosa de acuerdo a mi descripción. Era segura de sí misma y Dimitri parecía abrirse con ella de una manera que no lo hacía conmigo. No pude evitar notar cuánto más abierto era conmigo ahora de lo que parecía serlo en ese entonces. Tampoco pude evitar notar que Dimitri no había mencionado a Tasha ni una sola vez desde que regresé.

Mi mente regresó a nuestra conversación de hace unos días, sobre la mujer que dijo que había amado y perdido. ¿Podría Tasha ser esa mujer? Era obvio que le gustaba. Ella le había ofrecido una nueva vida, una familia y niños que aparentemente yo no podía darle porque ambos éramos dhampirs. Por supuesto que se iría con ella.

Sin embargo, el diario no decía nada acerca de su decisión. Terminaba abruptamente el día de Navidad con la revelación de lo que Tasha le había ofrecido a Dimitri, el día antes de que nos fuéramos al resort, solo unos días antes del incidente en Spokane.

Hojeé el diario de nuevo, releyendo mi propio registro. Sólo abarcaba unos pocos meses de mi vida, pero parecía que habían sucedido tantas cosas en ese momento que era casi agotador tratar de comprenderlo todo. Finalmente, dejé de leer y puse el cuaderno a mi lado mientras imaginaba todas las historias en mi mente, y pasaba de imaginar a soñar.

 **Dimitri**

Mis pies estaban cansados después de mi turno. La resistencia física era una parte importante del entrenamiento de cualquier novicio, pero seguía insistiendo de todo corazón que prestar atención de pie durante horas y horas era más agotador que las rondas patrullaje, el entrenamiento o incluso el combate.

La casa estaba en silencio, así que me deslicé tan silenciosamente como pude. Eddie tenía servicio de patrullaje después del banquete, así que sabía que su habitación estaba vacía esta noche. Aún así, incluso con los otros durmiendo en el lado opuesto de la casa, no quería arriesgarme a despertar a nadie tan tarde en la noche. Se habían ido hacía un par de horas antes de que el banquete terminara oficialmente, pero yo tuve que quedarme hasta que todos se fueran.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, listo para finalmente relajarme y acostarme, cuando mi corazón se detuvo. Rose estaba dormida donde la había dejado horas atrás, con la cabeza sobre mi almohada y su diario apretado en sus brazos. Todavía estaba vestida con su vestido formal, y su cabello caía del elaborado peinado que había llevado antes.

Parecía tan tranquila que ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de despertarla. Estaba seguro de que estaría más cómoda en su propia cama, o en pijamas por lo menos, pero era un gran riesgo moverla.

En lugar de eso, me quité la chaqueta y la corbata, y las coloqué sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio antes de desdoblar la colcha que tenía al final de mi cama. La coloqué sobre ella, asegurándome de sacar suavemente la libreta de sus brazos antes de cubrir sus hombros.

Debería haberme detenido allí, yéndome como había planeado para pasar la noche en el sofá de la sala para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila en mi cama, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Acaricié un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su mejilla, y lo puse detrás de su oreja. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en respuesta y la vista sólo alentó mi comportamiento atrevido. Me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado y le di un suave beso en la sien.

—Sladkikh snov, moy Roza.

* * *

 **Lo último que dice Dimitri es una frase de buenas noches en Ruso que sólo se usa con las personas amadas.**

 **Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamentablemente sabemos que nuestro Dios está tan limitado como Rose para defenderla de los acosadores de esa sociedad tan injusta. Sin embargo parece ser que le ha dado el regalo más importante, un vistazo a su pasado contado por ella misma.**

 **Ahora ya sabe que hubi algo entre ellos dos, aunque no sabe si es a ella o a Tasha a la que quiere. ¿Qué creen que suceda? y ¿cómo creen que se tome Rose ese descubrimiento sobre Dimitri y sus sentimientos?**

 **Ahora si ya vienen mis capítulos favoritos chicas, espero que a ustedes también les gusten, especialmente el siguiente.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, esta historia es de las que menos reviews tiene y me gustaría que me ayudaran a subirlos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **17**

 **Rose**

Sentí tanto como escuché las palabras susurradas contra mi mejilla, sacándome del sueño, aunque no las entendí. No reconocí dónde estaba cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez, pero el aroma fresco de la loción para después de afeitar era lo suficientemente familiar para recordármelo.

—¿Dimitri?

Los pasos apenas audibles se detuvieron, y miré hacia donde habían sonado. Dimitri lucía agotado, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y completamente vestido con su uniforme, o casi completamente vestido, le faltaban la chaqueta y la corbata.

Pareció sorprendido de verme despierta, y por la rigidez de mi cuerpo cuando me incorporé, me di cuenta de que era tarde y que probablemente había estado dormida por bastante tiempo. Seguramente acababa de regresar del banquete.

—Lo siento, Rose. No era mi intención despertarte.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No era mi intención quedarme dormida. —La última parte de mi oración se perdió en un bostezo, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Vuelve a dormir, es tarde. —Se dio la vuelta como para irse de nuevo y me di cuenta de que tenía la intención de dejarme seguir durmiendo en su cama.

—Puedo volver a mi habitación, —insistí—, esta es tu cama. No tengo por que quitártela cuando tengo una cerca.

Él no protestó, y apostaría a que si bien no quería echarme, preferiría dormir en su propia cama que en el sofá donde supongo que se dirigía antes de que me despertara—. Al menos déjame llevarte a tu habitación entonces.

Levanté el edredón con el que no recordaba haberme cubierto y me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el vestido que había estado usando antes. Debo haber estado más cansada de lo que pensaba si había logrado conciliar el sueño con esto.

Dimitri estaba de pie junto a mí, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero la vista de mi diario en la mesita de noche me hizo detenerme.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le pregunté.

—¿Decirte qué?

Lo miré fijamente. Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando—. No me salgas con eso. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros en la academia?

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado con un suspiro—. ¿Honestamente? No sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando descubrí que no podías recordar nada, me pareció un error contarte algo así. Entre saber quién eras, qué eras, todos y todo lo que dejaste atrás, contarte lo que había sucedido en ese entonces entre tú y yo me parecía... inapropiado. No quería poner más peso sobre tus hombros. Ya tenías bastantes cosas con las que lidiar.

—Ya veo. —Él parecía entenderme y saber lo que necesitaba mejor de lo que yo misma lo hacía. Solté una carcajada a medias mientras continuaba—: Supongo que debería agradecerte por pensar así en mí. Todos han estado esperando tanto de mí, incluso sin querer. Es bueno saber que estabas más preocupado por hacerme sentir cómoda en vez de forzarme a ser alguien que no recuerdo.

Pareció relajarse un poco ante mi comentario, como si hubiera estado preocupado de que yo estuviera molesta con él. Supongo que podría entender el por qué. Al principio me había molestado un poco que me hubiera ocultado algo así, sobre todo porque parecía ser una parte bastante significativa de mi pasado antes de que me hubiera olvidado de todo. Pero a medida que seguí leyendo, especialmente hacia el final, me di cuenta de que tal vez parte de la razón por la que no me había dicho nada era porque, por mucho que mis sentimientos por él fueran tan fuertes, ninguno de nosotros pensaba que algo pudiera surgir de eso. Ambos estábamos dedicados a una causa que nos separaría, o lo habíamos estado. Rápidamente recordé lo último que había leído antes de que mi diario terminara de repente, la noche antes de que nos fuéramos al resort de esquí.

—¿Qué pasó con Tasha?

Pareció confundido por mi pregunta, o tal vez sólo sorprendido por lo que le había preguntado.

—Lo siento. El diario termina repentinamente y sólo sentí curiosidad. ¿Aceptaste su oferta? En realidad, ¿sabes qué? No es de mi incumbencia. Olvida que dije algo. Lo siento. —Estaba divagando, un desafortunado hábito mío cuando estaba avergonzada o cansada, y este momento, estaba ambas cosas.

—No.

La sola palabra interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero no tanto como su cálida mano cubriendo la mía—. ¿Eh?

—No. Nunca pasó nada entre Tasha y yo.

—¿Pero por qué? Aquí sonaba como si fuera una gran oportunidad para ti. Al menos por como lo escribí, parecía que ella podría darte todo lo que quisieras, incluso una familia.

—Tasha tenía mucho para ofrecerme, pero no podía darme todo. Específicamente, no podía darme la única cosa que realmente quería.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ella no tenía y que él quería más que nada. Debe haber sido algo grande para que renunciara a todo lo demás.

—Tú, Roza. Ella nunca sería tú. Me tomó un poco de tiempo aceptarlo, pero nada de lo que Tasha me ofreció importaba si no eras tú con quien lo estaba compartiendo. —Tomó mi mano en la suya y la volteó para que ahora estuviera boca arriba con su pulgar acariciando mi palma—. Sé que esto va en contra de todo lo que dije antes de no presionarte, y no quiero que pienses que espero algo de ti, pero debes saber la verdad. Te amaba, Roza. Todavía lo hago. Nunca dejé de amarte.

Incluso después de leer toda mi historia con él, menos unos días antes de que desapareciera, podría decir honestamente que esto era lo último que esperaba. Ni una sola vez en mi diario mencionaba que Dimitri me había amado. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, que me encontraba hermosa, incluso que quería protegerme. Pero nunca escribí que me amaba ni una sola vez. Supongo que es porque él no me lo había dicho nunca. Aparentemente, Dimitri nunca había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, y las pocas veces que lo hacía eran a menudo cosas dichas en un momento de desesperación, y eran seguidas rápidamente por un sermón sobre cómo eso no importaba y que no podíamos estar juntos. Incluso ahora, estaba esperando que comenzara a explicar lo equivocada que sería una relación entre nosotros.

No lo hizo, sólo esperó pacientemente a que yo dijera algo.

Sabía cómo me había sentido entonces. Aunque nunca había usado el término, estaba bastante segura de que me estaba enamorando de él. Nunca lo había dicho directamente, pero había escrito lo suficiente sobre el gran impacto que había tenido en mi vida que era fácil adivinar que era cierto.

Pensé en lo extraña que me había sentido después de verlo en uno de mis sueños. No, no era un sueño, sino cuando me introduje en la mente de Lissa. Siempre había pensado en él después, e incluso había algunas veces en las que sentía una especie de deseo de saber más sobre él, de volver a verlo. Ahora podía entender por qué nunca había reaccionado ante él durante las visiones, pero tenía sentido que su presencia siempre permaneciera conmigo después de que terminaran.

Pensé en cómo me sentía con él ahora. Estaba a salvo con él. Me sentía cuidada, protegida, me sentía respetada y querida. Me sentía deseada. Me sentía… amada.

—Creo que... tal vez... —comencé a tartamudear en busca de las palabras de las que aún no estaba segura—. Creo que yo nunca dejé de amarte tampoco.

No tuve la oportunidad de explicarme más antes de que una expresión de puro alivio se reflejara en sus rasgos. Era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Mis palabras también parecieron encender algo en él. Su mano libre se movió de la colcha a mi mejilla, inclinando mi barbilla para que pudiera verme mejor, como si estuviera verificando la verdad de lo que dije en mis ojos. Aparentemente satisfecho de que no le estaba mintiendo, se inclinó hacia delante y su intención fue clara. Dudó, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que lo detuviera si quería.

No lo hice

Sus labios se sentían cálidos y cómodos, casi familiares. Tuve que recordarme que probablemente me eran familiares en algún lugar de mi mente. Este no era el primer beso entre nosotros, pero si el primero que recordaba. Él fue amable, no me empujó más allá como algunos tipos habían intentado hacerlo antes. Sin embargo, por primera vez, sentí el deseo de ver a qué otra cosa podría llevar esto.

En mi cabeza, no tenía sentido. Había salido con algunos hombres antes, y aunque esas relaciones cortas nunca habían llegado a ningún lado, ciertamente los había conocido por más de unas pocas semanas. Supongo que técnicamente también conocía a Dimitri más que eso, pero no lo recordaba. ¿Aún así contaba? En este momento, realmente no podría importarme menos.

Mis manos de alguna manera encontraron su camino hacia él, corriendo a lo largo de su antebrazo y bíceps antes de descansar sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir las puntas de su pelo haciéndome cosquillas contra mi piel, pero era sólo una en una cantidad alarmante de sensaciones que empezaban a abrumarme.

Profundicé el beso, tratando de establecerme y decidiendo que él era tan sólido y constante como cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Él no pareció objetar, y pronto lo sentí acercarse más a mí y alzarme en sus brazos. Su mano en mi cadera me conmocionó, y solté un pequeño jadeo.

Se apartó un poco, pero incluso la breve separación fue demasiado para mí y lo insté a regresar. No tenía ninguna duda de que podía alejarse si realmente lo deseaba, pero el gemido que soltó cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron me hizo pensar que lo estaba disfrutando al menos tanto como yo.

Probando mi teoría, comencé a recostarme, casi esperando que él se separara de nuevo. En lugar de eso, me siguió, usando sus brazos para acunar mi caída contra la almohada antes de colocarse encima de mí.

Lo había visto sonreírme varias veces hasta este momento, pero la mirada que me dirigió ahora hizo que todo lo demás palideciera. Era como si siempre hubiera estado conteniéndose, porque ahora su sonrisa llegó a sus ojos y me miró con algo que sólo podía describir como reverencia. De la misma manera en que alguien podría contemplar maravillado un milagro.

Me hizo sentir especial, como si le perteneciera.

—Rose, —susurró—. Mi Roza.

Sus labios se posaron sobre mi mandíbula, avanzando lentamente hacia arriba antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando un empujón rápido y completamente involuntario de mis caderas contra las suyas. Se rió entre dientes. Sí, se rió entre dientes ante mi reacción y lo hizo una vez más antes de pasar sus besos por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula que quedaba al descubierto por el escote del vestido. De repente me sentí confinada por el vestido que llevaba, lista para deshacerme de él y permitirle la libertad total para vagar por todo mi cuerpo a su voluntad.

También sentí el repentino deseo de explorarlo de la misma manera. Mis dedos comenzaron a hurgar en sus botones, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no me detuvo, sino todo lo contrario. Me ayudó, desabrochando con agilidad los ofensivos botones, arrancando el último completamente cuando su impaciencia ganó sobre su autocontrol.

Me pregunté por un momento si mi vestido también sería sacrificado en nuestra frenética meta, pero él me sorprendió al levantarse y ofrecerme su mano. Me levanté y la tomé, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, y él me sorprendió dándome una pequeña vuelta, como si estuviera bailando con él. Terminé de espaldas a él, su brazo sosteniendo el mío sobre mi pecho. Su otra mano sosteniendo mi cadera, presionándome a ras de él. Estaba presionada a su cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera todo.

—Puedo bailar cuando estoy en el estado de ánimo correcto, —susurró, su voz con un acento denso lo suficientemente bajo como para vibrar en mi oído—, y si tengo la pareja adecuada.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra su hombro y juro que él era la única cosa que me mantenía de pie en ese segundo. Sin embargo, terminó rápidamente cuando su mano soltó la mía, pasando suavemente por la parte superior de mis senos antes de apartar el cabello suelto hacia un lado. Sentí sus labios presionar contra el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro y sus dedos rozaron el botón que cerraba la parte superior de mi vestido.

Cuando volvió a detenerse, volví la cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo detrás de mí. Parecía casi… nervioso. Siempre había lucido tan confiado desde el día en que lo conocí, o mejor dicho, desde el día en que lo reencontré, que fue casi lindo verlo un poco alterado por mí.

Sus ojos se apartaron del broche de mi vestido, encontrándose con los míos en una pregunta silenciosa. Sonreí, y un momento después el botón se soltó y él me quitó el material de los hombros, besando la piel que descubrió. Sus manos se movieron a la parte inferior de la espalda expuesta, desabrochando los últimos centímetros que me permitirían desvestirme por completo, e intenté, y fracasé, contener una risita cuando trató de rozar su mano tímidamente contra mi trasero.

Cuando se alejó de mí, me preocupé de que mi risa involuntaria pudiera haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. Miré por encima de mi hombro otra vez, sólo para verlo mirándome, esperando algo. Podía sentir el calor de su mirada en mi piel y eso dejó claros sus deseos.

Saqué los brazos de las mangas, dejando caer el vestido en un charco de tela a mis pies. Sabía que el fino encaje blanco de mis braguitas no dejaría nada a la imaginación, pero mi vestido no había permitido que llevara un sostén adecuado y ahora estaba topless. Sostuve mis brazos frente a mi pecho protegiendo la última parte de mi modestia mientras me giraba para enfrentarlo.

La mirada en su rostro era mi nueva definición de shock y asombro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él estaba respirando. Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando que fuera suficiente para contener otra risa. No había esperanza de mantener alejada mi sonrisa.

Sus ojos lentamente bebieron cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. A diferencia de la mirada espeluznante, casi posesiva, a la que estaba acostumbrada de algunos clientes del club, su mirada me hacía sentir poderosa. Como una diosa, casi. Parecía listo para arrodillarse ante mí en señal de adoración.

Apenas había dejado que el pensamiento pasara por mi mente cuando se posó de rodillas. Automáticamente retrocedí por la sorpresa, y él recogió mi vestido y lo puso con cuidado sobre su chaqueta en la silla detrás de él. Fue un gesto tan extrañamente considerado en un momento como este, que no me di cuenta de que había dejado caer mis manos.

Él lo notó. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, dejó escapar un susurro sin aliento. Fue tan suave que apenas pude oírlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si había sido en inglés. No importaba. Lo que importaba era que sus labios se posaron en los míos otra vez antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

En lugar del beso suave, casi tímido de antes, este estaba lleno de una desesperada necesidad. Era como si temiera que de repente fuera a desaparecer. Por lo que sabía, él tenía miedo exactamente de eso. Quizás lo más extraño aún era que yo sentía la misma clase de necesidad hacia él. Él había pasado años amándome, pero yo no lo había conocido hasta hace unas semanas. No debería desearlo tanto, necesitarlo tanto. Pero supongo que siempre lo había hecho de una manera extraña, desde la primera vez que aparentemente lo había encontrado en las calles de Portland, sólo que no lo recordaba.

Tuve la sensación de girar y caer, y me di cuenta de que Dimitri nos había posado de nuevo en la cama conmigo encima de su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su piel en la mía y la suave flexión de sus músculos debajo de mí. Había una contradicción tan extraña sobre él. Era increíblemente fuerte, un asesino entrenado y probado, pero nunca lo sabrías por la forma en que me abrazaba ahora. De la misma manera que nunca esperaría que alguien tan alto e imponente tuviera la gracia de un bailarín cuando se movía.

Supongo que alguien pensaría lo mismo de mí. Al parecer, yo también era una asesina entrenada y probada, entrenada por el semidiós debajo de mí. Pero mi fuerza estaba disfrazada bajo el pelo largo y una bonita sonrisa. A menudo me subestimaban porque la mayoría de las personas pensaban que lo más peligroso de mí eran mis curvas. Nadie subestimaría a Dimitri. Parecía tan letal como realmente lo era. Me di cuenta de que verlo así, cariñoso y completamente abierto, era probablemente algo que pocos realmente habían visto.

Nunca he sido de las que dejan la deudas sin pagar, y quería compartir con él algo tan personal y especial. Me incorporé a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, obteniendo una vista increíble del hombre semidesnudo. Sonreí, pensando que todavía había más ropa de la necesaria. Pasé mis manos por sus abdominales, causándole una respiración estrangulada antes de desabrocharle los pantalones. Podía verlo en silencio luchando por mantener su control mientras lo provocaba, así que continué jugando con él bajándole lentamente la cremallera. Parecía estar aguantando hasta que presioné mi palma contra el obvio bulto debajo de la tela.

Dejó escapar un gemido bajo, tal vez más un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa, y me dio la vuelta para inmovilizarme debajo de él tan fácilmente como lo hacía en las colchonetas de práctica. Aunque tampoco es que yo hubiera puesto mucha resistencia. Su pantalón y lo que había debajo desaparecieron rápidamente y no perdió el tiempo en vengarse de mi por mi atormentador juego anterior.

Acunó uno de mis pechos, apretando suavemente cuando su pulgar rozó mi pezón desnudo. Me causó una reacción instantánea. Mi espalda se arqueó ante su toque, sin palabras, pidiendo más. Él no me decepcionó. Su boca mostraba la misma atención en el otro pecho, usando su lengua para girar alrededor de la punta o mordiéndome suavemente con sus dientes.

Se sentía increíble. Estoy segura de que tenía que haber una palabra más inspiradora, pero en este momento, mi mente era incapaz de pensarlo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y lo mantuvieron en el lugar donde lo deseaba, pero no duró mucho cuando sus labios comenzaron a trazar un camino de besos desde mi corazón, hasta mi cuello y mi boca.

—Roza. —Su acento era mucho más pronunciado ahora—. Esto se siente increíble, pero… —besó mi ojo izquierdo—, ...no tenemos que hacerlo... —sus labios se movieron hacia mi ojo derecho y se detuvieron de nuevo—, ...no quiero presionarte... —su nariz rozó la mía mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios— ...tal vez deberíamos…

Me aparté de él lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos, mucho más oscuros ahora que unas horas atrás, demonios, que hace unos minutos—. Dimitri, shhh. Quiero hacerlo. Te quiero a ti.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para satisfacerlo. Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre mi garganta una vez más mientras su mano serpenteaba entre nosotros. Las yemas de sus dedos suavemente rozaron mis muslos y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en éxtasis. Fue un toque momentáneo, pero supe que lo necesitaba de nuevo allí inmediatamente. Quizás entendió mi necesidad porque sus dedos se encontraban explorando mis pliegues un segundo después. La fricción inicial de sus dedos se desvaneció en una suave felicidad cuando extendió mi propia humedad a través de cada pliegue.

Cuando lo sentí rozar mi ápice, la sensación me abrumó y lo mordí para no gritar. No fue lo suficiente duro para extraer sangre, pero probablemente habría una marca en el hombro de Dimitri durante el resto de la noche. Aunque no hizo nada para disuadirme. En todo caso, se volvió más ansioso en sus servicios, llevándome casi al borde del precipicio con nada más que su mano derecha.

—Por favor, Dimitri. —El hombre me hizo rogar por un dulce alivio.

Se apartó de mi abrazo, disminuyendo su rápido curso acelerado hacia el final y causando que esbozara un pequeño puchero por ello. Él sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa... todo... para ti.

Mi corazón se derritió con su promesa. Fiel a su palabra, se recostó, ampliando el espacio entre mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Podía sentirlo presionado contra mi centro, y mi corazón se aceleró por la anticipación. También tenía un poco de nervios, pero no podían eclipsar mi necesidad de él. Esa necesidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

A pesar de la pasión que corría entre nosotros, Dimitri se detuvo para mirarme. Tenía una mirada de amor puro y este se reflejó en su sonrisa mientras rozaba su mano contra mi mejilla. Me di la vuelta para besarle la palma de la mano, sin querer perder la oportunidad de presionar mis labios contra su piel. Satisfizo mi necesidad bajando sus labios a los míos, y en medio de su beso lo sentí penetrarme.

Hubo una pequeña pizca de dolor y aunque no fue mucho, debió haber algún tipo de reacción que pudo captar porque apartó su boca de la mía bruscamente, haciéndome extrañarla de inmediato.

—Roza, —su voz era ronca, pero aún así sonaba preocupada—, tú... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me reí, no era mi intención, pero mi mente no era completamente mía en este momento—. Honestamente, yo misma no estaba totalmente segura de eso. No hasta que leí el diario. ¿Importa?

—No... sí... quiero decir... —Fue un poco entrañable míralo tan nervioso—. Sabía que lo eras... antes... pero asumí que... no sé...

—¿Que no tendría 20 años y aún sería virgen?

Pareció sorprendido por mi franqueza, pero se rindió ante la verdad—. ¿Eso es horrible? Mencionaste novios en tu pasado, supongo que pensé que habrías tenido algo más con ellos.

—No tenías ninguna razón para suponer que era virgen, Dimitri. No te preocupes por eso. Ya había tenido novios antes, pero ninguna de esas relaciones era muy profunda. No valían nada más que un beso ocasional.

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero mis palabras parecieron ponerlo más nervioso—. ¿Por qué yo?

—No estoy del todo segura, para ser honesta. —Sabía que no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no quería mentirle—. Todo lo que sé es que ahora mismo, quiero estar contigo. —Para enfatizar mi punto, levanté mis caderas y lo hice que se hundiera suavemente en mí. Cualquier pasión perdida en nuestra breve conversación se encendió de nuevo en segundos.

Dimitri dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y posó su cabeza en mi clavícula, llenando de besos mi garganta y ocasionalmente dándome pequeños mordiscos que me hacían retorcerme debajo de él. Su balanceo rítmico creó un fondo de crujidos de los resortes de la cama acompañando mis suaves gemidos y los suyos más profundos.

Mis manos recorrieron su cabello, apretándolo con un puño para mantenerlo cerca cuando sus labios encontraron un punto particularmente sensible detrás de mi oreja. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras exploraba mi cuerpo con sus manos, boca y más.

Estaba completamente perdida en el momento, rogando por el clímax pero deseando que la experiencia pudiera durar para siempre. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. El tiempo ya no se media en segundos, minutos u horas, sino en besos, toques y suspiros. Había un montón de los tres, sin duda.

Finalmente, cuando estuve segura de que el sol se había puesto en la eternidad, sentí que nuestro ritmo constante cambiaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando el empuje de Dimitri se volvió ligeramente frenético. Sus respiraciones previamente controladas comenzaron a convertirse en jadeos cálidos contra mi piel. Mis propios gemidos, una vez bajos y sensuales, ahora estaban aumentando en tono e intensidad cuando sucumbí ante él.

Todo lo que tomó fue una sola frase suya para que me derrumbara por completo. Tres palabras, dichas no como una orden, sino como una súplica.

—Roza, termina conmigo.

Mi cuerpo de repente se volvió una bola de energía, pulsando al mismo tiempo que nuestros latidos del corazón. Las luces parecían bailar frente a mis ojos y mi grito final incontrolado fue acallado por su boca sobre la mía. Su propia liberación pareció calmar mi fuego, bajándome suavemente de mi poderosa altura.

Nos aferramos el uno al otro, permitiendo que nuestra respiración volviera lentamente a la normalidad a medida que nuestros cuerpos se recuperaban. Mi cara estaba enterrada en su fuerte pecho mientras sus labios plantaban pequeños besos en mi cabello. Finalmente, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con mis ojos. Había algo allí, algo que no podía reconocer, pero la intensidad era suficiente para hacer que las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Era suave y dulce, pero también me asustaba de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

Sin una palabra, se apartó de mí y se levantó de la cama por completo. Estaba demasiado cansada para protestar siquiera por su repentina ausencia. Lo vi caminar por la puerta de su cuarto de baño y cerré los ojos. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Podía oler el olor a almizcle de lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros. Incluso pude sentir el aire fresco soplando contra la fina capa de sudor que parecía cubrir todo mi cuerpo. En general, sentí una sensación de calma y paz. Por un segundo, en una vida de eventos que podía y no podía recordar, sentí que todo estaba perfectamente bien en mi mundo.

—Toma. —Su voz aún era rica y baja y me asomé a través de mis pestañas para verlo de pie junto a mí con un pequeño paño blanco.

Asentí levemente, esperando que él me lo diera, pero en cambio él me sorprendió y gentilmente se agachó para limpiarme él mismo. La tela caliente se sentía un poco áspera contra mi tierna carne. Cuando lo retiró, vi un ligero tinte rosado.

—Hay un poco de sangre, —declaró, la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras—. ¿Duele?

—Sólo estoy un poco adolorida, —le confié—, pero no más que con cualquier otro trabajo que me hayas puesto en el gimnasio recientemente.

Me miró, alzando una ceja y yo le guiñé un ojo, ganándome una pequeña pero preciosa risa. Aprendí bastante rápido que no lo hacía tan a menudo, así que atesoraba el sonido cada vez que lo escuchaba.

Dimitri arrojó la tela usada en una pequeña cesta y sacó un par de boxers limpios de su cómoda. Lo observé descaradamente mientras se los ponía antes de sacar una camiseta. La levantó en mi dirección ofreciéndomela—. ¿Quieres ponértela?

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado—. No, estoy demasiado cansada.

Otra sonrisa completa agració sus rasgos, para mi deleite. La camisa permaneció en la parte superior de su cómoda mientras se acomodaba en el otro lado de la cama, acercándome a él antes de cubrirnos con la misma colcha con la que había estado durmiendo antes. Lo sentí trazando patrones al azar contra mi piel, arrullándome en lo que prometían ser dulces sueños, cuando me susurró al oído.

—Te extrañé, Roza.

Y con eso, todo se vino abajo.

* * *

 **Chicas, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

 **¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Es mi favorito de todo el fanfic, me tuvo fangirleando todo el tiempo mientras lo leía. No podía creer que por fin estos dos estuvieran juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado. Mi frase favorita sin duda es cuando Dimitri le dice: "Tú Roza, ella nunca sería tú." Me volvió a enamorar con esa frase y hasta le perdoné su breve intento de romance con Tasha.**

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Y ¿Qué opinan de ese final? ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder?**

 **Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **18**

 **Dimitri**

La noche anterior fue mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y lo había intentado con bastante frecuencia. Millones de escenarios y arrepentimientos donde imaginaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes, habían aparecido en mi mente a lo largo de los años, pero todos se disiparon en un instante después de lo que sucedió anoche.

Miré a la mujer dormida a mi lado. Seguía completamente desnuda, y eso sólo la hizo acercarse más a mí en busca de calor debajo de las sábanas. No me importó en absoluto. Mis dedos rozaron su piel desnuda, saboreando algo que nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad de hacer, incluso después de que la encontráramos en Las Vegas. Cuando me estiré para quitarle el pelo de la cara, ella comenzó a moverse.

—Buenos días, hermosa, —susurré, viendo como sus ojos empezaban a abrirse.

Rose se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio que estaba despierto—. Oh, hmm, buenos días. —Su voz aún estaba llena de sueño mientras se alejaba, estirando los músculos cansados de su cuello y hombros.

Mis ojos pasaron de observar su cara a su cuerpo. No tenía la intención de mirarla, pero la vista de su perfección aún me dejaba asombrado. Era hermosa, y anoche... había sido mía. Todavía no podía creerlo. Cuando me encontré con su mirada de nuevo, estaba claro que ella había captado mi distracción. Esperaba un comentario sarcástico sobre mi comportamiento poco sutil, pero éste nunca llegó.

En cambio, envolvió una de las mantas sueltas a su alrededor, protegiendo efectivamente su cuerpo de mi vista. Permití su repentina sensación de modestia sin cuestionarlo. Recordé que esta era una nueva experiencia para ella, y aunque no lo fuera, tenía derecho a cierta timidez y privacidad.

No podía soportarlo más. Era deslumbrante, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y una pequeña marca de mordedura en su cuello, donde me había mostrado un poco demasiado entusiasmado con mi afecto. Tomé su mejilla en mi mano, jalándola suavemente para besarla.

En lugar de sus labios, me encontré con su resistencia.

—Mal aliento por la mañana, —declaró, como si pudiera ofenderme.

Hice un sonido bajo para hacerle saber que entendía pero contrarresté su argumento—. No me importa. —Si ella no venía a mí, yo iría a ella. Me incliné, sólo para ser detenido por un dedo en mis labios.

—Pero a mí sí.

Me encogí de hombros, aceptando esto como una de sus peculiaridades antes de salir de la cama para lavarme los dientes. Estaba ansioso por besarla y si esto era lo que ella necesitaba antes de que eso pudiera suceder, entonces no iba a perder el tiempo.

La miré mientras pasaba enfrente de ella, curioso por ver si me observaba mientras estaba prácticamente desnudo. La había sorprendido mirándome prolongadamente varias veces, tanto en la Academia como recientemente, pero nunca se lo había mencionado. Curiosamente, estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario en este momento; estaba mirando a propósito en cualquier dirección, excepto a mí. Nunca tomé a Roza por alguien tímida, especialmente porque ella era típicamente muy sociable, pero estaba agradecido porque estaba llegando a ver un lado de ella que nadie había visto antes.

Unos minutos más tarde, volví a abrir la puerta del baño para ver a Rose poniéndose una de mis camisetas. Era la misma que había sacado para ella la noche anterior y que había rechazado.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices si preparo el desayuno? Todavía es temprano, y los otros probablemente siguen dormidos, pero yo hago unos panqueques que incluso llegan a la altura de los de Christian...

—No...

—¿No? Bien. ¿Qué tal una carrera? Usualmente lo hacíamos antes de comer de todos modos. Hay una pista genial que aún no te he mostrado y...

—Dimitri...

—...sólo debería tomarnos unos 45 minutos completar el circuito completo. Luego te haré todo lo que quieras comer. No tengo turno hasta esta tarde.

—¡Dimitri!

Fue su tono el que finalmente me atravesó. Una mirada a su cara y pude ver que algo estaba mal. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prepararme para el impacto antes de que sus siguientes palabras llegaran como un puñetazo en mis entrañas.

—Lo que sucedió anoche fue un error.

—¿Qué? —Estaba allí parado como un idiota, casi sin aliento y tratando de entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Lo qué pasó anoche... no debería haber ocurrido.

—Lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, Roza. Pensé... pensé que tú también lo querías.

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia mí. No fue una respuesta, pero la frustración se acumuló en ella cuando trató de contener sus emociones—. Lo quería Dimitri... lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Tú fuiste maravilloso. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero no fue justo para ti.

¿Justo para mi? ¿De qué estaba hablando? —No entiendo. Roza, yo...

—No soy tu Roza, —su voz fue repentinamente firme, comandante incluso. Fue suficiente para detenerme donde estaba parado. Sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco ante mi reacción, pero no perdió su determinación—. No soy tu Roza, Dimitri. Puede que me parezca a ella. Puedo sonar como ella. Demonios, incluso puedo actuar como ella en ocasiones. Pero ella se ha ido, Dimitri. Se ha ido. Es como si hubiera muerto esa noche porque por más que lo intente, nunca seré ella. Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy.

Estaba aturdido y en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo pero estaba quedándome corto.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos, todo lo que pude pensar fue en abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiera moverme, ella comenzó a alejarse más de mí.

—Lo siento. Me iré después de la boda. Lo siento mucho.

Cogí su mano con desesperación, sin estar listo para renunciar a ella—. Rose. Por favor. Te amo.

Miró hacia atrás, con fuego en los ojos y lágrimas en las mejillas—. No, Dimitri. Estás enamorado de un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no soy yo.

Y así, salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 **Rose**

La mirada en su rostro. Esa mirada quedaría grabada a fuego en mi memoria. En realidad, ambas miradas. Aquella con la que me di cuenta que me amaba, y aquella que puso cuando le dije que había sido un error hacerlo.

Las lágrimas ya estaban quemando su camino salado por mis mejillas, haciendo que mi visión fuera borrosa mientras intentaba llegar a mi habitación. No llevaba nada más que la camiseta de Dimitri. Era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme, pero quería quitármela lo antes posible. Olía a él.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado mi vestido en el dormitorio de Dimitri, doblado sobre la silla del escritorio. Encontraría alguna forma de recuperarlo más tarde. Yo le devolvería su camiseta. O tal vez me quedara con ella. Me pregunté si le importaría que robara una pequeña muestra de lo que había sido la mejor noche que podía recordar.

Estaba tratando de subir las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a nadie más en la casa, pero me salté el último escalón y caí, apenas sosteniéndome en mis manos y rodillas.

—¿Rose? —Escuché unos ruidos de algo mientras Eddie susurraba desde el pasillo. Intenté meterme en mi habitación antes de que me viera, pero justo antes de llegar a mi refugio, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. No dijo nada, pero sabía que sus instintos guardianes estaban asimilando todo, desde mi ropa hasta mi expresión. Probablemente sabía todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 12 horas con sólo una mirada. Busqué a tientas el pomo, finalmente abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe detrás de mí.

Una vez sola, me recargué en la puerta y caí al suelo. Pude escuchar que Eddie se detenía en silencio junto a mi puerta antes de seguir su camino y estaba agradecida de que no hubiera investigado más.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Dios mío, me había acostado con Dimitri y fue... todo lo que podría haber esperado. Era más de lo que había esperado. Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos, mi palma presionando mis ojos en un intento desesperado de no pensar en las palabras que ya estaban girando en mi mente.

Estaba enamorada de él... y él estaba enamorado de ella.

Sería mucho más fácil si él estuviera suspirando por otra mujer, pero no, Dimitri ansiaba otra versión de mí. Anhelaba a una mujer que ya no existía. Él mismo lo dijo. La extrañaba. Echaba de menos a su Roza. Y la estaba confundiendo conmigo.

Yo había sido un pobre sustituto de la muchacha a la que él había amado y extrañado durante años. De la que él tenía buenos recuerdos y a la que esperaba desesperadamente recuperar. ¿Realmente podría culparlo por aferrarse a lo más cercano que había de ella?

No. No podría culparlo por eso. Era yo la que no debería haberse apegado tanto a él. Vine aquí para aprender sobre mi pasado, no para enamorarme de alguien. Había sido estúpido encariñarme con Dimitri o con cualquiera de ellos. Estaban buscando a una chica que se había ido. Yo no tenía un lugar aquí.

Miré el reloj, eran las 9 de la noche. El comienzo del día vampírico, pero aún era temprano en la noche en Las Vegas. Había dejado mi teléfono en mi habitación en lugar de llevarlo a la recepción el día de ayer y seguía cargándose en mi mesa de noche. Tiré del cable y llamé al primer número en mi lista de favoritos.

Marie debería estar lista ahora mismo. Probablemente tendría trabajo en unas pocas horas, pero en éste momento debería estar haciendo mandados y su vida normal. Por un momento la envidié. Por mucho que odiara no recordar casi dos décadas de mi vida, al menos mi tiempo en Las Vegas se consideraba una rutina en comparación con todo lo de ahora.

Contestó el teléfono al tercer timbre—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

Forcé una sonrisa y traté de sonar como si no hubiera estado en plena crisis sollozando hace unos minutos—. Estoy... bien. Aunque voy a regresar a casa.

—¿De verdad? —Marie sonaba realmente sorprendida—. Quiero decir, me encantaría tenerte de vuelta y todo, te extraño como una loca, pero parecía que estabas disfrutando las cosas allá. ¿Pasó algo?

Si... algo. Esa era una forma de decirlo. Otra forma podría haber sido decir que voluntariamente había expuesto mis sentimientos y que había terminado destrozada por un tipo que era completamente increíble pero que no podía superar a su ex. Una ex que era idéntica a mí. No es que me hubiera hecho daño a propósito. Realmente me había hecho sentir completamente amada y me dio un sentido de pertenencia por una vez en mi vida. Eso sólo hacía que la situación fuera más dolorosa. Podría haber tenido sexo con él la noche anterior, pero aún no estaba segura de con quién creía Dimitri que había estado. Así que sí... algo sucedió.

—Fue una noche larga, eso es todo. —Incluso la versión resumida hubiera sido demasiado para contársela.

Al entrar en el modo de protección de Mamá Oso, escuché un borde duro en sus palabras—. ¿Qué pasó, Ivy? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí… no. Estoy bien ahora. Lo prometo. Es sólo que no estoy hecha para vivir aquí. Me di cuenta de quién soy y ahora estoy lista para volver a casa.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Dimitri?

Ahogué una risa aguda.

—Woah. Un tema equivocado al parecer.

—Bueno, no es lo mejor en este momento, —bromeé—. Te contaré todo después de procesarlo, lo prometo. Sólo tengo que pasar por la despedida de soltera esta noche y la boda de mañana, luego estaré en el próximo vuelo de regreso a Las Vegas. ¿Crees que puedo tener mi antiguo trabajo de vuelta?

—¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera has usado todo tu tiempo de vacaciones e incluso si lo hubieras hecho, todo lo que tendrías que hacer es hacerle ojitos a Jason y te regresaría tu puesto inmediatamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque ella no podía verme. Marie no estaba equivocada. Puede que no haya tenido la mejor vida antes de toda esta locura, pero al menos en Las Vegas sabía qué esperar de la gente que me rodeaba. Me encantaría dejar todo este asunto de vampiros atrás.

 **Dimitri**

Abrí mi puerta pero ella ya se había ido. Estaba a punto de perseguirla cuando apareció Eddie. Por la forma en que miraba detrás de él con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, debió haberse encontrado con Rose mientras escapaba desesperadamente de mí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio de pie en medio del pasillo, enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas... —comentó.

Le dirigí una mirada breve antes de esforzarme por ver a su alrededor—. ¿Qué?

—Por qué Rose no llevaba nada más que una camisa de gran tamaño con escritura cirílica. Comparada contigo, estaba prácticamente vestida.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que no llevaba nada más que mi ropa interior. Dejé salir una maldición y me metí a mi habitación para agarrar un poco más de ropa mientras contemplaba qué hacer a continuación. Por supuesto, Eddie me siguió.

—Lo que no entiendo, Belikov, es por qué parecía que estaba apunto de romper a llorar.

Mi cabeza se volvió hacia él cuestionando sus palabras cuando terminé de abotonarme mis jeans.

Puede que Rose no tuviera hermanos biológicos, pero Eddie era tan protector con ella como yo con mis propias hermanas—. Lo juro, si la lastimas…

—¡No lo hice! Quiero decir... no era mi intención. No sé qué pasó, Eddie. La noche pasada fue fantástica.

Eddie levantó su mano, claramente pidiéndome que le ahorrara los detalles, no que haya tenido la intención de compartir ninguna de esas intimidades privadas con nadie más de todas maneras.

—Obviamente sabes lo que pasó. Fue mutuo, lo juro. Todo fue perfecto la noche anterior, pero esta mañana... esta mañana, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No entiendo lo que pasó. ¿Qué cambió? Ella dijo... —¿Qué dijo Rose? Había ocurrido tan rápido—, dijo algo acerca de no ser la misma chica que recordaba. Que no era justo para mí. ¿Qué quiso decir? —La última pregunta no había sido directamente para él, pero respondió de todos modos.

—No estoy seguro, hombre. No sé qué decirte. Necesitas hablar con ella para entenderlo. —Se acercó, cruzó el umbral de mi habitación y colocó una mano en mi hombro—. Puedo decirte que hay algo entre ustedes dos, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido. No dejes que eso se desvanezca sin luchar.

Lo miré sin comprender. Su consejo era muy bueno, pero sin un plan era inútil.

—Ella dice que se va a ir, Eddie. Justo después de la boda. Va a regresar a las Vegas y creo que es mi culpa. Simplemente no entiendo qué fue lo que hice para alejarla.

Eddie suspiró y miró hacia el cielo por la noticia de que Rose no se quedaría con nosotros mucho más tiempo. Sabía que él también la necesitaba en su vida y sentí una pequeña oleada de culpa de que todo lo que había hecho también le causaría dolor a él. Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrián... todos. Todos se preocupaban por ella y todos estábamos mucho más felices de tenerla de vuelta en nuestras vidas y ahora, debido a mi estupidez, se iría de nuevo.

Después de un momento, Eddie me miró—. Dale un poco de espacio, Dimitri. No importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes la noche anterior, Rose tiene un millón y medio de razones para irse. Estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa. Para ser sincero, tal vez sería mejor que regresara a Las Vegas. No, escúchame… —dijo, cortando mis protestas—, la vida de un guardián es una mierda. Nunca lo decimos, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad. Tal vez sería mejor para ella vivir su vida bajo sus propios términos. Seamos realistas, ni a ti ni a mí nos dieron esa opción.

Conocía a Eddie desde hacía años, y él nunca había expresado ningún disgusto por el estilo de vida de guardián. Sabía que tenía que haber algunas cosas con las que no estaba emocionado, pero al ver la amargura en su rostro cuando sugirió que Rose estaría mejor en el mundo exterior, supe que había mucho más bajo la superficie. Yo también estaba de acuerdo con él. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tal vez Rose estaría mejor sin estar atrapada en este mundo y sujeta a su cultura tóxica.

—Sólo... piénsalo, Dimitri. ¿Qué le ofrece esta vida de todos modos? Ni siquiera puede ser una guardiana sin su entrenamiento. Aquí la tratarán horriblemente, y lo que sucedió en el banquete fue sólo un ejemplo de ello. Ambos sabemos que Rose merece algo mejor. Puedo dejarla ir por su propio bien... ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? ¿La amas lo suficiente como para dejarla ir?

Eddie me dio una larga y dura mirada, una que me desafió a mirar hacia otro lado o darle la respuesta que ambos sabíamos que era la correcta. Yo era el guardián líder entre nosotros dos, y nueve de cada diez veces, Eddie se adaptaba a mí y a mi criterio. Sin embargo, las veces que protestaba, las veces que me desafiaba, yo sabía escucharlo. Como Rose, Eddie tenía buenos instintos y yo había aprendido a confiar en él tanto como él confiaba en mí.

Sin embargo, no podía decirlo. Aunque sabía que era lo correcto, no podía decir que ella necesitaba irse. Sentía que necesitaba que ella se quedara, tan egoísta como eso fuera. Pero no dije nada de eso. En cambio, asentí silenciosamente, y lo empujé pasando a su lado. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo y sólo había una cosa en la que podía pensar en este momento. Incluso el gimnasio sería una mala distracción, pero era mejor que pensar en este momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Ya estoy de vuelta. Ya sé que me tardé dos semanas, y ya se acercan los finales de la escuela, así que probablemente me vuelva a atrasar un poco en los próximos días.**

 **Ya sé que en éste momento quieren matar a la autora, y a la traductora de paso, por lo sucedido en éste capítulo. Pero como la misma Gigu256 dijo en su publicación, estos dos no estarán mucho tiempo separados. Además en el fondo entiendo la reacción de Rose. Debe ser difícil sentir que estás compitiendo contigo misma. Tal vez habría reaccionado igual que ella.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? No olviden dejar sus reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **19**

 **Rose**

Retrasé lo inevitable tanto como pude. Me di una larga ducha, me sequé el pelo y me ricé las puntas, incluso me maquillé un poco. Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera en mi habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, al final me quedé sin excusas y la necesidad de comer algo superó mi miedo total de enfrentar a Dimitri y a los demás.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, olvidando por completo que el último escalón rechinaba y anuncié mi presencia con un fuerte chillido de madera. Hice una mueca cuando tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí.

—Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo esta mañana, —sonrió Lissa. No había acusación en su voz, ninguna pregunta, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que ella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

Christian también parecía ajeno a todo lo sucedido mientras volteaba los panqueques y colocaba una pila enfrente de uno de los asientos vacíos—. Te guardé unos. Hay un poco de mantequilla y miel de maple en la mesa.

Me pregunté, luego dejé de preguntarme rápidamente, sobre la afirmación de Dimitri de que sus panqueques eran mejores que los de Christian cuando me senté frente a mi plato—. ¿Hay mantequilla de maní?

—Tú y Dimitri son una pareja extraña…

Salté ante la afirmación y miré a Christian.

Éste estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo mientras sacaba un frasco con tapa roja de la despensa—. A él le gustan sus panqueques con mermelada, y a ti te gustan con mantequilla de maní. En serio, ¿no pueden los dos simplemente comerlos como la gente normal?

Estaba empezando a relajarme, dándome cuenta de que era sólo un comentario al azar en lugar de una observación real cuando otra voz me sobresaltó de nuevo. Una voz profunda y con acento Ruso que podría cortarme el alma.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces Christian...

Evité mirarlo mientras entraba desde el pasillo. No podía soportar ver como me miraba. En lugar de eso, me concentré en untar mis panqueques con total cuidado como si fuera la cosa más laboriosa del mundo y exigiera mi enfoque total.

—Así es como los comemos en Rusia. —Christian lo interrumpió, burlándose de su acento y bajando la voz una octava más o menos antes de volver a su tono normal—. Lo sé, lo sé. Aquí está tu mermelada, Belikov. Aún no sé cuál es la excusa de Rose.

—Gracias. Y Rose no necesita dar explicaciones. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera. —Las palabras fueron lo suficientemente inocentes, pero una rápida mirada me confirmó el mensaje oculto. Volví a evitar los ojos de Dimitri tan pronto como se sentó frente a mí.

Dimitri y yo comimos en silencio, escuchando la conversación de los demás que nos rodeaban. Quizás el acto silencioso no era tan inusual para Dimitri, pero sabía que alguien comenzaría a cuestionar mi repentina falta de conversación en poco tiempo.

Efectivamente, mientras Lissa estaba repasando los planes finales para la despedida de soltera de esta tarde, Eddie se inclinó y me susurró algo.

—¿Estás bien? Parecías... alterada... esta mañana.

—Sí, estoy bien ahora. Lo siento por haber huido así de ti.

—No te preocupes, Dimitri me dijo que tuvieron una noche interesante. Tiene sentido que tuvieras muchas cosas en que pensar esta mañana. Recuerda que estoy aquí si me necesitas. —Sentí su mano tocar suavemente la mía debajo de la mesa. No fue en absoluto un gesto romántico, sólo uno de consuelo y simpatía.

No estaba segura de lo que Dimitri le había dicho. Era igual de probable que él le hubiera dicho la verdad o que le hubiera inventado una historia plausible para ayudarnos a los dos a salvar la cara. Sin embargo, si tuviera que adivinar, Eddie sabía la verdad. Había estado casi desnuda esta mañana, y no le habría costado mucho llegar a la conclusión obvia.

—Gracias Eddie.

—Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes mientras Rose y yo estamos en el spa con las otras chicas?

—Bueno, no sé que vaya a hacer Belikov, pero Eddie se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme a preparar una sorpresa especial para la novia. —Envidiaba el completo y verdadero amor que inundaba la mirada Christian cuando miraba a Liss.

Ella arrugó la nariz en respuesta—. Aún no me vas a dar ninguna pista, ¿verdad?

—No, —dijo Christian con aire de suficiencia—. Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la suite nupcial mañana por la noche.

—Será mejor que valga la pena, lord Ozera.

—Ya lo sabrás, princesa Dragomir.

Miré a Eddie e hice un gesto de náuseas mientras él giraba dramáticamente sus ojos hacia mí. La forma en que esos dos enamorados usaban sus títulos reales como sobre nombres de cariño era casi asquerosamente dulce.

—También tengo que recoger a mi tía en la pista aérea esta noche.

—Yo puedo recoger a Tasha si quieres.

Mis ojos se giraron involuntariamente hacia Dimitri cuando se ofreció a recoger a la mujer sobre la que había leído la noche anterior. La mujer que le había ofrecido tanto y a la que él había rechazado. Me pregunté si reconsideraría su oferta ahora.

—Eso sería genial. Puedes llevarla al spa si ella quiere ir. —Sugirió Lissa—. No llegará a tiempo para pasar toda la noche con nosotras, pero probablemente podría llegar a tiempo para hacerse una manicura.

Genial. Parecía que el día en el spa se estaba volviendo cada vez menos relajante a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Aún no terminaba con mi desayuno tardío, pero estaba lista para ir a la pista—. Si me disculpan, creo que me gustaría correr antes de que comience la fiesta.

Dimitri automáticamente se puso de pie también—. Iré contigo.

—¡No! —Lissa y Christian me miraron con una expresión extraña ante mi abrupto rechazo. Dimitri había estado entrenando conmigo todos los días durante casi una semana, y de repente ponerle fin a esto debía parecer fuera de lugar. Me calmé y traté de arreglar la situación—. Quiero decir, no, pero gracias. Parece que tú ya has corrido y creo que sería bueno para mí estar un tiempo a solas esta mañana. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

Un breve destello de decepción brilló en los ojos de Dimitri, pero su rostro se mantuvo neutral por lo demás—. Sí, por supuesto. Disfruta tu carrera.

Ya estaba caminando hacia las escaleras antes de que Dimitri se sentara de nuevo. Pude escuchar la voz de Christian cuando estaba a mitad de camino—. ¿Está bien? Ha estado actuando de forma extraña toda la mañana.

—Sí. Ella estará bien, —aseguró Eddie—. Probablemente todavía está conmocionada por todo lo que pasó anoche.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ese tipo haya tenido el descaro de intentar aprovecharse de ella. —Lissa habló con una pasión feroz—. Tiene que haber una manera de poner fin a casos como estos. Sé que no sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero seguramente se puede hacer algo para cambiar la visión general de los dhampirs, especialmente de los dhampirs femeninos. No había ninguna excusa para lo que sucedió…

Estaba fuera del alcance del oído antes de escuchar la respuesta de alguien más.

 **Dimitri**

Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar hoy. Por lo general, no me importaba estar perdido en mi propia mente, pero hoy era pura tortura. Cuando no me sentía culpable por la situación actual entre Rose y yo, intentaba, y fallaba, encontrar una forma de reparar lo que quedaba de nuestra relación. A este punto, me conformaría con casi cualquier cosa que fuera mejor que ser dos extraños intentando no hacer contacto visual.

Para rematar todo, ocasionalmente me encontraba recordando momentos de la noche anterior. La forma en que decía mi nombre, la sensación de su piel en mis labios, la forma en que me había hecho sentir como si finalmente fuera el hombre que debía ser. Sabía que era deplorable saborear esos momentos robados cuando era obvio que a ella la molestaban, pero no creo que pudiera soportar borrarlos de mi mente, especialmente cuando dudaba sinceramente que alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de crear un nuevo recuerdo con ella.

Finalmente, me encontré en la pista de aterrizaje de la corte. El vuelo de Tasha llegaba unos minutos tarde, pero ya podía verlo dando vueltas para aterrizar. Mi mano fue automáticamente a la parte posterior de mi cuello para trabajar algo de la creciente tensión allí. Sería incómodo ver a Tasha de nuevo. Nuestra amistad se había estrellado contra las rocas cuando discutimos la desaparición de Rose, pero ella merecía estar aquí para la boda de su sobrino y yo estaba dispuesto a poner de lado nuestras diferencias para que ella pudiera disfrutar del evento.

Cuando salió del avión, obviamente se sorprendió al verme esperándola—. ¿Dimitri? No te esperaba.

—Bueno, Christian está trabajando en algo para Lissa, y ella está en su despedida de soltera, así que pensé en ayudar un poco. Se supone que debo llevarte al spa para que te reunas con el resto de las mujeres. Si te sientes capaz de hacerlo, eso es.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco, tal vez notando mi intento de ser cívico—. Un día en el spa suena maravilloso, para ser honesta. Sólo dejemos mis maletas y podremos dirigirnos hacia allá.

—Yo llevaré tus maletas, no te preocupes. Estás aquí para disfrutar el fin de semana.

Tasha me dirigió una sonrisa tensa, una que mostraba lo mucho que nuestra tranquila amistad había dado un giro para peor, y arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro. Yo ya había agarrado su equipaje y ella no intentó protestar. A los pocos minutos de nuestro camino increíblemente tranquilo, pensé que debería decir algo.

—Mmm, —comencé torpemente—, quería contarte que encontramos a Rose.

Tasha se detuvo, quedándose detrás de mí unos pasos—. ¿Encontraron a Rose? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Está bien? —No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba de ella, pero ciertamente no esperaba verla tan interesada. Sin embargo, parecía estar tan emocionada como el resto de nosotros cuando trajimos a Rose a casa.

—Sí, la encontramos hace unas semanas en Las Vegas. Está bien en su mayor parte, pero sufrió una lesión psicológica poco después de su fuga y perdió casi todos los recuerdos que tenía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y esa es una de las razones por las que fue tan difícil localizarla. Se hacía llamar Ivy.

—¿Así que no recordaba nada? ¿Ni siquiera a Vasilisa? —Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, casi incrédulos pero con una gran dosis de lástima por Rose también.

—No. Ella pensaba que las visiones que tenía a través del vínculo eran sueños vívidos; un efecto secundario de su lesión. Ni siquiera sabía que era una dhampir. Fue un shock para ella enterarse de todo. Se ha estado adaptando bien, pero... —Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase.

—Pero... —por supuesto que Tasha me presionaría.

—Pero no se va a quedar. Regresará a Las Vegas después de la boda.

De repente, la pena que Tasha había estado reservando para Rose fue dirigida hacia mí—. Oh, Dimka. Lo siento.

—No, está bien, de verdad. Probablemente sea lo mejor para ella de todos modos. —Me estaba esforzando por mantener mi voz tranquila, pero por dentro quería gritar, llorar y posiblemente golpear algo también.

—¿Le contaste...? —Tasha se aventuró, dudando un momento antes de continuar—, ¿Le contaste sobre su pasado juntos?

Asentí.

—¿Y...?

—Y no importó. Honestamente, lo arruiné todo. Pero, como dije antes, es mejor así. Ella merece algo mejor que esta vida. —Estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que Tasha me había dicho años atrás—. Ella merece una vida de libertad. Eso estaba limitado para ella como guardiana, pero como una mujer dhampir sin la marca de la promesa... sería casi imposible.

Sentí que la mano de Tasha me rozaba el brazo. Automáticamente me estremecí, esperando un poco el coqueteo incesante que había terminado con nuestra amistad, pero sólo me encontré con una sonrisa reconfortante y comprensiva.

—Lo siento, Dimitri, en serio, —susurró—. Sé que te preocupaste mucho por ella. Puedo ver que todavía la amas. Confía en mí, sé cuánto puede doler algo como esto. Pero Rose ha cambiado, para bien o para mal, y no es la misma chica. Eso no significa que ella no siga siendo una persona maravillosa que merezca tu amor, pero ¿estás enamorado de tu Roza, a quien perdiste... o te has enamorado de esta nueva mujer?

La miré desconcertado cuando sus palabras me inundaron. No entendía. Rose era Rose. Aún tenía el mismo humor sarcástico, la misma dedicación apasionada, e incluso luchaba con los mismos movimientos que yo mismo le había enseñado. Pero las palabras de Roza de esa mañana volvieron a mí. Ella seguía diciendo que no era mi Roza; que no era la chica que yo recordaba porque ella no podía recordar a esa chica.

Cuando dejé a Tasha y llevé sus maletas a la vivienda de invitados, me quedé pensando aún más en lo que Tasha me había dicho. Había sido muy cauteloso al no presionar a Rose para que retomara lo que habíamos dejado en nuestra relación en la Academia, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que ella simplemente no podría hacerlo porque ya no era esa persona. Una persona se compone de sus experiencias de vida. ¿Seguirá siendo la misma persona si ya no tiene las mismas experiencias? Si no...

Me froté la sien, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando detrás de mis ojos. Ni siquiera podía empezar a entender a dónde ir a partir de aquí. Mi relación con Roza nunca había sido convencional, pero esto estaba más allá de lo que podría haber imaginado.

 **Rose**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había consentido con una manicura o pedicura. Siempre terminaba dañándome el esmalte de las uñas en un día o dos, así que dejé de molestarme con eso. Lissa había insistido en que todas nos hiciéramos uñas de gel, una simple manicura francesa antes de la boda, pero como llevábamos zapatos cerrados, era libre de pintarme los dedos de los pie del color que quisiera. Mi elección: naranja brillante. El hecho de que éste color pareciera chocar con todo lo demás a su alrededor se sentía algo poético.

Estaban poniendo la última capa de esmalte en mis pies cuando alguien entró al spa. Miré a la mujer, casi escupiendo mi champán. Supe quién era en un instante. Mi diario la había descrito bastante bien, pero incluso eso no podía prepararme para la repentina visión de Natasha Ozera. La gran cicatriz púrpura corría en una línea irregular por su mejilla, y aunque por lo demás era impresionantemente hermosa con su cabello negro y ojos azul hielo que parecían ser un rasgo de la familia Ozera, su cicatriz era un rasgo bastante definitorio que era difícil de pasar por alto. Afortunadamente, parecía ser que había podido ocultar mi repentina conmoción mientras Lissa la saludaba calurosamente.

Las dos parecían tener una buena relación, lo cual estaba muy bien ya que ella era prácticamente la única familia entre Lissa y Christian. Sabía lo difícil que era no tener una familia y no le deseaba eso a nadie. A pesar de que recientemente me había enterado de que mi madre casi nunca había estado ahí para mí y que mi padre había estado ausente toda mi vida, y aunque incluso podía decir que estaba intentando, y honestamente fallando, construir una pequeña relación con ellos, sabía que no cambiaría esto por el sentimiento vacío de estar verdaderamente sola. Una familia rota es mejor que ninguna familia en absoluto.

Finalmente, Tasha me vio.

—¡Rose! Dimka mencionó que habías vuelto. Me alegro de que estés bien. —Su sincera alegría me conmocionó. A pesar de que mi diario dejaba en claro que había admirado a Tasha por muchas razones, también la veía como mi principal competencia en lo que se refería a Dimitri y me molestaba por eso. Al ver cómo él la había rechazado incluso después de que yo había estado fuera del juego, asumí que ella también estaría un poco molesta conmigo.

—Gracias. Es bueno estar de vuelta. —Traté de igualar su entusiasmo, pero entre mi confusión y la vaga exageración, creo que éste se desvaneció. Si ella se dió cuenta, lo ignoró. Le permití que me abrazara rápidamente antes de que Lissa la alentara a que también se hiciera las uñas.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar de política inmediatamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Dimitri había mencionado que Tasha había sido parte integral de la proposición y aprobación de la moción que le permitía a los Moroi aprender a defenderse con su magia. Christian ahora daba clases de defensa mágica en la Corte, y Tasha estaba trabajando en el siguiente paso lógico de usar la magia de manera ofensiva para luchar junto a sus guardianes. Según Dimitri, se necesitaría mucho más esfuerzo para que el Consejo aprobara esa idea.

Cuando las uñas de los dedos de mis pies finalmente se secaron, me senté en la mesa al otro lado de Lissa y le ofrecí las uñas de mi mano al hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Su piel era prácticamente dorada y sus rizos casi negros le daban un aspecto que era a la vez juvenil y que, sin embargo, inspiraba pensamientos que ciertamente no eran adecuados para los niños. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera perfectamente afeitado para sacar lo mejor de sus rasgos cincelados. También estaba bastante en forma, al menos por lo que podía ver a través del apretado polo blanco con el logo del spa. Si bien no se parecía a Dimitri de ninguna manera, ciertamente no era una mala segunda opción en lo que respecta a la apariencia.

—Buenas tardes, hermosa. —Su sonrisa podría acabar con una guerra, lo juro—. Uñas de gel como las otras chicas de la fiesta nupcial, ¿correcto?

—Sí. Y, por favor llámame Rose. —Si bien aprecié su coqueteo ocioso, ambos veníamos de profesiones en las que esto era muy alentador, estaba siendo demasiado cursi incluso para mí.

—Lo que quieras, Rose. Soy Ambrose. —Me guiñó un ojo y me estrechó la mano antes de inspeccionar ambas.

Me encogí un poco, sabiendo que probablemente las vería muy maltratadas, aunque tuvo la gracia de no decir nada al respecto. Se puso a trabajar con mis manos cuando la conversación a mi lado volvió a interesarme.

—La forma en que se trata a los Dhampirs es deplorable. Hace años que sabemos esto, pero no hemos hecho nada para rectificar la situación. —Podía escuchar la pasión en la voz de Tasha y al instante supe porqué ella era el mejor vehículo para el cambio por aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tasha, y te aseguro que he presentado tus inquietudes al Consejo más de una vez, pero necesito una idea concreta sobre lo que se puede hacer al respecto. Mi voz significa poco para ellos en este momento, así que cualquier cosa demasiado grande que les proponga la hacen a un lado de inmediato. Sin embargo, si pudiéramos encontrar algo pequeño que pueda hacer rodar la pelota, bueno, estoy segura de que podría lograr que Tatiana me respaldara. El resto del Consejo no irá contra ella.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos simplemente dándoles voz y voto en las decisiones que se tomen? —Tasha resopló.

—¿No está para eso el Consejo de Guardianes?

Ambrose se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de las tres—. Si me permite, princesa. El Consejo de Guardianes hace todo lo que puede, pero sólo pueden interceder en nombre de los guardianes. No pueden hablar por la comunidad Dhampir en general.

Había escuchado a Dimitri mencionar al Consejo de Guardianes una o dos veces, pero no tenía mucho conocimiento de los detalles más precisos de cómo funcionaba. Por la boca abierta de ambas, Liss y Tasha, tampoco lo sabían.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no tienes a nadie que te represente?

Ambrose negó con la cabeza en silencio, mirando fijamente mientras limaba el borde de la uña de mi dedo índice.

—Bueno... mierda.

No pude evitar asentir de acuerdo con el resumen de la situación de Tasha. De repente, supe que Ambrose era un dhampir y, lo que era más importante, al menos por lo que podía suponer por el comentario de Lissa, era un dhampir sin la marca de la promesa como yo. Mientras Lissa y Tasha continuaban su conversación, de repente me interesé mucho más en el hombre que tenía delante.

No estaba muy segura de cómo empezar, viendo lo delicado que parecía ser este tema—. Perdóname, pero... no eres un guardián, ¿verdad?

Nunca se detuvo en su trabajo, aunque me miró a través de sus pestañas que eran injustamente largas para ser desperdiciadas en un hombre. Habría matado por que las mías fueran así—. Parece que ninguno de nosotros dos lo es. —Lo dijo con una sonrisa, bromeando más que ofendiéndose y sentí que me relajaba un poco.

—Eres el primer dhampir sin la marca de la promesa que he conocido en la Corte. Estaba empezando a pensar que no existían, y realmente no esperaba encontrarme con un chico.

—Oh, existen muchos, hombres también. Por supuesto, no hay muchos dentro de los muros de la Corte, pero están ahí afuera en alguna parte.

—Si no te importa que pregunte... ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

Bueno, ¿por qué todo? —¿Por qué no eres un guardián? ¿Por qué no te escapaste como la mayoría? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí cuando sé que seguramente se burlan de ti, si no es que abusan directamente de ti?

—Pensé que tendrías tus propias respuestas a esas preguntas.

Miré a Lissa, quien seguía completamente cautivada en su conversación con Tasha. Aún tenía que contarle acerca de mis planes de regresar a Las Vegas. Dado el hecho de que la boda era mañana, no me parecía correcto reducir su estado de ánimo. Le dejaría una nota o algo así... —Bueno, apenas me estoy dando cuenta de las cosas.

Levantó una ceja, una maniobra que lo hacía parecer tan atractivo como lo hacía con Dimitri, y me estudió un momento—. Bueno, elegí no ser un guardián porque tenía poco interés en el combate. Digamos que soy un amante, no un luchador. No me fui porque no estaba entrenado para escapar del peligro o para luchar. Y me quedé... bueno, me quedé por mis propias razones. Sí, me llaman por nombres y cosas así, pero he encontrado algo aquí que hace que valga la pena quedarse.

Mientras me miraba, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, su cabello cayó y reveló una herida en el costado de su cuello. Una marca de mordedura, y fresca por el aspecto de esta. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, y tosí un poco cuando aparté la vista. No pude mirarlo cuando hice la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Es esa la única opción entonces? —Asentí levemente hacia su cuello, al que sin duda notó que miraba fijamente hace unos momentos.

—Lo creas o no, esto es algo que yo elegí. Obtiene un mal nombre en público, pero compartir sangre puede ser muy liberador e íntimo cuando se hace con la persona correcta. Tengo una relación exclusiva y esto es parte de ella. No permito que cualquiera me muerda. No lo hago por la fiebre de las endorfinas, —su sonrisa creció—, aunque el subidón es un buen beneficio, lo admito. Me tomó un tiempo, pero ya no siento la necesidad de ocultarlo. La gente va a decir lo que quiera decir sobre mí. No puedo elegir cómo me perciben, sólo puedo controlar mi reacción a sus percepciones. Así que decidí ser feliz.

No estaba segura de qué decir ante su discurso filosófico. Era un marginado aquí, en más de un sentido, pero no dejaba que eso le afectara. Supongo que podría entender eso hasta cierto punto. No es como si no me hubieran llamado por muchos nombres repugnantes en Las Vegas, pero era casi como si lo hubiera olvidado cuando llegué aquí. Tenía una piel dura, pero estaba tan concentrada en descubrir quién era yo, que creo perdí un poco de lo que realmente soy.

Discutimos varios temas mientras pintaba capa tras capa de gel en las uñas de mis dedos, manteniéndolas debajo de la lámpara UV entre cada capa. Habló sobre su propia educación y sobre lo difíciles que fueron los primeros años después de graduarse y decidir no hacer su promesa y recibir su marca. Me contó sobre cómo su tía Rhonda, quien era psíquica, lo había ayudado a consolidar su decisión. Yo por mi parte le conté sobre mi trabajo en Las Vegas y me sorprendió lo intrigado que estaba por esto hasta que me confesó que una vez había considerado trabajar como stripper. Le aseguré que habría sido todo un éxito y ambos rompimos en carcajadas. Me encantaba el hecho de que no tuviera vergüenza de nada y poco a poco comencé a abrirme a esa parte de mí también.

Finalmente, nuestro grupo terminó y comenzamos a prepararnos para partir. Justo antes de irme, Ambrose me deslizó su tarjeta de presentación.

—Por si acaso necesitas a alguien con quien hablar. —Escuché la sinceridad en su voz, y me sentí agradecida de haber conocido a alguien que finalmente podía entenderme.

Una parte de mí quería decir que Ambrose me había hecho sentir menos sola, pero no podía. Si era perfectamente honesta conmigo misma, nunca me había sentido sola aquí. Era fácil ver que había personas que se preocupaban por mí y que querían lo mejor para mí. Fue sólo cuando comencé a alejarme de ellos que comencé a sentirme sola. No estaba segura de qué hacer con esa revelación. Aún no sentía que pertenecía por completo a éste lugar, pero sabía que estas personas también eran parte de mí.

* * *

 **Chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Parece ser que Dimitri por fin se está planteando el echo de que Rose ya no es la misma. Ya veremos a que conclusión llega nuestro Ruso. Por su parte parece ser que Rose sigue confundida. ¿Qué creen que suceda?**

 **Por otra parte, ¿qué opinan de la llegada de Tasha, de su incómoda relación con Dimitri, y de su preocupación por Rose?**

 **Sigan apoyando la historia con sus reviews, saben que me encanta saber su opinión. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **20**

 **Rose**

La ceremonia de la boda fue algo salido de un cuento de hadas. En serio, si los cuentos de hadas fueran reales, la capilla habría sido la imagen en la última página del libro, con el mítico "...y vivieron felices para siempre" garabateado en letras elegantes.

Me encontraba mirando a escondidas antes de que todo se pusiera en marcha, e incluso con mi vista limitada detrás de la grieta de la puerta, pude ver que la habitación estaba elaboradamente decorada en tonos suaves de blanco, crema, lila y rosa pastel. Era... celestial. Los bancos de la iglesia estaban adornados con hortensias y una larga alfombra blanca corría por el pasillo central. Sabía que las niñas de las flores de Lissa estaban ansiosas por esparcir los pétalos de colores pastel. Habían estado "practicando" toda la mañana, para disgusto de la planificadora de bodas.

Completando el evento real, había una lista de invitados que incluía a todos los principales Moroi de la realeza de todo el mundo. Según Lissa, no conocía a la mayoría de las personas que presenciarían sus nupcias, pero como la reina no tenía una hija, Lissa había sido lo más parecido a una para Tatiana, y este evento se había convertido en un evento político tan importante como lo era en un aspecto romántico.

Sentí un golpecito en mi hombro y vi a la pálida organizadora de bodas Moroi que me daba una mirada similar a la que le había dado a las inquietas niñas de las flores sólo unos minutos antes.

—Es hora de empezar. Necesitas colocarte en la fila.

Asentí. Esta mujer estaba empezando a ponerme realmente nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero me había estado menospreciando desde el momento en que me convertí en parte de la fiesta de bodas. Ojalá pudiera pasarlo como un simple inconveniente por una adición de último minuto a su evento meticulosamente planeado, pero sabía que no era el caso. En general, era agradable con todos en la fiesta, excepto con otras dos personas: Dimitri y Eddie. Sólo había una cosa que los tres teníamos en común.

Me aparté de la puerta y pude ver rápidamente a los hombres que se alineaban en la parte delantera del pasillo.

Sabía que Dimitri, Eddie y, por supuesto, Christian estarían esperando al final del pasillo, pero uno de los hombres de la fiesta estaba detrás de la puerta cerrada con nosotros. Como si sólo con mi mente pudiera conjurarlo, apareció.

—Ese vestido se te ve hermoso, pequeña Dhampir, pero debo admitir que te hace parecer engañosamente inocente.

Bajé la vista al vestido rosa pálido que llevaba puesto y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo—. Y tú Adrián, como siempre, te ves bastante guapo.

—Es un don. —Su sonrisa estaba llena de confianza en sí mismo, pero se transformó rápidamente en preocupación cuando se inclinó para susurrar—: ¿Estás bien? No pude evitar notar que has estado muy callada. También hay un toque púrpura oscuro en tu aura. Eso es bastante nuevo. No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero generalmente lo asocio con sentimientos de desesperanza.

Di un pequeño suspiro, un poco molesta de que literalmente pudiera ver dentro de mi alma, pero me derritió el corazón el que le importara lo suficiente como para preguntar al respecto.

—Tú no eres la única que lleva ese color. Dimitri también lo tiene de vuelta.

Levanté la cabeza ya que había estado concentrada mirando el suelo de baldosas—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo tiene de vuelta?

—Que ya me había acostumbrado bastante a verlo en su aura en los últimos años. —Se quedó mirando las puertas que nos separaban de la capilla como si pudiera ver más allá de ellas—. Apareció después de que te perdimos y había sido un constante en su aura desde entonces. Cuando te encontramos en Las Vegas, desapareció por completo, pero apareció de nuevo hace unos días. Después del evento de caridad, en realidad.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Sabía cuál era la causa de su repentino cambio, y por su aspecto, Adrián tenía una fuerte sospecha al respecto.

—Así que... ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Miré a Adrián con escepticismo—. ¿Realmente quieres escuchar sobre eso?

—¿Sobre tu desafortunada vida amorosa con el ruso? Bueno, no es una novela de Stephen King, pero... claro, ¿por qué no? —Actuaba como si no fuera gran cosa para él, pero podía ver el sincero interés detrás de sus ojos.

—Me voy a ir. Justo después de la boda. Pensé que podía quedarme, pero no pertenezco aquí. Creo que lo sabía desde el principio, simplemente no encajo en este mundo ahora, pero quería quedarme y llegar a conocerlos y saber quién era yo a través de ustedes. Pero ya no importa, me di cuenta de que incluso aunque supiera quién solía ser, nunca seré la misma chica. Tal vez eso no importaría tanto, pero es difícil cuando sabes que algunas personas te están mirando y esperan que seas algo que no eres.

—No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero puedo entender cómo se siente cuando crees que no estás cumpliendo con las expectativas de los demás. Mis padres no entendieron exactamente la parte del "amor incondicional" de nuestra relación. Nada de lo que hiciera lograba cumplir con sus expectativas. Finalmente aprendí a hacer lo que a mí me parecía correcto. Si lo entendían o no, yo no podía cambiarlo. —Para alguien que tenía una sólida reputación de ser un jugador, algo que aún tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos, era increíblemente perspicaz y comprensivo.

—Sí. Creo que yo también me estoy dando cuenta de eso. —No era la respuesta mágica a todos mis problemas, pero sabía que eso era demasiado esperar. Aún así, estaba agradecida por su apoyo.

—Te extrañaré, Rose, o Ivy. Realmente no importa el nombre que elijas. Siempre serás mi Pequeña Dhampir y siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo que sea que necesites. Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto. —Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, me abrazó por un momento y me susurró al oído—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere perderte de nuevo.

—Lo prometo, —y lo decía en serio. Incluso si no sentía que hubiera un lugar para mí en este mundo, estas personas estaban grabadas en mi alma. Por supuesto, algunos parecían estar más arraigados en mí que otros.

Nuestro grupo se alineó en formación junto a la puerta. Las niñas de las flores lideraban el grupo, seguidas por el portador de las argollas que parecía demasiado joven para confiarle los anillos que, estaba segura, valían varios miles de dólares como mínimo. La siguiente era Mia, luego yo. Miré hacia atrás para ver a Adrián tomando el brazo de Lissa.

Se veía impresionante, tal como todos sabíamos que lo haría. Lissa era capaz de combinar un gran sentido de la elegancia clásica y el estilo moderno. Lo gracioso era que la sensación de equilibrio perfecto parecía extenderse a casi todo lo que ella era y hacía. Desde la forma en que se vestía, hasta la forma en que se sostenía, y lo más importante, su política. Ella siempre encontraba una manera de comprometerse con todos sin que nadie sintiera que estaba recibiendo el extremo corto del palo. Para traer cambio sin ofender a nadie.

Hoy, ese talento se extendía a la celebración de una boda muy formal y muy tradicional con la asistencia de los aliados políticos de la Reina, pero le dio su toque personal implementando elementos modernos sin permitir que se destacaran mientras se mezclaban con lo clásico.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y pude escuchar el clásico Cannon en D que señalaba nuestro comienzo. No estaba deseando volver a ser el centro de atención, incluso si era sólo por un momento antes de que la verdadera estrella hiciera su entrada, pero como dicen—: el espectáculo debe continuar.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba siendo guiada al interior de la capilla por la delicada organizadora de bodas y pude sentir mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la música, poniendo un pie delante del otro al ritmo de la música. Después de unos pasos, abrí los ojos y sonreí. Sabía que en ese momento, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, pero estaba completamente concentrada en una sola persona. De pie justo a la derecha de Christian, estaba Dimitri.

 **Dimitri**

Una vez tuve un sueño, de vuelta en la academia después de que Rose hubiera desaparecido, pero antes de la graduación de Christian y Lissa, donde mi subconsciente había formado la idea de que Rose caminaba por el pasillo. Si, ella había quien vestía de blanco y la ceremonia había sido definitivamente más simple, pero verla en mi sueño no se comparaba con verla caminar hacia mí en la realidad. Decir que me quitaba el aliento era una subestimación. No podía respirar en absoluto, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, siempre y cuando pudiera mirarla un momento más.

La realidad de la situación estaba en el fondo de mi mente. Esta no era mi boda. Roza no iba a ser mi esposa. Ella no iba a ser nada para mí, excepto la mujer que había perdido. Ella se iba a ir y era, al menos en parte, culpa mía. No tendría una vida con ella. Una noche fue todo lo que se me concedió, una noche perfecta, una que Rose consideraba un error. No podía estar de acuerdo con ella. Yo no cambiaría esa noche por nada. Sabía que me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Rose parecía ligeramente forzada. Sabía que no estaba deleitándose con toda la atención. Tan social como había sido antes, ahora había estado tratando de mantener un perfil bajo aquí en la Corte. Tener un papel tan importante en la boda del año no era exactamente propicio para volar bajo el radar. Supongo que esa era sólo una de las formas en que la Roza que conocía y esta nueva Rose eran tan diferentes.

Desde mi conversación con Tasha, había estado repasando una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo ciego que había sido. Había ignorado o justificado lo diferente que Rose parecía ser de la chica que conocía. Había seguido aferrándome a esa persona que había conocido y pasé por alto a la persona igualmente asombrosa que estaba frente a mí. Ahora sabía que Rose era diferente, era alguien a quien necesitaba conocer de nuevo comenzando desde el principio. Sin embargo, sabía que podía amarla ahora tanto como la había amado entonces. Ya estaba en ese camino. Pero lo había jodido. Me había dado cuenta de mi idiotez demasiado tarde y había apartado a Rose de mí.

 _Es lo mejor. Ella estará mejor de esta manera._ Repetía esas frases una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no me servían de nada. Todo lo que hacían era mantenerme lo suficientemente tranquilo para pasar las horas de vigilia.

Los votos de Vasilisa y Christian eran hermosos. Apenas podía concentrarme en lo que se estaba diciendo mientras seguía mirando furtivamente a Rose justo al otro lado de la pareja protagonista, pero tenía las palabras de Christian prácticamente memorizadas. Él me las había leído en voz alta casi todas las veces que pudo durante las últimas dos semanas, asegurándose de que todo fuera perfecto. No había ninguna duda en mi mente de que los votos de Lissa serían igualmente sinceros y conmovedores.

Cuando el sacerdote los nombró marido y mujer, la multitud aplaudió y la pareja hizo su salida de la capilla. Por supuesto, Christian sólo llegó a mitad del camino antes de que detuviera a Lissa y la envolviera en otro beso como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Cuando se apartó de ella, tenía una mirada de asombro e incredulidad en su rostro. No lo culpaba ni un poco. Lissa era demasiado buena para él y todos lo sabíamos, incluido él. De hecho, probablemente era él quien más de acuerdo estaba con esa opinión. Sin embargo, también sabíamos que Lissa era la única con la inusual capacidad de aguantarlo, y no sólo de tolerarlo, sino de amarlo incondicionalmente. Puede que no lo parecieran desde lejos, pero eran una pareja perfecta.

Escuché la risa ligera de Rose a mi lado. Estaba negando con la cabeza ante el despliegue de amor de los tórtolos con una sonrisa en su rostro que la traicionaba. Cuando le ofrecí mi brazo, ella dudó sólo un momento antes de enrollar el suyo alrededor de mi antebrazo y permitirme que la guiara fuera de la capilla.

Desafortunadamente, ella se alejó tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de la vista de la congregación. La incomodidad que había estado presente desde nuestra mañana siguiente inmediatamente se apoderó de nosotros. Ella se negó a mirarme y caminó hacia Lissa para felicitarla. Odiaba estar en el extremo receptor de su frialdad, pero casi deseaba que lo hiciera por ira o por rencor, como lo había hecho ocasionalmente en nuestros entrenamientos en la academia. Esto... esto era algo diferente. Rose se estaba distanciando deliberadamente de mí.

Eddie me había dicho que Rose no iba a decirle a Christian ni a Lissa sobre su partida. Ella ya se habría ido para cuando regresaran de su luna de miel, y no quería arruinar su día con malas noticias, por lo que actuaba como si nada estuviera mal. Eddie y yo, los únicos que sabíamos, seguíamos su ejemplo.

Las imágenes durante la hora del cóctel se llenaron de una tensión subyacente entre nosotros, aunque todos los demás parecían ajenos a ello. Sólo podía esperar que las fotos no lo captaran. Entre clics de la cámara, pude ver a Rose tomando sorbos de un vaso, whisky en las rocas al parecer. Una pequeña sensación de celos asomó su fea cabeza en mi pecho cuando vi a Adrián rellenando su vaso vacío, chocando su propio vaso a juego con el de ella antes de que ambos bebieran. Lo que realmente se grabó en mi mente fue la forma en que la mano de Adrián se posó en su hombro por un momento antes de que el fotógrafo nos pidiera que nos colocáramos de nuevo para una última foto.

Justificándome con el hecho de que estaba fuera de servicio esta noche, tomé un trago de vodka de la bandeja de un camarero y me lo tomé de un solo golpe, centrándome con una fuerte exhalación por la nariz y arrebatando uno de los entremeses de la bandeja de una camarera que pasaba con la esperanza de evitar cualquier forma de embriaguez. Pude ver a Eddie lanzarme una mirada interrogante y lo ignoré mientras tomaba mi posición al lado de mi compañero y amigo el novio. No tenía ningún deseo de sacar provecho de la barra libre, pero sabía que tendría que aclarar mi mente al menos un poco si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir la noche.

Rose continuó evitándome durante la siguiente hora y luego durante la cena. Sentí un poco de alivio al verla apartar rápidamente la vista cada vez que miraba en su dirección, como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapada mirándome. Incluso si ella no me hablaba en este momento, estaba bastante seguro de que tenía al menos un poco de su atención. Sin embargo, estar al otro lado de la habitación, o incluso al otro lado de la mesa, no era suficiente para mí. Sabía que mi tiempo se estaba acabando y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

La mayoría de las tradiciones de una boda se realizaron rápidamente. Los novios partieron el pastel, bailaron la primera canción y se pronunciaron los discursos. Como no había ningún típico padrino y dama de honor en la fiesta de bodas, Adrián y Tasha hicieron un brindis en nombre de la feliz pareja. La reina incluso ofreció sus propios buenos deseos, otorgándole oficialmente una bendición implícita al matrimonio de Lissa con el Ozera marginado.

Cuando la banda comenzó a tocar, observé a Rose atentamente. Pude ver destellos de sus bailes con otros, incluidos Eddie y Adrián. Incluso compartió un baile con Ambrose, uno de los únicos Dhampirs no guardianes que conocía y, si era cierto, el interés romántico de la Reina.

Finalmente, después de otra ronda de vodka y un pequeño estímulo de parte de Eddie, busqué a la mujer que había estado viendo toda la noche. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba decirle, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella y arreglar esto entre nosotros. No podía dejarla salir de mi vida. No completamente. Incluso si nunca podía decirle esas dos palabras en voz alta de nuevo, estaría bien. Sólo necesitaba poder hablar con ella.

Estaba de espaldas, con una copa de champán en una mano y movía animadamente la otra mientras hablaba con Adrián. Él me miró por encima del hombro de Rose y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero no me delató. Justo cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la parte superior de sus brazos, la banda comenzó una nueva canción. No reconocí la melodía, pero el ritmo me golpeó automáticamente.

1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3... era un vals.

—¿Me concedes éste baile?

Rose miró con recelo mi mano extendida, tal vez pensando qué era lo que me estaría prometiendo si aceptaba.

—Sólo un baile, Rose. No te voy a proponer matrimonio, lo prometo.

Ella me sonrió, llena de alegría y al parecer encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Tomando mi brazo y permitiéndome llevarla a la pista de baile, continué luchando por tener una conversación alegre y no exigente entre nosotros.

—Como puedes ver, he estado practicando, —admití, preguntándome si ella se tragaría el anzuelo.

—¿Oh enserio? —Pude ver ese destello juguetón en su mirada, el mismo que había llegado a amar en la academia durante las sesiones de entrenamiento y el mismo que me había cautivado durante las últimas semanas.

—Sí. Tuve una instructora increíble. Bastante hermosa también.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente, escéptica de mi coqueteo—. No sabría nada de eso.

Solté una breve carcajada mientras colocaba mis manos en la posición que Rose me había enseñado. Ella me sonrió, pero no podía decir si había sido porque había encontrado la posición correcta, o en respuesta a mi risa—. ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca te has enamorado de uno de tus maestros? —Me aseguré de poner bastante sarcasmo en mi voz para asegurarme de que ella supiera que estaba jugando con ella... ofreciéndole una bandera blanca, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¡Nunca! —Exclamó, retirando su mano de la parte superior de mi brazo para colocarla sobre su corazón en fingida ofensa—. ¡Eso sería completamente inapropiado!

Bueno, Rose no estaba mintiendo sobre eso. Había sido completamente inapropiado en ese momento. También me di cuenta de que ella podría estar diciendo la verdad. Rose... esta Rose... nunca se había enamorado de su instructor de combate. Ella nunca había vivido la lucha de sacrificar su propia vida amorosa por el deber, o probado los límites de lo que podría satisfacerla sin causar más problemas y fallar miserablemente en ambos. Esta Rose no compartía mi pasado... pero quizás podría ser parte de mi futuro.

Los pasos de la canción cayeron en el fondo de mi mente, casi convirtiéndose en una segunda naturaleza cuando me enfoqué en ella. Con una respiración profunda, dejé que nuestras bromas juguetonas se conviertan en honestidad.

—Lo siento.

Rose se mordió el labio, como si intentara comprender el repentino cambio en la conversación—. ¿Por qué?

—Por no entender. Por hacerte sentir como si tuvieras que ser otra persona que no eres. Creo que siempre habrá una parte de mí que se aferrará a los recuerdos que tengo contigo, con ella, en la Academia, pero sé que aferrarme a ellos contigo es injusto para ambos.

De repente, pude sentir exactamente lo que significaba liderar en el baile, porque la pequeña guía anticipada que Rose le daba a mis movimientos se detuvo de repente, y ahora yo era el único que la guiaba en la pista de baile. Su boca se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces mientras intentaba responder, pero necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado antes de que mi coraje disminuyera.

—Sin embargo, necesito que sepas algo. Aunque la Roza de mi pasado siempre será parte de mí, y siempre la amaré, y sí, creo que siempre serás un recordatorio de ella... eso no quiere decir que esté menos enamorado de ti. Me estoy enamorando de ti, Rose. Hay algunas cosas que son tan únicas en ti y que adoro. Me encanta tu sentido de gratitud. Me encanta que estás dispuesta a dejar que otros entren en tu vida y te ayuden. Amo tu paciencia, lo que honestamente puedo decir es algo completamente diferente a la Roza que conocía, pero me hace amarte igual, si no incluso más. Puedo amarte a ti también, Rose... si me lo permites. Realmente me gustaría la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti otra vez.

A este punto, había dejado de guiarla y estábamos parados en medio de la pista de baile, completamente ajenos a los cientos de personas que nos rodeaban. En este momento, solo éramos ella y yo. Sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar en mi pecho con sus rápidos latidos y esperé, de alguna manera, ansioso y aterrorizado por su respuesta.

Cuando Rose me miró, comprensiblemente algo aturdida por mi apasionada declaración de afecto, contuve la respiración. Su lengua se movió entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos y comprando un momento más para decir algo. Finalmente, tomó un respiro y...

Un fuerte sonido atravesó la habitación.

* * *

 **Chicas ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Es uno de mis favoritos, aunque les confiezo que, al menos para mí, el mejor es el siguiente.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? Mi parte favorita sin duda es cuando Adrián le sonrie a Dimitri. Me encanta ver a esos dos llevarse bien.**

 **Y por último, ¿qué creen que haya sido ese sonido del final? Sea lo que sea les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá mucha acción.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **21**

 **Rose**

Mis manos automáticamente se posaron sobre mis oídos cuando sonó la alarma contra incendios. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las miles de velas alrededor de la habitación la dispararan, pero hombre, este era el peor momento posible.

Comencé a dirigirme a la salida que había visto antes, pero de repente Dimitri tiró de mi brazo, me detuvo y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Su rostro se había quedado completamente en blanco; el hombre coqueto con el que había estado hablando hace unos momentos se había perdido en una feroz máscara de acción profesional.

—Rose, ve con Lissa. Quédate junto a ella y no te apartes de su lado. —La forma en que lo dijo fue casi como una orden, y la fuerza de su voz no me permitió preguntarle el motivo. Sorprendentemente, también había un poco de ansiedad mezclada en ella—. Corre, date prisa. Quédate junto a ella y estarás a salvo.

¿A salvo? Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre usar el fuego de Christian y el Espíritu de Lissa para protegernos de las llamas, cuando noté algo en su mano. De la nada, Dimitri había sacado una estaca de plata.

Esta alarma no tenía nada que ver con el humo de las velas sino con Strigois.

El miedo y la adrenalina comenzaron a correr por mi cuerpo mientras corría hacia donde Dimitri me había instado antes. Afortunadamente, Lissa estaba cerca. Su vestido la hacía fácil de identificar. Eddie la tenía resguardada cerca en una esquina de la habitación, parado en posición defensiva frente a ella. Christian estaba justo detrás de él, observando y listo para pelear también. Lissa me acababa de ver y me llamó por mi nombre, pero su voz fue ahogada por varios golpes estruendosos cuando las puertas aseguradas con barricadas se abrieron de golpe.

Me abrí paso a través de los gritos y el pánico de los demás, llegando al trío antes que cualquier amenaza. Eddie inmediatamente me jaló detrás de él, y Christian trató de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien, así que me quedé al lado del usuario de fuego. Lissa extendió la mano detrás de mí, tomando mi mano en la suya, ofreciéndome un silencioso consuelo mientras observaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había demasiada confusión para centrarse en una sola cosa. Los demonios de mis pesadillas cazaban con abandono, bebiendo de Dhampirs y Moroi por igual. Me tomó varios momentos darme cuenta de que estaba viendo a la gente morir frente a mis ojos, pero tan pronto como lo reconocí, no pude dejar de verlo. Había muerte por todas partes. Mis propios miedos comenzaron a invadirme, dificultándome el respirar y me pregunté cómo Eddie podía enfrentarse con tanta confianza a tales monstruos.

Traté de buscar a Dimitri, pero incluso con su estatura más grande que la vida propia, se perdió en el caos. Podía ver una gran multitud a un lado, con varios guardianes luchando contra un gran grupo de Strigoi. Un par de ellos llevaban un alfiler rojo en el cuello de la camisa, algo que Eddie me había explicado antes. Formaban parte de la Guardia Real y suponía que la Reina estaba detrás del muro de guardianes.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a notar algo. Aunque que los Strigoi estaban más que felices de atacar y matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, estaban atacando principalmente a los Moroi de sangre real. Pude ver que varios de los invitados más distinguidos, los que me habían presentado esta noche y en el banquete hace varios días, ya habían sido asesinados y sus cuerpos estaban tirados por todo el salón. Mi cuerpo se tensó porque sabía perfectamente bien que la princesa Vasilisa Dragomir sería un objetivo primordial.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, Eddie entró en acción, enfrentándose a la embestida de un Strigoi de baja estatura. Había visto a muchos guardianes, incluyendo a Eddie y a Dimitri, entrenar en el gimnasio. Nada de eso se acercaba remotamente a lo que estaba presenciando ahora. Los movimientos de Eddie eran rápidos y seguros, y mató al atacante en unos cuantos segundos.

En el momento en que retiró su estaca del cuerpo del hombre, observé cómo sus ojos recorrían la multitud. Los míos siguieron su camino hasta que ambos vimos a Dimitri. Estaba al otro lado del área que había sido la pista de baile, cerca de una de las entradas principales. La lógica me dijo que probablemente él había sido uno de los guardianes que había tratado de mantener las puertas selladas.

Si Eddie era un luchador increíble, Dimitri era prácticamente un dios. Estaba aterrorizada cuando lo vi enfrentándose a un agresor tras otro, pero cada uno rápidamente se convirtió en su víctima mientras se abría camino hacia nuestro pequeño grupo. Entre su concentración mientras atacaba, capté su mirada varias veces, como si estuviera revisando que estuviéramos seguros antes de seguir avanzando.

—Vamos, Belikov. —Los murmullos de Eddie apenas llegaron a mis oídos—. No puedo con todos yo sólo.

Todo lo que tomó fue un momento de distracción. Eddie notó al nuevo Strigoi al mismo momento en que yo lo hice, y fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo se lanzó hacia él, y lo envió volando contra la pared más cercana. Su cuerpo golpeó la pared con fuerza, e incluso por encima de la conmoción, pude escuchar el crujido revelador de un hueso rompiéndose. Una imagen de un muchacho de cabello rojo y mejillas con pecas relampagueó en mi mente con el sonido, robándome el aliento mientras su rostro se mezclaba con el de Eddie cayendo inconsciente frente a mí.

Escuché a Christian maldecir a mi lado, acompañado por un jadeo de Lissa. Una rápida explosión de calor desde mi derecha me indicó que Christian se estaba preparando para entrar en la pelea a continuación, pero sabía que estaba limitado por su energía y era muy posible que no fuera suficiente para ganar. Sobre todo porque nuestro atacante ahora estaba acompañado por otro Strigoi.

Sabía que era casi imposible, pero también sabía que haría todo lo posible para mantener a Lissa y a Christian con vida el mayor tiempo posible. Ellos son primero. Sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Con una última mirada hacia Dimitri, que estaba trabajando valientemente para alcanzarnos pero aún estaba muy lejos, corrí hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Eddie. Su estaca estaba cerca de su mano derecha, y la agarré antes de girar para enfrentarme a la amenaza. Mi movimiento repentino fue suficiente para captar el interés de los dos Strigoi y se volvieron hacia mí inmediatamente. Pasé por encima de Eddie, fingiendo tanta confianza como pude, y adopté la posición familiar que Dimitri había pasado meses enseñándome tan religiosamente. Sostuve la estaca en mi mano, la sentía pesada pero algo reconfortante. Era lo único que se interponía entre mí y la muerte segura. Incluso ahora, mi muerte se sentía como si fuera un hecho.

Cuando el más pequeño de los dos monstruos se dirigió hacia mí, pude sentir mi cuerpo tensarse. El tiempo pareció reducirse por un momento mientras respiraba, dejando que mis instintos tomaran el control.

Incluso si él era más pequeño que su amigo, el Strigoi seguía siendo más alto que yo. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí, me agaché hacia la izquierda, utilizando su tamaño y su impulso para desequilibrarlo antes de usar la punta de la estaca para rasguñar su hombro. El grito que dio me sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para aprovechar mi vacilación. Pude ver una pared de fuego detrás de él, envolviendo otra figura, cortesía de Christian. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pateé, enviando al monstruo directo hacia las llamas.

Con eso, el Strigoi ya no estaba concentrado en mí. Mientras él estaba agitándose, tratando de apagar el infierno encendiéndose en su cuerpo, pude encontrar mi blanco. Puse todo el poder que pude en mi golpe con la estaca, pasándola por debajo de su costilla hasta alcanzar el corazón e inclinándola hacia arriba como Dimitri me había entrenado en la Academia. Pude sentir las llamas en mi muñeca, quemándome de una manera que ya había sentido una vez antes, pero lo ignoré y seguí empujando. Me lanzó una última mirada de odio desesperado antes de que la luz desapareciera de sus ojos.

" _Se han vuelto algo oscuros y retorcidos... Si tienen algo de su antiguo yo, probablemente te lo agradecerían,"_ podía escuchar la guía de Dimitri aliviando mi shock, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que había matado a un Strigoi, el tercero en mi lista, antes de que el siguiente atacante se lanzara a mi garganta. Literalmente. Ni siquiera lo vi venir. En un momento estaba mirando a un ser que acababa de asesinar, por más desalmado que hubiera sido, y luego, al siguiente, me encontraba presionada contra la pared, con los pies colgando en el aire por encima del suelo. Intenté agarrar mi estaca, pero ya no estaba en mi mano. No importaba dónde estaba si no estaba en mi agarre.

Los ojos del monstruo estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos, permitiéndome ver cada detalle de sus iris de color rojo. Tal vez fue la falta de oxígeno que lentamente agotaba mi cerebro, pero mi mente tomó nota de que el rojo era tan variado como el resto de su ojo. La mayor parte era de color rojo sangre, pero había rayas de llamas brillantes y manchas de color carmesí oscuro. Era algo aterrador, pero había cierta belleza en ello. Podría haber cosas peores para tener como mi última vista.

Pero no fue así. Justo cuando mi visión comenzaba a oscurecerse con manchas negras, esos ojos rojos se agrandaron y un grito ahogado abandonó sus labios antes de que cayera al suelo. Caí contra la pared, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, y fuertes manos agarraron mis brazos desesperadamente. Cuando mi vista se volvió más clara, descubrí que los ojos rojos habían sido reemplazados por unos mucho más atractivos de color chocolate.

Dimitri me miró de arriba abajo, examinándome con las manos y los ojos en busca de alguna lesión—. ¡Roza! —Lo vi quitándome cierto vestido negro—. Roza, háblame. —Lo vi llevándome en sus brazos a través del patio de la Academia mientras me rogaba que resistiera. Era la primera vez que admitía que sus sentimientos eran reales, incluso si nunca podríamos estar juntos—. ¡Roza! ¿Estás bien? —Vi al hombre que se había convertido en una parte tan importante de mí, que mi corazón lo recordaba cuando mi mente lo había olvidado.

 **Dimitri**

Siempre siento un poco de miedo cuando estoy en combate. Es algo bueno en general. El miedo produce adrenalina, y la adrenalina te vuelve más consciente y te permite concentrarte aún mejor. Sin embargo, es posible tener demasiado miedo, cuando comienzas a cuestionarte, a dudar de tus elecciones y de tus habilidades. Sólo se necesita un momento de vacilación para cometer un error fatal, pero incluso sabiendo esto... no pude evitarlo.

Eché un último vistazo a Rose. No podía evitar la sensación de que si no la memorizaba ahora, nunca la volvería a ver. Pero el momento fue breve antes de que ella corriera hacia Eddie y nuestros amigos Moroi. Si yo no podía protegerla, confiaba en Eddie para que lo hiciera. Sabía que protegería a Rose con tanto vigor como a Lissa y a Christian.

Corrí hacia la entrada principal, donde podía ver a otros guardianes que luchaban por asegurar la puerta. Sabía que no duraría mucho, pero cada momento que pudiéramos mantener fuera a los Strigoi era otro momento en el que podíamos poner a salvo a la larga lista de Moroi aquí dentro.

Sabiendo que este evento contaría con una gran cantidad de miembros de la realeza de alto rango, teníamos un plan de seguridad en marcha. Había un cuarto de pánico preparado, uno en el que podía ver a la Guardia Real introduciendo a la reina Tatiana. Eddie llevaría ahí a Rose, a Lissa y a Christian, me tranquilicé. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tan pronto como llegué a la puerta, escuché un gran crujido de madera.

Luché contra un enemigo tras otro, sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlos antes de eliminarlos. Podía ver a otros caer a mi lado. Escuché el gruñido del Guardian Coffey a mi izquierda, disolviéndose en un tenso gorgoteo cuando comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para llorar su pérdida, no si quería seguir vivo. Estaqué al monstruo que acababa de matar a mi compañero y me moví hacia el siguiente.

Cuando tenía la oportunidad, miraba hacia el área en que había visto por última vez a Rose. Eddie todavía estaba allí. ¿Por qué seguía allí?

Había más Strigoi de lo que habíamos planeado originalmente. Pude ver cómo nuestro plan de seguridad se desmoronaba a medida que se distribuían más muertes y destrucción a mi alrededor. Sabía que el número de caídos sería enorme, pero mi objetivo principal se desvió de la sala en general y se redujo a aquellos que aún intentaban mantenerse a salvo en el rincón más alejado.

Comencé a abrirme paso hacia ellos, captando el momento en que Eddie terminó con un Strigoi. La pelea duró poco, con Eddie resultando ganador. Aunque no tuvo tanta suerte la segunda vez.

Lo vi volar varios metros, aterrizando contra la pared con dureza y golpeando el suelo. Mi miedo se amplificó de inmediato. Otros dos Strigoi se acercaban rápidamente, y yo estaba demasiado lejos, muy lejos. No los alcanzaría a tiempo porque estaba malditamente lejos.

Miré a Rose a los ojos durante medio segundo y pude sentir tantas palabras pasando a través de nosotros. Le supliqué que no hiciera algo precipitado, pero todo lo que vi fue una lamentable disculpa en respuesta. Seguía luchando y abriéndome camino hacia ella, pero de repente ella corrió. La observé mientras se arrodillaba junto a la forma inconsciente de Eddie, llamando la atención de los dos Strigoi y girándose para enfrentarlos con la estaca en su mano. Tomó una posición defensiva, pero la expresión de su rostro era de todo menos confiada. Parecía decidida, claro, pero también parecía que sabía que no ganaría.

Se necesitaba mucho más que simplemente saber los movimientos de combate para ganar en una pelea. Tal vez ganar ni siquiera era la palabra correcta. Sobrevivir. Se necesitaba más que sólo habilidades de combate para sobrevivir. Se necesitaba la determinación para atacar. Se necesitaba el coraje para abrir tu guardia por un momento, dejándote vulnerable, para poder derrocar a tu oponente con un golpe mortal. Por encima de todo, se necesitaba la comprensión y la aceptación de que no podrías salir victorioso.

Mi lucha por alcanzarla se detuvo cuando me encontré cara a cara con mi propio agresor. Por más que intenté ignorar el caos que me rodeaba y llegar a Rose, no pude evitar el ataque directo.

Un fuerte grito sonó sobre la multitud, y dirigí mis ojos hacia Rose y los demás mientras sacaba mi estaca del monstruo ahora muerto frente a mí. Su atacante estaba agarrando su brazo, su sangre manchaba la plata de su arma.

Christian había prendido fuego a un segundo Strigoi, usando su magia para envolverlo en llamas de las que no podría escapar. Sabía que era algo que lo estaba agotando, pero habíamos discutido las tácticas de defensa y cuando él estuviera fuera de combate sin un lugar a donde correr, este era su último recurso.

Rose usó las llamas a su ventaja, arrojó a su enemigo al fuego y lo usó como una distracción para poder matarlo. Desafortunadamente, el impacto de todo pareció golpearla en ese momento.

Estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. De la nada, un tercer Strigoi se abalanzó sobre ella. En un instante, la tenía aplastada contra la pared mientras la sostenía por el cuello, y pude verla arañando sus manos desesperadamente intentando liberarse. La estaca yacía inútilmente debajo de sus pies que colgaban en el aire. Rose no gritó, no tenía el oxígeno necesario para hacerlo.

Nada más me importaba en ese momento. Avancé, golpeando a otro posible atacante para sacarlo de mi camino en lugar de luchar contra él. Alguien más podría encargarse de él. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: llegar a Roza.

Finalmente, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a perder la batalla con la conciencia, ataqué. Mi estaca se hundió lo suficiente en la espalda del Strigoi para atravesar su pecho de lado a lado.

La mano que asfixiaba a Rose la soltó de inmediato, y tanto ella como el monstruo cayeron al suelo. Pateé al Strigoi lejos de nosotros, agarrando a Rose y revisándola para ver si estaba herida. Mis manos recorrían sus brazos, su cuello, su cara. Además de algunos rasguños y moretones, parecía estar bien.

Finalmente, su respiración se volvió más lenta y volvió a la normalidad. Apartó suavemente mis manos, y frotó un poco del dolor persistente de su garganta—. Estoy bien, camarada, estoy bien. Ve a ver a Liss y a Chispita.

Dejé escapar un suspiro agradecido, ofreciéndole una mano y ayudándola a levantarse antes de girarme para hacer lo que ella sugería. Era tan típico de ella el que se preocupara por sus amigos antes que cualquier otra cosa y me recordara que hiciera lo mismo incluso cuando prefería concentrarme en ella. También sabía como convencerme, usando ese antiguo apodo y todo...

Un momento.

Me volví de repente, mirándola de frente con los ojos muy abiertos y lo que asumí que era una expresión entre shock y esperanza. Rose me miró desde debajo de sus pestañas, apoyándose contra la pared. En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella se mordió ansiosamente el labio y asintió.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Una parte de mí quería correr hacia ella, abrazarla y agradecerle a Dios que mi Roza me recordara. La otra parte estaba vacilante, sabiendo que no había nada de malo con la mujer que había llegado a conocer en las últimas dos semanas, y me preguntaba cómo este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos cambiaría las cosas. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir.

Roza hizo la elección por mí—. Ve. Ellos son primero.

Siempre son lo primero... incluso cuando nuestros mundos se estaban desmoronando a nuestro alrededor... ellos siempre eran lo primero.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¡por fin! ¡Rose recuperó la memoria! y amé la forma en que lo hizo y como lo descubrió Dimitri. Siempre he amado ese apodo: Camarada.**

 **Este es definitivamente mi capítulo favorito, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? A mí sin duda cuando Dimitri ve que el Strigoi está asfixiando a Rose, y obviamente cuando se da cuenta que ella recuperó la memoria.**

 **Vamos chicas, dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, cuéntenme lo que les pareció el capítulo y lo que sintieron mientras lo leían. Muchas adivinaron en el capítulo anterior que ese sonido era de un ataque Strigoi.**

 **Bueno chicas, espero sus comentarios, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **22**

 **Dimitri**

Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera hablar con Rose a solas. Me di cuenta de que no le había contado a Lissa ni a nadie más sobre su memoria, y por más difícil que fuera, mantuve la boca cerrada. Cuando todos regresaron a la casa, Lissa y Christian habían decidido sabiamente posponer su luna de miel a la luz del ataque, y yo prácticamente sentía que estallaba por la necesidad de decir algo. La pareja de recién casados se retiró a su habitación y Eddie se ofreció como voluntario para acompañar a Adrián a su apartamento después de que Lissa curara sus heridas menores. Tasha ya estaba a salvo en la vivienda de invitados. Una vez que todos fueron atendidos ya era extremadamente tarde, pero no podía esperar más.

Rose estaba en la cocina, girando una taza vacía entre sus palmas mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo soleado. Prácticamente podía ver su mente trabajando a través de la tensa postura de sus hombros y la forma en que arrugaba la nariz. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado por lo mucho que lo había estado mordiendo.

Apenas y me miró cuando me acerqué a ella, pero vi que sus ojos parpadeaban por un momento. Incluso con este reconocimiento, ella saltó cuando agarré su mano y comencé a guiarla por el pasillo. Sabía que Lissa y Christian probablemente todavía estarían despiertos después de todo lo sucedido, y Eddie volvería en cualquier momento. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para discutir esto con ella.

La llevé a mi habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de mí antes de girarme hacia ella otra vez. Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la cama antes de mirarme fijamente.

—¿Recuperaste la memoria?

—Si.

—¿Recuerdas todo?

Sus ojos miraron hacia la cama una vez más—. Todo, —suspiró—. Mi infancia, la academia, el entrenamiento, Spokane, tú, yo... todo.

Por la expresión de su cara, uno pensaría que le habían dado malas noticias—. ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste a nadie?

—No estoy segura de querer decírselo a nadie, Dimitri. Esto cambia todo, pero... quizás no debería cambiar nada.

Negué con la cabeza, sin entender del todo. Era demasiado tarde para la lógica de Rose—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Lo que quiero decir es que tengo la oportunidad de vivir mi propia vida! ¿No es eso lo que siempre hemos querido? ¿Libertad? No sé si estoy lista para renunciar a una vida donde yo tengo el control de ella. Ahora veo con nuevos ojos lo mal que están las cosas aquí, y estaría entrando en una vida de casi opresión si me quedo.

—¿Así que simplemente nos vas a abandonar a todos? ¿A mí? ¿A Lissa?

—¡No!... Tal vez. ¡Dios, no lo sé, Dimitri! —Cayó pesadamente sobre mi cama, con la cara entre las manos—. No soy una santa como tú. No... no puedo hacer algo sólo porque es lo correcto. No cuando mi propia vida está en juego.

—Estoy muy lejos de ser un santo. —No pude evitar pensar en cada pecado que había cometido, varios de ellos, incluida ella—. Además, te he visto arriesgar tu vida varias veces por la princesa. Lo hiciste de nuevo hoy.

—Eso es diferente. Estaría dispuesta a morir por ella. Estaría dispuesta a morir por ti. Pero vivir para ella... vivir aquí... es algo completamente diferente. No sé si podría hacer eso.

—Pero...

—Lo que dije antes lo dije en serio, lo de que no soy la misma persona. Eso sigue siendo cierto, Dimitri. Nunca seré la Rose que iba a ser antes de que muriera Mason. He vivido fuera de estos muros, fuera de este mundo y las normas retorcidas que me enseñaron a aceptar cuando era niña.

Se frotó los ojos y me senté a su lado, vacilando incómodamente antes de intentar frotar la tensión entre sus omóplatos. Ella ni siquiera reaccionó ante mi toque. Después de unos minutos, finalmente me miró.

—¿Qué harías tú Dimitri?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué harías? ¿Te quedarías?

Su pregunta me detuvo en seco. ¿Qué haría yo en su lugar? Mi instinto era decirle que se quedara. Parte de eso era mi propio deseo egoísta de mantenerla cerca de mí. Acababa de recuperarla, en más de un sentido, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a salir de mi vida. Pero, honestamente, si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir mi vida en mis propios términos...

—Vete.

A pesar de su pregunta, pareció un poco sorprendida por mi respuesta—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije, "vete." Tienes razón. No perteneces aquí. No estás obligada por la marca de la promesa. Deberías irte.

El silencio era ensordecedor, el aire espeso. Estábamos de frente, pero ninguno de los dos parecía poder mirar al otro a los ojos.

—Bien. Mi vuelo ya está programado para mañana por la mañana. —Su voz era significativamente más suave ahora, casi inaudible—. Voy a... voy a mantenerme en contacto ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras que su voz era suave, la mía se había ido por completo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y marcharme antes de hacer el ridículo.

 _Ella merece algo mejor,_ me recordé. Ella siempre había merecido algo mejor que esta vida. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **Rose**

—Gracias por recogerme. —Coloqué mi maleta en el maletero del viejo Camry de Marie con un gruñido. Era mucho más pesada de lo que había sido cuando me había ido y eso sin tener en cuenta la segunda maleta que había sacado del armario. Una vez más me encontré pensando en la moralidad de tomar la bolsa y todo lo que había en ella, preguntándome si este molesto juego de Tetris en el desordenado automóvil era un karma cósmico por haberlo hecho. No había pedido exactamente el permiso de Lissa, pero técnicamente todo lo que tomé era mío. Ella sólo había estado guardando mis cosas. Eso hacía que estuviera bien, ¿cierto?

—No hay problema. Acabo de salir de trabajar, así que el momento fue perfecto. —Marie actuaba con indiferencia, pero podía ver la avalancha de preguntas en sus ojos. Afortunadamente, ella podía leerme como un libro abierto y no dijo nada más allá de algunas bromas básicas.

El sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre el horizonte de Las Vegas. A estas alturas, todos los que se preocupaban por mí en la Corte sabrían que me había ido. Le había dejado una nota a Lissa, explicando que no podía quedarme allí. Casi se me había roto el corazón al escribirla, especialmente con la gran cantidad de recuerdos que ahora me inundaban de todas las veces que le había prometido estar a su lado, protegerla, y estar siempre ahí para ella. Aunque ahora ella ya no me necesitaba. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Realmente no. Todos se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien cuando desaparecí y estarían bien ahora. Al menos, eso es lo que seguía diciéndome a mí misma. Había prometido llamar y seguir en contacto, pero una parte de mí esperaba que me olvidaran lentamente. Sabía que no lo harían. Si habían mantenido una habitación para alguien que el sentido común les decía que estaba muerta, entonces no había manera de que me dejaran desvanecerme silenciosamente en la noche. Bueno, además de hacerlo literalmente, claro.

Me había ido muy temprano antes de que alguien despertara. Por supuesto, Dimitri lo había estado. Llevaba su atuendo de entrenamiento habitual, la camiseta negra se extendía contra su pecho y me recordaba lo que había escondido debajo. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, pero no había nada más que decir. Salió para su carrera matutina y yo encendí la cafetera. Seguía odiando lo amargo del café, pero sabía que necesitaría la cafeína para sobrevivir el día.

Por supuesto, la incómoda salida de Dimitri me dio la oportunidad de tomar una última cosa. Dimitri nunca me había devuelto mi vestido desde... esa noche. Probablemente lo estaba manteniendo cautivo hasta que accediera a hablar con él. Todavía no estaba segura de querer conservar los recuerdos asociados con él, pero seguía siendo un vestido increíble y no podía dejarlo atrás. Me escabullí silenciosamente por su puerta, y sólo observé la habitación vacía por un rato. Se sentía tan frío aquí.

No había casi nada personal, nada que marcara esta habitación como suya. Recordé que en su departamento en la Academia había sucedido lo mismo, aunque en aquel momento había supuesto que era más debido a la falta de espacio disponible que a cualquier otra cosa. Su colección de libros estaba en una estantería a lo largo de una pared, con un puñado de imágenes encima. Había una con un par de chicas que lo rodeaban, aunque con una inspección rápida me di cuenta de que no había nada de que estar celosa. Todas compartían sus mismos ojos. Estas debían ser sus hermanas. Aunque él no llevaba una toga y birrete, la cinta que se asomaba por detrás de su cuello me hizo pensar que esta debía haber sido su ceremonia de graduación. Mi propia mano acarició la parte posterior de mi cuello donde faltaba una marca de la promesa, al igual que varias molnija. Honestamente podría prescindir de estas últimas.

En la siguiente imagen estaba con dos mujeres mayores, ambas mirándolo con orgullo. Su madre y... ¿su abuela? Creo que Dimitri había mencionado que ella vivía con ellos. Él rara vez hablaba de su familia, pero cada vez que lo hacía, prácticamente brillaba con excitación y orgullo. Lo hacían tan feliz y sabía que las extrañaba como loco. Una parte de mí deseaba poder tener una onza de los recuerdos familiares que él tenía, pero mi propia infancia sólo estaba llena de anhelo, decepción y amargura hacia mis padres... o la falta de ellos. Probablemente se merecían que me despidiera de ellos también, pero me pregunté si tan siquiera se darían cuenta de que me había ido.

En la última foto, Dimitri estaba con un chico rubio, alto, de la misma edad que él, y apostaría mi escasa fortuna a que era Ivan. Parecían casi tan cercanos como Mason y Eddie lo habían sido. Odié la idea tan pronto como apareció en mi mente, pero estaba silenciosamente agradecida de que Dimitri y Eddie se tuvieran el uno al otro. Eddie necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a superar la pérdida de nuestro amigo, y tal vez él había logrado finalmente que Dimitri aceptara la muerte de Ivan.

Sí, estarían bien. Todos ellos estarían bien.

Uno pensaría que con una habitación tan escasa de objetos personales como la de Dimitri, encontraría el vestido en un instante. Pero no fue así. No estaba en el respaldo de la silla donde lo había colocado esa noche, ni estaba colgado en su armario. No tenía sentido, pero revisé todos los rincones ocultos que se me ocurrían, tratando de ocultar cualquier evidencia de mi escrutinio en su habitación a medida que avanzaba. Finalmente revisé su mesita de noche. Sabía que no estaba allí, pero me había quedado sin opciones.

Cuando abrí el cajón, me di cuenta que había tenido razón. El vestido no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, había algo más que llamó mi atención. Una fotografía.

Me había olvidado de ella. Fue tomada hace años, cuando Victor nos había llevado a Missoula para un viaje de compras antes de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Lissa había tomado una foto de "mi primer día," pero estaba más interesada en la imagen que había captado detrás de mí. Dimitri me estaba mirando con algo peligrosamente cercano a la adoración. Cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba segura de que mi mente me estaba jugando trucos, pero durante las siguientes semanas comencé a creerlo. Dimitri había admitido que tenía sentimientos por mí, sentimientos sobre los que nunca podríamos hablar, pero aún así... estaban allí. Me había aferrado a ese pequeño pedazo de verdad, y a esta foto, desde entonces. Dimitri debía haberla encontrado después de mi desaparición, el hecho de que mi antiguo diario donde había guardado la foto, estuviera ahora debajo de ella era una prueba, y me rompió el corazón pensar en él aferrándose a ella cuando pensaba que me había ido. Mi pulgar rozó una de las esquinas gastadas donde estaba segura de que sus dedos la habían trazado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años.

Sacando mi teléfono, me concentré en su imagen, casi recortando la mía por completo, y tomé una foto. No podía quitarle esto a él, no cuando él la había cuidado tanto. Aunque sí tomé el diario. Con una vacilación final, agarré un artículo más antes de cerrar el cajón y abandonar mi búsqueda.

Por supuesto, el vestido estaba en el último lugar donde se me hubiera ocurrido buscar. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, esperando no haber pasado demasiado tiempo aquí como para que Dimitri regresara o el resto de la casa estuviera despierto, vi un pequeño trozo de encaje dorado que sobresalía detrás de un guardapolvos de cuero en el perchero detrás de su puerta. Esa gabardina era tan grande que prácticamente podía ocultar cualquier cosa. Tomé mi vestido de la percha, robando una bocanada de olor de Dimitri de su chaqueta antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y meter el último de mis artículos robados en mi maleta.

Y eso fue todo. No había nada más que hacer... así que me fui.

—Entonces... ¿ahora qué, Ivy? Espera, vas a seguir usando Ivy, ¿verdad? —La curiosidad de Marie debía haber sacado lo mejor de ella. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Ivy está bien. —Mi voz parecía carecer de emoción, incluso para mis propios oídos. Seguía sin asimilar mis sentimientos, mucho menos mi nombre. Por un lado, sabía que Marie, Las Vegas, y el mundo real significaban un cambio en la vida que podía controlar. No hablaba necesariamente del matrimonio, una familia y una pequeña casa con cerca blanca. Realmente nunca había soñado con eso, no como Ivy y ciertamente no como Rose. Tal vez algún día, pero estaba hablando de algo mucho más inmediato. Universidad, viajes, tal vez un novio que no causaría un alboroto en mi comunidad...

Por otro lado, ser Ivy significaba dejar a mi familia, o lo más cercano a una familia real que jamás había tenido, atrás. Claro, podría llamarlos e incluso visitarlos ocasionalmente, pero algo me decía que sería mucho más difícil de lo que realmente debería ser. La hierba es más verde en el otro lado. Rose tenía todo lo que había sentido que me faltaba: una familia y una historia. Sin embargo, Ivy tenía la única cosa que Rose había ansiado: la libertad. ¿Realmente podría elegir uno sobre el otro?

Había sido una decisión fácil cuando pensé que lo otro no existía. Pero cuando no tienes otras opciones, es increíble lo que puedes hacer para seguir adelante y sobrevivir. Ahora, todo parecía desmoronarse a mi alrededor.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar? ¿Qué hay de esa chica? ¿Lissa? ¿Qué hay de Dimitri?

 _Vete_. Eso fue lo que dijo y eso fue lo que hice. Era lo que había estado planeando todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, me había dolido oírlo realmente de sus labios. Pero si había algo que sabía sobre Dimitri, era que él siempre haría lo mejor para los demás. Él sabía tan bien como yo que esta era mi mejor opción. Tal vez eso debería haber hecho la elección más fácil, pero no era así.

—No importa. Yo pertenezco aquí.

* * *

 **¡Chicas espero que hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y Año Nuevo! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en Facebook, yo también extrañé traerles los capítulos y leer sus maravillosos reviews.**

 **Ahora sí, después de estás largas vacaciones vamos a empezar el año con todas las ganas del mundo, así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del 2019. Sé que es un poquito desalentador el hecho de que Rose se fuera, pero no se desesperen porque nuestra pareja favorita no durará mucho tiempo separada.**

 **Vamos, díganme que les pareció éste capítulo. Y estén al pendiente de Blood Promise porque mañana habrá capítulo nuevo.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **23**

 **Dimitri**

Le había dejado una nota a Lissa. Eso fue todo. No hubo un adiós lleno de lágrimas, nadie le rogó que se quedara. Simplemente se escabulló como un ladrón en medio de la noche.

Lissa había sostenido la nota mientras la leía y releía una y otra vez hasta memorizar las palabras. Yo lo había hecho.

 _...lo siento pero no puedo quedarme. Este mundo ya no es mío..._

 _...Gracias por regresarme mi infancia. Tu amistad significa más de lo que nunca podría decir..._

 _...No te olvidaré. Nunca más..._

 _...Llamaré..._

Mentira.

No llamó ese día ni ninguno otro después. No contestaba su teléfono. Había pasado una semana y estaba medio tentado de tomar el siguiente vuelo para asegurarme de que estaba viva, pero sé que yo era la última persona que ella querría ver en este momento.

El estado de ánimo en la casa había vuelto a ser un tenso baile de evitación, como si estuviéramos parados en un barril de pólvora y cualquier movimiento incorrecto pudiera provocar una explosión. Al igual que cuando había desaparecido por primera vez, nadie quería hablar de lo mucho que le dolía extrañar a Rose de esta manera, pero todos lo sentíamos.

Quizás la visión más desgarradora era ver a Lissa sentarse tranquilamente en una silla frente a una pared en blanco durante horas y horas. Me tomó más o menos un día darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero debería haber sido obvio desde el principio. Lissa estaba llamando a Rose a través del vínculo, tratando de llegar a ella de una manera que sólo ella podía, pero a juzgar por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas noche tras noche, Rose la estaba ignorando tanto como a su teléfono.

Comencé a sentirme enojado. Saqué mi agresividad en el gimnasio, pero el silencio permitía que mi mente vagara más lejos de lo que la habría dejado en circunstancias normales. Odiaba el que ella se hubiera ido de nuevo. No sólo yo lo hacía, sino Lissa y todos los demás también. Rose nos destrozó y se marchó ilesa. Me volví un amargado, enojado porque ella se había ido, enojado con ella. La reprendía en silencio, llamándola egoísta, débil, cobarde. Comencé a desear que nunca la hubiéramos encontrado esa noche en Las Vegas. Deseé nunca haberla rastreado hasta ese callejón. Deseé nunca haberle pedido que volviera. Deseé nunca haberme abierto con ella. Deseé nunca haberme enamorado de ella tan completamente que me doliera físicamente estar separado de ella. Deseaba no haber conocido a Rose Hathaway... nunca.

Deseaba...

Deseaba...

La cadena de la pesada bolsa hizo un sonido metálico cuando se detuvo, y este resonó en las paredes. Mi cabeza descansaba contra el material sintético que la cubría, haciendo que mi piel empapada de sudor se adhiriera incómodamente a ella, hasta que mis piernas no pudieron soportar mi cuerpo por más tiempo y caí de rodillas.

Deseaba que nunca se hubiera ido.

Deseaba haberle pedido que se quedara.

Deseaba que ella estuviera aquí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, escondiéndome del mundo detrás de mis manos cubiertas con cinta, pero mi teléfono finalmente me despertó de mi aturdimiento.

 _Número desconocido: Hey idiota. Contesta tu teléfono._

 _Número desconocido: necesito hablar contigo._

El número no me era familiar en absoluto, y ciertamente no era Rose como había esperado, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad para ignorarlo. Lo más probable es que fuera un número equivocado.

 _Dimitri: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

 _Número desconocido: ¿Cómo crees? Lo robé del teléfono de Ivy._

 _Dimitri: ¿Marie?_

 _Número desconocido: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más te enviaría mensajes de texto en su nombre? Necesito saber qué pasó. Ivy volvió de la nada hace una semana y ahora me pregunto dónde está mi mejor amiga. No ha sido ella misma desde que regresó, pero se niega a hablar de ello._

Dudé, sin saber qué decirle. Más allá de los problemas obvios acerca de hablarle a un humano sobre el mundo vampírico, no quería sobrepasar mis límites y compartir más de lo que Rose estaría cómoda compartiendo.

 _Dimitri: No sé qué decirte, Marie. Obtuvo algunas de sus respuestas aquí, pero finalmente decidió que no quería quedarse._

 _Número desconocido: Eso suena a la misma mierda que me ha estado diciendo ella. ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué está abatida? Nunca la había visto así, incluso cuando no sabía absolutamente nada de ella misma._

 _Dimitri: Lo siento, Marie. Es ella quien tiene que decírtelo._

Cinco minutos y no hubo respuesta, pensé que finalmente había satisfecho sus preguntas. Si no era así, asumí que al menos la había molestado lo suficiente como para que ya no me molestara más. Retiré la cinta ensangrentada de mis manos, tirándola a la basura después de revisar mis nudillos por cualquier daño excesivo. Un timbre sonó desde mi teléfono mientras lo tomaba del banco, y tuve la tentación de ignorarlo. No tenía ninguna excusa para darle a Marie, y no podía decirle la verdad, pero el mensaje que se veía desde la pantalla me detuvo.

 _Número desconocido: Sus pesadillas están de vuelta._

¿Pesadillas? No recuerdo a Rose mencionando nada sobre pesadillas. Pero… eso no era cierto. Había mencionado las pesadillas una vez, el día que le contamos sobre los vampiros en Las Vegas. Ella había insistido en que los vampiros eran las cosas de las pesadillas. Sus pesadillas.

 _Número desconocido: son peores que nunca. Sigue gritando en medio de la noche._

 _Número desconocido: Hasta ahora la he escuchado gritar por ti y por Lissa, pero también grita otros nombres. "Mason" es uno de los más comunes._

Dejé salir una maldición, preguntándome por qué no había pensado en esto antes. Por supuesto que ella estaría teniendo problemas. No sólo había sido testigo de un ataque Strigoi a gran escala el día antes de irse, sino que también había recuperado sus recuerdos, incluida la experiencia de la muerte de Mason, que probablemente, había sido el trauma que la hizo olvidar en primer lugar.

 _Dimitri: Probablemente debería hablar con alguien. Esto tiene que ser mucho para ella. ¿Tiene un terapeuta o un consejero?_

No era una mentira totalmente. Rose había pasado por mucho. Probablemente debería hablar con alguien. Por supuesto, no podría ser totalmente honesta a menos que pudiera encontrar a un Moroi trabajando allí afuera, pero tal vez Lissa podría ayudar con eso.

 _Número desconocido: Ivy no ha visto a un terapeuta en años y no sé si eso vaya a cambiar pronto. Creo que lo que ella necesita es un amigo._

 _Dimitri: Tal vez tienes razón, pero ¿no es por eso que ella te tiene a ti?_

 _Número desconocido: No soy la amiga que necesita Dimitri. Creo que ella te necesita._

Me burlé, sabiendo que yo era la última persona que Rose necesitaba o quería ver.

 _Dimitri: es un bonito pensamiento, pero dudo que ella quiera verme._

 _Número desconocido: No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

 _Dimitri: ¿Entender qué?_

 _Número desconocido: Ella está aterrorizada por sí misma. Está aterrorizada por Lissa, por el tal Mason, así como por Christian, Adrián, Eddie y muchos otros. Demonios, ella ha gritado mi nombre una o dos veces._

 _Número desconocido: pero cuando finalmente se despierta gritando, sólo hay un nombre por el que llora..._

Parecía que esa burbuja de texto iba y venía mientras esperaba a que llegara su texto, pero me resistí a presionarla. Una parte de mí sabía lo que vendría después, pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba verlo por escrito.

 _Número desconocido: el tuyo._

No le devolví el mensaje de texto. No sabía qué decir, y cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no hubiera importado. ¿Quería ver a Rose de nuevo? ¿Quería estar allí para ella para ayudarla con las pesadillas, las preguntas y todo lo demás que la vida le había arrojado injustamente? Por supuesto. Pero ella no me quería. Ella no quería esta vida. Yo no podía irme y ella no podía quedarse.

Cuando finalmente regresé a la casa, el desayuno había terminado. Aunque no lo hubiera sabido por la forma en que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. En el momento en que entré, Lissa se puso de pie.

—Dimitri, ¿aún no hay noticias de Rose?

Debatí si contarles o no sobre los mensajes de Marie, pero al final simplemente negué con la cabeza. ¿De qué serviría ilusionarlos?

Todos se desinflaron un poco, pero Lissa volvió a animarse un momento después—. Bueno, tendremos que ir a buscarla entonces.

—¿Perdón? —Todos los demás parecían tan confundidos como yo.

—Rose. Tendremos que ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta. Sabes dónde encontrarla, ¿verdad, Dimitri?

—Liss, —Christian la miró con recelo, como si se preguntara si ella estaba completamente estable o no. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lissa había perdido el control ante su elemento y los efectos secundarios de éste, pero habían sido unas semanas estresantes para todos—. Sé que quieres que vuelva, pero Rose no quiere quedarse aquí.

—No, Rose dijo que no podía quedarse, no que no quisiera, —argumentó Lissa. No vi cómo era que eso cambiaba algo, pero parecía hacer toda la diferencia en el mundo para ella—. Eddie, dijiste que ella sentía que no podía quedarse porque no era una guardiana y que sentía que no tenía un lugar aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si encontramos un lugar para ella?

—¿Como un trabajo? —Adrián la miró con escepticismo—. No te ofendas, Liss, pero no creo que Rose esté dispuesta a limpiar mesas en la cafetería de aquí. No es exactamente algo mejor que ese club en el que está trabajando ahora.

Liss se estremeció visiblemente ante el recordatorio del trabajo actual de Rose, no pude evitar mi propio estremecimiento interno.

—Al menos no tendría a los hombres mirándola como un pedazo de carne, —dijo Lissa bruscamente, su ira era muy diferente a su actitud amable y típica. Christian le frotó la espalda, susurrando algo inaudible para nosotros mientras ella comenzaba a respirar calmadamente. Su nuevo esposo tenía un don para calmar a la princesa que el resto de nosotros no podía igualar, así que les permitimos un momento de intimidad.

Mientras tanto, Adrián puso los ojos en blanco, no por el borde actual en el que se encontraba Lissa, sino por las palabras que lo habían acompañado. Prácticamente podía escuchar las palabras que sabía que él quería decir, pero sabiamente se contuvo. Los hombres mirarían a Rose sin importar si trabajaba en ese club o aquí, pero al menos en el club podía defenderse contra los hombres que iban más allá de lo que ella consideraba aceptable. A Adrián le había costado mover bastantes de sus contactos e influencia para evitar que la arrestaran después de que atacara a Lord Conta en el evento de caridad.

—Lissa, sé que tienes buenas intenciones. Todos queríamos que Rose se quedara, pero esa debe ser su elección y sólo su suya. —Eddie me miró, como para asegurarse de que Lissa no era la única que recibía ese mensaje, pero su mirada se suavizó—. Sin embargo, Lissa tiene razón en una cosa: necesitamos enviar a alguien para que vaya a verla.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo ante su aparente contradicción antes de que continuara con otra respiración—. Hans me llamó esta tarde. Quieren incluir a Rose en la ceremonia de Zvezda. Saben que participó en la batalla, e incluso si no tiene la marca de la promesa, tiene derecho a recibir sus marcas. También quieren darle las molnija de hace años.

Con la partida de Rose, ni siquiera había pensado mucho en la próxima ceremonia de Zvezda. Las batallas eran raras, y sólo había visto uno o dos tatuajes de estrellas de batalla en mi vida. Tal vez en circunstancias normales, el hecho de que fuera a recibir la mía en unos pocos días hubiera sido más memorable, pero mi mente parecía tan llena de amargura y añoranza por la partida de Rose que casi no había espacio para otra cosa.

Lissa fue la primera en ofrecerse como voluntaria, pero eso se cerró rápidamente debido a la producción asociada con su salida de las guardas. Las opciones se redujeron a mí o a Eddie, y aunque deseaba desesperadamente que él se ofreciera a ir, con una mirada suya supe que él no iba a mostrarme ninguna misericordia.

—Bien. Voy a empacar mis maletas. Sólo avísenme cuándo salgo.

 **Rose**

Salir a través de las puertas del callejón hacia el aire nocturno era literalmente un soplo de aire fresco. Había olvidado lo mucho que el club podía oler a sudor y alcohol. Esta noche, olía particularmente horrible.

—Realmente deberías dejar de usar esta puerta.

Salté, girándome para enfrentar la sombra de casi siete pies de altura contra la pared de ladrillo.

—Dimitri, —suspiré, medio aliviada aunque algo molesta. Mi mano recorrió el suave metal de la estaca en mi chaqueta, calmando lo último de mis nervios. La acción debía haber llamado la atención de Dimitri.

—Me preguntaba dónde estaba mi repuesto, —comentó, señalando el arma ahora oculta.

—Sí, lo siento. No tenía idea de cómo conseguir una. No es como si las vendieran en la tienda de la esquina, pero no vi la inscripción hasta después de que llegué aquí. Sin embargo, debería devolvértela, —mi pulgar trazó el patrón geométrico ahora familiar que, recién había descubierto, era en realidad el nombre de Dimitri en cirílico. Mi disculpa y mi oferta eran genuinas. La había robado después de todo, pero una parte de mí no quería dejarla ir.

—No, por favor. Quédatela. Tenía la intención de dártela de todos modos.

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, recurrí a mi herramienta segura: el sarcasmo—. Así que, ¿tienes el hábito de acechar a mujeres desprevenidas en callejones oscuros, o es simplemente algo especial entre tú y yo?

Hizo una mueca—. Lo siento. Pensé que sería más incómodo si entraba...

—Podrías haber llamado.

—¿Habrías respondido? —Él arqueó su ceja cuestionando mi respuesta.

—Tal vez... —No, así como no había respondido a cualquiera de las otras cincuenta llamadas telefónicas de él, de Lissa o de los demás.

—De cualquier manera, necesitaba verte personalmente. —Se mordió el labio y esa acción me volvió muy consciente de mis propios labios hinchados por una acción muy similar. Me moví sobre mis pies, tratando de aliviar mi anhelo por él en otros lugares también.

—Hace un poco de frío aquí; ¿estás seguro de que no quieres entrar?

—No, —arrugó la nariz ante la idea—, preferiría hablar contigo solo... si no te importa, quiero decir.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tuviste que venir hasta aquí para verme?

—En realidad, tengo un mensaje para ti.

Incluso a través de mi curiosidad, no pude evitar sentir decepción. Por supuesto que Dimitri estaba aquí por trabajo. Yo lo había rechazado hace unas semanas. ¿Esperaba que fuera como algún personaje ficticio de una de las novelas románticas de Marie? ¿Que volaría a través del país sólo para rogarme que volviera?

No. No era tan ingenua—. Está bien. ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

—Has sido convocada por el Consejo de Guardianes.

* * *

 **Chicas, estuve leyendo sus reviews y a algunas no les gusto mucho el capítulo anterior, y creeánme, lo entiendo, yo tuve una reacción muy similar. Pero después de que se me pasó el shock y me puse a pensar, uno de sus comentarios dice que Rose nunca hubiera abandonado a Lissa, pero ya lo hizo una vez, cuando se fue a Rusia a buscar a Dimitri. Si, acepto que ahora no sólo está abandonando a Lissa, sino al Dios Ruso también, pero hay que considerar la situación en la que ella se encuentra. No tiene la marca de la promesa, por lo cual no puede fungir su papel como guardiana, ¿qué otro futuro le queda en el mundo Moroi? ¿Ser acosada por todos los Moroi que quieran sobrepasarse con ella y terminar siendo una prostituta de sangre? Probablemente Dimitri, Adrián y todos los demás la protejan, pero conocemos a Rose, es una mujer independiente y acostumbrada a defenderse sola, ¿cómo creen que se siente al saber que depende de los demás para estar a salvo? Además sabe que este tipo de situaciones tarde o temprano podría causarle problemas a las personas que quiere. El mismo Dimitri lo dijo, él está en la misma posición que ella, no puede defenderla de los Moroi porque está sujeto a las mismas leyes. Y sabemos que Dimitri no se quedaría quieto viendo que alguien se quiere propasar con ella, por lo cual el mismo terminaría en problemas, y Rose sabe esto. Así que yo pienso que estos son los motivos por los que decidió marcharse. Además ella misma lo dijo, ahora Lissa tenía a Dimitri con ella, eso para Rose significa que Lissa está completamente a salvo, por la tanto está tranquila de que lo tenga a él para protegerla.**

 **Sé que me extendí mucho en esto, pero creo que era necesario explicarles esto para que entendieran un poco más las acciones de Rose, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas esto es sólo lo que yo pienso y las conclusiones a las que yo llegué, no sé qué es lo que pensaba Gigi256 cuando lo escribió ;)**

 **Bueno, ahora díganme ustedes ¿qué piensan? ¿creen que Rose se equivocó al marcharse? ¿ustedes qué hubieran hecho? Y también ¿qué piensan del dolor de Dimitri? esa escena en el gimnasio me rompió el corazón. Pero no se preocupen, porque estos dos no tardan en volver a estar juntos.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
